We are the choices we make
by TheYukiii
Summary: After finishing her Ph.D. Elizabeth goes to Syria to investigate an underground Temple but under the ruins she finds a strange artefact that takes her back in time. Back to the Third Crusade and a certain man that would change her life forever.
1. EJ

Preface:

It was a nice spring morning with a clear sky, but it was still cold. In a little office, a small room in the middle of the hallway at King Henry the 8.´s University, hidden behind stacks of papers, maps and other stuff sat a woman in her late twenties. With very lazy hair that had a life of its own, a little bit of some last minute make-up (to show that they needed to take her seriously) and with a cold cup of coffee by her side, this was a day like any often. Normally she would be in a fine suit for women, usually blue, black or beige that would contribute her body. Her light brown hair would normally be up (or at least brushed) and her make-up done to perfection (she didn't need much), but this was not one of those days.

She had finished her Ph.D. that winter with top grades and with a bit of luck had she got a job at the University as a lecturer. Her speciality could have been the evolution of milk or why people were thinking very highly of themselves in the 17. Century, but no, her finished Ph.D. was something as bazaar as "sorceries during the third crusade." In this she had combined history with middle age archaeology, old English and Arabic with great success. Many of her colleagues had the highest respect for her, but like any another professor (with respect for themselves) had to admit that she was a little bit weird. On the outside she had the perfect life. She had a good job; she came from a fine family and an engagement ring on her finger. But as she would put it herself; she thought that her life was a bit boring now that that she Ph.D. project was over. She sighed and turned on the television, hopping that something interesting would come up when a knocking sounded came from the door.

"Yes?" The door opened and a man, also in his late twenties stepped into her office. He had a very groggy expression on his face but it was clear that she was used to it. "You look dead." She said in a 'you already know that' kind of tone and she went back to the day's paper.

"Hi E-J. I would say the same to you, but when you put on your war make-up you sometimes look like a zombie." He started and sat himself in a chair in front of her desk. "Hey, you only have mascara on today. That is a first. What is the occasion?" She gave him a look that could kill and he gave a grin that showed the most of his teeth. He had a little brace on the front of his four teeth that were supposed to stretch them out after a roller-coaster accident where he smashed his head into the front of the cart. "But really, how is life? I have not seen you for…like… three days ago." He had a drop of coffee that really wasn't coffee as she would put it. It was more milk with caffeine.

She shocked her head but added a little sarcastic smile when she was done. "I have been out and looking for a wedding dress." She said with a grin.

"Can't you just find something on eBay?" he asked sarcastic.

"I wish" she sighed and leaned back in her chair. "Roberts mother 'help me' and believe me… if I don't see blood at my wedding…" she would have ended the sentence by saying something that wasn't for the ears of children, but decided to keep her mouth closed. "Maybe you can draw me one? You are after all an artist."

"Well yes, but I'm not a designer…" He got that right. The last time he trying to draw an others vision it ended up in the teachers bin. "Sometimes I wonder why you want to marry Robert Gads." He sighed, leaned back and took another drop. He threw his arm over his head and relaxed. "He is kind a boring in my eyes. Is it because that he is catholic? No sex before marriage thing. I mean, you two have been together for many years now."

"Well," she started and rested her head in her palms. "Then it is a good thing that it wouldn't be you that have to look at him every day and the answer to the other question is no."

He gave her a sceptic eye and asked again. "It was just the first thing I could think of. You have never been very fond of sex… Hmmm…"

"Hmmm what?"

"Why are you marrying Robert?"

"He matches my sofa Kasper." She answered and the man began to laugh. He was about to say something when the television caught her attention.

"And the latest news: archaeologists have funded an underground temple under the mountains of Syria. Experts' think that the temple most is more than a thousand years old and most have been used for sorcery of sort. We will of course follow up on the latest news and…"

He turned off the television and gave her a little grin. "Now you know what to do this summer." She nodded in shock. She had to admit now that life had just talking a good turn. The man stepped on the chair and threw his arms out like he was greeting a group of people. "Now ladies and gentleman I give you the one and only; Elizabeth Julia Hamilton!"

_To be continued_

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone. TheYukiii here. This is the beginning of my newest FF. To those of you who also read ' The lovers secret' don't worry, that chapter will soon be up :) I hope that you will the preface and I will update as often as I can.<strong>


	2. The artifact

**A/N: a little note for future chapters. When the letters has a italic shape it means that the characters talks another language. I will of course be my best so it wouldn't be confusing :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was hot. Very hot. The sun glared from a cloud free sky and the air was very dry. Elizabeth's hair was braided into two pieces, one on each shoulder and she had a hat on for protection against the barbarian sun. She had on a pair of beige pants, a white t-shirt, a silver necklace with a little cross as a pendent and some small earrings. She sat in a car with three other men and they were on their way up the mountain side when one of them broke silence.<p>

"Mrs. Hamilton?" the man next to Elizabeth asked. He had been the one who had picked Elizabeth up in the airport. He wasn't really tall but very thin and had a very baby expressed face. He too was wearing very simple clothes.

"Yes?" responded Elizabeth.

"I heard that you had to change the day of your wedding. I'm sorry to hear that." His strong Arabic accent made it a bit difficult to understand him.

She gave the man a little grin. "To be honest, it was a kind of relief to get away."

"Oh… how come?" asked the man in the passenger's seat next to the driver. He was robust, had long hair and a French beard who he properly hoped to score some ladies with.

"My fiancé… is very demanding about the whole thing. I´m a protestant and he is a catholic. I take things a lot easier than him. You should have seen a list of his relatives he wanted in the church. I could have died on the spot. It was like he had invited the half of England but the rest would just show up anyway." All three men laughed.

"So you need some time to think?" asked the driver. He had a cigarette in his mouth and beautiful sun classes that complimented his facial feature. However his white T-shirt which had the words: 'Where do we sleep tonight?' was a little bit over the top for Elizabeth´s taste.

"Not really. I want to marry him, but… I just want to say yes and be done with it." The car stopped. "Are we there?" Elizabeth asked and the driver with the T-shirt nodded. She stepped out of the car and the heat took her by a surprise. In a few seconds she looked like a dog with her tongue out of her mouth. She took her bag and started to look for her sun glasses when a man came towards her.

"Mrs. Hamilton I assume?" the man asked and Elizabeth looked up. Putting her new sun glasses on (which she had bought in the airport) made she feel like a true tourist. She nodded and looked at the man. He looked normal at first but then she saw his nose. It reminded her of Michael Jackson. She shocked her head so she could return to reality. "I´m Ali Zada." He said at last.

"Hello there. Is everything set up?" Elizabeth asked like a character from the TV series Sex and the City, twitching her fingers in her braids.

"Yes Mrs. Hamilton. However we are nervous about the whole thing falling into pieces. That would be terrible." Ali said with a bit of nervousness in his voice.

"Yeah. If it falls into pieces," Elizabeth started and looked at the excavation through her sun glasses. "It would be like using the word 'unfortunate' to describe world war two." She said with her lady like English accent and the man looked at her with a strange look. She turned her head from side to side. "Come on, we can't stand here in the middle of the sun. We will get fried like a chicken in a pan." They went to a tent standing in the middle of nowhere. There were a lot of men, most of them with Arabic roots. "Good afternoon gentlemen." She started and took her hat of as she went under the tent. "We have a long day ahead of us."

Most of them nodded. One man pointed in the direction where the cars were packed. "What is it?" Elizabeth asked and turned around. She saw a group of journalist stepping out of a car. The reporter was a fine constructed woman with a light blue 'typical BBC broadcast' skirt and jacket. Her hair was bright as the dirty on the ground and she was wearing high heels that would make Lady Gaga faint on the spot. She had very little make-up on but her nails were from the nearest cosmetic store… and blue. Some of the men behind Elizabeth laughed a little bit when the reporter stepped out of the car and Elizabeth couldn't blame them. It was hilarious to watch. It was like seeing America's funniest home videos on TV and expecting and happy ending. She turned around again however, she didn´t want to get distracted. She opened her bag and pulled a rather big ring binder up and placed it on the table. She sighed as she opened it and said to the men: "This excavation is still much unknown to us. We don't know what to expect, but no matter what…"

"Excuse me!" a woman´s voice interrupted. Elizabeth bit her teeth together and made an 'I already wish you were dead lady' expression on her face and some of the men took a step back. She collected herself, placed two fingers on her sun glasses, turned around and took of her sun glasses as she greeted the reporter that was coming towards her. It was a true movie scene, with the wind in her hair and a smile to die for.

"Hello there. How can I help you?" Elizabeth asked with the best poker face you only learn at the university´s lecture hall from situations where the teacher´s wants to ask you something.

"Yes please." The reporter started, followed by her camera man. A sudden the crack her poker face came as the camera man came closer. He was very ordinary except the fact that it would be a lot easier to jump over him then to walk passed him. "We would like an interview with the one in charts of this excavation and please as soon as possible before the sun kills us." She sighed, very diva like.

Elizabeth grinned a little bit. "You want to talk to the one who has the most potential here?" The reporter had just revealed herself. Elizabeth was the one woman there (except the reporter), and it stood in every newspaper that it was Elizabeth who was in the highest authority. The reporter tried to dust off some of dirt from country roads. They were again: in the middle of nowhere.

"Off course, but as you can see the leader is holding a meeting."

"Argh!" she started and hit the camera in his upper arm. "I told you that we should have left early!" Elizabeth widened her eyes and turned to Ali.

"_Please keep her away from me."_ Elizabeth whispered in Arabic to Ali. The man looked surprised at her.

"_But it is you she wants to talk to…" _Ali answered back, but Elizabeth shocked her head.

"_What am I going to talk to her about? I arrived 10 minutes ago. I have nothing to talk to her about. You are from the Syria government. Say something about what you expect to find or how important this find could be to you. I´m not a political figure or spokesperson_." After that she walked passed Ali and into the tent again. Ali did his job well and he and Elizabeth agreed with the crew to go into the ruins the following day.

The same night Elizabeth talked with Robert on the phone. He was furious that Elizabeth had gone to Syria two weeks before their weeding. Elizabeth sighed and she explained that the excavation couldn't wait. That this was her job and that he had no reason to be mad. He hung up on her when their conversation reached a dramatic climax. The next day Elizabeth and her crew went the sight. She was overwhelmed by the work moral the people had. Every little item was beautiful collected and maintained for. It made her forget about her phone call with Robert. She smiled to everyone and said good morning as often as she could. She went into the ruins after lunch to get a survey of the area. It was huge, a lot of hills, valleys and rocks, but still very hot. After some weeks of securing the area they went inside the ruins. Elizabeth had packed a bag of rations, personal stuff, books to take notes in and some other stuff.

"Why do you the bag with you?" asked one of the men.

"Well, we never know if God wants to play with dices, so it would be best to be ready for it if he does." Elizabeth said with a grin, knowing that she could be trapped inside for days. As the first Elizabeth went into a cave shaped hole in the earth. She swallowed her saliva and with very nervous steps she walked into the unknown. She turned on the flash light when the daylight disappeared, still determined to walk this unknown path.

"Watch your steps ma'am," one of the men started. "The walls are maybe stable but the ground…"

"I know, but thank you." Elizabeth smiled in the dark. It had started to become a bit cold and their path was narrowing. She took small steps, slowly and with great caution, but suddenly the ground under her disappeared. "Argh!" she screamed. She went through the ground and landed in a very moist and yucky place. "Oww…" she mumbled to herself and grabbed her extra flash light when sitting in some cold water. She tried to stand, but she couldn't. She turned on the flash light and yelled for help, but no one answered. She looked down her leg and she had an open wound, bleeding from her waist to her knee. She sighed and remembered that this was not the time for panic. Suddenly she heard a voice, coming from everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

"_Let me go." _A young and masculine voice demanded.

"_Ohh Altaïr, I hear the hatred in your voice. Feel its heat. Let you go? That would be unwise." _This was the voice of an older man.

"Who´s there?" Elizabeth yelled, but the voices didn't answer. By the guidelines of her flash light she crawled through a little hole in the rocks and the voice became clearer.

"_Why are you doing this?"_ the young one asked.

"_I found proof." _The old man said in a victory kind of voice. It was clear that they knew each other. Both voices made echoes. Elizabeth stopped, concentrated and she realized that there were two voices and they were speaking Arabic. But people here? Hiding so deep into the earth?

"_Proof of what?" _the younger asked.

"_That nothing is true and everything is permitted." _And the voices faded away.

Elizabeth stood in a circle of rocks with light coming from above. She turned off her flash light off and walked around. In the middle of the circle stood a sculpture, shaped like a man with long robes and a hood over his head. In his left arm a blade showed from his wrist and in his right he held a ball. But the ball was not part of the original sculpture. It was silver and had a special design to it. Elizabeth then started to study the details and craftsmanship of the statue. She looked at the ball and tried to take it, but she couldn't. The ball was held to tight and she sighed. "Great, just great! Come let me see what you are holding Mr. Statue."

"_Face me! Or are you afraid?"_ The young said with a little sign of rage in his voice. Elizabeth didn't know better, she was sure that for a second it was the statue who spoke.

"_I have stood before a thousand men, all of them superior to you and all of them dead. By my hand! I'm not afraid."_ The older voice almost laughed.

"_Prove it."_ the other one demanded. Elizabeth lifted her hand from the ball, looked around and suddenly saw two figures in a garden.

"_What could I possible fear? Look at the power I command." _A man in black robes said and he… multiplied? A sword fight began between the two men and Elizabeth turned and hide herself behind the statue. She closed her eyes, much afraid she almost forgot that they weren't here or were they?

To be continued.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for your alerts and reviews (and help with some words) it really warms my heart . BTW, this story is dedicated to Beki 3 (She asked me to translate it).**


	3. Illusions

A/N ~ Again thank you so much for the fav and alart, I will do my best not letting you guys down. Please let me know what you think. /TheYukiii

* * *

><p>It was utterly dark around her expect from a mysterious light in the center of the cave and the air was yucky and cold. The cave´s wall glittered from the sight of light and it was focused on a statue in the middle of the cave. Hidden behind the statue of white stone and detained with beautiful craftsmanship sat Elizabeth and saw two men arguing. She was pretty sure that she was seeing things, imagining their presents but they stood like five meters away from her and she could almost smell them. She could hear their breaths, when their feet's touched the ground and the anger in their voices. It was like sitting at the front row of a theater where you could almost touch the actresses on the stage. The only different was that she could touch them here if she wanted to, but her instinct told her to stay quiet and observe. One of the men was in white robes, a hood that covered most of his face and he stood in an awkward position. A little like a penguin trying to fly? In front of him was an older man in black robes, a long beard and the silver ball in his hand. The place had a kind of medieval aura about it and even that it wasn't clear, but Elizabeth could bet a shilling on that she could see a fortress in the background.<p>

"_Have you any last words_?" the old one asked.

"_You lied to me! Called Robert's goal malicious when it was yours as well._" It sounded from the one in white. He began to sound more convincing than before. Hey, did he say Robert?

"_I have never been much good at charring_." The other admitted as he began to walk around. The more he moved showed more of the place. It began to look like a garden of some sort.

"_You wouldn't success. Others will find the strength to stand against you_." The one in white raised his voice.

"_And this is why so long as men contain free will, there can be no peace_." The old announced.

"_I killed that last man who spoke as such_." The young pointed out. Elizabeth could only shack her head. She must be seeing things yes, but had she gone mad?

"_Old words boy, but just words_." The one in black said.

"_Then let me go. I put words into action_." The hooded man hissed.

The old one looked at the other and laughed. "_Haha!_"

"_Tell me master. Why did you not make me like the other assassins? Why allow me to retain my mind?_" the younger asked.

"_Who you are and what you do are connected to tight together. To rob you of one would have deprived me of the other and those Templars had to die_." He sighed. "_But the truth is I did try. In my study when I showed you the treasure. But you are not like the others. You saw through the illusion_."

"_Illusions?"_ the white asked.

"_That is all it has ever done, this Templar treasure, this piece of Eden, this word of God. Do you understand now? The red sea was never parted, water never turned to wine. It was not the machinations of Eris that spawned the Trojan War, but this! Illusions! All of them!_" It was clear that the old one really wanted to convince the other.

"An illusion…?" Elizabeth whispered to herself and looked around. Could she have activated an illusion when she touched the silver ball?

"_What you plan is no less than an illusion to force men to follow you against their will_." The one in white said.

"_Is it any less real than the phantoms the Saresance's and Crusaders follow now? Those craven Gods who retread from this world that man might slaughter one another in their names. They live amongst an illusion already. I'm simply giving them another, one that demands less blood_." The old man pointed out. Elizabeth was so close to go and smack him one, but he had a sword in his hand… hmmm... Very old fashions, but wait. Saresances? Crusaders? What time was this?

"_At least they choose these phantoms_." The younger one sighed.

"_Or do they? A sight from the occasional corn work or heretic_."

"_It isn't right_." The white one sighed.

"_Argh, and now logic has left you. In its place you embrace emotion. I'm disappointed_." The old admitted.

"_What's to be done then?_" the apprentice asked his master.

"_You will not follow me and I can't compel you_." The old one had finally realized

"_And you refuse to give up this evil scheme_." The young one answered back.

"_It seems then that we are at an impasse_." The old sighed.

"_No. We are at an end_." The apprentice alleged his voice.

"_I will miss you Altaïr, you were my very best student_." The master sighed.

'Al… Altaïr…?" Elizabeth whispered to herself. So that was the name of the one in white robes. The old man sighed deeply, took the silver ball that apparently was called a piece of Eden and hid it in his robes. He pointed his sword at the white robed man and positioned himself for battle. The strings that had hold the one called Altaïr were cut and he drew his sword. The men began a fight to the death. Suddenly, after taking a hit the old man disappeared and the young one stood alone. Both Elizabeth and Altaïr looked around and in a second the two made eye contact, but suddenly they heard the old man's voice.

"_Blind Altaïr. Blind is all you ever been. All you ever be_." Altaïr began to run around, trying to find his master. He looked like an injured football player who was waiting for someone to give his master the red card and disqualify him from the game for turning into a Jedi wizard, but eventually he found his old master and the fight continued. Elizabeth wasn't very knowledgeable about sword fights but could see that these men were professionals. Elizabeth sat up, well hidden behind the statue, but she couldn't see them. She stood up, looked around and turned her head the second she heard a scarp noise of metal penetration the silence of the garden. The old man lay on the ground with Altaïr by his side. Both of them looked toward the piece of Eden as it rolled away from them. Both men looking towards it, but then the old man looked at his apprentice.

"_Impossible, the student doesn't defeat the teacher_." The master said with a surprised voice.

"_Laa shay´a waqi'un moutlaq bala kouloun moumkine_." He said with a sense of pride in his voice. It sounded like a tongue twister.

"_So it seems. You have won then. Go and claim your prize_." The old man requested the other.

"_You hold fire in your hand old man. It should have been destroyed_." Maybe because this proved his point?

"_Destroying the only thing capable of ending the Crusades and creating true piece? Never_." The old man shocked his head.

"_Then I will_." Altaïr promised, but the old man could only give a little smile when his last breath came and he said:

"_We will see about that_." And the old man's voice fades out. Altaïr stood up and walked over towards the piece of Eden and Elizabeth.

"Great." Elizabeth sighed. "Now, after power leveling him, the master dies permanently for the sake of a storyline. Oh my God, he is coming this way!" she noticed and without thinking putting a hand on the Piece of Eden in the hope that it had a turn off button. Suddenly the old man's voice came from everywhere. Both Altaïr and Elizabeth looked at their pieces of Eden meanwhile they listened to the old man. Both apples suddenly showed a map over the entire world.

"_I apply my heart to no reason and to know madness and following it. I also see that this was a chasing after wind for in much wisdom is much grief and he who increase his knowledge increases his sorrow_." He said in a kind of words a teacher talks to his student in, but then it changed. "_Destroy it!_" he demanded. "_Destroy it as you said you would_!"

"_I… I can't…_" Altaïr stammered, suddenly unsure of him.

"_Yes you can Altaïr, but you won't_." One could almost hear the laugh in the old man's voice and Elizabeth turned around. Small points on the map glowed and she looked at South America and whispered to herself: "There is a Piece of Eden in Rio de Janeiro... And this ladies and gentlemen, it's how it got the Olympics and the World Cup..." and without thinking about it (again) Elizabeth tried to touch it. Her whole body suddenly felt like it was being ripped apart and her mind was blasted with images of history. She saw battles, people, riots, peace, monarchs, places and then suddenly a black shadow in a realm complete silence and darkness. The shadow was like a ghost in the stories you read when you are a child. Maybe it wasn't a ghost? Maybe another illusion brought by the piece of Eden?

"What are you?" asked Elizabeth, looking at a pale smock cloud, but it didn't answer. She looked around but couldn't see anything. She asked it again. "What are you?"

"I'm the past, the present and the future." It answered in a low, boring voice. Elizabeth sighed, thinking that she must have passed out when she fell though the ground. She couldn't recall so many weird things happening at the same time since she the time she read: 'The guide to the man's brain and how it thinks'. Many parts of that book had giving her nightmares and a lot of prejudice of men wearing more make-up then certain female politicizes. "Why are you entering my domain?"

"Me? That must the question of the century. No seriously where is the exit door?" She asked, trying to act normal, but knew that she was about to panic at any giving moment. The pale smocked came closer to Elizabeth and suddenly an eye popped up from nowhere. "AH!" she cried out. "Don't do that…!"

"Are you happy?" it asked in another kind of tone and Elizabeth suddenly felt hot.

"Yes, I guess…" not knowing what the shadow wanted, she closed her eyes.

"I don't believe you. Your eyes are telling me everything."

"So what? Are you jealous that a have an eye more then you?"

"What will you give me to pass? Nothing is free."

"I don't know if I want to pass your... domain. I'm perfectly fine."

"Then you will starve to death here."

"Okay, that would be a bummer. Aren't you just an illusion like the sword fight between the two men?" The smock laughed and Elizabeth widened her eyes. "Okay, that was scary." She said and narrowed her eyes.

"You please me. I will find a price for you later." It whispered and surrounded Elizabeth to a point where she couldn't breathe. The pain in her leg increased, her head began to spin and suddenly she opened her eyes slightly. Noises began to slowly reach her ears and between the part where you think you are sleeping to you actually wake up Elizabeth began to hear voices of men she didn't know.

"_You! Get a doctor! And you alert the medical ward_!" a man commanded in Arabic and Elizabeth could hear footsteps fading away in the background. "_Altaïr, press on the wound so we can stop the bleeding_."

"_I'm trying, but the wound is too big! Malik press here!_" She suddenly felt another hand on her thigh. She opened she eyes a little and saw to her surprise the man with the white robes from the illusion….

"_Look, she is awake_." A man with black robes and short black hair said. "_Don't worry we are trying to help you. What is your name?_" he asked but the only thing Elizabeth could mumbled was:

"Altaïr?"

* * *

><p>To be continued.<p>

**A/N ~~ from the next chapter the standard language will be Arabic, so when the letters are in italic shape it means that they are talking English.** :)


	4. Najla

**A/N - Hi everyone. Remember that the standard language now is Arabic and words in italic is English until I say other wise. **

* * *

><p>It must have looked ridicules no matter what time this event had taking place in. The sky had a sad grey color to it and the atmosphere was intense. On the ground was a woman, bleeding heavily from her thigh and gasping for air because of the pain the wound caused. Two men by her side tried their best to stop the bleeding. In the twenty-first century all of this would seem like a normal thing if it had happened, but this was a thousand years back in time and space.<p>

"_Altaïr…_?" Elizabeth mumbled with her British accent and narrowed her eyes, trying to see more clearly. The man in the white robes looked surprised at her, allowing him to study the woman a bit more.

"Do I know you?" he asked and made eye contact with the British lady. Their eyes connected again, but Elizabeth couldn't keep focus. "Malik… She said my name…!" and the one said in white at his companion.

"Hold it here and press there!" The other man demanded and rapped a piece of fabric around the bleeding thigh. "Altaïr, wake up. I need you to carry her to the medical ward!" Altaïr shocked his head and Elizabeth threw her head backwards. Altaïr lifted her up, feeling her deadweight in his arms and he followed the one in black inside the fortress.

"Let's go!" was the last thing Elizabeth remembered hearing before passing out and everything around her turned into darkness.

How long had her mind been a sleep? Minutes? Hours? Days? When Elizabeth finally woke up she felt a bit sick. Like a hang over after New Year's evening where you have slept in a sofa, trying to remember how you ended up there and what you had done before you passed out. She tried to open her eyes slowly but the rays of the sun were to strong and she turned around in the bed. 'Wait a moment' she thought and sat up and looked around: a bed? A 'omg' went through her mind and in the few seconds she didn't care about her 'hang over' headache anymore. Where in the world was she? She briefly tried to move her legs, but then felt the pain start again. She looked around in the room. Clearly this room wasn't from the twenty-first century and if it was then the interior designer would work for 'Medieval Magazine' or something. By taking a closer look she realized that she knew a lot of the symbols, decorated on the stone walls with banners and other artifacts, but she didn't see any people there. She touched the fabric on the bed and the materials of the bedspread. "These are old…" she mumbled and looked at a giant opening in the wall. It wasn't a window because there wasn't any glass, but there were curtains, grey and with a beautiful shaped lace at the button. The door opened as Elizabeth admired the craftsmanship of the celling but she turned her head. A man stepped in, wearing black robes with black hair and a lovely natural tan, but only one arm. He looked at Elizabeth and he widened his eyes.

"You are finally awake Najla?" he said surprised and walked towards the bed. Najla? It was an Arabic name and meant some with wide eyes. Maybe they had named her while she was a sleep? He sat on the bed and raised his hand and touched her forehead, probably checking for fever. It took Elizabeth some difficulty to actually understand what he was saying. His accent wasn't anything she had heard before, but he was speaking Arabic for sure.

"Where… Where am I?" she asked very nervous and afraid. The man looked at her and narrowed his eyes.

"You speak Arabic?" he asked and Elizabeth nodded careful with the feeling a tear on its way.

"Please tell me where I am?" she asked again.

"You are in the fortress of Masayf." The man answered.

"Masayf? Like Masayf in Syria?" she asked with very open eyes and the man nodded. She leaned back in the bed and sat for a moment in chock. "What year is it?"

The man narrowed his eyes, but answered. "1191" Elizabeth went from hang over nausea to feeling very pale and on the edge to pass out again. The year of 1191 was the year of the Third Crusade!

"This is a joke right?" she asked.

"A… joke?" it was like he didn't really know the meaning of the word.

"A joke yes. I'm still in the twenty-first century and you guys are joking with me. Right?" It was clearly that the man didn't know what she was talking about.

"Where are you from?" he asked and Elizabeth looked sad at him.

"London, England. It is a place in the north-west of Europa."

"So you are a Templar? A sky maybe?" he asked harsh and looked at her. She wasn't a threat to anyone, sitting there in the bed, but she suddenly realized that this was no actor. No matter how good they couldn't have asked with such a fear in their voice.

"No I'm not!" Elizabeth pointed out.

"Proof it." He said and placed his hand on his sword, ready to draw it.

"You have already made me a spy in your mind. To convince you of anything else would take more than a lifetime."

"No. You are wrong." Another voice said as its owner entered the room. "But we are in a situation of traitors in our mist and since we have no idea who you are, and you know my name… Please allow us to be on our guards." The man called Altaïr entered the room. He was wearing the same white robes as before, but his hood was pulled down so Elizabeth finally could see his face. He wasn't as tanned as the other one, which could be explained easily by the fact that his face most have been hidden away from the sun. He had very masculine features like his eyebrows, some stubble over his upper lip and his eyes were brown. His hair was short and had a medium brown color to it. By looking at his features alone Elizabeth asked out of the blue.

"You are not by Arabic blood alone are you?" Both men looked at her and narrowed their eyes, then looked at each other and again at Elizabeth.

"No. I'm not." He answered back. "Who are you and how do you know my name?" Elizabeth shocked her head and sighed.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I tell you." She grinned and hoped a little that they would drop the subject, but the men just looked at her like when you are at the cashier and trying to find your money, so she sighed again started. "Well my name is Elizabeth Julia Hamilton." She answered and continued. "I'm from the twenty-first century. I'm, as I told your friend from London in England. In my time I came to Syria to dig pieces of an old Temple out and find its secrets, but went through the ground and ended up beside a statue that…." She looked at Altaïr again. "That looked very much like you… So anyway, in the statues hand there was a silver ball. I touched it ones, then you and an old men came in front of my sight. I touched it again after you killed your master and it began it show a map of the world and the third time I went into some kind of realm, where there was a shadow that seemed very lonely, and had a very bad sense of humor and not to forget it only had one eye. Suddenly after that I woke that with you two pressing on my very painful wound and now I'm sitting here in a bed, in a country that isn't my, a time that isn't my, and you two think that I'm a spy and no idea of how I'm going back to my time…!" She took a deep breath and looked at the two men who stood in silence. "Did you get that or do you want me to bring you the extended edition or the directors cut? Don't just stand there, say something…!" But the men had lost their tongues and a tear fell down Elizabeth's face. "Please… I just want to go home…"

"Fiction telling is great," the one in black started. "You can make up almost anything and..."

"But I'm telling you the truth!" she snapped and throw the bedspread on to the floor and tried to stand up. Her mind couldn't take anymore. She needed to get out of that room and outside. She needed the feeling of the wind in her hair, and see that all of this wasn't real. Altaïr tried to grab her arm but she pulled it back. "Do not touch me…! As far as I know you are an illusion. Do not come near me!"

"An illusion?"

"Yes! Just like your master told you. The piece of Eden!"

"How do you know about the artifact?"

"Please... Stop being so stupid… it's my turn." And with that she limped to the door and out on the hall way. Altaïr and Malik stood in the room, hearing everything she yelled. "How big is this castle?" Elizabeth finally reached the garden, sat on a bench and looked around. It wasn't a dream. She could feel the fresh wind tickle on her skin hearing the grass dancing and the laughter of many people, dressing in medieval clothes whose faces she had never seen before. A few moments later Malik stepped out and sat beside her on the bench. Silent tears fell down her cheeks and she looked at the man in the black robes. "I owe you an apology. You have talking care of me and I accused you of lying without realizing that I all the time could hear the truth in your voice. I'm... truly sorry." She bowed from her neck and up as the tears began to stop. When she finally looked up she was greeted with a smile.

"I'm Malik A-Sayf." He told her and she made a little smile. She looked around, leaned back and for a moment forgot her pain. She closed her eyes and asked in a very slow tone.

"What do you attend to do with me?" she asked as she opened her eyes and looked at Malik.

"We can't let you leave. We don't know yet if you are en enemy or a friend and this place is still weak." He answered.

"I already knew that, but what would you do to me in the mean time?" He looked at her while making small nodes.

"We find something you can help us with and we take it from there?" That sounded okay. Elizabeth took a look at the view and was amazed of the mountains surrounded Masayf. "You never answered how you knew Altaïr's name."

"I overheard it when his old master said it. It was when he told him that he would miss him because his was his best student." Malik nodded while Elizabeth looked at his shoulder. "What happened to your arm?" She asked with a sad voice. Malik didn't answer but smiled to her.

"Want to go back to your room?" he asked and she nodded. He helped her up and together they walked back. When Malik left her she took the pillow and threw into the wall. She really was a thousand years back in time. She looked at her engagement ring, thinking of Robert and everyone at home. Was she missing or had she disappeared from her original time? Even the air wasn't the same as she remembered it but she didn't get a lot of time to think. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and it opened.

"Elizabeth?" Altaïr's voice sounded and he entered and an awkward feeling filled the room.

To be continued

* * *

><p><strong>AN again thank you so much for all the reviews, favourites and alerts.**


	5. The view of the Apple

**A/N Hi everyone, TheYukiii here, I hope you will enjoy this week's chapter. I love you guys. **

* * *

><p>"Elizabeth?" Altaïr's voice sounded as he entered the room and an awkward feeling filled the room. He looked at her, then at the white pillow laying the floor and then back at her. "Why is the pillow on the floor?" he asked as he pointed at it but she just shocked her head and looked away. He went to pick it up and as he held it in his hands he asked. "How much do you know about the Piece of Eden?"<p>

"Nothing, except that I hate it…" she answered in an 'I really want to drop the subject about that thing' kind of tone as he laid the pillow on the bed.

"Hate it?" he asked surprised.

"Yes, I hate it."

"I want to understand it."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "My imaginary friend thinks you have some serious problems if you want to understand that thing." She finally said.

"Even if it can show us how we can bring you back to your own time?" he asked and she fell silent. He walked to the end of the bed and took out the piece of Eden and it began to light up the room. It showed the map again and Elizabeth felt like she was drawn to it. "What is this?" Altaïr asked all of a sudden.

"What it is? It is a map of the world."

"But it can't be…"

"Oh yes… You live in a time where you think that the world is flat… that it had an edge…"

"Well according to this, it is round…"

"Altaïr… you are not a complete idiot. You just have some pieces there are missing in action." She said and he looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Hey, I used to have an open mind, but my brains kept falling out. If you don't know what you are talking about, at least act like you do." She gave him a little grin. "To be earnest… I have never met anyone saying that they didn't think that the world is round… It is a basis piece of information in my time to know that the world is round and not flat… I really don't know have to react." The map disappeared as Altaïr took the silver ball and looked at Elizabeth who looked down in the madras.

"We are all eating in the dining hall tonight." He said in firm voice, but with a sad smile. "Do you need any help getting down there?" She shocked her head and Altaïr left the room. After he closed the door, she started to cry. Her world… she saw her wonderful world. She had tried to locate England but had failed. She removed the bandage from her leg, seeing a really ugly wound. They had treated it with basic herbs that were common during this time period, and it was on its way to recovery. She sighed at the fact that she was and felt utterly alone and helpless.

At dinner that night Altaïr and Elizabeth sat at the same table however they didn't speak to each until the man beside Altaïr asked her a question about Masayf, but before Elizabeth could answer Altaïr stopped her and asked the waiter to fill up their glasses. Why didn't he want her to answer? If his manhood was just one in ten scales compared to his ego then Elizabeth wondered how he could be able to fit his pants. Altaïr took his glass and without thinking Elizabeth just said:

"Some would say that your cop is half full when others say it's half empty... I asked you if you are going to drink what is left in it or what?" Altaïr got the water in the wrong throat and began to cough, while the other man began to laugh. When he was done coughing he gave Elizabeth an evil look with his eyes and she just raised her eyebrow at him thinking '_uhhh I am so scared of you now…_' and shocked her head. She looked around, trying to locate Malik but couldn't see him. She sighed and raised herself from the table and said her goodnight without looking at anybody and limped out of the room. She wasn't hungry ant more. As she limped down through the corridors of the fortress she thought:

"What I wouldn't do for a cigarette right now…" and realized that she had some in her backpack in her room. She walked into her room which was utterly dark, but eventually found the pack of smokes and went over to her window opening, hoping to collect herself. It was cold as the night had replaced the light of day. She lightened the cigarette and heard the door open and she looked at Altaïr coming towards her and he wasn't glad. "Good evening." She said and took a drag of the cigarette and looked at the man.

"Don't play dumb. You know why I am here and…" he stopped as he saw smoke coming out of her nostrils. He looked at her in chock, but she was completely calm and acted normal. She took another drag as he watched.

"It's called a cigarette." She told him and showed it to him but he took a step backwards.

"What kind of witch craft is that?" he asked and he didn't hide the fact that he was absolutely terrified.

"Again, it is called a cigarette and you smoke it." She explained and watched him the technic. How you inhaled it into her lungs how to taste the smoke and exhaled again after some seconds. After some moments he started to relax again, seeing that whatever she was doing didn't kill her or him. When she was done she looked at him and grinned a little. "You should have seen your face in the dining hall. That was priceless."

"Do you have any manners at all?" he asked and she nodded.

"Just as much as you have since you prevented me to answer that man and his question. I cannot tell you how grateful I am. I am filled with embarrassment." She answered and placed her hands on her hip, looking angry at him as she was done with the cigarette.

Altaïr bid his lower lip and took some deep breaths, trying to say something back at her, but he couldn't and walked out of the room, mumbling: "Insane woman…"

"Was that all?" she asked in a high voice but no answer came in return. "I don't suffer from insanity… I enjoy every minute of it!" she yelled back and took off her clothes and went to bed, feeling angry and upset. The next day she and Altaïr ignored each other or that was what she thought the plan was but after talking to Malik she found out that Altaïr had locked himself into a room to study the Piece of Eden.

In the mean time she and Malik had found her a kind of job as a translator, mostly used by the merchants and soldiers during the rebuilding of Masayf. It could be a bit of a dangerous job so Malik gave her knife to protect herself if she came in that kind of situation. The city of Masayf went from grey to a more colorful place in a matter of weeks. During those days Elizabeth enjoyed having something to do however the heat was unbearable and everyone except Malik and a few other men seemed to be afraid of her. Everyone was on their toes around her, since nobody really trusted Elizabeth since she was English. Her Anglo-Saxon language was a bit rusty and her only help was remembering the old sources she had spent hours of reading and translating for her PH. D project. But it kept her busy, forgetting how much she missed her home and her fiancée, how lonely she felt she was and gave her time to draw again, something she had neglected for years. She could spent an entire day drawing Masayf, its people, the nature and the garden in her notebooks when there wasn't any work to be done. Many had complimented her on her drawing skills which of course made her happy and as her leg has started to heal she could walk better, but the skin was still tight so she was still limping a little bit.

At least a month went by before she saw Altaïr again, but he wasn't in his normal clothes anymore and the aura around him had gone from a normal man to be seemed a bit more serious. He was still in white, but had one long robe with a lot of details, with black pants, shoes and a hood over his head. He looked good, no doubt about that, but that hood was a little to gangster to Elizabeth's taste. One day Elizabeth sat on her favorite bench in the garden, looking over the mountains and drawing as Altaïr came and sat on the same bench. They didn't say anything the first couple of minutes but then Altaïr broke the silence. "You probably think that I'm stupid for spending and wasting so many hours looking into that thing, don't you?"

"Is it suddenly important what I think all of a sudden?" she asked and looked at him as he nodded. "Altaïr, stupidity is when you spend 18 hours trying to drown a fish. You see… that is a wasted of time." He narrowed his eyebrows and she felt a bit awkward by saying that. She didn't know why but she wasn't feeling comfortable in his presence. Something about him wanted her to know him better and she didn't like that.

"You have a ring on your finger? Are you married?" he asked and she shocked her head. She looked at him and wondering how he knew about a wedding ring, since that wasn't common during the period of the Third Crusade. "I have seen rings on many of my victims' fingers always wondering what they were for."

"No, this is an engagement ring, meaning that a man has asked me to marry him, but that was in my time."

"I guess you miss him?" he asked as she nodded and looked at the ring. He thought that he better had to change the subject. "I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"And what would that be?"

"I heard that you can draw. I would like if you could help me with drawing the map of the world." He asked in a low voice and she nodded.

"I can try." She answered and gave him a little smile. Those two had started up on bad terms, maybe this could make them trust each other a bit more, or make them hate each other a bit more. "Can I ask you a question?" she asked and he looked at her, nodding once and gave her permission to ask. "How old are you?"

"I'm on my 25 year."

"What?" she cried out loud and sat up. "Only 25 years old?" she asked to confirm and he nodded. "Jesus…" she sighed low and deep.

"I take it that it was a surprise for you?"

"Yes. For a whole month people has told me what brilliant, strong and determent assassin you are, and then I found out that you are only 25…!"

"How old are you then?" he asked and Elizabeth hold a hand over her mouth. She wasn't going to tell him that she was 4 years older than him. He raised an eyebrow and made a grimace that made Elizabeth laughed on the spot. "You are 25 as well?"

"No…" she said trying to catch her breath. "I'm 29 years old." And Altaïr made the same face she had made when she discovered his age. "I'm 4 years older than you." She felt like she now needed to change the subject. "When do you need me to draw the map?"

"Now… if you have time?" he asked and she nodded and he help her stand up from the bench. They walked into his study, a little room with a huge ceiling and curtains drawn down to keep any sunlight out. There wasn't really any bed in the room, but a huge stack of pillows and blankets in the corner of the room.

"Do you hide a desk in here somewhere?" she asked and he began lifting some heaps of papers out and removed them. One piece fall to the floor and Elizabeth picked it up and began to reading it:

'I have spent days with the artifact now. Or has it been weeks? Months? I can no longer be certain...The others come from time to time… offering food or distraction. They say I should separate myself from these studies... Malik has even suggested I abandon them entirely. But I am not yet ready to turn away. This Apple of Eden will be understood. It must be...Is it a weapon? Is it a catalogue? Is it somehow both?'

Elizabeth looked up. "Altaïr?"

"Yes?"

"You dropped this…" she said as he looked at her, then at the paper and took it.

"Did you read it? He asked and she nodded as she placed her drawing tools on the table. "I lose track of time sometime." Elizabeth looked at him and gave him a little smirk.

"Are you writing a journal? A diary maybe?" He looked at the paper, placed it on top on the others without looking at her. "Altaïr? Are you alright?" she had no idea why she asked, but it seemed like a natural thing to do.

"I remember my own moment of weakness when confronting Al Mualim, my confidence shaken by his words. He, who had been like a father, was now revealed to be my greatest enemy. Just the briefest flicker of doubt was all he needed to creep into my mind."

"But he is gone now which means that you are now free of him. You can breathe freely now."

"Yes I vanquished his phantoms and I restored my self-confidence and sent him from this world."

"Now I see that as a positive thing, so why are you in this mood?" she asked and he sighed.

"Yes but now I wonder... Did I really? For here I sit, trying to understand that thing… the thing which I swore to destroy." He said in a sad voice and Elizabeth nodded. He really wanted a true answer, no matter that it would take. "This is why: The Apple has a tale to tell. I sense the flickers of something… great and dangerous... We are all at risk. It is my duty to do something about it and maybe… and maybe… just maybe it can show us how we can help you find your way home..."

"Altaïr…"

"I must not… I cannot turn away until I've found the truth." He covered his face with his palms as he sat, felling frustrated on a pillow and without thinking about it Elizabeth touched his shoulders as a sense of comfort and he looked up. He was greeted by a sweet smile that he for second felt like he melted.

"I really got you wrong didn't I?" she asked as she stood up again and turned to the desk.

"It would be stupid to try and understand another person…" he sighed as he stood up as well.

"You are calling me stupid? Look who's talking…" she made a grimace and took a piece of paper and asked him to show her the map so she could draw it. The Apple lightened up, but didn't show the world this time. She looked up, trying to see clearly, but the only thing her instinct told her to do was screaming: "Altaïr!"

_To be continued next week:_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi everyone. Again thank you so much for your alerts, reviews and favorites. The motivations is truly great. To those of you who don't know this: English is my fourth language. That is why I only upload ones a week and the chapters a kind of short. I really try to do my best to find errors the best I can, and if you guys find some, please send it as a copy paste in a PM to me and I will gladly correct it and learn from it. (heart).**


	6. The drawing

**A/N - Hi everyone, thank you for all your fav, alerts and reviews! I truly love them! Enjoy this weeks chapter! More info at the button, but read the chapter first or else there will be spoilers... Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>As her screams echoed into endlessness she realized that she had left Altaïr's study and suddenly stood on a battle field, but not just on a battlefield but in the very heat of battle. On one side the assassins attacked with their swords and knifes from one side of a river and on the other was Templars, standing on with their spies and shields. It gave a good in look in which strategy the two groups were using, but what was Elizabeth during there? She stood in the middle of the river, feeling the fresh, yet cold water surrounding her up to her knees and looking at the soldiers of both sides. The assassins had an aggressive offensive position and as for the Templars, they were on the defence.<p>

"Altaïr?" she screamed, hopping that he would answer, but no one answered. She looked around seeing mountains, a huge building in the background and blood as the soldiers began to for fill their destiny. "Where are you? Answer me! This is not funny any more!" She turned around herself, again and again and then took a second look at the building. She had seen it before, but from where? Was this another illusion or had she been transported through time and space again? She wasn't any longer in the fortress of Masayf, and she felt a sudden urge to cry. She began walked backwards in the water even though her feet were like ice. "This can't be happening…! Altaïr! Malik! Anybody? I need you!" she then abruptly fell backwards, landing in the cold water but was fast to sit up to secure her air ways. "_This can't be happening…"_ Suddenly see realized that there were a couple of Templars coming in her direction. "_No… Stop… please… Stop_!"

Suddenly everything went dark. The Templars, the assassins, the landscape and the river with the cold water disappeared right in front of her eye and she founded herself in the same realm she had been in about a month ago. The air was heavy, but the smell was neutral, almost sterile. Standing in the other end of the realm was a proud pale smoke floated with its nasty eye in the middle. "_You…_" Elizabeth whispered and was surprised the see that thing again.

"_Welcome. Did you miss me?"_ it asked. Its voice was high, but rusty.

"_I can't really brag about that. It is now you can bring me back to my real time?"_

"_Bring you back? Why?" _

"_Because I'm in this realm again? Just like last time."_

"_But would you be ready to go back? Doesn't anything hold you back here?"_ it asked as it came closer.

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Ohh… You will find out soon enough."_

"_No! If you can take me back do it now!"_

"_Hehehehehe! In the darkness you will explore and find illumination.… Maybe you will even find your past." _

"_My what? Hey! Come back here!"_ The realm disappeared in a beam of light and Elizabeth felt like her body was flying. She felt very tired. Her body was like a zombie, only waiting to crawl out of its grave.

"Elizabeth? Wake up now? Are you al right?" she heard Altaïr's voice saying in the distance and she slowly began to open her eyes. "Elizabeth…?" he sighed in relief. "Thank Allah you are al right."

"Altaïr…?" Was she really back? After the meeting with the shadow she felt for some reason safe to be near the assassin. Her skin felt electric as he touched her in the intention to help her and slowly she raised her body up, looking down at her dress, realizing that the bottom of it was wet. "Altaïr… I'm thinking…!"

"About what?" he asked and looked at her wet dress. She couldn't tell him.

"About why sheep don't shrink when they get wet and later dry." Ones again Altaïr looked at her in suspicion as he narrowed his eyes.

"So the apple didn't scare you this time?" he asked and Elizabeth snapped.

"Are you crazy, it scared me half to death! It was like if a blonde throws you a grenade…you pick it up, pull the pin and throw it back! What were you thinking? Do you hate me that much?" Elizabeth looked at the man and her eyes grew. Her blood was boiling. "Let me get away from that thing!" She stood up as realized that she had moved to fast so now she felt dizzy.

"What did you see?" Altaïr asked her and Elizabeth looked at him, wondering if he already knew the answer he just needed someone to confirm it. She was angry, very angry. If he already knew what terror he had put her though then she couldn't forgive him. She took a few steps towards Altaïr and gave him a slap on his cheek and yelled:

"Maybe you should eat some make-up! That way you would maybe become pretty on the inside too! You should have made sure that thing wasn't going to do anything stupid!" She cried as Altaïr watched the woman as she left the room in a march. A few seconds after walked Malik into the room, only to find the best friend looking like a storm just had passed him.

"What happened?" asked Malik and his friend just looked at him, quiet, but with a grin on his face.

"I don't know if I want to laugh, hit or salute that woman." Altaïr sighed as he threw his arms up and Malik nodded as he looked at Altaïr's now red cheek.

"Yes women are the mysteries of the daylight." Malik responded. "But she has quiet a touch on you."

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't hit her back." Malik said and went after Elizabeth, leaving Altaïr alone to think. Elizabeth refused, after the accident with the Apple to be near it or Altaïr. She did her best to make sure not to meet him in either the hall ways, at dinner, the marked or in the training section of the city and her plan worked. She and Altaïr didn't talk to each other and at dinner Elizabeth would eat her food before she even reached the table where she and Altaïr normally would sit. In the garden she would always sit on her bench in the lowest level, trying to think of everything and nothing, but eventually she had to come to the conclusion that she couldn't get the vision of the battle out of her head and as the new novices began to train she began to draw what she had seen. One day in training section something oddly truly happened. A man came and talked to her.

"Nalja?" he asked and Elizabeth looked up.

"Najla." She corrected him. Najla had become Elizabeth's official name in Masayf since it was easier to pronounce then Elizabeth. However Malik, Altaïr and a few others called her Elizabeth. She took a closer look at the man. He looked like he had the same age and the same body build up as Altaïr. His skin however was darker then Malik, bald with something looking like a tattoo running from his neck and onto his chest. The sunlight made the sweat on his dark skin lighten up like a model at photo shoot. However if Elizabeth stood up she would defiantly become higher than the man. "Who are you?"

"My name is Siraj al Din." He said with a much known European accent and Elizabeth widened her eyes.

"You are from France?" she almost shouted, but controlled herself in the last minute. His named something like 'Light of the faith'. He shocked his head as he smiled to her.

"No, but my father was. I lived there at the beginning of my childhood before coming here." He had a very dark voice, almost like an American jazz singer.

"Waow!" Elizabeth was up in the clouds and she couldn't remember that she had been so happy even since she came to Masayf. "I'm sorry" she finally said as an apology for her overreacting behaviour. "Then what are you doing here?"

"I'm an informer in this brotherhood. I just returned from Damascus to report for the Grand Master, however I can't seem to find him, and I thought that you might could help me."

"Of course…!" Elizabeth was thrilled to be able to talk again. Arabic was fine, but being able to talk with her own accent was a special joy. "Ow… When is the last time you were in Masayf?"

"Almost 5 month ago… Why?"

"Because… Al Mualim isn't the Grand Master any more…"

"What do you mean?"

"He… is dead..."

"Dead… no… but who is the new Grand Master then?"

"That would be Altaïr…"

"Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad!" he busted out as Elizabeth stood up and dusted the dirt of her dress as she looked at the informer. "The Dai of Jerusalem would be sad to here this…"

"Who is that?" Elizabeth asked as they walked up towards the fortress, knowing that a Dai were the direct representatives of the Imam, who were the exalted spiritual leader of the people but not knowing who the Dai of Jerusalem was.

"Malik A-Sayf." He started as he sighed. "A good man, but consumed by hate."

"Malik…" She mumbled. "I only know one Malik A-Sayf and he is usually in the map office. If he isn't drawing then he is usually poking Altaïr to stop looking into an artifact all day long. They could become a good couple." She smirked to herself with the idea in her head of Malik and Altaïr getting married and become old together with a lot of cats around them. Siraj looked at her. "I'm of course joking on the last part." she finally said. "Malik A-Sayf is the one with only one arm right?" Siraj nodded and stopped.

"So Altaïr is the new Grand Master and Malik A-Sayf is…"

"You can call him his right hand." Elizabeth realized that she had said left arm it could have been a very bad joke. As they reached the fortress she pointed Siraj in the right direction and he thanked her and as darkness began to fell over Masayf Elizabeth decided to call it for the day and went to the map office to find Malik but then heard sounds from the training ring. She ran down there, grabbed the pen and paper and began to draw the vision the Apple had shown her. She used the novices for source of inspiration and she asked Malik about some reference to a Templar uniform. Malik willingly help her as they both spend a lot of time drawing. She drew her visions and he maps. Even though they spend hours in silence alone with each it still felt comfortable. One day she finally finished the drawing in the best way she could and ran to the map office, dicked the door open as she made a huge entrance. "Malik!"

She walked over the one armed man and handed him the drawing. He got such a chock when she had opened the door that he looked at her first, convincing himself that she wasn't a threat and then at the drawing. "You draw us in a battle situation?" he asked and she nodded.

"It was what the apple showed me…"

"You should show it Altaïr." Malik suggested and Elizabeth looked at him with that kind of eyes: 'you really don't mean that right?' She took the drawing back and sat on her usually chair in the middle of the room.

"I'm not really into seeing him…" she sighed.

"Is it still because of the accident? But has it been now... what three weeks ago?"

"I know… but he gives me the chills and I don't know why!"

"I guess it is a pretty fine explanation for that?"

"And what would that be?"

"You think of him through your subconscious. Altaïr was born to be an Assassin and is now the Grand Master of the Assassin Order. So you most think that he scares you because he was born to kill?"

"Yes, I'm with you so far…"

"Altaïr was raised to be an assassin from birth. He already obtained the rank of Master Assassin before his twenty-four year, which isn't so long ago. However…" Malik sighed and looked for a second on his left shoulder for a moment.

"However what?" Elizabeth asked now really wanted to hear what Malik had to say.

_To be continued ..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

**_Siraj al Din_ is actually a character who in the original version (the Danish one) first would be introduced in chapter 9 or so, but due to the translation process I had to make him appear earlier. The scene that he would had been introduced in (the original) have I deleted, since the most part in that scene was in Danish jokes and you can't translate them into English (with a good conscience). And if a scene gives you that such grief then it is probably because it wasn't meant to be there.  
><strong>

**A user have asked me about the role of the shadow (who in the English version are very neglected). Its role right now is a mystery as much as many of the other upcoming thing but will be explained better the further we get into the story.  
><strong>

**AND! Also due to the exam season the chapters will be very irregular, but if I miss a day or two I promise that that chapter will be longer then 2100 words.**

**Thank you very much and sorry for the long A/N ~~**


	7. The past of the hooded man

**A/N - Hi everyone! Wow... chapter 6, damn, time sure is flying fast...! thank you again for all your fav, alerts and reviews! I can¨t describe how much I love them! And off course! This weeks chapter...! Enjoy!** **(A/N at the button)**

* * *

><p>From last week:<p>

_"Altaïr was raised to be an assassin from birth. He already obtained the rank of Master Assassin before his twenty-four year, which isn't so long ago. However…" Malik sighed and looked for a second on his left shoulder for a moment._

_"However what?" Elizabeth asked now really wanted to hear what Malik had to say._

Malik and Elizabeth were in the map office in the fortress of Masayf. The room had an old feeling to it, probably due to the amount of paper lying around and the dirt on the floor, the shelves and in every corner of the room. There was a huge table in the middle of the room with chairs around it. It was a really scary place when the rays of the sun no longer came through the large opening in the wall, but also a place full of inspiration and education. Elizabeth sat in her chair, wearing her usually blue dress with a black belt and looked at Malik who was wearing his black robes. A silence had filled the room and as Malik looked at his left shoulder however he was quiet, probably thinking of if he should tell her. In the other hand she had a right to know.

"Following his failure to obtain the Apple from Robert de Sable, and subsequently allowed the Knights Templar to attack our city which of course is the headquarters to our Order, he was demoted to the rank of novice and sent on a quest for redemption." Malik started with a sad look in his eye but Elizabeth made a little grin.

"Redemption? That man? I can't say that it worked out. What… did you say Robert de Sable?" Elizabeth asked and Malik nodded. "You are saying that Altaïr was the one who killed the Templar Grand Master?" almost screamed and Malik nodded again not knowing if he should be scared of the woman. "I can't believe it, but I guess it makes sense, but still..."

"What do you mean?" Malik asked and Elizabeth explained that in her time she was an expert in the Third Crusade and believed that sorcery had been involved. She told him that in her studies about the parts where Robert de Sable had a meaning in. She told Malik that Robert de Sable dies in the year of 1193 of natural causes while he was in the Holy Land and that he wasn't killed by an assassin or at least was what she knew." Malik looked at her sceptic.

"So you mean that Altaïr hasn't killed Robert de Sable? Are you sure?"

"Since I got here… I'm not sure of anything any more, but I remembers Robert de Sable's story kind of well so I'm kind of sure."

"And why is that?"

"Robert is the name of my fiancée… in my real time…" she sighed as she looked at the one arm man. "But tell me more about Altaïr I can't see where this is going yet…"

"Altaïr was tasked with the deaths of nine individuals, who, was unbeknown to him, and as they fell he made it up the ranks of the Knights Templar in the Holy Land." Malik told her as he went for a map and pulled it out. He laid it on the table and Elizabeth looked at it while as Malik pointed out the three cities: Damascus, Jerusalem and Arca and continued. "Altaïr began a yearlong quest to change his ways and to liberate the Kingdom from the corruption of these nine Templars." Elizabeth nodded. She had forgotten the joy of somebody telling her a story.

"Do you send everyone on redemption?" Elizabeth asked and Malik gave her a little laugh.

"No, but because he is the best assassin in the Order he was given a second chance, even though… some wanted him dead."

"It must have been funny to watch…" she mumbled and Malik continued.

"During his quest however, Altaïr learned of a plot far more sinister and worrying than originally believed. Completing his quest to kill all nine men, and cleansing the Order of… our former and treacherous leader: Al Mualim… Altaïr received the rank of Grand Master, and was tasked to bring our brotherhood into a new, more secretive direction."

"Hmm… So you are telling me that he is unsure of himself? That all of this are happening to fast? And that he is trying to use the Apple of Eden as some form of guide?" she asked and Malik nodded in surprised.

"How could you guess all of that together at once?" he asked an Elizabeth sighed.

"I'm a historian Malik… It is or was my job to find links and put them together in a theory."

"Yes, I think so. That is why he is possessed by it. I guess all of this has talking him by a storm."

"And with the Apple in hand, Altaïr will or want to change the ways of your Order. That is probably why he writes his journal… for later generations of his family or the Order to read. Argh… Now I want to give him the drawing… But what if I'm interrupting something?" she asked sighed and Malik smiled at her.

"I think that he would be glad for the drawing." Malik finally said and she smiled back as she stood up and walked out of the room. She walked show, thinking about what she would say to the man as she suddenly stood outside of his study. She raised her hand to knock on the door but before she touched the door a voice behind her sounded.

"Elizabeth?" she turned around and there he stood. The man himself walked towards her and she realized that he smelled of sweat and a hard workout. It was Altaïr, almost breathless, wearing a casual white tunic, black boot but no hood and only a small red belt made of cotton. "How are you doing here?" She just smiled as she raised her hand and Altaïr took the piece of paper. He looked at it, but before he could say anything she started by saying:

"People in my original time says that a picture is worth a thousand words… but only if you know that many of course." She smiled to him and he returned the smile.

"Thank you." He said in an earnest voice as he gave her a wonderful smile and Elizabeth could suddenly feel her heart pounding harder as he stood there, probably back from training, smelling very masculine and again… he wasn't bad looking. She looked down as she was too embarrassed to look at him, but why embarrassed? What was this? She felt drawn to him? Just like she felt towards the Apple of Eden but she couldn't see it.

"You… You are welcome…" she mumbled as she turned around and starting walking away.

"Wait. Where are you going?" he asked out of the blue.

"Well… back to work?" she mumbled not sure why she couldn't mix and speak a more reasonable sentence. "There is a lot to do."

"Want to come with me down at the training area?" He asked as she turned around and narrowed her eyes.

"That sounds like the most stupid idea and one of the worst score quote I have heard in a long time." She responded and Altaïr placed his hands on his hips.

"And why is that?" she looked at him, ready to give him a good return answer but then she saw that his tunic was slightly open and a part of his chest became exposed. So instead of giving him a rhetoric counter attack she turned around again and began to blush. "Elizabeth…!" He yelled after her as she began to run, but she didn't run back to Malik, but to her room and closed the door. She was breathless as she lay down on her bed she looked up at the ceiling.

"What in the world happened there…?" she asked herself and really hoped for an answer, but none came. She felt hot, frustrated and… realized that she actually wanted to touch Altaïr. As she lay there on her bed her fingers travelled down her dress and began to pull it up. Her fingers then began to touch her inner thigh and travel further up, until she realized what she was doing. Her fingers stop for a moment but then touched herself gently. A few strokes made her very addicted to that special feeling. She closed her eyes as she began imagining that Altaïr called her name. She started to touch her breast and rolled a little back and forward in the bed. She bit her under lip gently as she imagined the assassin on top of her, kissing her neck and holding her down with his body weight. He would whisper her name in her ear, so low that she almost couldn't hear him. He would stroke his fingers through her golden brown hair and looked hypnotized into her grey mixed with blue eyes. He began to undress himself, surrendering himself to her magi as she laid there on her bed defenceless. It was a beautiful fantasy just until she actually snapped out of it when she heard Altaïr calling out for her in the real world.

"Elizabeth?"

"You got to be kidding me!" she hissed at herself as she pulled her dress down.

"Elizabeth…?" His voice called out to her as she snapped out of her fantasy and she was lucky. Altaïr hadn't entered her room and for the first time Elizabeth since had entered the time of the Third Crusade did she appreciate the fact that Altaïr was a gentleman and waited outside her door. Wait… What was he doing outside her door? "Elizabeth, are you al right?"

"I'm fine Altaïr…!" she answered as she jumped of the bed. She covered her face with her palms as the door opened and the face of Altaïr revealed itself behind the door. She looked at him, her glance travelling between her fingers and mumbled: "I really am al right… I told you…" Altaïr stepped in and as he closed the door he looked at her and asked:

"Then why did you run?" oh… she didn't have an answer for that. Dammit. He walked towards her, but at the same time she took some steps back. Was she really scared of the man? She had every right to be, but… He had never hurt her or anything that came close. "You are scared of you?" he finally asked and she swallowed her own saliva, felling very nervous. She didn't know and she shocked her head. Suddenly her body stopped and she realized that she had reached the wall behind her. Was she shaking and could he see it? He walked over to her and looked into her eyes. He really had beautiful eyes, like a hawk with an intelligent mind. He stroked her cheek with his finger tips and his touched left an electrical feeling of something Elizabeth hadn't felt before, but her mind was on guard.

"Altaïr… you are too close…" she whispered so low that she really wished that he didn't hear her, but he did and he backed up. Dammit! Her body however was screaming. It wanted to touch him, to tell him that she wanted it, but that too had to be an illusion set up by the shadow. She had to be strong. When he backed off she realized that she had placed her hand on his left lower arm, right on top on his hidden blade. "So you were at training?" she asked nervous, looking away and he nodded. "Guess it must be hard. Looking into the Apple every night and training with the novices during the day." He didn't answer, but turned around and began to walk out of the room. '_Don't go… Come on Elizabeth, think smarter, not harder!'_

"Altaïr…!" she said and on her call he turned around. "I'm terrible at fighting… and… I… I refuse to have a battle of wits with an unarmed opponent… So is it okay if I just watch..?" she saw a smile form itself on his lips and she couldn't do anything else then return it as she walked towards him and they together walked out of her training area was the place to go if you wanted to smell sweat, hearing shouts and watch men reach their limits. As she and Altaïr entered the area Elizabeth looked around and was amazed with the discipline the novices had towards their instructor. It was like in a normal army training field, but instead of shooting with guns they threw knifes instead.

"Here our upcoming assassins undergo an educational and physical training for the trials they will have to endure in the outside land." Altaïr told Elizabeth as they walked around. Elizabeth got a chock as a novice landed in a pale of hay two meters from her and Altaïr grinned. "That is called a leap of faith."

"You would look clever if you muted yourself." Elizabeth slurred to herself as they walked further. Man to man combat with swords, fists and short blades were common but what Elizabeth liked the most was the hidden blade. She looked at Altaïr's arm and noticed that he was actually missing a finger. A moment later Altaïr asked her what she was looking at and she pointed at his hand.

"Ow…" he said and trigged his blade out. "You see…" he started saying as he closed his fist. "It is for having a better disguise when I attack my target." Because of the missing finger the blade was able to stretch itself out without causing an inferring with his hand Elizabeth thought.

"I see… but…" she mumbled.

"But..?" he asked and withdrew the blade into its case.

"Isn't it possible to keep ones finger?"

_To be fiercely continued...!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN This has to be, without a doubt, the hardest chapter so far to translate. In the original Danish version this was actually three chapters, but again due to jokes and words that just can't be translated I decided (like with Siraj al Din) to change things around a little bit. I hope to see you again next week =D And a special thank you to you people who review or send messengers! The motivation you are giving me (even though this is the exam season) is priceless and I thank you so much for it.**


	8. Unknown to the crowd

**A/N – Hi everyone! Here is this weeks chapter! =D Please enjoy, R&R or let me know what you think. Thank you for fav, alerts and reviews/PM. Other A/N in the bottom. **

* * *

><p><span>From last week:<span>

_"I see… but…" she mumbled._

_"But..?" he asked and withdrew the blade into its case._

_"Isn't it possible to keep ones finger?"_

"You mean?" he asked in a lower one of voice.

"I mean... hmm…" She took a closer look at the construction of the blade and moved it back and forth a little bit. "Isn't possible to change the design so you can keep you finger…? Well not you, but future assassins." Altaïr looked at the British woman in front of him with an intense look and again Elizabeth wished that she just had kept her mouth shut. Then Altaïr sat down on the ground, removed the bracer from his arm and began to… take it apart! "Wait Altaïr, what are you doing?" Elizabeth asked with a surprised and high pitch tone.

"What does it look like?" he asked with a sense of irony in his voice.

"Well daaaar, it looks like you are taking it apart I guess." Elizabeth sighed and placed her hand on her hips.

"Well, you guessed correctly." But just because she guessed correctly it didn't mean that she got wiser on why he was talking it apart. After some time the hidden blade had become the blade of a thousand pieces and Elizabeth made a grimace as she looked at all the parts and then at Altaïr.

"There are about eight big pieces and a number of smaller ones." Altaïr said as he was done counting.

"Oh you can count that high without taking of your shoes and socks?" Elizabeth asked and gave Altaïr a little smile, but somehow she didn't think that he heard her. Something about the fact that if you could change the design a little bit so you could save a finger seemed to fascinate him. "Altaïr…?" she whispered but still no answer. Some of the novices began to look at them and yet again Elizabeth could feel her cheeks turn red. Altaïr however took some of the pieces and combined them differently every time. He looked like a child that had gotten a toy for Christmas present.

"What are you two doing?" Malik's voice sounded from not too far behind. Elizabeth turned around and looked at the man as he marched towards them. As he reached them Elizabeth pointed at Altaïr who was sitting on the ground and looked at his hidden blades which now was in a number of pieces. "Altaïr… What are you doing?" Malik asked his friend and then asked Elizabeth. "Did you give him the drawing?" she nodded like she just had the she had giving her homework to her teacher.

"Elizabeth gave me an idea." Altaïr answered short without looking at his friend and Malik looked at her.

"Did you?"

She didn't know how to answer. "I will give you a definite maybe." She started, looked at Altaïr and then back at Malik. "I don't know. I just spoke what was on my mind…!"

"And what was on your mind…?"

"That there must be a way for you to design your hidden blade without you have to remove of a finger as some kind of sacrifice…" Elizabeth sighed as Malik's eyes widened and everyone around them was quiet. Some of the older assassins looked at their left hand; some of them had already had the finger amputated. Altaïr stood up with all the pieces in his hand and as he looked at them he asked Malik:

"Why did we not think of that all those years ago?"

Elizabeth and Altaïr looked at Malik as he grabbed the hidden blade and started walking: "Let's go Altaïr!" Malik commanded and as Altaïr walked with his friend Elizabeth stood back, thinking: 'I wonder if Malik could have some form of PMS right now... He is on fire…!' It was clear that their brains really wanted to find an answer about this. "Elizabeth! Come! We need you!" She heard Malik's voice shout. She stood at attention and began walking back towards the fortress. On her way back she overheard two of the information's conversations.

"I wonder if the Grand Master has gotten over that woman yet…" one of them said.

'_Is he talking about me?'_ Elizabeth wondered and slowed her pace down. '_What woman?'_

"You mean Adha?" the other asked.

"Yes her. I heard someone saying that she is dead." And the other one answered.

'_Who was Adha? Altaïr's lover? I can't ask him, but maybe I can ask Malik tomorrow.'_ Elizabeth imagined. Back at the castle Malik and Altaïr had reached the metal workshop and as Malik laid the pieces onto the table he turned to Altaïr. The workshop was a huge room with a lot of noises and the centrum for fortress gossip. Mural paintings were all over the walls with motives of weapons and battle scenes and the windows were positioned high up to catch the daylight better. Small tables of massive wood stood among the walls but there was a big one in the middle of the room.

"What is it Altaïr? You seemed to be very far away when we were in the training area." Malik asked as Altaïr looked at the pieces and touched them very gently with the tip of his index finger. "What did she say now? Did she hit you again?"

"She thought that is was hard for me to look into the Apple every night and train during the day." Altaïr answered and leaned up against the working table.

"Well isn't it? You don't get any sleep. It is a fact that is worrying." Malik said and Altaïr turned his head as he whispered to his friend.

"It is harder when she is close, but you can't do anything. I rather look into her eyes every night, to see her smile during the day knowing that she is happy and pleased. Something inside of me gives me a motivation… to make her smile." Altaïr began to walk away when Malik turned around. "I shouldn't feel like this Malik! I am a fool…"

"Why don't you tell her then?"

"How can I? She is scared of me…" Malik couldn't argue with that. Elizabeth was in fact afraid of Altaïr and that was truly sad. "Altaïr…? Are you thinking about Adha?" Malik asked but the assassin didn't answer. Altaïr left the room and some moments later Elizabeth entered with some paper and ink.

"Lady Elizabeth, at your service." She said with a very encouraging tone, like when children were the first to be picked for football games in school and Malik began to laugh. "Was it really that funny? What do you need me to do and where is Altaïr?" She looked around like a cat on her guard.

"He had something to do, but he will be back soon."

"I hope it was a shower…" Elizabeth mumbled as she laid the paper on the table and Malik laughed again.

"Here Elizabeth." He said when he was done and showed her the pieces of the blade that were on the table. "You gave us the good idea of trying to change the design."

"I see… I gave you work to do? That isn't so bad right?" she asked and Malik looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Is there something troubling you?"

"I'm not sure…" she mumbled and started to touch the pieces that were on the table with the tip of her index finger. Malik narrowed his eyes at her actions. She was currently during the same thing as Altaïr had done only seconds ago.

"Tell me." Malik insisted and placed himself at the edge of the table.

"I don't understand Altaïr…" she said looking down at the table thinking about the fact that she touched herself imagining that it was him and that he had been so close to kiss her.

"You don't understand him?"

"No… After all you told me earlier I… well I thought that I understood him better but when I heard people talk about him, they makes him sound like… yes, I really don't have a word for it, but he seems calm to me…"

"Altaïr was raised here at the Assassin's fortress at Masayf, and possesses incredible skills." Malik pointed out.

"I already know that… You told me an hour ago…"

"But what I didn't tell you was that before he removed Al Mualim from this world, he was a cold and objective person. He fully devoted himself to the cause he chose to pursue."

"Malik… he is an assassin… that would be his job…" Elizabeth pointed by using her hands, making small circles in the air.

"And he does it or rather did it well… well some of it. Altaïr always had a rebellious nature right from his early age; he was impetuous, overconfident, demanding, arrogant, self-centered and impatient." Malik said like the list about the old Altaïr would ever end.

"Now I see the picture!" Elizabeth said like she just got a bright idea.

"What picture?" Malik asked, not knowing the proverb of 'getting the whole picture'.

"After my failure at Solomon's Temple, I was demoted to novice and sent after nine targets. Then I began listening to the final words of my victims, their revelations involving them and their justifications for their deeds." Altaïr's voice sounded from the door and the assassin came into their view. "It was a good help."

"As his mission progresses, his attitude changes and he started to perceived more between the lines and actions of the world while drawing upon the teachings of the Creed, prior a guide, now a way of life. At the end of the conflict, all of his brash and rebellious nature had been put under control, and as you can see has become a calm, focused, driven, humble, patient and wise man." Malik said with some sense of pride in his voice. Elizabeth shocked her head.

"That is the biggest case of schizophrenia I have ever heard off…." Elizabeth said with widen eyes and looked at Altaïr. A few seconds later the blacksmith walked into the workshop with a grin on his face. He slammed his huge hand on the Grand Master's shoulder with a force that seemed so great in Elizabeth's eye, so she would had betted that if Altaïr hadn't bent his knees in the last second then he would have had been pushed through the floor.

"Altaïr was one of the most respected and feared in the Order, second only to our former leader, Al Mualim." The blacksmith started and walked over on the other side of the table. The blacksmith wasn't a small man but he wasn't very high. It would be easier to jump over him than to go past him. He had great black bread that covered up most of his chest, his robes were made of strong textiles in nature colors of green and brown and his body build showed that he had done hard manual work the most of his life.

"Is that so?" She asked in a very polite tone. Elizabeth had actually never met the blacksmith before this moment despite the fact that she had lived in the fortress for almost 2 months, but she had gotten a good first impression of him as he smiled to her from under his bread. His eyes and nose seemed very little compared to the rest of his features. She looked at Altaïr, hopping that his shoulder was okay but it looked like he was just fine. He looked at her she raised an eyebrow.

"Now of course he is the most feared person in the Order." The blacksmith ensured Elizabeth and the fear she couldn't explain suddenly came through in her eyes. She looked at Altaïr with the only thought of him killing her if she wasn't careful.

"What?" Altaïr asked and Elizabeth shocked her head.

"Nothing." She answered quickly and was in a way suddenly very glad that she hadn't met the old Altaïr.

"I brought you another hidden blade as reference. I will take a quick shower and then come back down again." He said as he slow turned around and walked out of the room. The blacksmith made small nods and smiled at Elizabeth.

"What have I done now?" she asked. She sighed as everyone around seemed to know something more than her.

"Ow nothing," he started. "I just haven't seen him looking at someone like that for a long time. I have known him since before he could walk."

"I don't like that smile on your face…." She mumbled and narrowed her eye at the man. "Besides, since he is an assassin he isn't supposed to get that kind of feelings. Don't they teach you that in your assassin school?" She looked at Malik who grinned at her.

"Altaïr's cold personality did not uphold his emotions. Altaïr is known to have fallen in love at least ones."

"Wow..! He can actually fall in love? I mean, yes he is an assassin, but also a human right? Who was the lucky girl?"

"What was her name again…? Ah! Adha!" He said and Malik gave the other a sceptical look.

"Since when have the Order started to gossip about something like that?" Malik asked placing his hand on his hip like a real diva would.

"But it is true Malik," the other assured him. "But unfortunately she died and was avenged subsequently."

"Died?" Elizabeth asked and suddenly felt the muscles in her face lose their temptation to make a funny face. Malik looked at Elizabeth. He knew that Altaïr had begun, against his will to find feelings for the British woman, but did or could Elizabeth also have feelings for Altaïr? Her reaction was something Malik couldn't deny as a disappointed face which confused him. If Elizabeth had feelings for Altaïr then she would be happy to know that he was free, but Malik realized that he couldn't read her as the blacksmith nodded and continued.

"Yes. Adha was kidnapped by the Grand Master of the Templar Order some years ago. Altaïr pursued them to a port in Tyre and he fought his way onto the Grand Master of the Templar Order's ship at the head of the fleet, killing several Templar knights and the Grand Master himself. However, he discovered that Adha was being held on a different ship, which escaped before Altaïr could catch up to it. He returned to shore and, seeing the Templar ship far off in the distance, called out to Adha, promising that he would find her."

"So… sad…!" Elizabeth whispered and a little tear fell down her cheek. It sounded like a good Hollywood movie. "Did he find her?" asked Elizabeth

"Yes. However he was too late." Elizabeth placed her palm in front of her mouth. "Though the circumstances of Adha's death are unclear, it is clear that he only found her corpse. He went on to state where he had hunted down and exacted vengeance on those that had killed her. It seems like a hint to me that he loved her Malik, and that her death deeply hurt him. It must have hurt him just as much as what happened in Solomon's Temple." The blacksmith finished and looked at Malik who had fallen into a deep silence after hearing the last words of the blacksmith. Elizabeth looked at the one arm man, wanting to ask him what that the blacksmith meant. She gathered her courage and asked the man who in many ways had become her best friend in the fortress.

"Malik? What happened in Solomon's Temple?"

_To be incredible continued...!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I would like to decicate this chapter to marienola :) for always letting me know if the chapter was okay and for the motivation =D! **** Thank you so much! See you next week! **


	9. The past of friends and brothers

**A/N, as always thank you for reviews, fav and alerts. Please enjoy this weeks chapter. (p.s AC REVELATION FTW!)**

* * *

><p><em>The blacksmith finished and looked at Malik who had fallen into a deep silence after hearing the last words of the blacksmith. Elizabeth looked at the one arm man, wanting to ask him what that the blacksmith meant. She gathered her courage and asked the man who in many ways had become her best friend in the fortress.<em>

_"Malik? What happened in Solomon's Temple?"_

He remand silent as he began to breathe heavily and looked angry at the blacksmith. "You weren't there Musa'id… What happened in Solomon's Temple… stays in Solomon's Temple…!" Elizabeth was convinced that if Malik could have he would have hissed at the blacksmith. However Malik was able to control himself and gave Elizabeth a sad smile. "What happened in Solomon's Temple is something I really want to forget… Excuse me."

"But Malik?" Elizabeth gasped but Malik was already out of the workshop so there she stood. She was now alone with the only company of the blacksmith named Musa'id. She looked at him as he took the pieces of the hidden blade and sighed. "He really became upset there…" Elizabeth mumbled to herself.

"Well of course he did. He lost everything in Solomon's Temple."

"But how..?"

"During his time as an active Assassin, Malik closely rivaled Altaïr, but later became a Dai and the leader of the Assassins' Bureau in Jerusalem due to the loss of his left arm. After Altaïr killed Al Mualim and became Grand Master of the Assassin Order, Malik became Altaïr's right-hand man."

"Well, I kind of know that. Wait… Has Malik been an active assassin? I thought that he was born with only one arm."

"And what made you think that?"

"I don't know…" she sighed heavily.

"Those twos history is very complicated. However the worst part started with the mission in Solomon's Temple."

"How do you know all of this?" asked a little skeptic since Malik had said that the blacksmith wasn't in the Temple.

"I was in the hall when Malik returned from Solomon's Temple, expressing his rage over Altaïr's lack of respect for the creed and its ways." Musa'id answered in a 'I'm important' like of tone.

"What did he say?"

"Something like: 'because you would not heed my warning! All of this could've been avoided…!'"

"They were on a mission together?"

"Yes. Malik, along with his brother Kadar and Altaïr…"

"Wait , a moment! Malik has a brother? I haven't seen him around…"

"Elizabeth… please you have to listen to me: they were tasked by Al Mualim to retrieve the Templars' Treasure; later found to be one of the Pieces of Eden. Soon after their arrival at Solomon's Temple, he forewarned Altaïr of his blatant disregard of the Creed both when Altaïr murdered an innocent old man."

"An innocent man? Why did he do that for?"

"I have heard that it was to hide their presence."

"He couldn't just go around other way? Well it doesn't really matter now I guess. Well if that was all he did then I guess it was enough to make Malik mad?"

"He did more… He considered compromising the Brotherhood for a chance to kill Robert de Sable."

"He what?"

"Eventually, Altaïr's stubbornness, headstrong attitude, and arrogance led to the tragic failure of the mission, costing Malik his left arm, and his brother; Kadar, lost his life."

"His brother died…? But Malik, what happened to him?"

"Malik, however, successfully escaped with the Apple, and arrived at Masayf with his arm still attached but bleeding heavily so heavy that it had to amputate it shortly after his arrival."

"Malik lost his arm because of Altaïr…? And his brother…" Elizabeth sighed as she sat down in a nearby chair and looked into the ground. "And he lost in brother…" The blacksmith didn't say anymore but took the blades and walked over to another table with them and turned around.

"Try not to think that much about it. As you see the two of them are friends now."

"But…"

"Listen…" Musa'id started and sat in front of Elizabeth. "Malik is a harsh, yet wise Assassin who disliked Altaïr due to his skill and rank in the Order, as well as his arrogant attitude. However, he slowly gained respect for Altaïr as he changed on his quest to redeem himself."

"To base a friendship solo on respect… I have never heard anything so absurd." She alleged and stood up, talking her paper and ink with her out of the room. She really wanted to talk to Malik but she didn't know what to say. She went to her room, closed door, locked it and placed the paper and ink on her desk. She undressed as darkness had talking over the view of Masayf. In her bed Elizabeth was thinking about the thinks she had learned that day. Altaïr had actually been in love. Why she thought about it was a mystery to her, but it was completely on her mind. Malik had lost his arm and his brother due to Altaïr's lack of their rules. Unacceptable. She realized that she wanted to sleep so she pulled her blanket over her and closed her eyes.

However her night became short as something loud and clear hit her ear. She snapped her eyes open and ran naked to her window, turned a torch and looked outside. The light of the full moon showed her, to her relief that it just were two cats having a little fight. She raised an eyebrow, leaned onto the side of the windowsill and looked around in her dark room. She crossed her arms, sighed and pouted her lips. Now what to do? As the cats fight began to stop she sighed again. "Great. No more opera for tonight I guess." She then looked down into the courtyard seeing that Altaïr stood and looked at her. At her, naked…. "_Argh! Pervert!"_ she screamed and fell backwards onto the floor with the sound of her wrist saying crack. "_Av!"_ She grabbed her wrist, looking at it knowing that the pain was enough to make her scream her lungs out. She stood up and walked over to her bed. Could it be broken? She had never tried to break a bone before, but it did hurt a lot, that was for sure. Some moments after a knock on the door sounded.

"Elizabeth? Are you alright?" it was Altaïr's voice.

"I'm fine! Go back to your bed!" she answered.

"I don't believe you! Open the door!" he yelled back as he smashed his hand on the door.

"No! As you know I don't have any clothes on!" she screamed and for a moment Altaïr fell into silent. "So you did see me?"

"Forget about that! Open the door!"

"I said no!" She was angry, she grabbed her blanket, wrapped it around her and sat on the bed and began to sulk. She suddenly began to hear rustle sound coming from her door. "_What in the world…?"_ A moment later the door opened and Altaïr stepped in. He was only dressed in pants, boots and one bracer as walked in and closed the door again. "What! Altaïr!"

"Shh…"

"Don't you 'shh' me! How in the world did you get in here?" she asked in a high tone of voice and he pointed at his bracer. "Oh you just didn't…" she realized that he had used his hidden blade to gain access to her room.

"Elizabeth… What happened?" he asked as he stood at the door.

"I tell you what has happened! You are in my bedroom, without my permission." She replied and he shook his head.

"Why are you up anyway?"

"I heard cats fight outside my window... It's was actually quite awful to listen to and what about you?" Elizabeth told him with a hint of upcoming violence in her voice.

"I was training." He answered short.

"Training? Is that the new word for spying into my room at night?"

"I looked up as you lightened the torch. It was very hard not to notice." He said and looked at her wrist.

"I call it an excuse."

"Call it what you want. You must have hurt yourself after you fell backwards. Please let me take a look at it." He asked and lifted his hand up. Elizabeth studied his body language on the highest scale and sighed as she realized that the only way to get rid of him was to let him get his will. However something told her that she wanted him as come closer. She nodded briefly and Altaïr sat on the bed. He took her wrist and she made a grimace due to the sudden pain. "I'm sorry. Does this hurt?"

"No… It' mostly down there." Elizabeth explained and tried to point at the place where her wrist had landed. Altaïr felt carefully around her wrist and sighed in relief.

"It doesn't seem broken to me. My guess is that you have sprained it. Can you move your fingers?" he asked and she moved her fingers with ease. "Good." He nodded for himself examined her wrist some more. He checked very centimeter of her hand with great caution and where very alert to any expression Elizabeth made as a possible sign of pain. Elizabeth appreciated Altaïr's helpfulness and ones again felt her heart kicking at an alerting high speed. She was ones again drawn to him, his person and she really wanted him closer even though she only had a blanket around her.

His fingers suddenly began to touch Elizabeth's fingertips and for a moment time stood still. Their fingers began slowly to weave themselves as the silence became more comfortable. Elizabeth looked up at Altaïr who was just as surprised as the other. Altaïr looked down at her thigh, seeing her enormous scar the wound had caused her. He touched it briefly and as Elizabeth's body temperature began to rise, she noticed the unknown feeling of wanting to touch Altaïr. His beautiful skin was reflected due to the small amount of sweat in the moon light and from the torch. She wanted to touch it, to feel him; he was so close and yet so far away. In that second she thought of Malik and his lost arm even though she didn't know why.

"Altaïr…? I have a question... and it is completely out of contexts."

"What is it?"

"After Solomon's Temple… How…" she mumbled quiet and Altaïr looked at her with widened eyes.

"You know about Solomon's Temple… did Malik..?"

"No, I heard it from the blacksmith." Elizabeth replied quickly and realized that Altaïr had removed his hands. Why couldn't she just shut up? "I guess you guys have changed a lot since that experience…"

"Already from when we were young Malik's devotion to the Creed and Al Mualim was unbreakable, unwavering and somewhat blind. Sometimes when I was younger… I envied him deeply for his dedication for out master but over time though, he learned to see beyond it, and discover the truth for himself."

"What truth?"

"That to follow the wrong man brings great sacrifice." Altaïr said as he stroked his neck with his palm.

"Like he followed you even though he warned you?" Elizabeth asked and Altaïr's eye popped up.

"You have no idea what you are talking about." Altaïr said with are very clear hint of that he really wanted to drop the subject.

"You are right. I don't, that's why I ask."

"Has it ever accord to you that you maybe know too much sometimes?"

"Hey, I have a Ph.D. in history and middle age archeology," Elizabeth pointed out. "In theory I could tell you which historical people lives and dies in this period, but I rather not since I want it to be a surprise." She mumbled ironically as he stirred at her.

"How can you see the world as a stage of something so… xxxxxx?" Elizabeth raised an eyebrow since she didn't know the meaning of the word and looked at Altaïr as he raised himself from her bed. As he walked towards her door she said out of the blue:

"You really are a bitter man, aren't you Altaïr…? Do you think that you can protect anyone by keeping them in the dark? Wasn't that why you killed your old master? He kept you in the dark?"

"Elizabeth… please don't…"

"Please don't what?"

He didn't answer, but closed the door on his way out and Elizabeth sighed deeply. How did their conversations always turn out like this? "Altaïr… I can't figure you out…" and with that little whisper she closed her eyes and fell asleep. The next day started at breakfast. Breakfast in Masayf wasn't the biggest thing in the world however there was always enough to eat. This day started however different then all the other days, when a novice walked into Elizabeth as she talked to a woman and his breakfast fell down Elizabeth's clothes. It was a clear accident and she wasn't mad at the young boy. She went to the map office to tell Malik that she would be late and he laughed as he saw her.

"How in the world did that happen?" he asked as she walked in.

"A novice walked into me at breakfast. I will change my clothes and then come back down okay?" she told the one arm man and took a piece of paper.

"Wait Elizabeth, all the clothes are being washed today."

"You mean also the dresses and robes?" she asked and looked very nervous.

"Yes."

"Great… So I have to walk around in this with porridge all over? Wait a moment." She said as she looked out of the huge opening in the wall and saw Altaïr with some novices.

"What is it…?"

"Malik… What are the novices doing today?"

"Running I think, why?"

"Malik…? Can I borrow a novice uniform?" she asked with a charming smile on her lips.

_To be irresistible continued _

* * *

><p><strong>AN – My little sister sat the other day and counted that there are 47 people that has this as a story alert. I was completely hyper the rest of the day. Thank you everyone, see you next week. Please R&R so I know what you think or send a PM.**


	10. With air under her wings

**A/N ~ Again thank you so much for the fav, alerts and reviews! =D They make me so happy. I will do my best not letting you guys down. Please let me know what you think. Also sorry that the chapter is a day late, but my internet died last night. Hope you will enjoy it. See you next week/TheYukiii**

* * *

><p>Malik looked surprised at the British woman as her charming smile got bigger and he could suddenly read her like an open book. "You… want to go running with the novices and Altaïr?" he asked and she nodded. Malik widened his eyes, hoping that Elizabeth was joking however he realized that she was deeply serious. "You couldn't possibly keep up with them…"<p>

"Try me…" Elizabeth said ironically and placed her hands on her hips. "The only reason I haven't done any kind of that exercise is because of that stupid thigh."

"But Elizabeth, they are trained to run."

"Malik… I was a… how to translate… a _fitness_ instructor doing my student time. It was an easy way to stay in good shape and a little extra money every month."

"A what…?"

"Doesn't matter, but can you help me with the uniform?" she asked, placing her palms together in a kind of praying looking mode and Malik walked over to her. He gazed out of the opening in the wall and saw Altaïr warming up.

"You want the standard uniform?"

"Yes?"

"You know, that is where you have the hood on right? Altaïr wouldn't be able to recognize you." Malik explained and the smirk on Elizabeth's lips became bigger.

"Even better." She whispered as Malik shocked his head realizing that there was nothing he could do other than help her.

"Are you and Altaïr in some kind of fight?" he asked as the watched the Grand Master walking around in the courtyard.

"No… Why would you think that?" she answered as they turned away from the window.

"Since you are so eager to run with him today." He pointed out as they walked out of the map office.

"Let's just say that I think that I can get some _bloody_ good satisfaction out of this." Malik had never seen a fire like that in her eyes like that as they walked into the stockroom.

"And you are sure of this?" he asked for a final time and she nodded. He took a look at her body, which was hard due to the oversize dress she was wearing. He went over to a man and asked for the smallest size uniform had they had. A couple of moments later the man came back with a uniform and handed it to Malik. "Thank you."

"Do you think that I can fit this?" she asked and bit her under lip.

"There is only one way to find out." Malik said and gave Elizabeth the uniform. It was a tunic, a hood and some kind of under shirt with long sleeves. The uniform was off-white, made in some kind of thigh cotton and very plain.

"Yes! Pants!" she cried to Malik's big surprise. There was a pair of grey pants, a red slash to tie around the waist and a pair of boots. All the clothes was very light, but the boots. "_My god!_ I already hate these boots." She laughed with a big smile on her lips as she tried to put them on. She made some grimace as she struggled to put the boots on as Malik was having cramps of laughter about the scene she was making. The uniform itself was on in a moment (with the help of one of the dressing woman) and Elizabeth walked away from the trying screen. At first glaze Malik saw her he made a pout as the uniform was clearly too big for the little woman. Malik didn't think that Elizabeth's body build wasn't muscular enough however when the dressing lady lifted up in the uniform Malik could see that she had clearly had signs of stomach muscles. They weren't very clear like either his or Altaïr's but they were there. She looked up at him. "Something wrong Malik?"

"I didn't know that you trained…" he answered, pointing at her stomach.

"Yeah... It's not common for a woman in the twelfth century to work out I guess… But since my leg couldn't run I had to think of other ways to train." She explained as she took the grey hood over her head. "You realized that I can't see _a God damn_ thing with this on right?" Malik stood in complete silence as Elizabeth took a few steps and walked into the walk. "Ow…!" she cried for a split second. The hood of course was also too big for her and she sighed. "Malik… This isn't working."

"Hmm…" Malik mumbled. Elizabeth was tall for a woman in the twelfth century but still lower then Malik and Altaïr.

"Do you have any ideas?" she asked as she tried to find her way out of the hood.

"Maybe…" He answered pulled the hood a little bit back, asked for a needle with a thread and sewed the back of the hood to the edge of the fabric on her back. "There you go."

"Perfect!" she said in joy about the fact that she could see again.

"Come on, if you still want to make it." Malik rushed her.

"_Oh shot…!" _she said with stress in her voice and together Malik and Elizabeth ran down to the courtyard and they were lucky. The warm up with the novices had just started and Altaïr wasn't there.

"Abba!" Malik called and a man with beard and grey clothes came over to them. "I have an extra novice for you today."

"An extra you say?" Abba frowned as he came towards them.

"Yes. Fa'iz here will run with you today however don't tell Altaïr." Elizabeth felt good since Malik called her Fa'iz which in Arabic meant winner.

"I see… Well don't just stand there, get in line…!" Abba demanded and Elizabeth ran over to the others and started to warm up. "If the Grand Master finds out…"

"He won't unless you tell him." Malik said with a smile.

"But Malik… Even I can see that she is a woman and I'm almost blind."

"Blind with women or just in general?" Malik asked and Abba looked angry at him. "Just let her run. Hopefully she comes home tired and willing to work." After saying that Malik went back into the fortress and a couple of moments later Altaïr came out. Elizabeth warmed up with a young boy about the same height as her which was perfect.

"We are ready when you are Altaïr." Abba told the Grand Master and Altaïr nodded.

"Good, let's go before the sun becomes stronger." Altaïr said and the novices gathered around Abba.

"We will fry like a chicken in a pan…" Elizabeth mumbled ironic to herself, already hating her boots. They were about 12 of them in total minus Altaïr and the one called Abba. All men of course. Abba started running and the novices ran after him, steady and started in a slow pace. Altaïr ran as the last one so he could supervise the ones that weren't strong at running. Elizabeth had ran two marathons in her life which are 42,195 km long, but with those boots she felt like she couldn't even keep up the pace.

"We need to run faster!" yelled Abba to the novices and Elizabeth sighed, trying to forget the weight of the boots. They were like anchor around her legs and they were of course too big, just the rest of the uniform. They ran on a wild track, very narrowed and on huge rocks. The mountains surrounded them and the wild life around them looked at them. Elizabeth would have giving big money to know what the animals were thinking. After the first half they stopped at a water steam to take a break and if Elizabeth had counted right she would say that they had ran about 10 km. She took of her boots and placed her feet in the water to cool them down and it seemed to work. With her feet in the cold water Abba came over to her.

"I'm surprised that you can keep up with us."

"Thank you. If I didn't have to wear these boots I would be able to run faster. Believe me, I'm tired, but it feels good." She smiled to the man he nodded. Elizabeth looked at the heavy part of boots. "_Ow shot..!"_

"What is it?"

"My boot is broken…" Elizabeth said and showed him the broken sole. "Uups…"

"You are lucky. We will mostly be running in low grass on the way home, however there will be mountains and hills."

"So I can run with bare-foot?" she asked and he nodded. "Yes…!" Elizabeth had learned to run long distances from Robert when they had started going out. She wasn't a sprinter and wasn't built for it but in slow and long distances was she a master. She took the boots under her arms as they prepared to run again. However two novices had to walk home since they had strained their ankles and one of them offered to take Elizabeth's boots and she accepted his offer. She felt like she had lost 2 kilos around her ankles and the others started running again. She felt like she could jump to the moon.

The sun was truly evil on their way back home and the novices were dead tired however always in front on her bare-feet was Elizabeth having the time of her life. She looked around, loving the atmosphere of the nature. She looked down: 'another ditch in the road… just keep moving. The others are slowing down… another stop sign…. you keep moving Elizabeth.' She thought as she closed her mind down with every step she took. At one point she was about a 100 meters in front of the others and she stopped up to look at the view from one of the hills. It was an incredible view of the river, the highlands and the animals around her made her feel a life, if only just for a moment. She started running again after a moment of rest and once again took the front. Compared to the men was Elizabeth style of running of a different kind. She focused on her breathing, lifted her legs different, clenched her fists and closed the world around her so she could focus on her technic. Almost back in Masyaf Abba and Altaïr switched places and suddenly Altaïr and Elizabeth ran side by side.

"Where is your boots novice?" Altaïr asked as the sweat dripped down of his cheeks. Elizabeth grinned as she took her hood down and showed her face to Altaïr whose jaw lost its power to gravity. "Elizabeth? What are you doing?"

"I'm running!" She answered as she started slowing to raise her pace.

"I can see that! But why?"

"I just wanted to!"

"How did you get that uniform?"

"Malik is my partner I crime." She yelled back as they ran through the gates to the marketplace.

"Of course…!" Altaïr yelled back furious.

"Hey Altaïr…?" she yelled and looked back.

"What…!"

"See if you can catch me!" Elizabeth said with a smirk and started to run fast up the hills.

"What!" he yelled back as Elizabeth started sprinting up. The both ran side by side up through the streets, people jumping away so they won't get caught up in the race and as they finally reaching the gates to the fortress both of them gave everything they had left. They had however forgotten one thing: a judge. As they both pasted the gates none of them knew who came first inside. It resulted in a careless mistake from both parts as Elizabeth feel down to ground exhausted and Altaïr right behind her. They both lay on the ground struggling for air as if it was an article in short supply. Even after the novices and Abba returned they still lay on the ground as wounded warriors, lost souls and feeling dead to the world. Altaïr was the first one to stand up and he reached his hand to Elizabeth. She took it and he pulled her up.

"I guess it was a tie?" Altaïr panted but had a lot more control over his breathing then Elizabeth had.

"No… It wasn't a tie." Elizabeth panted.

"What do you mean?" he looked confused at her as Malik came down in the courtyard.

"Are you two alright?" asked Malik who had seen their sprint from the map office.

"You won…" she panted, ignoring Malik for a moment.

"How can I win since we came in at the same time?" Altaïr asked confused.

"If I still had the boots on…. They are weighing a ton Altaïr… I can't compete with that. I wouldn't have had a chance with those boots on, so you win." She gave him a pat on his shoulder. "Thank you for a good run. I appreciate it." Both Altaïr and Malik looked stunt at her and with those words she went back into the fortress leaving Malik and Altaïr behind.

"Was she good?" Malik asked and Altaïr nodded.

"Yes… She was better than any of our novices."

"Really? I guess I underestimated her."

"Yes, she told me that you were her partner in crime."

"I can't deny that, however Altaïr… Have you seen her happier then she was just now?"

"No… I haven't." Altaïr admitted.

"And with a little more training she would be fit to run better. I suggest that you take her on some more trips."

"And why would you suggest that?"

"Because, my guess is that she just saw a side of you that I think she likes." Malik answered and walked up to the castle. Altaïr stayed behind and thought about what Malik had said.

Elizabeth went to her room, poured some water in an oval bowl, stripped herself from the uniform and started to wash herself with a wet piece of fabric. To be able to cool her skin down was truly a relief as she stroked the wet piece of fabric up and down her arms and legs. She looked at the scar on her thigh and touched it a little as a tear fell down her cheek. A knock sounded on the door. "Who is it?"

"Altaïr." He answered short.

"What is it?"

"I... just wanted to talk with you." He sounded uncertain. Elizabeth bit her under lip.

"Can it wait a little while? I'm just cleaning myself... I will find you when I'm done. I promise."

"Thank you." He said and his voice faded as well as his footsteps.

"I wonder what he wants…" Elizabeth mumbled to herself. Her body was tired, but her mind as clear as an eagle. She took a light beige dress on and a pair of flip flops and breaded her hair so it fell down her shoulder. Another knock fell on the door. "Yes? Who is it?" she asked and a voice sounded.

"Siraj al Din."

_To be cautiously continued_

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Summer holiday! More time to write fan fiction ;)**


	11. Out on the edge

**Hi everyone! Here is this week's chapter! Please enjoy. A/N at the end.**

* * *

><p><em>"I wonder what he wants…" Elizabeth mumbled to herself. Her body was tired, but her mind as clear as an eagle. She took a light beige dress on and a pair of flip flops and breaded her hair so it fell down her shoulder. Another knock fell on the door. "Yes? Who is it?" she asked and a voice sounded.<em>

_"Siraj al Din."_

Elizabeth stood a moment in silence as her mind recognized the small hint of a French accent. "Come in." she said with an indication of uncertainty in her voice and as the door opened her breathing became deeper. Something wasn't right as a familiar face showed itself with the expression of a great deal of concern. "Siraj al Din?" she asked with a bit of doubt in her voice. It had been at least a month since she had last seen the man, but he looked ten years older. Elizabeth observed him as he stood in her doorway, his bald top and the tattoo that ran from his neck and onto his chest showed itself from a beautiful angle. The outline of the tattoo was shaped like a leaf with Arabic writing inside but Elizabeth was too far away to read it.

"Good evening Najla." Siraj al Din said with the hint of the red wine French accent, served with snails, croissants with a twist of coffin. When he finally closed the door he looked at Elizabeth with great admiration. "You look terrific, how have you been?"

"Good thank you and how have you been?" she answered hoping suddenly that Altaïr would come back. Something about this situation made her feel uncomfortable.

"Good. I have just arrived from Acre. Have you eaten dinner yet?" he asked and she shook her head. "Then come. Let us walk together. I was hoping you could help me with something." He opened the door again and waited for her reaction. She nodded once and walked over to the man.

She couldn't explain it but she wasn't comfortable in his company for some reason and as they walked down the corridors of the fortress Siraj al Din asked out of the blue: "You don't find your life here in Masyaf interesting?"

"When…" Elizabeth started not really wanted to give him a direct answer. "The trouble with real life is that there is no background music if you understand me." He raised an eyebrow at the British woman but she didn't look at him.

"You mention something you needed my help for? What is it?"

"Yes. I recently learn that you speak the language of the Crusaders and ours to almost perfection so…"

"What is your point?" she asked harsh as they walked into the dining hall, her eyes focused on finding either Malik or Altaïr. Too many people talking made the dining hall seem like the upstart of a concert where people are waiting for the warm-up band. Elizabeth kept walking, cursing the fact that she could never find the assassin when she needed him.

"I need your help with some prisoners we have captured on the island Cyprus. They are of value to us but we don't understand them." Siraj al Din explained and Elizabeth stopped on the spot.

She looked at the man with a grimace that indicated that she thought she had heard wrong. "Cyprus? You must be joking. You want me to go to Cyprus?" She grinned and continued to walk, but then Siraj al Din grabbed her arm and pulled her into a corner. "Let me go!"

"Be quiet!" he demanded and Elizabeth clenched her teeth. "I haven't travelled from Limassol to Acre, to get passed Templars at the border and ride for three days straight to Masyaf for you to consider this a joke!"

"Okay! I get it! Let me go or I will start screaming!" Elizabeth demanded and she felt Siraj al Din's hand fall from her arm. The two stirred into each other's eyes as two gladiators ready to fight, but the moment didn't last long before Abba came and interrupted them. Siraj al Din snarled at the running instructor and Elizabeth saw it as a chance to get free. She turned around as the two men began to argue and realized that she had lost her appetite after her meeting with Siraj al Din. "What a jerk!" she hissed as she walked past the soldiers at the main entrances who in Elizabeth's mind had been the unlucky at the lottery and in to the courtyard. It was dark, but like the night before the moon was there so people could see where they were walking.

"Najla?" one of the soldiers called out and Elizabeth recognized his voice as one from the market.

"Yes?" Elizabeth turned around to see his face but couldn't due to the dark.

"Are you looking for the Grand Master?"

"The Grand Master? Is he out here this late?" she asked in surprise as she frowned and looked around, trying to locate him. She then remembered that she had promised to find him when she was done in her room.

"Yes, he is up in the tower tonight. Feeding an eagle as far as I know." The soldier answered.

"Feeding an eagle? That sounds dangerous… or maybe an excuse." The soldier nodded and Elizabeth walked alone up to the tower, crawled up the first ladder which seemed endless and looked around. There was nobody there but his sounds coming from higher up. She crawled up another ladder and saw three beams sticking out, weapons stood at the walls and a half moon lighting the view over Masyaf up more beautiful than Elizabeth had ever seen.

"Who is there?" asked a familiar voice.

Elizabeth smiled a little. "It is me Altaïr. I promised to find you remember?" He didn't answer her but turned his face towards the view over Masyaf. Elizabeth walked with slowly steps towards the opening of the beam and looked at Altaïr. He sat on the beam that was about five meters long and 2 meters broad, made of wood and other materials and Elizabeth realized that she had always wondered how it could keep a man's weight. "What are you doing up here alone?"

"I'm separating myself from reality." He answered short.

"You make it sound like you have tried it before." she pointed out and he nodded.

"I have."

Elizabeth sighed deeply. "You are working yourself too hard Altaïr. You must rest." Altaïr and Elizabeth didn't see eye to eye on a lot of things but he had become someone to trust. She wondered what it was that made her doubt Altaïr. Was it his desire to understand the Apple? Was it his uncertainness? Was it his person? Elizabeth couldn't deny that she felt some kind of attraction towards the assassin, even though she really didn't know his feelings towards her.

"Too hard?" he asked with surprise in his voice and Elizabeth nodded.

"What is it Altaïr? You are only human, but I have been here for two months now and I have never seen you rest. You are not a machine." Elizabeth wasn't sure if Altaïr even understood the word 'machine' but he didn't reject the scenario.

"If…" he started not sure if he wanted to share what he was about to say. "If we were to be attacked I have to be strong enough to protect myself and Malik. His lost his arm because of me." Elizabeth widened her eyes at the information. That man was digging himself an early grave just so he could convince himself that he would be strong enough if Masyaf were attacked.

"Altaïr… you…" she couldn't find the right words to tell him that she admired him.

A glowing light suddenly came from Altaïr a moment later and Elizabeth took a step back. "Can you feel its presence?" he asked and she nodded.

"Why have you brought the Apple up here?"

"I am convinced that you can see things in it that I can't. That maybe you understand it better because you already have the answers of what I have seen." He stood up, looked at Elizabeth. "I wouldn't be asking you Elizabeth if I didn't think it would be a last solution. I know how scared you are of it and you don't own me anything, but I'm asking you to help me find answers."

"Why are you so convinced that I should know anything?"

"No matter what we do it seems that you know a better way. Just like today when we were running. Your style of running, your drawings, what way you write… everything."

"Has it accord to you that it is because I'm from a different timeline and culture?" she asked nervous with a feeling that she wanted to leave, but only the subject, not Altaïr.

"Yes, that is why I am convinced that you hold some of the answers." Elizabeth didn't say anything to begin with. Altaïr lifted his arm, trying to show her the Apple. She swallowed her own saliva, sighed and walked out on the beam and over to Altaïr. She placed the tip of her fingers on Altaïr's wrist as she looked at the Apple. She could feel its power just by looking at it and she feared that she would be talking in its realm and be reunited with the shadow again. "Elizabeth…" Altaïr whispered as he felt her finger tips on his naked skin, seeing her eyes reflect in the moonlight and feeling her presents so close to him. "It is okay." he whispered as she looked up and caught his gaze.

They stood there in silence, wishing to be able to read the mind of the other but suddenly the Apple started to light up and it caught their attention. Elizabeth squeezed her finger tips into Altaïr's skin, holding on to him so she wouldn't leave this world, but neither of them left. The Apple showed a new map and the two people looked at each other. "Do you know what it is?" asked Altaïr and Elizabeth answered.

"Yes… yes I do, but it can't be."

"What is it?"

"It is the island of Cyprus."

"Cyprus." whispered Altaïr and the glow of the Apple disappeared slowly and when it was gone the two individuals looked at it like a silent crowd waiting for an encore at a rock concert but none came.

Once again darkness was around them and Elizabeth realized that her finger tips had placed themselves deep into the skin of Altaïr's wrist. "I'm sorry!" she cried and opened her fingers, wondering how much it had hurt with her nails in one's skin.

"It is okay." mumbled Altaïr and looked at the Apple.

His voice sounded far away. "Altaïr?"

"Yes?"

"Snap out of it... come back to reality." Elizabeth demanded in a low voice, but nothing happened. Altaïr stood like proud oak tree, watching the Apple in the clear moonlight. "Altaïr?" she briefly touched his cheek but nothing happened.

"_He can't hear you."_ a rusty voice sounded from the distances.

Elizabeth widened her eyes and looked behind her. _"You got to be kidding me."_ Elizabeth whispered in a minor bitter tone as she immediately recognized the rusty voice. She spontaneously swung her arms around Altaïr's waist, closed her eyes, fearing that the shadow would transport her back to his realm but to her surprise she stayed in Masyaf. She looked up trying to locate anything that seemed out of the ordinary and it didn't take her long. Her gaze fell on the beam next to her and Altaïr's as a familiar pale of smoke gathered around the beam and a moment later the great eye popped up. Elizabeth could feel her body trembling even though it wasn't cold as she stood in the embrace of Altaïr. _"Are you going to stand there and look stupid all day? And here I hoped that I didn't have to see you again."_ Elizabeth said in a not welcoming tone.

"_How can my one eye look stupid?"_ The shadow asked and blinked its eye. It didn't have a mouth and its voice sounded like surround sound from the cinema.

"_You really don't want me to answer that."_ Elizabeth hissed, feeling the same kind of uncertainty as with Siraj al Din.

"_Then let me ask you something instead."_

"_A question? A quiz? Well ask, I don't have all night."_ Elizabeth tightened her grab around Altaïr's waist.

"_Have you ever kissed a man passionately in the pure moonlight?"_

"_What? What kind of question is that?"_ she asked as she frowned.

"_Do you want me to rephrase it?"_ the eye winked.

"_Yes please." _

"_How many times have you tried to commit suicide?"_ it asked with a clear hint of joy in its eroded voice.

"_You swine. You really enjoy this don't you?"_ Elizabeth replied as she clenched her teeth.

"_Have you shown them your wrists?_ _Have you showed them that pain is the only thing that can distract you from another kind of pain?"_ it asked with a voice almost mightier than the words of God.

"_Stop it!"_ Elizabeth whispered as a warning.

"_Oh, did I touch a nerve?"_ the shadow teased.

"_I said stop it." _

"_I have always wondered how it must feel like when a human gives itself pain. When a human is taking control in that matter."_ It whispered with deep satisfaction. _"Or maybe you have turned your focus of pain towards this man?" _

She looked at Altaïr and whispered uncertain: "_What do you mean?" _

_To be hideously continued _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope that all of you had a nice weekend. I have joined up with the amazing tiggerkix16 who is now the beta reader of this story :) She has checked all the other chapters and I will upload them later today. Four eyes are better then two =D **


	12. A run for answers

**A/N: Again thank you for reviews, alerts and favs! "Hearts!"**

* * *

><p>"<em>I have always wondered how it must feel like when a human gives itself pain. When a human is taking control in that matter." It whispered with deep satisfaction. "Or maybe you have turned your focus of pain towards this man?"<em>

_Elizabeth turned her gaze to Altaïr as she whispered: "What do you mean?"_

"_You really don't know what a mess you have made, do you?" _The shadow grinned at the British woman as she stood in Altaïr's frozen embrace. _"Such a mess."_

"_Speak sense creature! Or not at all!" _Elizabeth had grown tired of the shadow's games. _"If you have nothing better to do then I suggest that you go and bullying someone else! You can't even give me a straight answer!"_

"_Don't worry, you will get your answers when you get to Cyprus." _It answered as the eye looked around.

"_Cyprus? Why Cyprus?"_ she sighed deeply thinking that this could be some kind of trap but the shadow didn't answer however Elizabeth could see that the shadow's eye was smiling. _"You are just fucking with me aren't you? Tell me! What is your plan? What do I need to do to get home?"_ a second later the shadow floated fast over to Elizabeth and stopped only centimeters from her face. She felt the air become colder as the shadow came nearer and it was in Elizabeth's mind a symbol of the walking dead. She narrowed her eyes.

"You are stirring." It whispered.

"_Your eye looks like something from the music video Thriller starring Michael Jackson." _It didn't say anything to the comment but studied Elizabeth's face and body as well as Altaïr's. He was still frozen, but his skin wasn't cold and Elizabeth tightened her grip around the assassin. Her gaze travelled from the shadow's eye and Altaïr's face which were hidden under his hood. What if the shadow wanted to hurt Altaïr? Her eyes focused on the shadow as she hissed: _"Leave him out of this!"_

"_Is that a request my dear?" _it asked with its rusty voice.

"_No, it is an order." _She answered firmly.

"_I'm sorry that I can't give you what you want if you want both answers and to find a way home." _

Elizabeth shocked her head. _"What has Altaïr to do with all of this?" _she asked confused.

"_Oh, you will see, you will see! Go to Cyprus my dear and in return," _Elizabeth could feel the cold wild under her clothes as it touched her private parts._ "You will get what you want. But remember one thing."_

"_What?"_

"_You can't escape who you are or the pain the answers will give you!" _Those became the shadow's final words before taking off and leaving Elizabeth stunned. She started crying in Altaïr's embrace. Not a second after the shadow disappeared Altaïr returned to his normal state. He looked around confused and then down, seeing the British woman in his embrace, crying and sobbing.

"Elizabeth?"

She howled a little bit into his chest. "Please… don't say anything."

"But,"

"Please let me stay like this, just for a little while… please Altaïr." she tightened her grip around his back, and he lifted his arms to embraced the woman. A special feeling filled the moment as the two stood alone on the beam in the moonlight with the view over Masyaf surrounding them. Altaïr began to stroke Elizabeth's hair softly as he listen to her small sounds of sobbing. A few minutes past before she had the courage to look up at the assassin and he greeted her with a smile. He could feel her heart beat like it was his own.

"I'm sorry." he started and stroked her cheeks so her tears vanished. "I shouldn't have asked you for your help. The Apple must have scared you."

"Altaïr," she whispered in a low voice as she gave him a small smile. She looked at him thinking about if she should tell him about the shadow but decided not to. She simply said: "Thank you." to show her gratitude. Elizabeth had forgotten how much she missed having someone close to her and no matter how much she enjoyed it she knew that she had to return to reality. She sighed deeply, took a step backwards and in the progress walked out of Altaïr's embrace. She looked at the man, especially his lips knowing that an unknown force had begun to take over her body. She then looked at the Apple with a clear disgust in her eyes. "What will you do now?" she asked the assassin. "Go to Cyprus?"

"I have to think about that. Come. Let us get you to bed first. You must be tired after today's running." He replied and took the Apple under his clothes.

"And you are not?" she frowned as they reached the ladders.

"I am, but I need to speak to Malik first." They climbed down the ladders and walked together through the courtyard in a comfortable silence. The air had turned cold and dry so Elizabeth coughed a little and Altaïr saw it as an opportunity to break the silence. "You are being quite Elizabeth. Is there something on your mind?" she looked at Altaïr with a sad smile. To be honest, her mind was about to explode like the fireworks on New Year's Eve and she really wanted to thank him for his concern and tell everything that was on her mind but all she could do was to bit her lower lip.

"It is nothing Altaïr." she said, faking a smile. "Everything is just fine."

Altaïr stopped and watched Elizabeth take a few steps before saying: "Don't lie to me." Elizabeth stopped, turned around and faced the master assassin. She could read a clear feeling of worry and concern in his face and her smile faded away. "How long must it take before you can be honest with me?"

"Altaïr, I promise you that it is nothing to worry about." She tried to assure him but it didn't work.

"Your words tell me so but something tells me otherwise." He took a few steps towards the woman as Elizabeth realized that a cold breeze was all that separated them. He pulled his hood down so she could see him clearer. "Elizabeth, what must I do to make you to be honest with me? To trust me?" he whispered as he stroked her cheek

"I… Altaïr…" she mumbled and tried to put together a decent sentence.

"Oh, there you are!" a voice shouted from behind. The two looked towards the main door and saw Abba coming out, almost breathless. "Altaïr, I have looked everywhere for you. One of the informers tells me that they have some problems on Cyprus."

"What kind of problems?" the Grand Master asked but Abba didn't get a chance to answer.

"They have prisoners that hold valuable information, but they don't understand what they say." Elizabeth answered and the two men looked at her.

"How did you know that?" asked Abba surprised.

"An informer has asked me to go to Cyprus and translate. I told him that I didn't want to go." Elizabeth answered as she looked into the ground feeling a bit a shamed. Altaïr and Abba looked at the British woman with wide eyes and almost open mouths.

"Why wasn't I informed about this?" asked Altaïr with a harsh voice as he looked at Abba and Elizabeth.

"I learned about it just before I found you up in the tower." Elizabeth responded with a surrendering voice as she hasn't in the mood to argue.

"And I learned about it here moments ago." Abba answered as he looked at Altaïr. "Let me find the informer and set up a meeting for tomorrow?" Altaïr nodded and Abba ran back into the fortress, leaving Elizabeth and the assassin behind. Elizabeth didn't look at Altaïr, but she could sense a feeling of sadness and disappointment that felt him.

"This is why you reacted that way when the Apple showed us Cyprus." He asked and Elizabeth could feel a tear come from the corner of her eye and felt that she had betrayed him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know." she answered earnest and walked towards the main entrance. "I guess I didn't believe what I was seeing."

"Elizabeth!" Altaïr spoke up to get her attention and she turned around. "I'm a master assassin, but I can't kill your fear." He then saw the reflection of tears running down her cheeks as she stood in the door way to the dining hall. "Elizabeth!"

"It is alright Altaïr. I'm just a _crybaby _sometimes_._" she sighed deeply as she turned around and walked into the dining hall with Altaïr running behind her however due to the many people he lost her from his sight. He cursed the fact that he had lost her and stroke a few fingers through his hair however he had to find Malik but in that second he frowned a little and felt a feeling he hadn't felt I a long time. So instead of trying to find Malik he went to his room.

As he reached his room he smashed the door, sat down on his bed and covered his face with his hands. He felt frustrated as he breathe deeply like he had been out running so he then looked up into the ceiling and tried to imagine the British woman in front of his eyes. That smile, those eyes, so close and yet so far away. He sighed as he stood up to remove his clothes and began undress himself. Deep down he didn't want to since he could feel that something in his pants had grown over its original size. As his pants fell to the floor he realized that his member had grown to twice its normal size and where beginning to feel hard and solid.

When he stood naked a couple of moments later his hand reached for his member and he grabbed it. It gave a shiver all the way down his spine as he sat on the bed again and whispered: "Elizabeth." once he had a firm grip around his large manhood he began to rub it back and forth. He used his saliva as a kind of lubricant to make the process easier and less painful. He slowly started by panting which quickly turned into moans that sounded loud and clear as a special woman's name were repeated over and over again. "Elizabeth!" He hissed as his lust grew and the cold evening air did its best to cool his body down, but is failed miserably as the sweat began to cover his body as he realized that he had completely lost the control over his body and all of its functions.

He realized that the British woman had a special power over him and that it had grown fast over the time she had stayed in Masyaf. His moans and gasps reached an unknown height as he climaxed, arching his back and his seed ended up on his macular stomach and chest. He looked down at himself, feeling exhausted and breathless. "How did it come to this?" he asked himself feeling selfish as he grabbed a piece of fabric to wipe his sperm away from his chest. He afterwards grab a blanket and went to sleep, naked and feeling that what he did was wrong. He shouldn't have feelings for this woman and he knew it but he couldn't control himself.

What Altaïr didn't know was that Siraj al Din had found Elizabeth on her way back to her room and had started to ask her again and again. "Najla, this really shouldn't be a problem."

I just don't feel comfortable by going to Cyprus." She answered as she reached her room.

"Is it because of the Grand Master?"

"Altaïr? No. He doesn't own me and he knows it."

"Then what is the problem?" he asked as she almost reached her door. He grabbed her wrist as he looked harshly at her since men in the twelfth century weren't use to discuss things with women, but not only was Elizabeth a woman, she was also British, a nation the so called Holy Land was in a war with.

"I tell you what: if you can convince Altaïr that it is good cause for me to go to Cyprus then I will maybe, just maybe reconsider. Now let me go!" He didn't let her go, but something in his eyes told her that he didn't plan on letting her go alone. "Let me go!"

"No. I have to admit that I find it attracting to stand in front of a woman who can actually think for herself." He said as his plain face came closer to Elizabeth and she realized that he wanted more than just talk. What could she do? He came closer and closer and she realized that she only had one way to get away from him. She screamed and then she panicked. She twisted her arm so he lost his grip and she ran as fast as she could but she didn't know where to. She looked around in panic, trying to locate where she was. He ran after her and she knew in that very second that she wasn't able to run away from him on that short distance. She ran into an unknown and dark room and hide behind the corner next to a wardrobe and as Siraj al Din ran into the room, not able to see her, she grabbed his clothes and swung him into the wardrobe and closed the door. A few moments later Malik came running into the room with Abba and two others at his tail, finding a terrified Elizabeth holding the wardrobe door shut.

"Let me out!" Siraj al Din yelled in a high voice.

"No!" she screamed back.

"Elizabeth." Malik sighed as he tried to catch his breath. "What? What happened?"

"He creeps me out! He is worse than Altaïr! And as a result of that I now have a person in this wardrobe!" She cried and wished that Altaïr actually were there.

"What in the world is going on?" she heard a familiar voice yelled, realizing that her wish was granted.

She looked behind her and saw the Grand Master sitting up in a bed. "Altaïr?"

_To be inexplicable continued!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: uhhh the return of the shadow! One of my friend actually made a sketch of the scene on the beam. It is so awesome xD Thanks to photoshot is he able to draw a pale of smoke. Well I hope that you liked this weeks chapter. I know a lot of you has send me questions about last weeks chapter, but due to bad internet or... no internet I haven't answered all of them yet, so please be patient with me. **

**One of the questions was why this was a FF rated M, and here you have the answer ;)  
><strong>

**Also a big thanks to tiggerkix16**. **Who can keep me up late at night so I can finish the chapters. Thank you. **


	13. Why such suspicion

**A/N: A user send me a message and asked: "Where is the next chapter? Please update!" and it turns out that my internet connection were so bad this weekend that it couldn't even handle a chapter of a Fanfiction... I'm so sorry D= Please forgive me and enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

><p><em>"He creeps me out! He is worse than Altaïr! And as a result of that I now have a person in this wardrobe!" She cried and wished that Altaïr actually were there.<em>

_"What in the world is going on?" she heard a familiar voice yelled, realizing that her wish was granted._

_She looked behind her and saw the Grand Master sitting up in a bed. "Altaïr?"_

"Elizabeth!" The Grand Master gasped surprised about the fact that the British woman where in his room. He looked towards the door and gave Malik a harsh look as he covered his lower body with a blanket as he remembered that he was naked. He sat up in the bed, dropping his feet up the floor towards the door asked with a clear, calm but still confused voice. "Would somebody please explain to me what is going on?"

Elizabeth, Malik and Abba looked at each other. Malik started as he finally had caught his breath. "I heard a woman screaming in the corridors which turned out to be Elizabeth." Malik explained and Altaïr looked at Elizabeth as the two men went over to the wardrobe.

"Altaïr… I swear that I didn't know that this is your room." Elizabeth assured him as she carefully took a few steps back and the door to the wardrobe. The door opened up slowly but what was inside jumped out fast, quicker than a lightning, grabbed Elizabeth furiously by her upper arms and pushed her into the wall. "Argh!" she gasped at the sudden feeling of pain and fear, but it only lasted a second as Elizabeth opened her eyes and saw Altaïr grab the informer and swung him hard down on the floor. At the second gaze she realized that Altaïr was naked but she was too chocked to close her eyes.

"I don't wish to hear your excuses tonight Siraj al Din." Altaïr said with a minor hiss in his voice. He certainly wasn't pleased with the situation. "Take him away." Altaïr demanded to the two unknown men and as Siraj al Din screamed his lungs out Malik went over to Elizabeth to check if she was all right while Altaïr took his blanket around his hips.

"Are you all right Elizabeth?" Malik asked with concern in his voice. She nodded ones or twice before looked at Malik. She saw that Altaïr had taking the blanket from the bed and covered his lower body. The light from the corridor reflected on Altaïr's upper body and now Elizabeth could clearly see the scars and the bruises that his line of work had cost him over the years. "I'm alright." She took another look at Altaïr as realized that she couldn't take her eyes of him and blushed.

"What happened?" Altaïr asked with great sense of confusion in his voice. He tied the blanket around his hips and Elizabeth almost hoped it would fall down.

"He asked me about Cyprus again. I rejected him at first but…" she mumbled and tried to look down.

"But?" asked both men at the same time.

"I told him that if he could convince Altaïr about me going to Cyprus then I would maybe reconsider." She sighed, widened her eyes and looked at the two men. Both of them frowned at the woman and looked at each other. "Don't look at me like that!" she cried, feeling that they some kind had trapped her.

"Why did you say such a thing to him?" Asked Altaïr and crossed his arms.

"Because… I don't know, it seemed natural I guess, but I will not disturb you anymore. Sleep nice when you get to bed again." She sighed and walked towards the door with heavy steps.

"Elizabeth wait, Malik could you leave us alone? I will find you first thing in the morning." Elizabeth stopped but didn't look back but Malik gave her a pat on her shoulder on his way out. She could hear Altaïr's footsteps came closer and suddenly she felt his breath in her neck and his fingers on her upper arm. "Elizabeth…"

"Yes…?" she responded and turned her head slightly.

"Do you want to go to Cyprus?" he asked her and she turned around, looking the assassin in his beautiful eagle yellow colored eyes.

"What do you mean if I want to go to Cyprus?" she asked in a sigh.

"I sense something in you that leads towards that Island. I wish you would you please tell me?" He placed a finger under her chin and pushed her head slightly up. "I want to help you." He finally whispered.

"I doubt that you can help me Altaïr…" she bit her under lip. "But thank you."

Now it was his turn to sigh. "Elizabeth..! Why may I not help you?"

She snapped frustrated. "Altaïr… Face it; I have more issues than a… _magazine stand_!" she threw her arms up but he caught them and brought her close to him. "Please Altaïr. I'm grateful for your offer but…." She stepped away from his embrace as she swallowed her saliva and left him in silence. She ran crying to her room, threw herself on her bed and grabbed her pillow. Why couldn't she look at that man like any other? She was glad that she didn't have mascara on because then she would have become a hideous and crying monster. "It is not because I don't want your help… I just don't know how you can help me…" she whispered and feel a sleep.

She didn't have any dreams that night and woke up late with sunlight hitting her in the face. She rubbed her eyes, threw a blanket away and could hear people training in the courtyard. As she stood up she remembered Altaïr's naked body from the night before and she had to admit that there where something exciting about the fact that she only saw him from behind. She massaged her neck as she felt she had sleep in a wrong way and changed her clothes wondering what the day might bring of new surprises. She found a long white dress with long shelves and like any other dress she had it was oversized, but this one had small details here and there and she looked very pretty in it. She walked out of her room in a mood that couldn't explain but decided to go and find Altaïr but where could he be? Malik would know where Altaïr would be so she walked to the map office to find the one arm man, grabbed the door handle but then heard voices coming from the room. She didn't open the door but leaned forward and she could hear who was talking.

"What's happening on Cyprus that would concern the Templars?" That was definitely Altaïr's voice.

"Civil strikes?" Abba's voice sounded.

"Their Emperor, Isaac Comnenus, picked a fight with King Richard many months ago… and now he rots in a Templar dungeon." That was Siraj al Din's voice, but he sounded calmly and firm.

"A pity. Isaac was so easily bent, so willing to take a bribe." Malik said in a convincing voice and Elizabeth could hear that he was walking around.

"Ah, those days are past. Now the Templars own the island, purchased from the King for a paltry sum." Siraj al Din sighed.

"Ah! Well, that's the kind of government we want to encourage. Do we have any contacts there?" Altaïr asked undoubted.

"Yes, one in Limassol. A man named Alexander. I know him personally." Siraj al Din answered.

"Good. Send him a message. Tell him to expect us within a week." Altaïr replied.

"Yes master Altaïr." Siraj al Din responded and Elizabeth understood that the meeting was over.

"Hmm…" Elizabeth mumbled and her mind travelled to a faraway planet for no reason at all just wondering if she should speak to Altaïr or just go back to bed. She realized that she didn't want to meet Siraj al Din or somebody else that would make her feel uncomfortable, but she didn't like it went people thought of her as weak person bur before she could reach a decision the door opened fast and a person stepped out in the corridors and right into her, but since her mind was somewhere else she just fell on the floor.

"Oww…!" she hissed as she hit the floor.

"Elizabeth! I so sorry, did you fell?" a familiar voice asked, but it wasn't Siraj al din or Altaïr. It was Malik.

She looked up and realized that she had walked into Malik. "No Malik… I attacked the floor…! Of course I fell... All the way…Can you help me up?" He helped her up and looked down the white dress. Malik sighed as he realized that Elizabeth wasn't in a practically good mood but smiled to the woman anyway.

"Altaïr, Abba, and I had a meeting with Siraj al Din just now."

"Just now?" Elizabeth had to pretend that she hadn't heard anything.

"Yes… It is almost night…"

"_Damn…_" Elizabeth sighed deeply and looked at the one arm man. "But what was your meeting with _Siraj al Din_ about?" she said his name with a failed French accent and grinned a little at her own failure but Malik just shocked his head.

"We talked about Cyprus." Malik started but was interrupted.

"Uh no you didn't…!" Elizabeth responded like it came as a totally surprise to her and Malik gave her a harsh look. "Sorry…" she whispered and felt a little bit small.

"Both Abba, me and Altaïr wishes to found out was there is going on in Cyprus. Therefore will you and Altaïr go to Cyprus and found out what is wrong. He could really use your help."

"_Say what?"_ Elizabeth reacted in a second and stopped walking. "You want me and Altaïr to go? Are you out of your mind? Are you crazy? Where did you get disconnected?"

"Elizabeth for heaven sake calm down…!" Malik frowned and quiet the British woman. "Go to Cyprus and find peace with whatever is propelling you so hard. Altaïr has business there as well but he will look after you. Altaïr thought it would be good for you."

"Good for me huh?" she mumbled and quite spontaneously smashed her hand into the stone wall and fell to the floor. "Argh!"

"Elizabeth! Are you hurt?" Malik gasped and kneeled by Elizabeth's side. "Why did you do that?"

"Because no matter what I do I feel powerless and as for Altaïr… What different would it make that I got to Cyprus?"

"Elizabeth, please pull you together…!" Malik gasped and asked confused. "What happened to that confident woman I had gotten to know?"

"She faded when she realized that she couldn't control everything I guess…" she mumbled as she looked at her hand thinking that she might have gotten herself a broken finger. "Well… Since this is something I can't fight when will we leave?"

"Maybe she doesn't want to go since she could be a spy." Siraj al Din's voice said from behind and Elizabeth's eyes widened. She hadn't heard that statement since she arrived in the fortress. "That's why she wouldn't leave Masyaf."

She stood up slowly with Malik's help and looked at bald man with the leaf shaped tattoo. "That's the most foolish accusations I have heard in a long time. I simply have other reasons for not wanting to go to Cyprus."

"What other reason? I think that we have a right to know!" he raised his arms as he looked at Malik, hoping that the one arm man would support his statement.

"Oww…! Don't make me slap you with my flip flop! I'm warning you. Boys that play with fire will get their fingers burned." She hissed.

"Is that a treat?" Siraj al Din hissed back as his gaze became so nasty that Elizabeth's temperament won control.

"Don't look at me in that tone of voice!" Elizabeth demanded as Altaïr and Abba came out of the map office but she turned around and walked away from the tattoo man who had turned silent. She went outside where night already had shown itself and she crawled up the ladders to the wooden platform where she and Altaïr had spoken the night before. She didn't know why but the thought of jumping of the beam had a rather high temptation to it. She could end it all. Die and never return to what wasn't God forsaken but a place where her soul just couldn't find rest.

"What are you doing?" asked a familiar voice. Elizabeth didn't turn around since she knew the voice, but she smiled a little.

"Did you come up here to finish me off?" she asked very simple with a minor hint of a joke. "After all, there could be a point to what Siraj al Din says."

"Not just yet." Altaïr grinned a little but then turned serious. "And no I don't believe him otherwise you would have been dead long ago. However…" he sighed deeply and Elizabeth knew that he wanted something from her. "I want information." He started. "Why are the Templars sailing for Cyprus?"

Her smile faded. "And why should I know that?"

"Don't play dumb with me Elizabeth." Altaïr said determent. "You know the answers."

"I'm not your personal… fortune teller…!" Elizabeth snapped back.

"Then at least give me a hint?"

"It's been a long, dirty war Altaïr." Elizabeth sighed as she looked up and saw the pitch black sky. "Everyone deserves a holiday?" she joked.

"Elizabeth, I know that you have the answers. So I'll ask you again, why do they retreat to Cyprus?"

"What retreat?" Elizabeth replied and turned around, placing her hands on her hips. "King Richard has brokered a truce with Saladin" she placed a hand over her mouth as she looked at the assassin.

"That is what Siraj al Din told us to…" he said and she realized in that second that she had told him something she couldn't possible have known if she had been a regular person from that timeline or a spy.

He widened his eye, walked over to her and grabbed her upper arms to a point where she very wished that she just shut up but she continued. "Once the Templars have recovered the Apple of Eden, the assassins will be the ones running I suppose?" She twisted a little. "Altaïr, you are hurting me..!"

"I'll save my breath." Altaïr said as he looked into her eyes and loosen his grip around her arms. "The Apple of Eden is well hidden."

"Altaïr, consider your options carefully. I bet the Templars would pay you a great price for that relic." Elizabeth whispered knowing that her words could have the sound of betrayal.

"They already have, haven't they?" Altaïr asked as he still looked into her eyes. "All of this has already happened in your time right?"

"I guess…" Elizabeth sighed and sat down on the wooden platform. "Some of it…"

A moment of silence entered their present. "Elizabeth, please forget what Siraj al Din said. Either Malik or I think of you as a possibly spy." Altaïr said to her as he sat down next to her.

"I know Altaïr." She replied and gave him a little smile.

"Then why are you so down?" he asked with a touch of sadness in his voice and Elizabeth closer to him and whispered:

"I guess because there must be a reason why I just can't be earnest with you, but I do have a question for you if you don't mind me asking?"

"No, what is that?"

"Did you really kill Roberts de Sable?"

"Yes. I killed him in Arsuf why?" Altaïr answered and the British woman leaned up against his shoulder, whispering:

"Because… I just can't make sense of history any more…"

_To be abnormal continued!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**_: _**I hoped you liked this weeks chapter. Thank you for review, messages, favourites and alerts. At least 12 people clicked on the story alert button just on this last chapter which is an huge motivation for my part. Thank you and I hope the story will keep you entertain in the future.**

_**/TheYukiii**  
><em>


	14. The meaning of the color blue

**Hi everybody. This weeks chapter is up! Thank you for review, favourites and alerts. Please let me know what you think. A/N in the button. Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The view over Masyaf at night had always had a charm of its own. The vision from the wooden platform from the top of the front tower was a scene of a holy place by the two persons sitting on it tonight as if they knew that the world around them was so far away but yet so close. As the stars were reflected in the river beneath them and the village was going to sleep Elizabeth sat with her head leaned up against the Grand Master of the Assassin Order's shoulder as they both looked out on the village. The evening air had a special kind of chill to it as an easy breeze travelled over the country as if it seeks the end of the world. The lights in the fortress were lit shortly after the last rays of the sun had disappeared behind the mountains far to the West. Elizabeth tried to explain to the master assassin what was on her mind and she told him in pure honesty: "I just can't make sense of history anymore."<p>

"Elizabeth?" He started a little unsure of he should interrupt her but he took the chance. "What do you mean?" he asked, hoping to catch her gaze but his wish didn't come true. "Making sense of history? In what way do you mean?"

"Malik told me in the map office the day I gave you the drawing that you killed Robert de Sable." She answered as she watched the sun lighten up the stars in the pitch black dark sky.

"Yes and so?" he asked carefully not sure if he should try and change the subject.

"Well, in my history books and letters from this timeline tell me that he will die two years from now of natural causes, and not now by the blade of a skilled assassin." She smiled with a little smile as she pretended that she talked with a student and not Altaïr. It somehow made it easier to explain. "You know, a history book has the tendency to always repeat itself."

"I guess so and…" He started as he smiled lightly. "I will take that as a compliment."

"You should, I don't give them that often." She sighed and closed her eyes. "This is truly a wonderful spot you have found Altaïr. No noise, no stress, and no Siraj al Din." She leaned a little closer to him and he accepted it. He was warm and if Elizabeth had realized she would have felt a minor shaking from his body.

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked after sitting in silence for some minutes.

"Of course." She said with a hint of cheering in her voice. "You just answered mine."

He took a deep breath, afraid that he would open some kind of wound, but this question was eating him up inside and he knew that everything for him at that moment would depend on her answer. "Are you still afraid of me?"

Elizabeth frowned at the question since it came as a surprise to her. He could have asked her about everything. The past, the present, and the future, but instead he asked her this. She began to fuel his fear for her answer as the silence would big enough to kill one of them. Maybe she still had a chance to jump off the wooden platform? Her feet and hands were in the right position to make a quick jump, but she realized that it would make her a coward. He had asked her for a simple question and he deserved an answer. She wanted to be strong, knowing what she knew she reached deep into her soul to find the right answer, and somehow she realized that the feeling of getting away from him wasn't there like it used to. She understood now that if she jumps it wouldn't mean that it was because she was afraid of him. "I'm not afraid of anymore I guess." She whispered with surprise in her voice, and lifted her head from his shoulder. "I don't have that feeling of wanting to run away from you like I had when I got here. I mean… except of course when you have the Apple."

"Of course." He said and Elizabeth could hear the relief in his voice.

She turned her gaze the pitch blank sky realizing that even though the sun was gone she was still warm. She turned her head as her gaze fell on Altaïr and she smiled slightly. "You seem like the sun to me Altaïr. You are so warm, mysterious and so far away." She said pointing out in the air. "The sun sparks life in the heart of everyone, and they will want to become like a flame, like the sun. Meaning that everyone wants to follow the sun have to stay alive."

"You mean?" he asked as he wasn't sure if he had captured her point.

"Sorry, that was a cryptic explanation. It means that more or less that you are the sun, and people around you need your rays to grow and become stronger. I just realized that I have become a flower, a thing, an object that is completely at your mercy. If you don't shine I will wither away."

"I still don't think that I understand you." He said earnest, but Elizabeth just smiled and placed a hand on his cheek.

"It doesn't matter. Please just continue to shine Altaïr." She gave him a minor kiss on his shoulder without really realizing what she was doing. She leaned her forehead onto the shoulder she had just kissed as she whispered in a low voice: _"No matter what the shadow wants to do with you, I won't let it happen. I will find a way so you won't get hurt."_

Altaïr sat stunned, hearing the English words and understood some of them as he watched the British woman's action with great attention. "Elizabeth?"

"You must be tired, Altaïr." She assumed in a bright voice and stood up. "It has been a long day for you. Let's get you to bed." She concluded and took a few steps backwards.

"A long day you say? Aren't you tired?" he looked up.

"To tell you the truth no, I have slept the most of the day away." Elizabeth told the assassin as he stood up. "I will find a book or something, and go to sleep when I become tired."

"So you wouldn't be feeling lonely then? I mean through the night when all us are asleep." Altaïr asked but she shook her head as she took some steps towards the ladder.

"A book lover is never alone. When I was little my mother told me a lot of fairy tales when it was bedtime. You don't have fairy tales here Altaïr, but trust me when I tell you every day in this fortress has an adventure of its own." She stopped and looked up. "Maybe I should start writing a diary. Just like your journal. Mine however will be a lot less serious than yours." She grinned as she grabbed the ladder.

"A diary?" Altaïr asked as Elizabeth crawled down the ladder to the next level.

"Yes. It is usually a little book where you write your thoughts, things that have happened during a day or a period of time. But it doesn't have to be a book. It's more like a sequence of entries or journals of a person's thoughts or feelings." Elizabeth nodded to herself as she explained while Altaïr crawled down the ladder.

"And this helps you how?" Altaïr frowned as he reached the floor.

"Maybe it can help me with difficult thoughts? A diary is like a close friend. I'm sure that you share some dark secrets with Malik and that helps you through hard times." Elizabeth was close to say dirty secrets but didn't. "So you can think of him as a diary. There some things you only share with him."

"Who have you shared your thoughts with so far?" Altaïr asked as he went over to the next ladder.

"Some with Malik, but I keep it mostly to myself. I have never been that 'let's all talk about ourselves' type." She told as Altaïr crawled down the ladder and her afterwards. It was problematic and challenging due the darkness and Elizabeth was a lot slower than Altaïr. She looked down, trying to locate Altaïr or the ground over her shoulder but she couldn't. "Altaïr!"

"Yes?" it sounded from beneath her. Of course he was there. Elizabeth shook her head, and yelled the first thing that came into her mind.

"If you are looking up in my dress I will kick your ass into next week!" she yelled with a grin on her face as the breeze easy lifted up in her white dress.

"How could I even look under your dress in this darkness?" he asked confused.

"Oh so you assassins don't have some kind of super power that does most of your work?" She stepped one more step down carefully and when she trusted it she placed her bodyweight on it, ready to repeat the process, but the step broke and Elizabeth became so shocked that she lost her grip of the ladder and fell. Her sudden scream made a small echo in the empty courtyard as she closed her eyes, and desperately tried to catch the ladder again but she couldn't. She fell for what seemed like minutes, but only lasted a few seconds. She thought she was going to die, but she landed softly and she opened her eyes. She looked around but couldn't see that clearly but realized that she had landed in the embrace of Altaïr. "How... how did you to that?"

"I sensed you, and heard you scream."

"Now that is creepy. You sensed me?" she asked as he helped her to stand on the ground again. "Thank you."

"You are welcome." Altaïr replied and turned around.

"Altaïr wait!" Elizabeth sighed as she held her position and the assassin stopped. "It is pitch black. There is no way that you could have just sensed me." The assassin stood silent and Elizabeth could feel that he knew exactly where she stood even though they couldn't see each other. "Altaïr?" she walked cautiously forward if her arms in front of her and every step she took had been considered on a high scale.

"One more meter." He whispered and he was right. Elizabeth's finger tips suddenly touched the chest of the assassin and she walked into his embrace. "This is something you shouldn't know." He whispered again, but in a lower voice then the last as he stroked his fingers in her hair. Elizabeth felt something mysterious about Altaïr, and found it very fascinating and very attractive. Did she really feelings for Altaïr? Could it really have been fear that had dominated her relationship with this man since her arrival, or was it the fact that she couldn't explain why she felt a certain connection? One thing however was certain. She liked standing in his embrace.

"Altaïr, tell me what I'm not supposed to know. Can you see me now?" she asked with a little doubt in her voice.

"Not clearly but I don't need my vision to know who stands in front of me. It has however saved me from many dangers." He answered like a true gentleman.

"It must be some kind of sixth sense? Or maybe you are a _vampire_!" Elizabeth laughed in his embrace as Altaïr frowned.

"A what?"

"You know… well I suppose you don't. It's a creature of the night." She said with a little hint of flirt and a smirk. "_Dracula… True Blood… Twilight_… well the last one doesn't count since they can walk in the day light, but the _shifters_ are kind of cool."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Altaïr admitted but Elizabeth could hear that he was amused and entertained. "Elizabeth… My so called sixth sense makes me able to instinctively sense how people and objects related to them, which manifested as a colored glow, much like an aura in a person's mind."

"So you can somehow tell who is friend or enemy?"

"Yes."

"Could you do me a favor?" she asked a little eager. "Try it on me?"

"I already have." He answered short.

"You have?" she asked surprised and he nodded.

"That was the day you arrived."

"Oh, which color did I get?" Elizabeth asked as she didn't really believe what Altaïr was saying.

"Blue."

"Blue?" she asked as she frowned.

"Yes, just like your eyes." He smiled, and Elizabeth felt her cheeks began to turn red.

"Is that bad?"

Altaïr smiled at the woman even though she couldn't see it. "No, it means that I can trust you… and I do trust you."

"You do?" she whispered as she felt Altaïr's lips on her forehead and now her whole body temperature had begun to rise. "Altaïr."

"I'm sorry; I know that you are betrothed to another man." He stepped backwards and broke their embrace. "Please forgive me."

He was thinking of Robert, a person Elizabeth almost had forgot for a second. She felt the ring on her finger, feeling ashamed that she felt this way towards Altaïr. "I'm sorry too."

"Whatever God intended with this meeting of ours I hope we find some answers soon." He told Elizabeth as he turned around whispering to himself. "I really can't bear this."

Elizabeth smiled a little as she walked up to Altaïr. Still blind due to the darkness she closed her eyes and let her other senses guided her. She touched his back with her hand and whispered as she came closer: "Altaïr, God never gives us a burden too heavy to bear." He turned around as she touched her little silver cross pendant she had around her neck with her other hand.

"Those were some truly wise words you just said there." he had to admit that he somehow felt a small sense of relief.

"Thank you. I'm not a total idiot you know." She grinned, but tried to sound serious.

"I have never said you were." He replied as Elizabeth grinned a little more and together they travelled through the darkness and went inside the fortress. They talked all the way through the library about everything and nothing. Through the long corridors of stone walls and up to Altaïr's room which Elizabeth now knew the location and route too. She had been there before however that was through another way, and when Siraj al Din had ran after her she came from her room and not the courtyard. They stopped outside Altaïr's room, laughing as they both entertained each other and then looked at his door.

"Are we already at your room? That was fast." That Elizabeth started and her smile faded with a sigh. "Time flies when you are having fun I guess. Sleep well Altaïr." She smiled, and turned around to walk back to the library. "I will see you sometime tomorrow."

Altaïr send a smile to the woman as he grabbed his door handle, but he sighed and turned his face towards the British woman. "Elizabeth, wait a second."

She turned around in a split second. "Yes? What is it Altaïr?"

He looked nervous at her as he opened the door, signing an invitation. "Please come with me inside?"

_To be mysterious continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN ~ I love my beta reader. I learned some interesting stuff this week. I had original wrote werewolves and my beta reader didn't like that xD She changed werewolves to shifters and that's because the author of the books is stupid and didn't do any research and kept calling them werewolves. Werewolves are tied to the moon. Shifters are tied to emotions and will. Now we know that =D**

** I hope that you all liked this week's chapter. ****Thanks to Marienola and x-Roach-x for their reviews and later chatting :)**

**And of course my old laptop die yesterday, so I had to buy another or I couldn't bring you guys any fan fiction... and we can't have that ;) Stay awesome guys! See all next week or on skype :)**


	15. A bloody rest

**A/N – Hi everyone! Here is this weeks chapter! =D Longest chapter so far! Please enjoy, R&R or let me know what you think. Thank you for fav, alerts and reviews/PM. Long A/N in the bottom.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>From last week:<em>**

_Altaïr send a smile to the woman as he grabbed his door handle, but he sighed and turned his face towards the British woman. "Elizabeth, wait a second."_

_She turned around in a split second. "Yes? What is it Altaïr?"_

_He looked nervous at her as he opened the door, signing an invitation. "Please come with me inside?"_

Time stood still as Elizabeth looked at Altaïr who stood in his doorway. She was standing with her head turn looking over her shoulder as she studied his body language. He waited in silence and hoped that she would accept his invitation of coming inside, but she just walked over to him with a surrendering smile on her lips, took his hand and whispered; "You said it before Altaïr, I belong to another man. Going with you would be inappropriate and disrespectful to both of us."

He sighed knowing that she was right. "But if you didn't?" He asked shortly afterwards.

"Didn't what?" she looked up.

"If you didn't belong to another man, would you have gone with me inside?" He asked her as he stroked his fingers over her cheek.

She gave him a half smile. "That would have meant I would be in another world then the real one." She walked slowly backwards as she realized that she didn't want to let go of his hand but she had to. "Sleep well Altaïr." She whispered as her smile fading from her lips. "_Sweet dreams_."

He gave her a small nod. "You too." he sighed lightly as he went inside his room but took a last look out in the corridor and realized that Elizabeth was running away. "Elizabeth!" He cried out and took a step out in the corridor. Was she crying? For a second he wanted to run after her but decided not to. It would be stupid since he knew that they needed distance between them before their relationship would get out of hand. He knew why she was running, why she needed to get away because he felt it to. The desire to grab something that wasn't his choice to make and he realized as he closed the door and smashed his hand onto the wall that he wasn't the same as he was before she entered his life. Was he really under her spell and how did her magi work? Could he be sure of himself when he told himself that he knew the danger of becoming close to him? Adha came into his view as he remembered holding her dead body and the rage he felt afterwards because of his lost.

In the other end of the castle Elizabeth ran from his room to the garden in an incredibly sprint that would have been worth an Olympian gold medal as hoping that she could pull herself together. The grass was cold as she took of her flip flops and threw them back into the castle opening with an unknown fury. She looked at her finger as took of her engagement ring that Robert that given her and was ready to throw it over the edge so it would land in the river but she couldn't. That ring was what she had left from her world apart from her silver necklace. Of course she had her blood stained clothes from when she arrived, her cigarettes for when she longed for one and some other things, but all of that only reminded her that this wasn't her world or time.

Could this be some kind of game? Could it be a digital world in cyber space where only the bravest souls dared to enter? Where would the border be between this digital world and cyber space? One of the scariest places Elizabeth had been was at a Celine Dion concert in London where the woman stopped singing because the audience knew the entire lyrics for the theme song for Titanic.

Her first thought was: _"Fuck!"_ She sighed highly to herself as she placed the ring on her finger hoping and praying for whatever laid ahead she would be able to overcome it. She suddenly felt like the Titanic. Strong, beautiful, powerful and because it wasn't guarded well enough she sank to the bottom of the ocean, never able to come back up to the surface. Elizabeth frowned at her own thought. How could she compare herself to a 270 meter long, 52.310 tons and way too big of a masterpiece?

Her second thought was: why had she feelings for Altaïr? And was it feelings? He sure made her feel like the only human in the world worth of his attention and she had noticed that his attention turned towards her in whatever she did. She kind of liked it and on the other hand she hated it. Something about their connection was wrong but she didn't know what. Love… Was this love? The love and admiration thing everyone began to talk about when she had entered high school, and she noticed that the more she was thinking back to that time, the more exhausted did she become. Love or connection or whatever people called it was an excuse to have sex even though she had to admit that she really wanted to say yes to Altair's invitation about coming into his room. Not to have sex, simply to be close to him.

The third thought was: Did he have feelings for her? She grabbed her head with her palms and felt a bit giddy. _"Shoot me somebody."_ she sighed and threw her arms down and looked at her white dress.

"Najla?" a deep voice sounded from behind and it gave Elizabeth a shock. She turned around and saw a big figure standing in the door opening to the garden. Elizabeth sighed when she saw that it was the big blacksmith Musa´id. Not to be afraid of. The man was maybe twice her height but sweet as a little lamb.

Elizabeth greeted the big man with a sigh of relief as she placed a hand on her chest. "Good evening Musa'id." She took a deep breath. "You scared me."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean too." He assured her calmly.

"I know and it is quiet all right. I just thought that everyone was a sleep." Elizabeth explained as she walked up to the man.

"Indeed they are." The big man nodded and looked around. "However I work better at night since I can't stand the heat during the day." His voice was as deep as a bear but calm and enjoyable.

"Well that is understandable." Elizabeth grinned as she walked pass the big man, bent down to grab her shoes and went into the fortress.

The blacksmith coughed slightly. "What is not understandable however is that you are out here so late tonight?" He asked and she turned around like she already knew that he would say something like that to her. She placed her hands on her back and turned on her best poker face.

"I slept the most of the day." She started with a smile. "And I'm not tired, so I wanted to find a book to read and then go to bed."

"Find a book? In the garden?" He laughed and gave her a pat on her shoulder and lucky for her it wasn't as powerful as the one he had ones given Altaïr. "You are a good woman Najla." He started and Elizabeth bowed her head as she replied to the compliment:

"I aim to please. However, what are you doing up here?" she asked trying to change the subject.

He coughed a little again. "I heard your frustration of course. My workshop is placed about fifteen meters from here."

"Oops, I'm sorry that I disturbed you. I will leave you alone to finish whatever you are doing." She said and turned around, not wanting to disturb the man anymore.

"Oh no! Please!" he said as he raised his eyebrows. "Actually you can help me with something if you have nothing better to do of course."

"I can?" she asked confused. She had to admit his request puzzled her. She couldn't even put together a piece of IKEA furniture without cursing the fact that it was the work of the devil or screaming that this was the job of a man.

"What do you say?" He asked with a trusting smile.

"I would love to look, but I have ten thumbs so I can't really do anything useful." He grinned again as they walked to the workshop and when they entered Elizabeth was surprised that there were other people in there. At least five other people were working during the night and because the workshop was placed so close to the garden you wouldn't have a chance of hearing it during the night when you were going to sleep. They walked over to the big man's table and Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that Altaïr's old hidden blade?"

The blacksmith nodded. "Oh yes it is." He placed one more piece of the blade on the table and Elizabeth raised her other eyebrow. He had a certain aura about him that implied that Elizabeth began to think about him as very grandpa like. She didn't know his age but he was well informed, wise and knew something about everyone like a gossip magazine. "After you told Altaïr and Malik about the idea of not to sacrifice a finger I have been working nonstop to change the design of the hidden blade."

"I see. I'm glad that I could be at a little use." She mumbled not knowing what else to say.

"A little use?" he grinned as he brought her a chair so she could sit down. "The idea is brilliant however a challenge, but what man doesn't like a challenge?" Elizabeth smiled at him. Even thought people were working in the workshop, Elizabeth was focused on the hidden blade.

She pointed at one of the small pieces that from her angle looked like a Pokémon monster she ones had seen on TV. She looked at the blacksmith: "Will it squeak if I squeeze it?" she asked and he began to laugh a joyful and entertaining laugh.

"Hahahaha!" He got water in his eyes due to his sudden outburst. "I don't think so but you can try?" And she poked it and he laughed again. She raised an eyebrow, eager to actually hear a squeak that never came. She sighed, feeling a little disappointing and the big man sat down on his chair on the opposite side of the table. He lay down a bracer and folded his hands like he was about to pray but instead he asked: "What was the word… Well you yelled it in the garden."

"You mean _fuck_?" he nodded and she smiled a little. "How to explain… _Fuck _is an English word that is generally considered profane which, in its most literal meaning, refers to the act of sexual intercourse. However, by extension it may be used to negatively characterize anything that can be dismissed, disdained, defiled, or destroyed." He frowned as she nodded very casually. "I yelled it to relieve my feelings, to let my aggressions fly away I suppose." She looked at the bracer and frowned in silence. "What is this?"

She asked Musa'id and he caught her gaze. "Oh this is the new design that Malik, Altaïr and I have worked on."

"How does it work?" Elizabeth asked as she took it in her hands and studied it. It was smaller than Altaïr's old hidden blade that was for sure.

He took the bracer and placed it on her arm. "It consisted of a retractable blade, usually in conjunction with a bracer, which could be discretely extended or retracted; making it a valuable tool for assassinations." He explained to her as he tightened it around her arm. "It is worn on the men's left arm."

When he was done she stood up and waved her arm around, studying it from different angles. "So it is also a good defense stopper?"

"Exactly! Have you never seen it in combat?" He asked as he stood up from the chair.

Elizabeth grinned a little but she had to admit that she hadn't. "Not exactly." Were her answer and the big man placed a finger under his chin.

"I suggest that you move your wrist a bit backwards." She did as she was told and the hidden blade showed it itself.

"Wow!" she whispered as she touched the blade with the fingers on her other hand. It was sharp and its edge a master piece. "It is beautiful."

He grinned. "Thank you. I truly like it myself. Now move your wrist back." She did and the blade disappeared into the bracer. He liked the innocent smile on her face and stood up. "Now listen to me Najla." He placed a hand on the bracer. "Take this with you to Cyprus. I have no doubt that you will need it if things really are as bad as they say they are."

She widened her eyes and was about to decline but she didn't get the chance. "Now listen, Altaïr is a great warrior and you are close to him, but there may come a time when he can't protect you." She nodded slowly and twisted her wrist a little again, and some scars became visible to the blacksmith. He frowned and asked with his deep voice: "How did that happen?" when the sentence was at the end she took of the bracer and pulled her sleeve down.

She gave him a sad smile. "I… I once used pain to distract me from other problems."

"Oh, be careful my dear. This body is all you have." He told her and she made some small nods. If she told him why she had scars of her wrists he would probably have judged her. "Now listen." Over the next couple of hours Elizabeth was taught to handle the hidden blade if the situation ever needed it. The theories on how you killed another person was very basic for an assassin which meant that if she followed basic rules she could easily stab somebody. The blacksmith had never been a high raking soldier within the brotherhood but found new ways within the art of metal work.

After a crash course in stabbing another person with the hidden blade, five cups of tea, a lot of laughing and a screwed up sunrise the blacksmith Musa'id felt that he had taught Elizabeth everything that he could. Everyone would soon rise from their sleep and come down for breakfast so the giant man proposed that she would return to her room with her new hidden blade. She promised not to tell Altaïr or anyone unless it was necessary and as she walked out of the workshop she saw that it had started to rain outside.

She yawned heavily as she walked pass the eating area, and when her gaze caught Siraj al Din waiting for some food she completely lost her appetite. He looked tired too. Maybe he had been up all night, planning his grand plan of kick dirt into Elizabeth's face. She walked at little faster until she reached her room. She opened the door and stepped inside and saw that the sun didn't give her any light due to the rain outside.

A deep sigh echoed in her empty room as it was still a little dark but she knew her room so she could easily move around. She took a blanket and covered her hidden blade so if Malik or Altaïr came in they wouldn't discover it. However once that was done, and she sat on the bed tired, and laid down in relief. That was something you could call an all-nighter, but then she could feel something weird. Her bed was wet or parts of it were. She touched her bed with her hand and then looked slowly at it as she realized that the liquid on her fingers tip was red and thick. It was blood. She stood up quickly from the bed and her body began to sweat as her breathing increased. A knock then fell on the door.

"Elizabeth?" It was Malik's voice. "Elizabeth, are you in there?" She didn't answer but nodded to herself like Malik was in the room. She was tired, very tired not able to focus clearly.

"Elizabeth?" a second voice sounded only a moment later in a higher tone. It was Altaïr. Elizabeth's knees lost their powers and she sat on the floor as she looked at her bleeding bed. The blood was dripping from the sheets, onto the stone floor and down in its cracks. She could hear the two men talking outside but her mind couldn't find the sense in their words as she opened her mouth partly only to realized she had lost the ability to speak. Where did that blood come from? She heard other voices from the corridors and now someone smashed their hand on the door.

"Elizabeth? Wake up!" It was Altaïr again. She tried to stand up. She was surprised at her on reaction at the sight of the blood, but where did it come from. She gave up on the 'tried standing up part' and crawled on the dirty floor over to her wooden door. She grabbed the hand handle and slowly opened the door. She looked up from her lower position and as her gaze met the two men their eyes widened at her.

"You knew Altaïr. We can't continue to meet each other like this." She said with a clear hint of shock in her voice. Both Altaïr and Malik widened their eyes some more when they saw her white dress covered with blood. Altaïr smashed the door opened and walked past her as he drawn his sword, into her room with a firm determination without saying anything as Malik began to look after possible injuries on Elizabeth. "I'm alright Malik. I'm just shocked." Elizabeth told the one arm man as she looked at her bed.

"Why didn't you scream?" Malik asked with great concern. "You must have been very scared."

She shook her head. "What do you mean? Didn't I just tell you that I'm in shock?"

"I mean tonight." He made a final check. He sighed as he looked over at Altaïr. "She seems to be alright."

"I told you that I'm fine." She sighed as her gaze went up and her neck back.

"Did you see him?" asked Altaïr in a rush voice, like Elizabeth couldn't answer quick enough. He still held his sword firm in his hand.

She frowned at the Grand Master as two other assassins came into her room. Then her gaze turned to Malik as she asked: "See who?"

_To be gloomy continued next week..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN I would to dedicate this chapter to the victims of the Oslo attack (where a home made bomb that literally destroyed their politic center) and on the island of Utøya (where a mad man walked coldly around and shout innocence young people who where out on a summer camp with their political party) terror attack from Norway that happened Friday. 69 people has so far lost their lives to a mad man who wanted to start a holy war against islam and what he calls "The Muslims and Islams takeover over Europe." **

**Personally has it been very difficult for me to be anywhere these past few days. I have stopped by the Norwegian Embassy in Copenhagen to lay flowers and cry with others who felt the same as me. I don't have any friends or family in the terror attack but Norway itself is like a brother or a sister to Denmark. The Scandinavian countries has a very tight relationship with each other, properly due to our close history together so if one of us bleeds the others does the same. Therefore has it felt so closer then it normally would have. **

**Lay the victims rest in peace and may Norway together come over this tragedy that for me can't be explained with simple words, but with heart, mind and though to those I can't comfort personally. **


	16. Flash past memories

**A/N : **Hi everyone, thank you for all your fav, alerts and reviews! I truly love them! Enjoy this weeks chapter!****

* * *

><p><em>She shook her head. "What do you mean? Didn't I just tell you that I'm in shock?"<em>

_"I mean tonight." He made a final check. He sighed as he looked over at Altaïr. "She seems to be alright."_

_"I told you that I'm fine." She sighed as her gaze went up and her neck back._

_"Did you see him?" asked Altaïr in a rush voice, like Elizabeth couldn't answer quick enough. He still held his sword firm in his hand._

_She frowned at the Grand Master as two other assassins came into her room. Then her gaze turned to Malik as she asked: "See who?"_

"Some of the guards saw a mysterious person running in the corridors. They caught him, but he escaped." Malik explained as Elizabeth tried to save her head from falling off her neck. She was so tired and really just wanted to sleep, but something had happened during the night. Somebody had been inside her room and probably wanted to kill her, but as Malik discovered: it wasn't Elizabeth's blood that was on the sheets.

"Elizabeth, to make a long story short." Sighed Altaïr as he sheathed his sword and placed his hands on his hips and briefly closed his eyes. "The unknown man mumbled about killing the English woman." Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "And since you are the only English woman here…"

"A man wanted to kill me you say?" Altaïr nodded and looked at the British women as she realized that his gaze didn't leave her out of his sight. She stood up fast, almost too fast to the human eye, threw her arms into the air and cried: _"May the flying hamster of doom rain coconuts upon your pitiful city!" _and ended with a sigh. Afterwards she realized how silly it must have sounded but she really didn't care. She was tired, a person wanted her dead, and the man in front of her looked like he could split the fortress the find the man responsible.

One of the assassins came over to them to deliver a status: "It is as we feared Master Altaïr. He has been in here. Look." The assassin held up a blood stained knife.

"For crying out loud!" Elizabeth cried as she turned around to face her door and placed her forehead on it to get its support as Malik raised an eyebrow and for good reason. Elizabeth's small outbursts were about to become a habit when there was a gloomy moment, but this was a result of pure frustration. "Good thing that I haven't been in my bed tonight."

"You weren't in your bed tonight?" Altaïr asked as he had studied the knife. His gaze turned towards her.

"Nope." She answered into the door like it was actually listening.

"Where have you been all night?" Malik asked surprised. His expression was a fixed combination of being high on coffee and nicotine. That man hadn't received his usual seven hours that night. However Elizabeth could see that they had been worried about her so she took a deep breath, turned around slowly and answered truly lady like:

"I was in the metal workshop with Musa'id all night. You know, that man isn't that scary when you get to know him better." As she explained Malik and Altaïr both sent her a small smile in return. That woman truly had something about her that turned depressing moments into something more cheerful. "You can just ask him if there is anything. Maybe he is still up?"

"I think I will." A voice sounded and Elizabeth's gaze turned from the gorgeous appearance she had sent Altaïr and Malik to a pouted mouth and wide eyes. That voice belonged to Siraj al Din. Altaïr observed Elizabeth carefully, fearing that she would say something unwise and reckless, but she grinned a little before turning her gaze at the man with the croissant accent with a smile and said cheerfully:

"Good morning. I see that the assassins have failed." There was a dead silence among all the men.

He looked at her with a frowned expression. "What do you mean?" The atmosphere was gloomy like the weather outside and if one listened they would hear the rain fall over the roofs of the tower where Elizabeth lived. The echoes went through the corridors with an incredible speed as the air itself was cold and damp.

Elizabeth took one step forward to the man as she looked like the walking dead. One step replaced the one before in such curious way that if one hadn't seen the movie: 'The Z wars' one would just have to look at Elizabeth and know what that movie was all about. A creature that clearly hadn't slept was hungry and had no manners what so ever. "Well you are still here." She answered short and again a dead silence consumed the corridor with the only sound of the rain outside.

One of the assassins couldn't keep his poker face and began to laugh in the background. Altaïr looked harsh at the young man and he stopped smiling. Elizabeth however was clearly hyper due the events that had happened in those past moments and tiredness. "What an insult!" Siraj al Din yelled and placed his hand on his sword. Elizabeth knew that she had done something stupid, but she answered:

"Do you really want to draw your sword in the presence of an unarmed opponent?" He froze on the spot. It was clear that he had pride but seeing that drawing his sword would be stupid in this situation. She was however right. She was defenseless to his sword but she did not only have Malik a once so skilled assassin by her side, but also Altaïr, the Grand Master of the Assassin Order who was known for being fair and live by their creed, but Elizabeth wasn't a part of the Order.

"That woman! She shouldn't even be in this fortress!" He looked harshly at Malik. Siraj al Din knew that he couldn't touch Elizabeth without causing something that would look like certain death. He walked one step closer to the woman, now with a little smirk on his face. "I wonder what you have done. To earn the Master's trust almost blindly." Elizabeth didn't answer but watched the tattooed man walk up to her face. "We all know that the trust he gives you is because the pleasure you give him in his bed!"

She snapped and slapped him across his face. The sound of the slap gave a small, but clear echo throughout the corridors. Malik rushed over to the British woman as he grabbed her upper arms and pulled her into her room and closed the door before Siraj al Din got a chance to react.

"Elizabeth?" Malik sighed as he placed her on a chair. "Have you gone mad?"

"You heard him!"

"I did Elizabeth, I did." He sighed even more deeply. She gave the man a surrendering look because she didn't have any energy to argue. She wasn't use to people going up against her. In her Ph.D. program it was a battle of words, politics and who there had the biggest… Well big breasts weren't something bad. Being athletic filled the most of her sometimes pretty boring life with gymnastics, swimming and in her adult years running and fitness she realized how tiny she actually was. Altaïr was like one and a half heads higher than her and if she compared herself to Siraj al Din the man would be able to crush her in a second. These men in the Third Crusade were like semi-body builders and trained some like every day. Slapping Siraj al Din across his face was a really bad idea and she couldn't even give the blame to any kind of alcohol. God she very wanted a cigarette.

"Malik…" she looked at the man with the one arm.

"Yes?" he responded as he tried to find her some new clothes but didn't look at her.

She sighed and closed her eyes partly. "Why do you protect a crazy woman like me?" He looked at her for a moment as he gave her a half smile. "I mean I only give you and Altaïr troubles, and"

"The troubles you give us are big yes." He said making small nods.

"And over the edge," Elizabeth pointed out briefly afterwards.

Malik turned towards her. "Elizabeth, please."

"I'm just saying that I don't understand either of you for helping me." She stood up from the chair in a hurry. "I have done absolutely nothing to earn the protection, trust and help you two are giving me! Siraj al Din was right."

Malik didn't say anything but gave her a gaze which said: 'please change. I will meet up with you later'.

She sighed a little and asked while Malik was leaving the room. "Can I borrow your room?"

He stopped and turned around. "My room?"

"Yeah. I feel like the walking dead and I look even worse because I haven't slept since yesterday, my bed is covered in blood and there is a maniac on the loose. I was thinking of staying in another room. I mean just in case the maniac returns."

Malik nodded, believing that Elizabeth had a good idea. "You are right."

"By the way Malik?" he turned around again. "Why is it that Siraj al Din wants to check my alibi so badly? I mean I know he hates me but the look he gave me… It was worse than a child abuser."

The one arm man sighed and explained in a low, but firm voice. "We found evidence that someone was in the restricted section of the library. We are trying to find out if someone has stolen anything from there." This was a real mess and Elizabeth sighed as Malik walked out of her room. As he opened the door she could hear Siraj al Din curses flying into the room, but she ignored them almost completely. Even as silence fell she took the chance and walked out of her room.

It truly was a rainy day as Elizabeth walked with heavy steps towards Malik's room. She was thinking about the technics Musa'id had taught her, even tried some of the moves on her way up. She really wanted to help Malik and Altaïr with something, but what? Her help episodes so far could be counted on one hand and she began to feel that she was in their way. Even though Malik and Altaïr were both four years younger than her she had to admit that they had everything under control, excluding of course the free running maniac slash thief that was still on the loose so she stopped outside a door that wasn't Malik's room, but a room she had been in not so long before. She opened the door and stepped into Altaïr's private bedroom.

She had never been inside of it, except for that night with the chase so now she had the chance to see it. For a second though she had no idea why she had entered his private chambers, but she felt that it had a certain relaxing aura about it. Could it be the way the room smelled or the view? The chamber was very different from his study, with a very not personal attachment since the room was as basic as anything could be. There was a bed, a desk with a little chair and pillows like in the studies. A fireplace took the most of the space along the wall on her right but it wasn't turned on. She looked at the bed as she began to wonder how Altaïr's face would look like when he was asleep. Would it look peaceful? Full of worries? Would it look neutral or consumed with the problems of the world? She changed her clothes, lay down in the Grand Master's bed and closed her eyes. She could smell his scent, almost feel his present as she moved around, making herself comfortable. Nobody knew that she was in here, not even the owner of the room. It was a peaceful place. Better than being on the wooden platform in the defense tower. She parted her lips slightly as her mind travelled to a dream.

The first image that came into her mind was a vain picture of Robert drunk in a bar at 3:30 in the morning. They had walked through the streets all the day shopping, holding hands and people had turned their head to look at the beautiful and fashionable couple. She was in sand colored high heels, wearing a pair of white mini shorts with little, almost invisible belt and a white tank top with details in the fabric. Her accessories were a beige handbag from Prada, white sunglasses from Gucci, gold earrings and bracelets from Tiffany's and a sweet off white summer hat from H&M. Robert was over two heads taller than her and higher then Altaïr and Malik, but he was such skinnier then her two partners in crime. That day was he dressed in a pair of long, but thin navy blue pair of pants, a white polo shirt, a pair of Nike free time sandals, gel in his semi blond hair and a pair of Brand sunglasses that covered most of his usually pretty face. This episode happen last year Elizabeth remembered. It was a hot summer day that had taken place about a year ago at Piccalilli Circus in the heart of London.

That was the day Robert had asked her to marry him after being together for six years. They had met at a party at the university where Robert studied medicine and Elizabeth studied history. It wasn't love at first sight. Neither of them was actually interested in a relationship and they started out as friends, but as they began to know each other and realized the things they had one specific thing in common: neither was into the thought of having children.

Walking hand in hand Hyde Park seemed like another lifetime when her mind suddenly stop thinking about Robert and switched over to her own personal assassin, Altaïr. Did her mind play tricks with her now? Why wasn't that even though she dreamed of Robert her dream suddenly turned to a picture the master assassin? One couldn't possibly compare those two men at any point. Except that they were men. Their looks, personalities, background and present couldn't have been more far apart.

The next image was one of her oldest memories and had to be one of the worst one she had ever had. "Stay away, I do fucking NOT WANT TO TALK WITH YOU!" she yelled at a semi old man that was a black suit. He was a man in his early fifties, but she slammed the door so hard that the hinges on the door almost fell off. Why was there a fuss? What had happened? She had to admit that she didn't remember it clearly, but she would find out it soon enough. Her dream and mind knew that she had to go back in time to see the whole picture.

"Here you go!" A beautiful woman in her late twenties whispered into her ear like it was secret worth a diary and she toke the picture in her hands.

"This is beautiful Mother." A child whispered back and it was clear that the little girl was speechless. "You made this? Did you not?" the little girl continued, as she drove into the story, which was behind the picture. "What is the story Mother?"

"You really want to hear it Ella?" Her mother asked and the little girl nodded ones. "It is a story about a completely new mother as she takes her new born daughter up and kisses her on her forehead, saying: 'My beloved daughter,' she whispers softly and kissed her little girl again, 'My beloved daughter.'"

At the mother's last words the dream began to feel cold. Like you know it is a dream, but can't escape it. "Hurry up." The little girl rushed as she looked around feeling some unknown fear. "We don't have much time left." The girl rushed again, realizing that her voice was changing.

"I can't" the mother answered with a sad smile.

"But it's so beautiful." The little girl grew into a grown up woman in the matter of seconds and said as her mother stood up, "Can't you stay a little longer?" The mother shocked her head and the woman stood up. "How long will our love remain?" Elizabeth asked uncertain.

Her mother smiled slightly and answered: "Forever." she toke her daughter's hand and they jumped forward into the unknown as Elizabeth whispered to herself:

"Sure, we'll see about that." Her dream faded but not the memories she had relived. Her eyes opened slowly into the real world as the fingers of an unknown person stroke her cheek. She looked up and her gaze saw Altaïr's smiling face. "Hi there." she mumbled a little and raised her head from the pillow she had rested on.

"I really wanted to ask you what you are doing in here, but I guess it doesn't matter anymore." He placed his hand on the bed. "Did you sleep well?" She nodded pleased as rubbed her eyes. Her gaze then watched Altaïr as he sat in the edge of the bed, and she began to wonder what time it was. How long had she been a sleep? He sighed briefly. "What did you dream about?"

"Excuse me?"

"You dreamed in your sleep." He said and pointed at the pillow. She had drooled a little. "Want to talk about it?" she shocked her head.

No she didn't want to talk about it, but gave him a smile so he knew that she was alright now. "I'm all right, but thank you."

His return smile warmed Elizabeth's entire body and for a second she wanted to kiss him, just to bring him closer to her and feel the presence of him. Why couldn't she? They were finally alone and on good terms, but the words of Siraj al Din had cut deep so she stay where she was. "I don't want to force you to go with us to Cyprus. You stay here with Malik and help him with taking care of Masyaf while I'm gone. It would be a great help to know that he is not alone." She couldn't believe his words but they were earnest. He stood up from the bed, walked towards the door and turned around. "Take care, Elizabeth."

In a matter of seconds she raised herself completely from the bed, ran up to the assassin and almost threw herself into his embrace. It was so hard and unexpected that his back was pushed into the door as she hugged him. They stood a moment in silence; Elizabeth's breathing was hard due to her sudden running. Her gaze caught his and she said. "I want to go with you."

_To be a sugar free continue_...

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Hi pretty people, I will see you next week for another chapter. Please let me know what you think :)**


	17. Once upon a time on a horse back

****A/N, as always thank you for reviews, fav and alerts. Please enjoy this weeks chapter.****

* * *

><p><em>"I don't want to force you to go with us to Cyprus. You stay here with Malik and help him with taking care of Masyaf while I'm gone. It would be a great help to know that he is not alone." She couldn't believe his words but they were earnest. He stood up from the bed, walked towards the door and turned around. "Take care, Elizabeth."<em>

_In a matter of seconds she raised herself completely from the bed, ran up to the assassin and almost threw herself into his embrace. It was so hard and unexpected that his back was pushed into the door as she hugged him. They stood a moment in silence; Elizabeth's breathing was hard due to her sudden running. Her gaze caught his and she said. "I want to go with you."_

Once again there was a silence as he frowned. "What?" the word wasn't a surprise to Elizabeth as she stood in his embrace and didn't move.

She rested her forehead on his broad torso and took small breaths. "I will go with you to Cyprus."

He narrowed his eyes. "Why the sudden change of heart?" It had suddenly turned into an interrogation like on TV where Altaïr had become the suspicious police man and Elizabeth played the victim who in the end turns out to be the killer. However Altaïr had already told her that he trusted her so she could get away with almost everything, but she didn't want to send his trust overboard so she looked up and caught his gaze ones more.

"For that secret you would have to kill me." A fine little smirk was created on her face. The kind of smile he realized that she would give to Altaïr.

The assassin however was full of worries. "Elizabeth." he replied not really knowing what to say, but Elizabeth could tell that he hadn't expected it.

"Truth to be told, I don't want to be away from you. I can't fight, I can't cook, and I'm lousy at controlling my temper and last but not least," she sighed.

"What?" That word again. Elizabeth began to doubt her knowledge about the old Arabic language. Maybe she didn't explain herself clearly enough.

"I owe you a lot for everything you have done for me." Another sigh sounded. "I can at least help you on Cyprus. It just took me quite some time to realize." She smiled a little as he gave her an odd look. It was time for a little old English joke. "I have a goal. You have a goal." she said determinant, threw her hands up in the air and looked around his room. "Now all we need is a football team."

"What?" He responded and the British woman started laughing on the spot. "I give up. Elizabeth, please understand that this could be a very dangerous mission." He finally said.

She stopped laughing and looked at the man as she stepped up to him, touched his chest gently and whispered quietly. "I trust you to protect me Altaïr." she stroked his cheek with her fingertips. "I can't give you a greater trust then I have now. My life will be in your hands." He looked at her seriously as she spoke those words, but his eyes began to relax as he realized that her words wasn't forced out of her, but that she meant it honestly and by her free will. He relaxed his shoulders and sighed, but in a good way. She pulled his hood down to see his face as she stroked his cheek. "Please Altaïr; let me help you with this."

Eventually he gave her a nod. "Pack your bag. We will be leaving this afternoon." She smiled and hugged him spontaneously which surprised him as he felt her tightened her grip around him.

"Thank you Altaïr." She said grateful. He should tell her that she shouldn't do that, he really should but he enjoyed having her close.

"You are welcome." He couldn't find other words. She leaned a little backwards but still hold on to him.

"I will be down in a minute." She smiled to him as she left his room with a warm smile on her face. Altaïr stood back not knowing if he should be pleased or worried about the fact that she suddenly had changed her mind.

"I wonder." He placed a finger on his chin as he walked around in his room. His second thought was about Siraj al Din and the relationship between those two. His so called sixth sense also told him to be on his guard about the man, but he didn't have any proof so far. Bringing Elizabeth to Cyprus would be extremely hazardous and risky for her safety, but maybe he would be able to find out if Siraj al Din had other motives then the one he had reviled. In the meantime was he absolutely out of his mind that Elizabeth had joined the mission. He hoped with all his heart that no harm would come to her.

She rushed to her room and found it the way she left it. She took a bag from the corner and started to fill it with things. She took her new hidden blade and covered it with a piece of white and grey fabric so it stayed hidden. She packed two dresses, a thick wool blanket, the last of the cigarettes and her orange lighter which said: 'It is hot tonight baby'. She pouted and tried to remember if she had missed anything. She also took the knife she had received from Malik and put it in her belt like a true Tomb Raider would have done. On her way out she turned around and grabbed some paper and her pencils so she could draw while they were over there.

She ran down to the courtyard, only to find Malik as he talked to Abba. Elizabeth stopped so the two men could speak alone and when Abba left she went down to Malik. He looked tired, like a man would have looked if he had watched free porn all night on the internet, but Elizabeth didn't think that was the cause. The one arm man sent her a greeting smile and together they walked down to the foot of the hill and down to the stables where a group of horses stood lined up.

"Whoa, it's a unicorn without a horn." Elizabeth grinned when she saw one of the horses were blank, white and a little brown. A true mongrel horse would be the best word to describe it. She saw Altaïr and Abba coming from the stables when one of the horses panicked and ran towards the two men. Altaïr fell backwards as Abba landed on his side and made a small scream of sudden pain. Elizabeth laid her bag on the ground and ran over to Altaïr as he stood up. "Are you alright?" she asked worried and he gave her a smile. She sighed at his response. "Altaïr! Remember to look both ways before getting hit by a horse!" He gave her a 'you don't say' look and Abba began to laugh at the two.

"Good point Najla," Abba said as he stood up. "This mission isn't supposed to be boring." He picked up their things and walked over his horse. Elizabeth gave her hand to Altaïr and helped him up from the ground as she couldn't stop smiling.

"How long does it take to reach Cyprus from here?" Elizabeth asked as she helped dust all the dirt of Altaïr's before so white robes.

"It takes about three to four days to reach Acre and afterwards it talks about two days at sea. Of course it depends on the weather." He looked at her for a second. "Have you ever been to Acre?"

She made a small nod. "I have been there two times but that was in my original time." Only a second later came Siraj al Din riding on his horse, divided Elizabeth and Altaïr as they talked briefly and he gave the British woman a disturbing look and as he asked:

"Oh so now you hate me that much?" Time stood still for a moment.

Elizabeth pouted a little as she scratched her head. "Hate? I don't hate you since hate is such a strong word." She stopped scratching and sent him a nasty smile in return. "I just loathe you with a fiery passion." She walked away from him since she didn't want to look at his bald head. She reached Malik and sighed a little. "Malik?"

"Yes?"

"I have a little confession to make?"

"Oh?"

"I haven't been on a horse since I was five." She told him his eyes and widened. "I'm not afraid of horses but I have no idea how they will react to someone who hasn't had any real experience." The other shook his head as he waved Altaïr over to them and after receiving the news Altaïr started laughing like someone had told him a joke. All Elizabeth could do was to raise an eyebrow and hope that he felt entertained.

"Well," he started and dried his eyes. "Let start by finding you a horse that you can ride." That sounded like a plan and they went into the stables.

They reached to the end of the stable. The stable was made of solid light wood and was constructed by the labor of old. Hay was all over the floor and as they entered a young boy came walking with a big, firm and beautiful white and black stallion. Altaïr patted the horse as it walked past them and said in a low voice: "This is Abdul-Azim. He is my horse."

Elizabeth expanded her sight as she gazed backwards to catch another look of the horse. The stallion's name would roughly be translated as 'Servant of the Mighty', so it made good sense to be Altaïr's horse. "Here we are." He opened one of the stalls and there stood a semi large black mare and looked like she couldn't be very old. Altaïr patted the horse as he entered and started to bridle it. "This is Suha." Altaïr introduced.

Elizabeth adored the horse, almost like a true black beauty but she raised an eyebrow at the horse's name. "You named her after a star?"

Altaïr stopped up for a second and looked at Elizabeth. "You know about the tale of Suha?"

The British woman nodded once with a sad smile on her face and walked slowly over to the horse. "The story about a man who fell in love with a new star on the night his wife died. He took it as a sign from Allah had the God had seen how great his grief was so it even made God feel sympathy for him. But then one night it suddenly disappeared from the night sky, and the man travelled across the world to find his beloved star."

"Yes, a truly sad story." He walked over to Elizabeth on her side and pointed on the little small white spot the mane of the horse. "It is completely blank, except from this little white spot. The night she was born we decided to name her Suha."

"Because she is all black like the sky but has a little white spot like a star that disappears from time to time?" Elizabeth smiled as she ended his sentence. She liked the background for Suha's name and the horse seemed friendly enough. "How old is she?"

"Five or six years I believe." Altaïr answered and took her out of the stall. "It is a good age."

"Wait." Elizabeth said and walked up to Altaïr. "Let me take her outside?" He smiled and gave her the reins of the horse and she pulled it a little and to her surprise the horse followed her without hesitation. "_Good horsey_." she mumbled quietly to herself. They reached the entrance to the stables and walked a couple of meters only to see that another horse had needed a few moments in the spot light before takeoff. But it wasn't just any other horse. This time Siraj al Din lay on the ground feeling sorry and pity for himself and Elizabeth's smile became bigger as she and Altaïr reached Malik and Abba. The one arm man looked at her.

"What is it Elizabeth?"

"There is nothing like the sight of an old enemy that has entered in an accident." She said with delight and Malik shook his head.

"I see that you have met your horse." Malik then said.

"Yes, Suha the beautiful star. We will be a great team." She patted the horse and it seemed to enjoy it. "I'm ready when you are." Altaïr nodded as he placed her bag onto Suha and then Malik gave Elizabeth a big scarf. Off-white with white ends and a little embroidery detail in the middle.

"The rain can start again at any time. I figured that a trip in this weather through the mountains could be a bit cold." Malik told her as she wrapped the scarf around her head and neck. "Also it would be good to cover your face from time to time. You don't exactly look Arabic and people will question why you travel with them in these dangerous times." She nodded at his wise words and he helped her on to her horse.

"Thank you Malik." She said and he smiled back at her.

"Take care Elizabeth." He walked over to Altaïr and it looked like they exchanged some pretty serious words as Malik pointed at Elizabeth from the distance. Altaïr nodded several times. The kind of nod you would give to your parents when they have told you to clean up your room way to many times. For once Elizabeth would have loved to be one of the elves from the lord of the rings. They could hear anything. She snapped back to reality as Altaïr mounted his beautiful stallion and he waved to Elizabeth. She rode up to him and she gave him a small nod.

"Let's go!" Altaïr ordered in a high voice and they began their journal. First to Acre and afterwards to Cyprus to found out what secrets the prisoners where holding. Elizabeth was in ecstasy over the nature and the land surrounding them. Never before had such a beautiful sight hit her right in the face as when she watched the mountain eagles fly low on their daily hunting trip or the sound of the small streams they crossed from time to time. They were riding at a firm and determined speed until they came down from the mountain side and to the valleys at the mountain foot. The horses started to gallop through the land and they passed merchants and other travellers from time to time.

When it became evening, they stopped to set up tents and a bonfire while it didn't rain. Elizabeth placed herself at the bonfire while eating some bread and meat that had been cooked. She was the only woman out of five travellers. Altaïr, Abba, Siraj al Din and a fourth assassin, named Saqr but his job was to look after the horses when they eventually would reach Acre. Altaïr sat by her side in silence as he was eating his portion. His fingers drummed on the bread while he was chewing his meal. Her gaze fell on his arm and especially his hidden blade as she remembered her own was in her bag.

She placed her hand on his hidden blade, still fascinated that something so full of technology had been possible so early in history. Altaïr sensed that her mind was absent. "What are you thinking about?" he asked while having food in his mouth. Bad manners.

"Is it only assassins from your Order that uses these hidden blades?" She asked as she studied it like an archaeology find.

He swallowed his food and answered: "Yes, well as far as I know. The hidden blade has been a constant companion of ours over the years. Some would say it defines us and they would not be entirely wrong. Many of our successes would not have been possible without it."

"You don't say." She couldn't explain why she found it so fascination. Her hidden blade, compared to Altaïr's was really small, like it was meant for her tiny arm. Her blade wasn't tightened to a bracer so she could easily wear it under a loose sleeve if she wanted to. "What are you thinking about?" she asked finally.

"I'm curious."

"About what?"

"Your life in the future. Could you tell me a little bit about it?"

_To have an explainable continue... _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please let me know what you think. Also sorry that the chapter is a day late, but my internet died last night. I hoped that you enjoyed it. See you next week/TheYukiii**


	18. Something unexpected in the dark

**Hi everybody. This weeks chapter is up! Thank you for review, favourites and alerts. Please let me know what you think. A/N in the button. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>"You don't say." She couldn't explain why she found it so fascination. Her hidden blade, compared to Altaïr's was really small, like it was meant for her tiny arm. Her blade wasn't tightened to a bracer so she could easily wear it under a loose sleeve if she wanted to. "What are you thinking about?" she asked finally.<em>

_"I'm curious."_

_"About what?"_

_"Your life in the future. Could you tell me a little bit about it?"_

It was a dark night and it could've started raining at any second as the clouds floated over the landscape in slow motion. The wind had almost disappeared but the humidity was high and made it warmer in no matter what aspect you looked in. All though the nights in Syria were cold it seemed that the weather had no interest in changing. Like the Earth had called the weather hotline explaining that if it started to rain the plot of the story would get seriously delayed. However the two main characters were too busy to think of rain or how the Earth rotated around the sun as they sat in a little camp, a day travel away from Masyaf, talking side by side near a bonfire. Altaïr saw the light disappeared from her face like she was feeling miserable at the question he just asked. It was clear that she hadn't foreseen such a question from a man who she didn't even know if she had feelings for. But she had to find peace with that.

"You want to hear about my life in the future?" Elizabeth asked uncertain as she stroked her hair over to the other side of her neck. Her gaze changed from Altaïr's face to the bonfire as she found a stick by her side and threw it lightly into the flames. "Well what do you want to know?" Telling about one's life wasn't Elizabeth forte and Altaïr knew that, but she had been raised as a polite young lady so of course she would answer his question. That was since she had nothing better to do then listening to the bonfire that consumed the dry wood or looking into a pitch black landscape.

"Everything." He answered short without making a crack in his poker face. As he looked at Elizabeth, he found it interesting that she hadn't denied him. He wondered have far he could push his luck.

She widened her eyes slightly but kept a small smile on her face. "Everything you say?" She asked and he nodded. "That would take a lifetime to tell." She explained to him with a minor hint of a joke.

"I'm in no rush." He said quietly.

Everything was a lot but that wasn't the issue here. There were a lot about herself she couldn't remember, many things she didn't want to remember and many things there were unforgettable but painful. What to tell her dear assassin? He stayed silent as Elizabeth began to fear the fact they had started an unspoken conversation. She turned her head from side to side as she started to thinking about where to start. "Let us start with London then. The capital of England, a true metropolis. Life in London is thought to be grey and hard and believe me it can be. But it is also thought to hold the key to money and opportunity." Elizabeth said with a fuzzy smile as she had no idea on how to continue.

"Is it tough like here?" Abba asked and Elizabeth shocked her head. He sat on the other side of the bonfire eating a piece of bread. Abba shoulder had swelled a bit since his fall back in Masyaf, but it didn't seem to bother him, however if his shoulder didn't stop growing soon Elizabeth would tell him to join a freak show or something like that because it began to look fairly abnormal for a man his size.

Abba was a respectful assassin and was about the same age as Malik and Altaïr. He was however a bit smaller the Altaïr in every aspect; height, body build except his voice. His deep vocal sounded a lot like Musa'id's. But if Musa'id's voice was black coffee, Abba's would be something more of a coffee with cream. Altaïr's of course would be a café latte with the imprint of a butterfly on top. Elizabeth would die for a cup of coffee as she drank her tea wondering what to tell the two assassins.

It was also hard to explain anything about London Elizabeth realized. Try to explain about cars, the underground system, Soho, or anything else. How would the twelfth century London look? She knew it. It was a hole in the ground surrounded by water and hooligans if she compared the place to Masyaf.

She gave herself a little smirk thinking if she should tell about London through the eyes of tourist from the medieval times, and she started with what she hated most. "Let us start with an early January week day and the outside street lamps of London would still be aglow. The London rain would be like… impressive as it continued to lazily flop down from the grey and moody sky above." Elizabeth wondered what else to tell. "The people living in London are mostly dressed in black with their heads to the ground as they walk past beautiful architecture that has stood there for centuries."

"Why is that?" Altaïr asked as he frowned. "People walking with their heads to the ground?" Elizabeth knew that her Arabic wasn't perfect but she had to grin over the comment.

How to explain how a cell phone works? "Let me see… People are a lot more individual in the future. Our… villages are called cities and we are a lot more in them then Masyaf."

"Interesting." Abba mumbled to himself. He too talked with food in his mouth, but he made small nods and Elizabeth gave him a smile. That too was bad manners.

"People in the future are not as dependent on one another. People will be educated on the same level and it is already a competition from childhood if you want to succeed." Elizabeth explained as she used her hands. It was a habit she had had since she was a child.

"How is that different from here?" Abba asked, still chewing on a piece of bread.

Elizabeth turned her gaze into the fire and said with a distant voice. "People here are mostly born into privileges. Wasn't one of your father's an assassin? Wouldn't that mean that you would have to step into his shoes some day?" Abba and Altaïr looked at each other as Elizabeth paused. "My mother was a singer in the low class. She entertained people, but I haven't step into her shoes. In fact I'm tone deaf except in the shower." She sighed. "What I am trying to say is that you became assassins to fill the hole your fathers left you when they passed away, am I right?" Both men nodded realizing that they had never thought of that. "Meaning if you one day would have a son he too would probably be an assassin."

"So we replace each other here while in the future it is… more open?" Abba asked and Elizabeth snapped her fingers.

"Exactly." She said with a broad smile and yawned. They had understood her point and it was clear that they had a hard time imagining it. She then closed her eyes and yawned slowly-

"You are tired?" Altaïr asked but she didn't even have to give him an answer at first. Her eyes already counted sheep and she felt a bit cold.

But she sent him a small smile without showing her teeth. "Yes, I am." She answered short. She stood up and walked over to her tent, realizing that she had forgotten something and she turned around betting her travel companies goodnight. Both of the men nodded to her.

She crawled into her tent keeping her knife close as she feared that even the mad man from the fortress who could have followed them or Siraj al Din. The knife itself was beautiful with details and Elizabeth was absolutely certain that Musa'id, the blacksmith had made it. The sheath was made from leather with a strong thread, possibly hair from the mane of a horse. The blade had an elegant design, like it was meant to be carried by a woman and it was light. Elizabeth had had it on her since Malik gave it to her, telling her that it could be dangerous without it, and he couldn't have been more right.

Elizabeth woke up the next day, feeling a bit uneasy as a deep and thick fog had hidden the path ahead of them. What was the time? The bonfire was already dead but Elizabeth couldn't see anyone of her companies. The fog moved closer and she took a step back. Was it the shadow that was fooling around her? It wouldn't be the first time, and the landscape looked like something from a Sherlock Holmes novel and at any second the Hound of the Baskervilles would jump out of the fog attacking her at even giving moment. She looked around one more time, still not seeing anybody and placed her feet in the ground. She placed a hand around her knife. She heard a noise.

"Who's there!" she cried, realizing that she was very afraid. A hand touched her on her shoulder and she froze for a second. "Argh!" she gasped and turned around, grabbed her knife, raised her arm and was ready to stab a potential enemy but her eyes found a familiar scar and she dropped her knife while it was in the air. As it landed on the ground she placed both hands on her mouth as she leaned and placed her forehead on the assassin's torso.

"I'm sorry." Altaïr said as he patted the British woman's head. "I scared you. I didn't mean to." However he didn't embrace her. He couldn't but he wanted to. He wanted to comfort her since he felt something close to a knife in his chest when he heard her sob. It was painful, truly painful, but he couldn't afford to let him being distracted anymore.

"What happened?" Abba's voice asked from behind and Altaïr turned his head.

"I scared her." Altaïr admitted. "She will be fine in a moment." The other assassin started to pack his tent while the Grand Master stood and watched the fog disappear. The countryside was beautiful even though people since the beginning of time had dug roads and cut down threes. He then turned his gaze down to the British woman who didn't sob anymore. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes thank you." She dried her tears and nose as she saw Siraj al Din coming out of his tent. He looked at her with a curious look but didn't approach her. Her gaze turned to Altaïr who watched an eagle flying over them. Such a beauty thought Elizabeth as she inhaled the fresh air.

"We should get going." Altaïr suddenly said and Elizabeth responded with a nod. She really wanted to leave that place. Abba helped her packing her tent. She jumped up on Suha, her little star and waited for Altaïr as he held some water over the bonfire, making sure that the glows didn't survive.

The air suddenly changed when she realized that Siraj al Din was by her side. She frowned but tried to ignore him. "I'm beginning to think that it was a bad choice to bring you along on this journey." He said directly into the wind. "You are a disgrace to women."

"I know that I will never get number one on your favorite list Siraj al Din." She responded, still looking at the eagle that was on a hunting trip. She then watched Altaïr mounting his horse and they started at a slow pace so the horses would have a warm up. Siraj al Din was still by Elizabeth's side.

"Aren't going to say something disgraceful to me today?" The tattooed man asked and Elizabeth sighed.

"I'd tell you to go to hell, but I work there, and wouldn't want to see you every day." She kicked Suha a little bit and rode up to Altaïr's side. She didn't mind that he didn't say anything. She enjoyed the silence and began to think. Nothing constructive came to her mind as the landscape shifted from mountains to a dessert country side, with small villages.

Elizabeth didn't want to admit it but the way Altaïr sat there proud on his horse, on guard for possible enemies was a beautiful sight. The weather was still a bit foggy but when darkness came Elizabeth realized that she and Altaïr hadn't spoken one word to each other. She sighed inside herself knowing that it was for the better and she decided to eat inside her tent. Bread with some meat and sauce was on the menu but she didn't mind. The bread tasted very good and the dry meat had its own little twisted flavor. The sauce however was she something she gave to Abba, saying that her stomach couldn't take it and that was partly the truth. The sauce had small parts of millet in it, something she was allergic to. Not that she would die or anything but the symptoms were a lot like food poisoning.

After she was done eating she laid down to get a good night sleep. She could hear the men talking outside her tent. Abba and Siraj al Din argued about something with the horses while the one called Saqr tried to calm them down but she couldn't hear Altaïr's voice. Maybe he had went to bed too?

She closed her eyes, trying not to think of the man, but it was too late. He had already invaded her dreams to a point where she could see him clearly in front of her. He sat in the tent, gazing at her like he guarded her. "Are you awake?" he asked with a light voice and she nodded. "I'm sorry if I woke you up."

"Woke me up?" she asked confused sat raised herself slightly from the ground. "Aren't you in my dream?"

"This is no dream," he said pointing toward the entrance of the tent. "Look, daylight."

Elizabeth widened her eyes and sat up. "What?" She shook her head as she raised an eyebrow. "I guess I must have slept like a stone." The other nodded. "Wait…" Elizabeth started. "What are you doing in my tent?"

This time it was Altaïr's time to raise an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" He moved a little to sit more comfortably. He bent his knee and placed a hand it while he used the other as support.

Elizabeth collected her hair to one side of her neck. Her light brown curls really had a life of their own but she tried to stay focused. "I mean why you are sitting there? In my tent that is." she finally said and Altaïr grinned amused. "What is so funny?"

His grin turned into a smile as he leaned closer to her. "You are inside my tent Elizabeth. You came in during the night. Don't you remember?" He whispered with his lips only centimeters away from hers.

_To have a ghostly continue..._

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that you all liked this week's chapter. <strong>**Thanks to Marienola and Call it even for their reviews.. Sending hearts... You gives me a huge motivation =D See you all next week!  
><strong>


	19. Walk or you will forget how

**A/N ~ Hi everyone. Hope you all had a nice weekend. Please enjoy this week****'s chapter and let me know what you think. Thank you: FirstMateShadowNinja, marienola and draconisnoire43 for their reviews on last week's chapter. **

* * *

><p><em>Elizabeth widened her eyes and sat up. "What?" She shook her head as she raised an eyebrow. "I guess I must have slept like a stone." The other nodded. "Wait…" Elizabeth started. "What are you doing in my tent?"<em>

_This time it was Altaïr's time to raise an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" He moved a little to sit more comfortably. He bent his knee and placed a hand it while he used the other as support._

_Elizabeth collected her hair to one side of her neck. Her light brown curls really had a life of their own but she tried to stay focused. "I mean why you are sitting there? In my tent that is." she finally said and Altaïr grinned amused. "What is so funny?"_

_His grin turned into a smile as he leaned closer to her. "You are inside my tent Elizabeth. You came in during the night. Don't you remember?" He whispered with his lips only centimeters away from hers._

This could have been the movie scene of the year, and not even France would be able to beat it. A truly romantic moment in which time wanted to express itself to the world as two people sat in a tent in an unknown place between the harbor city of Acre and the assassin stronghold of Masyaf on a rainfall morning. It would have been the perfect moment or rather that is what both of them wanted to believe. The silence inside the tent was extremely loud as the wind whistled a little outside and Elizabeth focused on Altaïr as she could feel his breath on her skin. Her gaze shifted from his eyes to his lips as the distances between their mouths was very limited. That scar… she truly wanted to kiss it. "_This has to be a dream_." she whispered in her native language trying not to make it obvious that she was attracted to him. Her eyes blinked as she completely forgot how to breathe.

He didn't move much either but rested his hand on top of her wool and light brown blanket. Desire and lust swelled within each other with a great intensity that would likely damn them both to Hell. "Then it is a good dream." Altaïr whispered back as his fingers drummed on the blanket. "But all dreams have an end." He leaned back a little and rationality returned to his face.

"_Indeed."_ Elizabeth believed as she collected her long hair on one side of her neck and started to crawl over towards the entrance. What was she doing in Altaïr's tent? How did she get there? Could the Shadow have had anything to do with it? And why was she asking all of those questions like a maniac. She stopped only centimeters from the entrance as she thought: 'Maybe because I want answers!'

"Elizabeth, wait." Altaïr requested with a hint of doubt in his voice. He wasn't sure if he wanted her stop.

But she stopped at his request and looked around so she could face him. "What is it?" she asked, immediately wishing that she had just ignored him.

"I… I'm not as strong as you think I am. Therefore…" He paused. Elizabeth couldn't see a lot of his face since Altaïr had pulled his hood up, but the doubt in his voice had become stronger. "I have a request to you." He finally said. The atmosphere in the tent reminded Elizabeth of the end of a Hell's Kitchen episode where people were holding their breath until Gordon Ramsey had eliminated one from the losing team.

"Yes? For you I would do anything." She responded lightly since her mind was somewhere else.

He crawled over to her so they were close to each other again. He placed a hand on her cheek as he whispered. "I need for you to stay away from me."

"What?" She suddenly felt something in her throat, preventing her from speaking any further. She felt that she was suddenly on the losing team.

"I was so close to doing things to you last night. When you came in I thought, but no, you were sleepwalking." He paused as he tried to collect himself. His doubt filled their little moment in silence. "What frightened me the most was that you could have walked into Siraj al Din's tent? Elizabeth," he squeezed her cheek with a half-smile and semi narrowed eyes. "You belong to another man. Our relationship can't get out of hand like this."

Altaïr tried to keep his breathing calm as he stared at her face. "Trust me Altaïr, if I had been full awake I would never had crawled into your tent like this." She assured him while thinking that it was a stupid comment. If she had walked in her sleep would there be no need to defend herself. However she turned her gaze away from the master assassin as he withdrew his hand from her cheek. The second his fingers left her skin came a feeling of being alone. He was so close but yet so far away.

"I know. That is why I need for you to stay away. I can't control myself around you and your actions…You are playing with me Elizabeth and I need for it to stop before you or I do something stupid." His earnest voice touched her but it also made her blood boil. However she could only blame herself for her actions and he was right. He was very much right.

"You think that I would trick you?" she asked with a knowing tone hidden in her voice. It was painful to think about as the rain outside wouldn't seem to stop. Wait a moment.

"I have no other words to use so yes." Altaïr said with sadness in his voice. She ignored him for a moment to look at her feet. She didn't have shoes on so her feet was clean, but when her gaze turned to her tent across Altaïr's she saw her boots in the entrance. How did she get over to Altaïr in the middle of the night, sleepwalking, with clean feet even though it was raining outside and the ground was filled with mud?

She felt a tear in the corner of her eye as she bit her lower lip. She looked down, feeling her heart pump slower. He was right and she decided that she wouldn't say anything about her feet. "You disappoint me Altaïr, but if that is your wish." She bowed with a sense of apology and respect in her movement and stepped out of the tent on her bare feet, only to see the sun rise in the horizon and hearing Altaïr coming out of the tent too as Elizabeth was shrieking curses to the sky.

"Elizabeth," He said in a low voice but she shook her head.

"Don't say my name." She said and she turned around. "Let us make a deal." She pouted as she placed her hands on her hips.

"A deal?" He said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, after our business on Cyprus is completed you will go back to Masyaf and I will go somewhere else. Until then I promise not to touch you, not to seek your presence, or talk to you except it had something to do with our mission and you will do the same in return. That would only be fair don't you think."

She turned towards the sun, hoping it would give her the strength for what laid ahead, but he grabbed her arm. "That is not what I meant!" The rain drops were very heavy, just like they were in London…

"I know what you meant! But you are not the only one who can't control your feelings!" she sobbed and gazed with a strong look into his eyes. "Let me go."

He was in shock. "What?" But she didn't give him the chance to make sense of her words before saying:

"Forget what I said." This would never end well and she noticed a headache was on its way. She threw her head back and took a deep breath of morning air into her lungs. God she wanted a cigarette now, to feel the smoke inside her lungs, making her high on nicotine. She walked away.

"Elizabeth!" Elizabeth didn't hear it with Altaïr's voice. She stopped, wondering if Abba, Saqr or Siraj al Din had yelled her name but no. It was only her and Altaïr who could fell the cold ground under their feet. Whose voice was it and was she really going crazy now? However she had heard it before. Many, many years ago but she couldn't remember whose voice it was. She turned, trying to avoid the rain falling directly onto her face.

"Don't say my freaking name," She bit her under lip again and knew that she would touch a nerve by saying this but she didn't seem like she had much of a choice. "Grand Master." She twisted her arm out of his grip and marched away from him but she could hear that he was following her down the little hill. He speeded up as he wanted to catch her but she just stopped and turned away. "Stop following me!"

"You shouldn't go out there alone!" He answered back and a kindergarten fight had started.

"Then just say so instead of following me!" They stood a fair distance away from each other as they exchanged looks. "You doubt yourself too much, Grand Master, and I very much doubt that this is real for you." She really pushed his limit.

"Don't call me that!" Altaïr demanded and paused for a second. "You are not part of the Order." He then pointed out trying to sound strong and on his high horse.

"Exactly, but why should I show less respect for you?" she paused and realized something that she had been blind all this time. "I have done something to you." She started, wondering if she should continue. "Siraj al Din was right, except of course about the sexual part." She took a few steps toward him with the purpose of walking past him and she almost succeeded. Her mind was made up. "Altaïr, the longer we are together the more pain we cause each other."

"What do you mean?" He asked in a fair voice, trying the hide the fact that he could have killed her on the spot as he also tried to hide his feelings the best he could.

She walked past him but he didn't turn. "You have to figure that one out for yourself." She sighed, trying to hide her tears that could be mistaken for raindrops. "Remember the deal. No talking, no touching and… you just stay away from me okay."

"Just answer me one thing!" he said determinate. She stayed silent, waiting for his question. "Who is Ella?"

Elizabeth frowned at the name and walked slowly towards Altaïr. "Where did you hear that name from?"

"You." He answered short and fast. She closed her eyes as the name echoed inside her mind and her headache became bigger. "You mumbled it in your sleep in the fortress when you slept in my bed and again last night. Now who is it?" It was clear he didn't know that Ella was a girl name.

Elizabeth's lips became a thin line as she took a breath through her nose. "Ella is the name of a little girl who died many years ago. I don't remember a lot about her, but she connects me to a certain person whose face I almost can't remember anymore." Her British accent really showed when she was sad. He had noticed that about her in their many meetings. "But she is dead Altaïr, now stop digging in my life; it is not of your concern!" She walked back down towards the tent and tried to figure out what to do. How could it have gotten that bad? Again she looked at her engagement ring, wanted to rip it off and throw it away again. She saw Abba and Saqr coming out of their tents as the sun began to order the retreat of the cold and rainfall weather.

She placed her bag on Suha and waited for the men. She didn't want breakfast, saying that she'd rather die than eat. Her friend Kasper had always called her a woman of instant decision and he wouldn't be completely wrong. Once she had made up her mind that was it. It was a pretty stubborn way of doing things, but she couldn't help it.

Silence fell upon the group and two days later they reached the city of Acre. It was a city who had suffered hardship during the third crusade but Elizabeth was still amazed with its beauty. They rode up to the stables and Elizabeth sighed. She was very pleased with herself for not talking to Altaïr, or anybody else. She was extremely tired and her headache still hadn't subsided. She could feel Altaïr's gaze fell upon her as she stroked her fingertips on Suha's back and took her bag.

There had however happened changes in who was going to Cyprus. Due to the injury from his fall back in Masyaf had Abba's shoulder swelled to almost twice its size and he could barely move it because of the pain. So Saqr and Abba would swap places in the last moment.

Saqr wasn't an assassin and wasn't even in training for it, but he was reliable and he could cook. That was a big bonus. Saqr had a very thin face like he had anorexia at some point in his life and the rest of his body were shaped likewise. His age was still unknown to Elizabeth but she would guess that he was about five years younger than Altaïr and Abba. His hair was black and his eyes very dark brown, while his mouth and nose had a perfect shape and size if you were a puddle. Due to his thin body Elizabeth couldn't read any aggressive actions from him, especially his voice was one of those high ones who hoped to last for more than one round in American Idol. He had a birthmark on his forehead that reminded Elizabeth of a bad case of sunburn and she remembered one day she had fallen asleep in the warm sun and she couldn't sleep on her back for two weeks straight. God bless the one who invented sun lotion. He seemed like a nice young, and maybe a bit stupid, boy who was willing to sacrifice himself for the right adventure.

They reached the gates of Acre and Elizabeth covered her face with the scarf she had received from Malik. However a guard stopped her as she tried to pass but a man placed a hand on her shoulder and the guard stopped. He nodded towards them and they passed without further difficulties. She looked around, seeing unfortunate souls beg for even the smallest things and an ugly smoke filled the streets with a very nasty stent that proved her suspicion about the lack of hygiene as she saw dead animals which were lying in the path of her savvier. She tried to look back but couldn't due to the scarf so her unknown savvier remained a mystery until they reach a narrow alley.

"I guess fate arranged it for us to meet." Altaïr's soft voice sound and Elizabeth couldn't help but smile as Abba and Siraj al Din entered the alley with them and she placed her hand on his.

"I wonder why the guard wanted to stop Najla." Saqr spoke out loud with no concern of how high he voice was. Elizabeth's other name 'Najla' was commonly used in Masyaf by all except Altaïr, Malik and a few others.

"Take a look around," Siraj al Din started. "Female beggars are all over the place. They are wives to the men who died when Richard Lion Heart of England and his crusaders conquered Acre." He didn't sound sad but gave Elizabeth a firm look so she knew about his feelings about the English nation.

Abba coughed. "Let's go to the bureau." And they out on the streets again. Elizabeth stayed close to Altaïr as she covered her mouth and nose with the scarf to avoid the smell.

"I'm sorry about yesterday Elizabeth." He whispered as they watched more women who had met an unfortunate fate. He still had his hand on her shoulder to help her guide in the right direction. "Is it a blessing or a curse trying from see things from your angle?" He asked and the doubt in his voice had disappeared.

She sighed lightly and she realized that she couldn't be mad at him. That man made her completely helpless in his own way. "I don't want to be away from you." she whispered back in the lowest voice possible, knowing that this was a private matter and she didn't wish to share it with the other. Especially not with Siraj al Din who was walking right behind her and the assassin. "Altaïr," Elizabeth whispered to herself as she looked around and she suddenly saw a white figure running towards them with a set of guards at its tail. "Altaïr… What is that?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN ~ this week's fun factor: Some of you know that I'm a Zumba instructor in my free time, so here the other day I had my Altaïr cosplay with me to the fitness gym for my weekly practice with the kids. I can't describe how hard it was to dance with that hood on but the reaction with the kids was amazing and they loved it. Imagine Altaïr dancing Zumba with a head set microphone yelling: "SHAKE IT!" I was truly ready to kill somebody afterwards due to the heat ;) ****See you all next week!**


	20. Her true face

**A/N - Hi everyone! Wow... chapter 19 (and no preface doesn't count), but damn, time sure is flying fast...! thank you again for all your fav, alerts and reviews! Thank to: jadeimaru, marienola, LithiumSiege and Lupin de sadigo Uno! I can't describe how much I love them! And off course! This weeks chapter...! Enjoy!** **(A/N at the button)**

* * *

><p><em>She sighed lightly and she realized that she couldn't be mad at him. That man made her completely helpless in his own way. "I don't want to be away from you." she whispered back in the lowest voice possible, knowing that this was a private matter and she didn't wish to share it with the other. Especially not with Siraj al Din who was walking right behind her and the assassin. "Altaïr," Elizabeth whispered to herself as she looked around and she suddenly saw a white figure running towards them with a set of guards at its tail. "Altaïr… What is that?"<em>

One couldn't see the sky due to a thin layer of clouds but they could see the dirt flying around as a running man stepped and leave the gravel ground. The street seemed still as the shop owners, the costumers and a travel company from Masyaf watched a man in the white robes run towards them at a fast pace. Elizabeth thought that it was an assassin uniform but as the man came closer she realized that this particularly uniform wasn't from Masyaf or Acre, but had its origins from Jerusalem. The reason she knew this was that in her studies these uniform were only described when a traitor's mission had gone wrong and the white robe would be his death cloths, symbolizing that his robe had to be covered with his blood before they would finally let him rest. It was a painful death which was used for entertaining and warnings in other big cities. For an example Damascus but she had never heard about it so early in history or that one had received the sentence in the city of Acre. She narrowed her eyes to see more clearly as he approached the group and she realized that she was seeing a ghost.

"_What in the world…"_ mumbled Elizabeth as she saw the white figure running towards them. The man almost flouted over the ground as the chain mail knights yelled and screamed for him to stop. He looked up and caught Elizabeth's gaze.

"Get out of my way!" The man yelled furiously as his white robes swung from side to side. "Whore, move it!" His face didn't show any fear of getting caught, but looked more like he had forgotten something important like when men runs for the train almost knowing that they wouldn't make it. Beside his white robes had he a black belt and some flip flops on which wasn't made for running but considering the fact of all the small rocks and dried blood from animals lying around it made good sense keeping them on.

"What did you call me?" she yelled back as he almost past the group. He still ran towards them and before Elizabeth realized he tried to grab her bag. _"Let go you bastard!"_ Elizabeth yelled and she looked at his face. He had an abnormally big nose when Elizabeth saw him up close. His eyebrows weren't from this dimension either and his voice was deep, indicating that he was at least forty years old. He had black hair in different length and all about him signed that he was in pain. He lost his grip and ran with every eye gazing after him. Elizabeth turned and saw something sticking up from his robes, almost looked like dried blood on his neck but she was fast to realize that there was another problem.

Elizabeth could still feel the touch of Altaïr's hand on her shoulder and she caught his gaze as he checked if she was alright. Suddenly a woman started to scream and one of the knights withdrew his sword from her abdomen. Blood found its way out on the gravel ground as Elizabeth placed and hand over her mouth and widened her eyes. She didn't get a lot of time to recover from the fact that a woman had been slayed in front of her before hearing:

"The guards are coming!" Siraj al Din hissed loud and everyone turned their attention to the other running knights who looked more frightening then an American football team. Their groaned and yells made Elizabeth freeze on the spot.

Altaïr suddenly pushed Elizabeth over to another side of the road, which was a narrow alley and the only thing she could hear him whisper in a high voice was: "Run…!"

As she hit the ground her bag fell off but she didn't react to it as she heard the guards running past her and she sighed. What should she do? She looked towards the end of the alley, hoping to see one she knew but was disappointed. However suddenly a guard stopped and looked towards the alley. She stood as fast as she could and realized that a guard had seen her. She began running in the other direction without her bag and the guard followed. "_Shiit…!"_ The only thing she could think of was how fast her feet could get her away from there.

"_Stop beggar!"_ The guard yelled and Elizabeth was surprised. He believed that she was a beggar! _"Stop you filthy woman!" _

She scanned her mind, hoping and waiting for an idea to be approved. She ran through the alley out to another street with a lot of eyes on her and she ran left, away from the main gates since she knew that it was packed the guards there. She felt frightened and terrified and knew that even though she had visited Acre in her original time the city had changed in small nine hundred years. She ran into another alley were a man walked oddly and moved his fingers right before his face like he was embarrassed that Elizabeth or anyone would see him in his current state. She could hear the knight stop behind her. For a moment had she forgot about the fact that she was actually being chased. She turned around as the guard or rather his helmet as raised his sword, ready to end her life. She faced the knight who was dressed in chainmail with the Templar cross stabile planted on his chest and Christ and while she did, the mad man behind her ripped of her scarf that Malik had giving her, reveling her true nationally. The knight lowered his sword at the turn off event.

"_This can't be…"_ His mumbling echoed under the helmet. Elizabeth could hear the man mumbled as she tried to get her scarf back.

"_What can be?"_ Elizabeth asked back as the mad man loosened his grip around the scarf and walked away, mumbling small noises and unknown words. Elizabeth who turned and faced the knight realized that he had taking of his helmet. He was a man, at least ten years ages older then Elizabeth, northern European looking, almost Scandinavian. He had small signs of bead on his cheeks but he was blond as the sun could shin and sea blue eyes to follow.

He placed the helmet under his arm and stepped one step closer. _"Who are you?"_ He asked and Elizabeth widened her eyes.

"_He is from the Kingdom of Germany… the Holy Roman Empire…"_ She mumbled to herself when she caught his accent but he heard her. His eyes extended like in an 'America funniest home video' and Elizabeth couldn't help but smile. However she had to remember that this was the enemy and by the way he talked could Elizabeth hear that he was from the area that eventually would be Germany.

He nodded at her discovering and began to look more normal. _"Yes I am but who are you? I can tell you are British. That accent isn't rare here, but a British woman is. Now tell me who you are." _

Elizabeth bit her under lip gently as she wondered if she could trust him. Where was Altaïr when she needed him the most? Or maybe not most then just slightly. She changed her gaze to the bricks that made the houses around them and then looked up in the clouded sky, hoping to see an assassin. _"I'm… Erzebeth…"_ She stammered a little white lie as she tried to hide her accent which was nearly impossible. Something was wrong.

"_Are you all right?"_ the knight asked but Elizabeth didn't answer. Her mind was filled with fog and disco music and the last thing she remembered was disturbing white light and she fell her body fall to the gravel ground.

She opened her senses and saw a familiar sight. The thundering waves of the pounding river were calling her home as she stood on the shores in near Masyaf. It was a dark night but the river was very much alive. She heard a familiar voice singing for her and her eyes danced the song. "Altaïr…" She sent him a careful smile as his hands played the tunes and she could see a vision before her. There were other people by their sides. People she trusted; Malik, Abba and Musa'id and others whose name that didn't cross her mind.

Altaïr stood up, took her hand and they left the music behind them as the dance carried on. They went to the river shore and they inhaled the brine and felt the wind in their hair and in a moment of peace Elizabeth felt a sense of sadness and paused as her eyes met Altaïr's. Suddenly she knew that he had to go.

"Altaïr… Your world is not mine… your eyes are telling me so." It was there she felt the crossroads of time  
>and she wondered why. As their cast their gaze on the tumbling river another vision came to her as she looked up. It was a beauty like a thunder and beating wings in the clouds above her.<p>

"_An eagle!"_ She snapped her eyes open and gasped as she sat up in an unknown bed in a room she hadn't been in before. She tried to catch her breath as she felt like she had been out on a Marathon. She looked around and saw an opening in the wall. It looked like scenery from Shakespeare where Romeo would declare his love for Juliet. But where was her Romeo? Where was Altaïr…? _"Wait a moment…"_ she mumbled to herself. When had Altaïr become her Romeo?

The walls were grey from the bricks that stood on put of each other, creating the room she had been placed in. But where was she? She looked at the blanket that lied on top of her body and touched it. It was very fine wool, light grey and very soft. Her bed wasn't like the bed one she slept in in Masyaf and she looked down herself. _"Where in the_ _world is my dress…?"_ She was wearing a white dress with short sleeves she hadn't seen before.

The door opened she felt a dejour vu from the day she had woken up in Masyaf and Malik had entered the room. But it wasn't a man but a woman who looked old enough to be Elizabeth's grandmother. She looked at Elizabeth with a straight poker face like she was in the World Championship or something. _"Good afternoon, my lady."_ The old woman said with a firm voice with a very heavy accent, possibly from Scotland. Elizabeth nodded carefully as she felt a little ashamed over the fact that she couldn't hear where the woman was coming from and she sat up further.

"_Good afternoon."_ Elizabeth answered back polite and felt an easy breeze on her face. As the woman drew back the curtains Elizabeth could see the sea and she stood up, again to fast and she felt dizzy. The last thing she remembered was the alley and the German knight and… an 'omg' went wildly through her mind. She must have passed out! She hadn't eaten anything since her argument with Altaïr and the sudden running must had used the remaining part of her strength. That reminded her had she had lost her bag too. Great work Elizabeth.

She looked out the opening and saw many seagulls flying close to the water in hoping to catch a fish. She was still in Acre that was for sure, but where? She tried to stand up slow and walked over to the opening which had a balcony, again just like in Romeo and Juliet. The sun light came suddenly but it didn't take long before her eyes took their normal shape. She stopped halfway out on the balcony and opened her mouth to her new discovery. She was in the Acre fortress! How in the world had she got there? _"Excuse me?"_ Elizabeth asked and turned around. The old woman didn't say anything but looked at Elizabeth so she knew that she got her attention. _"Am I in the fortress?"_

The old woman nodded once. _"Yes my lady."_ Elizabeth found herself half troubled and partly uneasy as she could hear the nature play its sounds in the background. She turned around as her hair floated with the strong wind and ships could be seen in the distant horizon.

The door opened again and a man stepped in. _"Good afternoon Ma'am."_ He said with a neutral but voice like any other butler would. He had the same accent as the old woman and at least her age. Both were wearing black clothes so Elizabeth thought that they would be servants to whoever lived in the fortress. She gave him an impersonal nod as she stepped away from the balcony and into the room. The lookalike butler lay what looked like a dress on a wooden chair and said objective: _"Please wear this at tonight's dinner."_ He bowed in respect and left and room, the old woman following him with the bed sheets.

Elizabeth walked over to the dress and touched it gently. It was in two dresses; an underskirt with golden colours and handmade embroidery while the outer layer was like a deep blood red wine which was a beautiful combination. The dress itself was worth a queen and Elizabeth suddenly felt unsure on what to do. She needed to get out and find Altaïr. Maybe he was looking for her now? She raised her hands to her cheek trying to find out what to do but her mind didn't get far before the door opened again and another woman stepped in. Elizabeth turned her head and watched the woman carefully as she laid a box on the bed. _"Good afternoon Ma'am."_ She said, also with the hint of a German accent and packed out the contents of the black box. She took an old looking brush and looked at Elizabeth. _"Please Ma'am, sit on the chair. We don't want to keep his Lordship waiting."_

"_His Lordship you say?"_ Elizabeth asked and frowned. Who was this Lord?

"_Yes my lady. Lord Addler of Coburg." _Elizabeth eyes widened at the name.

"_Addler?"_ she stammered first, realizing that she was in big trouble. Addler was the name of a German lord who was known for brutality and murder. He could be compared to the mafia in Italy and Elizabeth froze on the spot. However he couldn't be very young as he would be at least sixty or seventy years old due to the time period. She sat down on the bed as she took some deep breaths, trying to collect herself and she covered her face with her palms as she screamed a special man's name inside her head: "_ALTAÏR…! For Christ sake save me…!"_

_To have a holy continue...  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN****: I have to disappoint you guys. I didn't film Altaïr dancing Zumba because it was at a work-out class. I have seen on youtube**** that instructors place there videos there, but my work can't allow filming or something alike. But one day I will put on the cosplay again I will dance my ass of for all of you and put it on youtube xD Also, next week will be chapter 20, therefore will it be about a thousand words longer so now you have something to look forward to. I hope you enjoyed this weeks chapter and I would love to heard what you thought of this on.**

** Also a big thank you to my beta reader, who has read three chapters forward in under a week.**_  
><em>


	21. A celebration of unpleased surprises

**A/N: CHAPTER 20! OMG! I never realized that we would get this far and it is all thanks to you people who review, send PMs or click on the story alert/favourite feature. Thanks to ****LithiumSiege and marienola for their wonderful reviews on last weeks chapter!**** They keep my spirit up and I even caught myself translating during classes at the University O_O;! But thank you for the feedback and I promise to work hard. A/N at the botto****m**_. _**Please enjoy this week's chapter :)**

* * *

><p><em>"<em>Addler?"<em> she stammered first, realizing that she was in big trouble. Addler was the name of a German lord who was known for brutality and murder. He could be compared to the mafia in Italy and Elizabeth froze on the spot. However he couldn't be very young as he would be at least sixty or seventy years old due to the time period. She sat down on the bed as she took some deep breaths, trying to collect herself and she covered her face with her palms as she screamed a special man's name inside her head: "_ALTAÏR…! For Christ sake save me…!"__

"_My lady, is something wrong?"_ She started as she laid the brush on the bed. "_I will have some food brought up for you."_ Her accent was very strong. Like hearing a speech where the foreign speaker hadn't noticed that half of his or her audience either is asleep or playing on their smart phones just because they tried not to laugh at the speaker's poor English skills. English was commonly used in the Holy Land during the Crusade, no doubt there, but the quality of it was very bad. This woman's German accent was like ruin other people's art work. Elizabeth had always thought of highly of Germany, maybe because she knew that she had some German blood in her veins.

"_Never mind the food."_ Elizabeth exhaled as she looked at the woman with confused eyes. "_How long have I been here?" _The question seemed inevitable as her fingers drummed lightly on her thighs. She felt like a politician who had lost some election when she looked at the German woman and the way she looked back gave Elizabeth the chills.

It didn't take the other long to answer. _"Three days, my lady."_ Her answer was as short as it was specific, and Elizabeth stood up with a minor bowed back as she couldn't believe the other. Her face expression had to be priceless.

"_What? That is impossible. I can't have slept for three days!"_ Unsurprisingly the woman didn't say anything and Elizabeth sighed deeply as she placed her hands on her hips and looked around: _"Can you tell me where the exit is?" _She tried to ask in a normal tone so it wouldn't sound like a joke.

The woman turned her gaze away from the British woman as if she wanted to give her some privacy as she almost ignoring her request. _"Please my lady."_ She pointed at the dress. It was obvious that she wanted Elizabeth to wear it since her master had ordered it.

"_What is your name?"_ Elizabeth asked off-handedly.

"_My name is Freida Obenrender, my lady."_ It couldn't get more German then that as Elizabeth studied the woman. She was as thin as one of those orphans in an old Italian war film and the woman seemed like a hopeless romantic. She had some small scars on her left cheek and her brown her was braided down her shoulder. The way she moved and talked was again enough to give Elizabeth the chills. The woman pointed at the dressed in a way a teacher would if one hadn't done their homework. She maybe looked uncertain on the outside but was strong as a rock on the inside. Elizabeth gazed down at herself feeling a bit of vanity shine over her. She decided after a debate with her inner voices to put on the dress which proved to be very difficult.

Freida tightened Elizabeth's dress a lot since the British woman wasn't very big. Her clothes and body size was mostly small and this dress was probably a large but Freida tried to make it a medium. She tightened it one more time. _"Hoooh!"_ Elizabeth exhaled. That was now a bit too tight. The more Freida tightened the dress Elizabeth realized that she was beginning to have the posture of a ballet dancer which very pissed her of. _"It's beginning to be too tight!"_

Freida looked puzzled. She of course expected that Elizabeth was use to dresses like that. _"It is the latest fashion my lady. All the European women here in the holy land are wearing these dresses." _Her tone was still as neutral as a blank piece of paper and she even made Elizabeth fell lucky for a second.

Elizabeth took a deep breath, realizing that actually was quiet painful. _"Well, somehow those women have learned not to breath." _Freida didn't say anything. When the dress was on and Elizabeth had caught her breath as the German woman tended to Elizabeth's hair which could be described as a bird's nest. She took a wooden looking brush and started from the bottom and work her way up. It was painful indeed. Elizabeth hadn't brushed her hair since her left Masyaf but it was clear that someone had cleaned her while she had been asleep.

Elizabeth realized that she had also lost a kilo or two which very didn't please her since she was small enough to begin with. Elizabeth had always been one of those children having difficulty when it came to weight gain, and it didn't make it better that she was training almost every day. People that didn't know her would say that she an anorexic. People who knew her however like her friend Kasper was convinced that Elizabeth was strong as a horse no matter how small she could get. However no matter how still Elizabeth could become while sitting feeling sorry for herself. Freida reached a knot in her hair and pulled.

"_Ow!"_ Elizabeth said, making a grimace at the sudden, but expecting pain. Her hate index for Freida was on a raise and after what seemed as an eternity Freida announced that she was done and she hurried out of the room. _"What now?"_ Elizabeth asked herself as she stood up in her red and golden dress that clearly was way too big for her. She noticed that it had slowly become dark outside and the sea birds were beginning to find their nests and rest for the night because tomorrow would be another fight for food and survival. She swallowed her saliva as she pictured an eagle flying over her as it sang its song.

Without the song of the eagle Elizabeth understood how lonely she felt and began to wonder if her companies from Masyaf were alright. Would Altaïr be looking for her? They had a deal of course, but getting her out of this place would earn him a Victoria Cross: the highest military decoration awarded for valour "in the face of the enemy" to members of the armed forces of various Commonwealth countries, and previous British Empire territories or said with other words:' Bravery beyond the call of duty', but it wasn't his duty to rescue her. She had to think of her own way out and by that she made a deal with herself. If she got out alive and found Altaïr again she promised to setting things straight with him.

Why was it that she felt so attracted to that man and felt shame slap her in the face when she saw her engagement ring? Her consciences wanted her to feel bad since she knew deep down that she couldn't desire them both but her desire for them were both very different and the more the thoughts travelled inside her head, the more she wished she had an aspirin.

Now that she had understood that she had to escape by herself she noticed that she needed something: a plan which was difficult to find and nearly impossible putting it into life as she looked down at herself. It was made in Arabic fabrics, no question there but she realized that she had another and bigger problem. How in the world was she going to get out? A knock fell on the door and a new person stepped in or that was what Elizabeth thought as she stood up in surprise. "_You?"_

It was the knight how had tried to kill her a couple of days earlier who now stood before her as he leaned up against the door frame. He looked at her with his blue eyes but he had shaved. He wasn't in a knight's armour any more but wore clothes that were seeking a celebration of some sort. The colours were blue and red for his west with an eagle attacking a sword and then a black under shirt with details underneath. Elizabeth couldn't remember where she had seen coat of arms before but it was on the tips of her tongue. It wasn't Arabic fabrics like Elizabeth's dress so he had to have them brought with him from his home land of Germany. _"Good evening Lady Erzebeth."_

The name gave Elizabeth a shiver all the way down her back. Calling it stupid would be a pale term and she realized she had thought in panic when she had mumbled that name. Erzebeth was the name of her German mother.

"_Well good evening to you."_ She answered back with her gaze turned away from him. _"Sir…?" _

"_My name is Waldemar. I have come to escort you down to the celebration." _His voice sounded more mature then Altaïr's but what could one expect? Waldemar would be at least forty years old, had scars running from his forehead and probably all the way down to his toes, but Elizabeth didn't want to look at them. Wait a moment, what celebration?

She swallowed her own saliva again, wishing for some of Malik's wise words to come to her mind. _"What celebration my lord?"_ Her accent was strong when she wanted it to be, but the more she used her native language was it clear that the German man would have problems with understanding her. Also the fact that she had spoken Arabic every day for the past three months didn't make things better.

"_We are celebrating that Lord Addler's the new position as regent of Acre. It was a luck that you woke up today."_ He said with a special hint in his voice that Elizabeth could but words into. He sounded… proud? Pleased? It wasn't like that he wasn't allowed to be happy if someone he knew, but most of these knights were bitter rivals, only wishing for each other's death.

Elizabeth realized that something here was wrong indeed. She had never read anything about Addler of Cobourg becoming regent of Acre, but she decided to stay quiet. Once again she had to admit that she couldn't make sense of history. She had to act like she wasn't even curious. _"I see. Yes very fortunate indeed."_ She paused. _"However I have never thanked you for taking care of me after I fainted in the alley."_ Playing innocent would possible get her through some of the troubles that lay ahead for her. _"Thank you."_

The man nodded as he offered her his arm as an escort and Elizabeth comprehended that she might as well accept it. _"It was the least I can do since I chased you_." His voice was once again neutral. Elizabeth began to think that it would be clever not to make a scene or cause attention to herself even though she was a European, she was in Acre for reasons she would at some point have to explain but all she could think of as she and Waldemar walked by those grey and old debris to an unknown destination was how much she was worried about Altaïr and the others.

She had no idea what had happened to them, and they didn't know about her either. She felt a tension throughout her body, a combination of angry, helplessness and horror that barely helped her keep her poker face up as Waldemar told her things about the world, but she just pretended that she was a good raised English Lady since they were famous in the medieval times for their etiquette and pride.

"… _And that is why our horses are stronger than others."_ He finished saying. This man had dropped his entire life history into Elizabeth's lap for the past ten minutes' walk from her room to a great banqueting hall with at least ten meters to the ceiling and columns in the middle. The walls were covered with banner of different kinds and with various motives of animals and crosses. Another 'omg' went through Elizabeth as she saw which Templars were assembled. Waldemar had to be a Templars knight of some sort in one of their many apartments, but the Knights Teutonic and the Knights Hospitalier would be at this celebration and Elizabeth felt a chill all down her spine.

When something this exciting happened to Elizabeth she would normally and randomly slap the person next to her but this time she stood still as a statue. _"You like our celebration hall?"_ His voice sounded proud once more as the servants began to fill the tables with enough food to keep the half of Acre well-nourished to at least a week. Meat and vegetables came in through the doors of the kitchen and the servants placed it on the long tables as Waldemar pulled Elizabeth more into the hall. _"Erzebeth?" _The smell of burned meat hang in the air and you could feel the late evening heat on one's skin.

"_Yes?"_ Her voice responded on its own as she was dragged through the hall and was placed behind a big wooden chair. She looked around hoping to see anyone she knew but then remembered_: 'why should there be any one here that I know?' _

Suddenly a bell rang and the noise from the hall disappeared in a second. Elizabeth looked towards the main wooden door that opened slowly and an old, but big man stepped inside the hall and Elizabeth could also gasp at the sight of the giant.

There was a great tension in the hall when his Lordship entered. Every servant and every soldier was on their toes at the sight of the old man however his looks were not anything Elizabeth had expected. He was tall and robust as he worked his way through the doors. Of course Elizabeth had only seen old sketches of the Duke of Cobourg since photography wasn't invented yet. She grinned at her own thought but snapped back to reality as the old man placed his gaze on her and slowly walked towards her table. _'Oh shoot'_

Addler von Cobourg was a robust and tall man with a face similar to Saruman the White from the Lord of the Rings movies, but his eyebrows, his hair and the rest of his remaining beard was iron grey. His chainmail covered his chest, legs and arms with red and golden colours in his clothes which design looked a lot alike Waldemar's clothes. He possible slept with the damn things on. He smiled slightly as he reached their table.

He stopped in front of Elizabeth and she felt the atmosphere change, but to what she couldn't decide. He was at least three heads taller than Elizabeth and she wasn't a second in doubt that if he wanted he could break her skeleton as chicken bones with those big hands. He grinned a little. "_My dear Lady. Welcome to Acre. I welcome you as a friend." _His voice echoed in the hallways, but Elizabeth stayed clear in her head. Maybe he liked English women?

She bowed slightly, showing her respect for the man and responded: _"I thank you my Lord for your hospitality in these dark times." _

He placed a finger with the size of a sausage under her chin and raised her head a little up so he caught her gaze. _"You look beautiful in this dress."_ He started as every single person in the hall held their breath. _"I'm looking forward to talk some more with you." _

"_Thank you my Lord."_ She bowed again in respect but thinking that his taste was ridiculous. She looked like a circus for Christ sake! The giant sent Waldemar a gaze of acceptance before turning on his heels and walk up to his own table. Elizabeth frowned as she turned around as she was shocked that she had just talked with one of the most dangerous men in The Third Crusade, however he wasn't supposed to be regent of Acre as little as it was supposed to be Altaïr who killed Robert de Sable.

"_My follow knights! Friends! Guests! And other!"_ His big voice echoed in Elizabeth's auditory canal. _"Let me first thank you for being here today! We are all far away from home, but our goal, sent to us from God hasn't changed and we will get success!"_ Elizabeth narrowed her eyes. That meant that Saladin hadn't won Jerusalem yet and Acre was on the line of revolt for getting the Crusaders out. _"Welcome to our celebration for liberating the holy land for the lies these lands get for their people! We will defend Jerusalem! We will fight for God and for the holy church of our lord Jesus Christ! But let us eat now my friends! Let's have an unforgettable night!" _

Elizabeth bit her lower lip as everyone started to eat. She was starving for food, but she really didn't want to touch it, except the fruit. Some moments after the welcoming speech came a man into the hall dressed black and white robes with blood stains all over (what Elizabeth would guess it used to be) a white apron and Elizabeth thought that it was the cook but then she saw the red cross on his chest. She leaned her head a little over to Waldemar and asked quietly: _"Sir Waldemar, who is that man?"_ She lifted her finger and pointed at a very small man, but he was too far away so Elizabeth couldn't see his face.

The German knight looked in the direction Elizabeth's finger pointed. He sank back in his chair and looked at Elizabeth. _"That is Alain Salviani."_

"_Alain Salviani?"_ The name ran a bell in Elizabeth's ears but she wasn't certain.

"_Yes,"_ Waldemar started. _"He is the new Grand Master of the Knights Hospitalier."_ Elizabeth widened her eyes at his words and she too sank to in her wooden chair. _"I take it as you don't like him either?"_

"_I have never talked with the man."_ Elizabeth admitted, realizing that she had two of the three most brutal men that caused great pain and suffering during the Third Crusade. She only missed one, but if this was a celebration where was the third? She looked around, trying to see anyone that looked important. None of the people around her seemed to catch her gaze but then she looked to her side to the man sitting next to her who was dressed in blue and red with an attacking eagle on his vest. _"Sir Waldemar?" _

He turned his face. _"Yes?"_

"_What is your position within this Order?" _her question didn't seem too came as a surprise.

He looked at her curious. _"I'm the Master of the Knights Teutonic."_ He answered, again with a special hint of pride in his voice.

Elizabeth bowed her face as her gaze turned at the plate in front of her and she mumbled: _"Fuck!"_ She knew from that moment that she was sitting in the enemy's nest. Not only that: she had no idea what had happened to Altaïr and the other´s plus she wasn't use to Acre, especially not the higher noble count. How could this get any worse?

She couldn't take it any more. Not only had she begun to feel the fruit she had just eating wanting to abandon her as she stood up and half ran out of the celebration hall with more eyes on her then she liked, but she couldn't be there. She felt sick and she just wanted to find her assassin but suddenly an unknown man ran into her and she hit the floor and before she realized it the runner voice yelled: _"Intruders!"_ And Elizabeth found herself in a nest of panicking, medieval people and she realized that things had just gotten worse.

_To be frighting continued... _

* * *

><p><strong>AN I had this sweet PM question the other day asking if this story would have a good ending. I really don't know how to answer such thing but that isn't the issue, but now I can't find the PM so who send it, whoever you are I'm not ignoring you... I just can't find your PM... ;_; I'm sorry. **

**Also I hope to see you all next week for some more panicking events ;D**


	22. The last kindness

**A/N, I hope everyone had a fantastic week and I hope that you will enjoy this weeks chapter. Thanks to marienola for her review and to those new ones who pressed the fav. or story alert button.**

* * *

><p><em>She couldn't take it any more. Not only had she begun to feel the fruit she had just eating wanting to abandon her as she stood up and half ran out of the celebration hall with more eyes on her then she liked, but she couldn't be there. She felt sick and she just wanted to find her assassin but suddenly an unknown man ran into her and she hit the floor and before she realized it the runner voice yelled: "Intruders!" And Elizabeth found herself in a nest of panicking, medieval people and she realized that things had just gotten worse.<em>

She felt like she had run up and down every corridor there had to be in the fortress and she suddenly realized that she had moved in circles. It remained her of the day she woke up in Masyaf for the first time except people were screaming and the guards were on their toes. She had no idea who the intruders were or how or where they were, she just wanted to get out. She had realized back in the banqueting hall that her host was the regent of Acre. Not only had that, but the Master of the Knights Teutonic been sitting at her side the whole time. The Knights Teutonic was a German medieval military order and a purely religious Catholic order. It was formed to aid Christians on their pilgrimages to the Holy Land and to establish hospitals. Its members were commonly been known as the Teutonic Knights, since they also served as a crusading military order in the Middle Ages. The military membership was always small, with volunteers and mercenaries augmenting the force as needed. All of that sounded peaceful but was not. However after the Reformation, the Bailiwick of Utrecht of the Order became Protestant; the branch still consists of knights, but the modern Roman Catholic order consists of Roman Catholic priests, nuns, and associates.

Why was it she remembering all of this at a time like that? Where was her assassin when she needed him? She stopped, realizing that she wasn't supposed to need him, but actually she needed him all the time. Close to her so she always would be able to see his soft and warm smile he only gave to her. She had noticed that, but that time seemed so far away now.

The fortress of Acre was truly different than the assassin stronghold in Masyaf. Both fortresses were huge and she couldn't even find her way back to the room she had rested in. Another 'fuck' sounded inside her head which was starting to hurt again but then she saw some stairs and ran toward them and up they went.

She reached the top of a citadel tower and looked over Acre and the fortress courtyard. She hurried over to the edge and looked down as she could hear sword fights and screams. She couldn't see anything due to the darkness but she started to undress herself from the red and golden dress since breathing had become quiet painful due to the running and finally she stood in a white underdress with small sleeves and embroidery in the bottom. The wind was strong and there were no stars in the sky and no moon. She felt a tear fallen down her cheek as the light from a porch hit her in the face.

"Altaïr!" she screamed, hoping that he would hear her. No one answered. _"Where are you?"_ she spoke in such a low voice she couldn't almost not hear it herself. "Alta…!"

"_Lady Erzebeth! What are you doing?"_ She turned her head at the interruption and saw the outlines of Waldemar coming towards her.

"_I'm… Praying to God?"_ She said hesitated and the German man frowned. It was kind of a standard answer in the medieval times.

"_A prayer?"_ He looked down at her and covered his eyes when he saw the dress on the ground.

"_Well yes, but apparently my prayers go straight to his voice mail."_ She answered as she loosened her hair. It floated beautiful in the wind and for a second Elizabeth was looking like a goddess however Waldemar looked down at her.

"_But why are you standing in your underwear?"_ He asked and she sighed. She couldn't say that it was because she couldn't breathe in the damn thing or that she hoped that an assassin was looking for her. Both things seemed and sounded quiet silly. Only the first part was sure but she wasn't sure of the second.

She didn't really have a strategy in mind that was for sure. _"I thought that if I ran into the intruders it would be easier to run away if I carried s little clothes as possible."_ Her idea wasn't unrealistic and why was Waldemar looking for her when the fortress was under attack?

She turned her head in hoping to see something in white robes which could run as beautiful over the ground as an eagle could float in the wind. She could hear the knight behind her come closer to her as the sound of his footsteps became higher but then he suddenly stopped yelled: _"Ein Meuchelmörder!"_ and the sound of two swords met each other reached Elizabeth's ear.

Elizabeth turned her entire body around as the knight and his enemy started fighting. She couldn't see who the enemy was but she stood frozen to the ground as the men yelled for each other's death. Waldemar cursed in various German words as the enemy tried more and more to look over towards Elizabeth.

Suddenly two other knights came to view and started to attack the unknown figure as a big explosion sounded behind Elizabeth and she ran over to the edge. The stables were on fire and the sounded of horses in agony started as the men below her panicked. The fire was consuming everything it could but Elizabeth turned as she heard a knight fall to the ground in pain in front of Elizabeth. She sat down and looked at the man, took his hand as she could see that he was praying for mercy. He knew that he was going to die and Elizabeth did her best to show him the last kindness before his soul left this world.

"_From earth you came, to dust you will become." _She whispered slowly to him and he smiled as he read the words of her lips.

He stopped shaking a few seconds later and stopped breathing. A moment of silence but a huge yell brought Elizabeth back to reality as Waldemar and the other knight had caught the intruder. He grabbed the man by his collar.

"_Who is your Master?"_ asked Waldemar and Elizabeth hurried over to them. Her heart sighed deeply when she saw it wasn't Altaïr or anybody she knew. It was clear that the intruder didn't understand what the knight was asking him.

It was a man but it was too dark to tell anything about how he looked like. The intruder grabbed Waldemar sword by the blade while yelling: "Feed the people!" and stabbed himself with the blade deep into his throat and dropped dead a few seconds later after having vomiting blood. It was clear that he didn't want to rot in a Crusader prison.

Elizabeth looked at the dead man and then at Waldemar who was as serious as ever. A loud silence consumed them both. _"Ulrich, take Lady Erzebeth back to her room and see to that she is taking care of." _

"_Yes my Lord."_ The one called Ulrich gently placed a hand on Elizabeth's back as a sign that she should follow him and did so without glancing at Waldemar. The walk back to her room was short and Elizabeth had to admit that she didn't remember half of the trip from the citadel tower to her room. Ulrich left her alone and she just collapsed on the bed. She wanted to sleep but she began to feel how hungry she was but she really didn't care one way or the other anymore. Even though she had been told that she had slept for three days she found herself extremely tired but then a knock fill on the door.

"_Lady Erzebeth?"_ Elizabeth couldn't mistake that German accent for anything in the world as she heard footsteps coming in her room but her ears caught two sets of footsteps and Elizabeth looked up. She saw Freida, the thinnest woman she had ever laid her eyes on and another woman who Elizabeth would say was about the same age as Altaïr. Christ! Why couldn't that man stay out of her head for a few seconds! However she actually wanted him to help her out of this fortress of doom but maybe she would need to import some whores into the room before her travelling companies would begin to care. She hated being the princess someone had to save and she sighed at the thought that she was helpless.

Frieda sat on the bed beside Elizabeth and gently patted her shoulder as the other woman, who was clearly Arabic with beautiful long and strong brows, filled lips and a little big for Elizabeth's taste: an eagle formed nose. Most Arabic people had those, but that was because of their genes and not because some retard once asked the eagles for a bent nose just because it could be fashion forward. Of course her hair was dark, but not black, more like really dark brown and Elizabeth had to admit that her body was worth the Miss Universe title.

"_Who is this?"_ Elizabeth asked Frieda with as much sense as possible. The Arabic woman seemed shy as she stood in the corner of the room and didn't move.

"_Her name is Shifa."_ Frieda told Elizabeth who was on one side glad to see that the Arabic woman could actually smile but on the other side hit her when she heard her stomach which reminded her how hungry she was. Freida raised an eyebrow as she heard Elizabeth's stomach play one of Beethoven's symphonies. Elizabeth hided her face with the palm of her hands and the German woman stood up. _"I will find you some food immediately. Shifa!" _Her voice tone applied that Shifa wasn't much worth in her eyes_. "Watch over her Ladyship for me while I am gone."_

Shifa nodded once and Freida left the room after sending Shifa a skeptic expression. After the door closed Shifa looked around like someone seeking for holes in the walls. "I'm sorry for the way she treats you." Elizabeth said in Arabic, which was a relief because she was tired of trying to understand people with bad English skills.

Shifa looked at Elizabeth after checking that there wasn't anyone at the door. She walked over to the British woman, sat with her on knees on the floor and took her hand firmly into hers. "The Grand Master of the Assassin Order in Masyaf has sent me." She whispered in an incredible low voice. Elizabeth widened her eyes to this but didn't say anything. She knew that she couldn't trust anybody but then the woman raised her left hand to her chest and bent her ring finger so her hand would look the same as Altaïr's! Before Elizabeth had a chance to react to this the woman said: "My real name is Salihah and I'm in the Master's debt. I'm here to help you escape."

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes. As much as she wanted to get out of that fortress she shouldn't believe everything without some kinds of strong prove. "How can I know that I can trust you?"

"He said: 'I will find you Suha'. Like the star." Salihah whispered in return. She stood up when they both heard footsteps outside the door. "Tomorrow Elizabeth, the Master's plan will be brought to life tomorrow night. Have faith!" Elizabeth gasped but that sentence was the last thing Salihah had time to say and Frieda stepped crying in into the room. Her face looked more winkled then clothes you take out of the washing machine

The British woman looked first at Salihah and then at the German woman whose tears wouldn't seem to have an end as the atmosphere in the room changed to what seemed nasty and right behind Freida walked the knight who had escorted Elizabeth back to her room some moments before. "_Lady Erzebeth. We need for you to come to the safety house. It is not safe for you to be here." _His voice indicated that there wasn't any time to argue but Elizabeth didn't know what to do. The knight's voice sounded like an agent from James Bond which Elizabeth couldn't complain about but seeing his ugly face didn't make the situation less tense.

"_Say what?"_ Elizabeth had never been so confused before and looked slightly at Salihah who made small nods and Elizabeth stood up. "_Well what are we waiting for?"_ The knight showed her, Salihah and Frieda out of them room and the second she placed her foot outside her door an arrow came towards her but she tripped and fell onto the floor and the arrow hit the wooden door. Elizabeth looked out, seeing more intruders as Ulrich pulled his sword and yelled to the women to run for the celebration hall.

It was like becoming tired of the repeat button but she had no choice as she stood up and began to run. She felt hungry again as they passed the main gate and she wondered if she should just run into the streets and join the riots. She could feel her eyes were on the edge to float out of her skull as the three women reached the celebration hall just in time to hear the Duke of Cobourg yelling: _"I want to see Acre burning!" _Elizabeth stopped up knowing that this would change her journey completely.

_To be underestimated continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN To those who will be attending the "Move Festival" can come in front of the City Hall at 5 pm that evening and watch Altaïr instruct in Zumba ;D 48 other cosplays will be there to attend with at least 137 other "normal" people. 2 hours with assassin dance people, it doesn't get any better then that! **

**Also reviews, questions and so on are welcome and I hope to see you guys next week!**


	23. Salihah

**A/N - Thanks to: Call it even, marienola and Dolphin2ii for their reviews this week :) I hope you will enjoy this week's chapter. A/N at the bottom.**

* * *

><p><em>It was like becoming tired of the repeat button but she had no choice as she stood up and began to run. She felt hungry again as they passed the main gate and she wondered if she should just run into the streets and join the riots. She could feel her eyes were on the edge to float out of her skull as the three women reached the celebration hall just in time to hear the Duke of Cobourg yelling: "I want to see Acre burning!" Elizabeth stopped up knowing that this would change her journey completely.<em>

Women and children were crying while old men tried to calm them down as the darkness outside where sent on a holiday by all the small fires the intruders had started mostly in the courtyard to the fortress. Elizabeth would have thought it was a New Year's party if it wasn't because she could feel the warmness of the fire in her nose and inhaled a lot of smoke. Being in the celebration hall was a good plan when people needed to be protected and a bad one when somebody began to make a boy scout's bonfires in the courtyardand the wind helped the smoke inside the big hall. If Elizabeth could compare this to anything would it be Holocaust where Nazis' forced Jews and others (according to them) into chambers and used poison to kill them. How big was this riot?

She looked around and started to wonder if anyone else was finding that evening difficult. A knight placed her and her two servants on the stairs and Elizabeth gave Salihah some serious eyes. Almost asking telepathically if they should try to escape but Salihah had seen right through her and shocked her head. "No Elizabeth, no matter what side you are on will people judges you for your appearance. They will see you as one of them and if we don't find Altaïr or anyone of the others we will be doomed." Salihah was right and the British woman sighed. Elizabeth had no idea what time it was… Maybe half past into the future or something.

Elizabeth changed gaze to the German Duke as he yelled orders. He was an old and giant man, but Addler of Cuburg was nevertheless set in the belief that might makes right, and he possibly spent countless hours training and berating his men, to prepare them for a "coming war" or 'just' the Crusade's continue. History however had taking some special new turns since Elizabeth had arrived in this time period. Like Altaïr killing Robert de Sable in Arsuf or Addler of Cuburg becoming regent over Acre. She could have been afraid that history would repeat itself but now wasn't she even sure if Saladin would win back Jerusalem.

She looked at the soldiers running around and she saw their chest of arms. Oddly enough, few of the duke's soldiers had actually joined King Richard's march to the Arsuf Plains some mouths before, leading people to wonder what "war" the duke was talking about.

Hours would pass before the sun would shine again and the intruders were caught. The intruders were Arabic men who wanted to end the Crusader regime in Acre but failed due to their lack of weapons, skills and timing. Attacking at a party was good because everybody mind would be somewhere else but a bad plan due to the higher numbers of soldiers that then would be on guard. However the night hadn't gone by without sacrifices and when the day dawned realized Elizabeth that this wasn't just a simple riot but a civil war.

Elizabeth saw Waldemar walking up to her with the face of an exhausted man. _"My Lord…?"_ She said as he reached her and sat down by her side with his head between his legs. Even though Waldemar was the Grand Master of the Knights Teutonic and therefore an immortal enemy to Altaïr and the Masyaf brotherhood couldn't she shake the thought that he had actually saved her life a couple of hours before. She watched him as he breathed heavily through his nostrils as the not yet dried blood dripped from his robes.

He looked up. _"I lost some good men tonight."_ Elizabeth nodded and thought of the knight she had prayed with before his soul left the living world. He looked at Elizabeth with his blue eyes and whispered slowly: _"Thank you." _

"_What are you thanking me for?" _

"_You help my fellow knight to leave this world without fear. I saw his corpse after Ulrich walked you down to your room. My man died with honor and a smile on his face… but why did you pray with him? A man you didn't even know." _His question was reasonable enough. It wasn't custom to pray for salvation for people you didn't know.

"_No living being should leave this world without some kindness."_ She sighed and thought of her mother. _"He looked really scared."_ She bit her under lip, than sat up with a straight back, showing some inner pride. _"If I had been in his shoes I would have loved not being alone and scared when I died."_ Waldemar nodded, accepting her answer.

"_But are you all right?"_ He then asked and Elizabeth nodded. She felt like she had run a marathon even though she had placed on a stair for the last couple of hours. Freida had gone to see to that the sick was being taking care of. Elizabeth didn't blame her for her actions. Most of the knights were her fellow countrymen even though Germany wouldn't connect until 1806. So far was it still under the Holy Roman Empire.

The one called Shifa whose her real name was Salihah stayed by Elizabeth's side and the British woman could feel an extremely urge to ask Salihah all sorts of questions but she knew it would be very stupid to ask anything in the presents of a knight. "_I need to tent to my men." _Waldemar suddenly said._ "I would like to talk to you later my lady." _

Elizabeth nodded as she watched Waldemar walk away and Salihah took his place. "He surely doesn't look like his uncle." Salihah said with a little nod, pointing out that she agreed with herself.

"His what?" Elizabeth asked as her gaze lost Waldemar from her sight.

"Lord Waldemar is the nephew of Lord Addler of Cuburg. Didn't you know?"

Elizabeth was too tired to make a big reaction but she widened her eyes and sighed. She should have known, but what in the world happened to all the cold facts. This really didn't make any sense at all but she really didn't care at this point. "Now, listen to me Elizabeth." Salihah said with a bright but low tone. Hadn't she been awake the whole night like the rest of the world? "I believe that because of tonight's riots the master would maybe consider waiting one more day before he can help you escape."

"Wait a day? Are you crazy? As soon as they found out that I don't have a Christly reason to be in Acre…"

"Me, crazy? If you ask my brother yes, but listen to me. The guards will be the double tonight fearing the return of the last intruders and therefore would it be impossible to get you out. I'm not saying that it would be impossible for them to come in, only the part of getting you out. You have to remember that you are European and that is the only thing keeping you alive in here."

"What you just told me has enough information to make a manual which will be big enough to slap goats with it." She said with a sad smile on her lips. "But yes you are right… again."

Salihah sighed lightly as she tried to think of something groundbreaking to say or ask and moment went by before she then asked: "Are you missing master Altaïr?"

"What kind of question is that?" Elizabeth felt her cheeks become warm.

"A simple one." Salihah replied and Elizabeth had to admit that she was beginning to like this woman for being straight with her. "Oh my…! You are blushing…!" Salihah giggle to her own satisfaction as Elizabeth couldn't find out if she should be angry or sad.

"Well excuse me for having a pulse…!" Elizabeth gasped as low as she could however a danger of weeping in public began to overcome her as she spoke about Altaïr. "Okay…! I miss him..! Are you happy now?" she gently collected her long hair one side of her neck and wondered if she should cut it soon. Her hair was pretty damage but when she looked out in the hall and thought: _'Well who doesn't look damaged?'_

Salihah's fingers made a little dance on her thighs as she hummed a little unknown song before saying like it was a fact: "Well I don't know if it would make me happy, but I'm pretty sure that he will be pleased to hear that you are alive."

Elizabeth looked at the Arabic woman and frowned. "He doesn't know?" Her voice sounded as surprised as stunned, but she tried not to over react.

"No, not yet. My plan was to go back and tell him and then we would rescue you tonight however after all of these riots tonight."

"What are you still sitting here for then? Go and tell him!"

"You already hate my company?" she said with a little 'I don't really care' smirk on her face but Elizabeth would have the last word as Salihah stood up. She grabbed her hand and said:

"I never hated you for anything... I was just traumatized." The two women smiled to each other. "Salihah… How did you know that it was me?"

Salihah smiled again. She made a sweet little giggle sound like the two were talking about boys in middle school. "Altaïr said: 'You are looking for an English woman, about this height," she raised her hand to relive the scene as much as possible "and she is about thirty but you can't see that. Blue eyes, brown curly hair and…"

"And? What else did he say?"

Blue eyes, brown curly hair and very beautiful looking."

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at the last part of the description but smiled to the other. The Arabic woman stood up as she said: "I best be going now. I will find you later." And Salihah walked out of the hall. Then Elizabeth sat alone wondering if she should do something. She returned to her room which took just as long time as her last attempt the night before but this time after collapsing on her bed she truly fell asleep this time thinking about Altaïr and how she should pray for his forgiveness because he would possible be very mad the next time he saw her but why had he described her as beautiful? That stupid man...

After a couple of hours of sleep, a bath, some food and what would could be called a medieval makeover which she barely needed to stand out some more Elizabeth found herself in the courtyard with Waldemar and some of his guards. Servants and some knights were on the cleanup duty because the courtyard looked like something from an old war movie which possible casted Mel Gibson in the main role because he surely looked like as bad ass medieval person.

Something Elizabeth came to realize was that there wasn't a kind of stereotype when it came to the knights. They were big, small, tall, and low, had beard, was shaved and so on however one thing every man in that fortress had forgotten was what good things a bath could do towards that nasty smell which Elizabeth soon realized afterwards that she had gotten used to. She looked around while Waldemar talked with one of the knight with giant sideboards, a big nose that said 'I can smell you all the way from London' and small eyes that made him look like a pig and he had only one ear which could explain why Waldemar was shouting all the time. While looking around Elizabeth realized something.

Waldemar constantly demanded the best from his men, and was both quick to point out flaws, and reluctant to give praise. He was often shouting, and rarely sounded happy. _"You have no idea how bad this looks. Saladin would be pleased to hear this."_

"_You can always start a show shoveling business in hell?"_ Elizabeth mumbled to herself as she walked past some tired knights.

After some moment was she joined by Waldemar and the one ear man but the men didn't stay silence for that reason. _"But my lord, your men are exhausted." _'_Okay_' thought Elizabeth with a raised eyebrow as she could hear a little hint of Italian accent.

"_Yes of whoring and drinking. Why didn't you even come all the way from Cyprus if you don't have caught the man yet?" _Waldemar said as Elizabeth caught the word: Cyprus. So the Templar's really had the island. That was correct due to history but who was this guy?

"_But my Lord, be reasonable…"_

"_I don't want to hear your excuses. When I give you an order I expect you to follow it!"_ It was clear that Waldemar was furious.

"_But look at these heroes my lord…!"_ The other really tried to save the situation however at the word of hero Elizabeth mouth popped up as she turned around.

"_There are no true heroes when war is on the menu."_ She said without the lack of confident as the one ear man stood in chock and the German knight nodded.

"_I couldn't have expressed it better myself." _Waldemar was in a way impressed by Elizabeth's statement but the man with the one ear looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"_Should I even ask who you are?"_ He had a cold voice but that was expected. _"British according to your accent, but you don't look like a lady." _

"_My name is Erzebeth." _Elizabeth answered with a high class voice as she tried not to giggle at the other man's reaction, but her behavior wasn't smart and she realized that soon enough. _"British and proud of it."_

"_That isn't proper behavior?" _His voice stammered a little. Not because he was uncertain, but just because he was chock.

"_I'm possible the first woman ever to have absent you this much, aren't I?" _

That was the punch line for the one ear man as he marched towards, raising his fist at the same height as his head but before Elizabeth had a chance to answer Waldemar stepped in between them with what Elizabeth guessed to be a harsh look at the one ear man. _"You will treat my guest with the same respect as me. I do not care what the reasons are del Contadino but you will learn manners or you can join King Richard in the war against Saladin. There I am sure will you find the need to prove yourself more worthy then in a rhetoric fight with a woman." _

Elizabeth placed a hand over her mouth. He was defending her. Lord Waldemar was defending her. Not that they seemed to have differences but because defending a woman, any woman for that fact would normally be seen as a waste of time. This was a period where it was still legal to beat up your wife if she misbehaved.

"_Of course my Lord…"_ The pig eyed man said with a special voice where he knew he had been defended but had too much pride to admit it. He bowed a little and walked away looking like he tried to escape further humiliation as other knights and servants had seen the incident, leaving Elizabeth alone with Waldemar near the stables.

"_Lord Waldemar… Who was that man?"_ Elizabeth wondered if she should apologize for her actions but the knight looked pleased so she withdrew those thoughts.

"_Stefano del Contadino."_ Waldemar sighed short as he scratched the back of his neck. _"He is an Italian nobleman who was kicked out of his country."_

"Kicked out? What did he do?"

"_I'm not sure, but my uncle took him in. He made him Captain of the Limassol guards however they have been tasked to find one man on the island and still nothing." _

"_I see… It has proven difficult to find this person?" _

Waldemar nodded ones as he overlooked some servants cleaning up. Elizabeth began to wonder if Waldemar had confidence issues like a teenage boy. He had a lot of pressure on his shoulders and as the moment ended Elizabeth came to the conclusion of thinking too much. However as fate would have it she spotted Salihah who was standing across the courtyard. '_Oh shoot'_ Elizabeth thought. She had been talking to Altaïr and then she saw Salihah who was on her way towards Elizabeth. There was however a big loud silence in Elizabeth's head when she saw that Salihah didn't look happy.

_To have a dispassionate continue... _

* * *

><p><strong>AN - I got this PM the other day if we were going to see Altaïr ever again. I hope so, he is a part of the main plot line and this is a romance story. Please let me know what you guys think, and yes, I know that the plot and story telling is really slow but what happens in these chapters has an important role to later on in the story :) please be patience. See you all next week! **

** Bwt! Thank to those who showed up at the Move Festival!**


	24. A rejected memory

**A/N, I hope everyone had a nice week, please enjoy this week's chapter and let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p><em>Waldemar nodded ones as he overlooked some servants cleaning up. Elizabeth began to wonder if Waldemar had confidence issues like a teenage boy. He had a lot of pressure on his shoulders and as the moment ended Elizabeth came to the conclusion of thinking too much. However as fate would have it she spotted Salihah who was standing across the courtyard. 'Oh shoot' Elizabeth thought. She had been talking to Altaïr and then she saw Salihah who was on her way towards Elizabeth. There was however a big loud silence in Elizabeth's head when she saw that Salihah didn't look happy.<em>

Salihah walked slowly over to Elizabeth as she bit her lower lip and made a grimace to a point where the British woman could only read that she was worried. "I don't like the look on your face." Elizabeth commented when Salihah was close enough. Waldemar seemed surprised as Elizabeth talked to Salihah in Arabic. There were a lot of noise from the people around them but Salihah turned her attention to the German knight.

The Arabic woman bowed her head from the neck up and said: _"My apologies Lord Waldemar, but I need to speak with Lady Erzebeth alone." _

He made a small frown. _"Is there nothing I can help with?"_ The knight asked, but Salihah who proved herself to be a very good actress and responded simply that since Freida was stuck up in the medical ward Salihah would take her place so she needed to talk with the British woman about some very personally things. Salihah would be her new lady-in-waiting as long as she was in Acre. Good work Salihah.

Elizabeth gave Waldemar a half smile. _"I will be right back."_ He nodded and walked over to some of his men. They were doing manly thing like arm wrestling and gauntly. Some of the men biceps were the same size as big lemons.

When the knight was out of hearing reach Salihah turned to Elizabeth. "Well," Elizabeth said a little sigh as the two women watched the knight talking to some of his men. "What did Altaïr say?" Her question was almost harder than giving birth to a child but Salihah just started to giggle which made Elizabeth to make a grimace. "That isn't so reassuring."

"Don't worry." The Arabic woman started and tried not to giggle. "He almost fell out of his chair when he heard the news." Salihah's smile was in a way like sun shine and her teeth were very white. Again 'Miss Universe' here she comes. "He was very relieved."

"I'll take that as good news. Then why the sad face? Is he angry?" Again Salihah couldn't answer her questions fast enough as Salihah placed her hand on Elizabeth's shoulder. It was a sunny day but Salihah's smile made it even brighter.

"It is good news. Elizabeth you are alive and we know where you are and forgiveness is a strong set of mind." She smiled but then her expression changed. "There are some problems however."

"Such as?"

Salihah's hand fell from the other's shoulder. "Last night's riots hit the bureau too. It wasn't just here the rebels wanted to make them noticed."

Elizabeth gasped inside but still managed to ask. "Anybody hurt?" A little prayer started to form itself inside Elizabeth.

"The one called Abba and his over swelled shoulder. Altaïr got some bricks in the back but he says that he is fine. Saqr, the rafiq and the others are fine too." Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "What I'm trying to say is: as much as Altaïr wants to get you out of here they need a smarter plan. Oh well they have the plan just missing a man in it to bring it to life, but he is on his way." She paused. "That would have been Abba, but he is in too much pain and unfortunately my fiancée can't help us since he has returned to Cyprus a couple of days again."

"You are engaged?" The British woman reacted with a voice almost sounding like a dying Pokémon. Salihah just nodded with a smile on her face. Elizabeth sighed, feeling a little bit of selfishness hitting her in the chest, but she really needed to change the subject before she started to think of Robert. "How long before he gets here? I mean the last man needed for the plan to work."

"Two or three days. Listen Elizabeth: we all know about the danger of you staying, but even though we have the escape plan in order it is the after plan that is still a mess." Elizabeth noticed that Salihah with her brilliant tone of voice made things sounds better than they actually were. She would become a brilliant saleswoman.

Elizabeth could only frown since she couldn't find anything wise to say, but of course she couldn't keep her mouth shut. "Okay, I can go undercover, drill holes into my scull and pretend to be ten years younger than I really am." She sighed highly. "I understand. If I left this place the good Lord Waldemar would burn the entire city of Acre down to find me." She looked around but then suddenly a huge male voice screamed behind them and it turned their attention.

The main gate opened, but Salihah whispered in the other's ear. "You mean just like the Duke is doing right now?"

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked but Salihah didn't get the chance to answer before they heard a man screaming.

"No! No!" A group of knights walked into the courtyard while two of them held a man. Elizabeth immediately recognized him as the man trying to grab her bag the day she arrived. If it hadn't been for him Elizabeth would be with Altaïr and possibly on Cyprus completing whatever Siraj al Din wanted them to complete.

She could feel her hand making a fist in frustration as she saw them taking the man inside. She felt an unknown hate for a man she didn't even know but she suddenly remembered a man who she had totally forgotten about. 'What a moment.' Elizabeth thought and turned her gaze back to Salihah: "What happened to Siraj al Din?"

Salihah frowned. "Who?" Elizabeth described him but Salihah just looked puzzled with every word the English woman spoke. Finally she just said: "I have no idea who you are talking about, but Elizabeth listen: stay calm and be patient. The best protection you can get is within these walls due to your European genes. Europeans aren't in favor in Acre at the moment. These stonewalls are your only protection." Elizabeth nodded as she agreed and Salihah smiled. "Good." She paused and placed her hands on her hips. "Altaïr had told me how hard it could be to convince you."

"What?"

She giggled again. "I got to go. I may be undercover, but I still got duties and it is too weird looking if we talk for too long. But have faith Elizabeth. Patience is rewarded." And with a small pat on the other's shoulder walked Salihah into the fortress and left Elizabeth alone in the courtyard. She had completely forgotten about the man in the white robes and before she knew it had his screams had faded, possibly brought inside the castle.

But there she was in the mist of civil war as she took another look around. The sight of the Acre fortress's courtyard wasn't easy for the eyes but Elizabeth could see things that others couldn't. She looked over at Waldemar and Stefano which was like a vision of a king but the one by side him had eyes that were rotting. Now she was starting to get crazy. Rotting eyes?

She knew that he wanted to talk with her some more but she walked into the fortress hoping to relax and get away from the smell of burning flesh and animals from the night before. Waldemar was a very easy person, but Elizabeth had the theory that having a woman for company made him relax. He talked about everything except military and more personal business and it was clear that he could think of her as a spy but due to the riots and that the intruder wanted to kill Elizabeth (or it looked like that) had made a prove that she was worth protecting.

She walked with a straight poker face and every servant bowed their heads slightly as she passed. She truly felt like royalty when she entered her room knowing that all she really wanted was to gaze into the eyes of her assassin. She suddenly felt tired as she sat on her bed and lay down. She actually wanted to sleep but tried to fight it. Eventually her sleep won and Elizabeth's mind floated to the dream world but with a straight direction to towards a nightmare.

Was she really asleep? Where was she? This wasn't the medieval times. She parted her lips a little when she saw a street lamp aglow outside a window with small curtains. She touched the fabric gently and gasped. This couldn't be… She turned around. Was this the world she called home? The room she was in was painted in light blue and had small stickers on the lower parts of the wall. Toys were lying around which indicated that she was in a child's room, but where? She heard a cry and realized that there was someone crying in the other end of the room. It was dark but there was a childbed so maybe a child had a nightmare?

"_No."_ a little girl whispered.

"_There, there…"_ Elizabeth whispered back, but realized fast that the little girl didn't react to it. Elizabeth wasn't even supposed to be there but she looked down and saw children's clothes lay on the floor.

"_My good, little girl."_ That was a male voice. Maybe a father was trying to comfort his daughter and Elizabeth took one step closer to the bed, but slapped her hands over her mouth when she saw who the man was as the broken child cried 'no more' and for help. The man didn't know the damage he was making, and this would just be a memory to him but the girl the event would follow her for the rest of her live. He kept her afraid since nobody could hear her scream.

"_Let her go."_ Elizabeth mumbled as she looked towards the door and saw a male suit lying on the floor. She closed her eyes. "Let her go!" The man turned his head looked at the British woman and Elizabeth thought for a second that he could see her and maybe he could. He sent her the smirk of an emotionless man. _"You bastard."_ Elizabeth hissed.

The image of the child room began to fade while a tear fell down Elizabeth's cheek. For some unexplained reasons Elizabeth suddenly began thinking about the shadow. It had been a long time since she had heard or seen that creature which she didn't mind. It had told her to go to Cyprus and find her answers which didn't make it any better that she was stuck in that fortress.

She snapped her eyes open, waking up in her own room in the fortress only to be met by the familiar one eye of the shadow. It was so close that Elizabeth almost could smell it and it was a rotten scent her nose picked up. She hurried to sit up straight in the bed as she could feel the cold invade her body. _"Shadow?"_

"_Yes?"_ its rusty cold voice answered back. _"Did you have a nice dream?"_

"Dream?" Elizabeth had almost forgotten what she had dreamt about. "What you are doing here?"

"_Checking up on you since I see what you do not."_ Its raspy voice seemed pleased with itself, like it had achieved something unknown but Elizabeth was too tired to fight with it.

"_I guess, our eye is also huge."_ A sound came from the walls and Elizabeth's heart jumped up in her throat. _"What was that?"_

The eye grinned. _"When you turn they will be done as they are whispering their favorite song."_

"_Okay… Who are they?" _

"_And when you see what cannot be and shadows move where light should be."_

"_Hey stop with the riddle! I'm pretty tired. What is this? Your riddles today are driving me crazy."_

"_A warning."_ What a simple answer. If you asked her if this knowledge made her happy and she would possible say no.

"_A warning you say. Then what about Cyprus? Should I go back to Masyaf or are you just freaking kidding me?"_ Elizabeth hissed and heard that someone tried to open the door.

"Lady Erzebeth!" It was Waldemar's voice and Elizabeth turned her gaze back at the shadow but it was gone. She hurried to stand up and opened the door. "Are you alright?" His question was short as he looked over her head trying to see if she was alone. "I heard you screaming."

"It must have been your imagination my Lord. Why would I be screaming?" She asked, but he didn't share his theory with her but she could see the doubt in his eyes. He simply nodded, walked away, and closed the door behind him. Elizabeth sighed in relief as she sat on the bed and her mind travelled back to when she had fallen asleep in Altaïr's bed and he had waking her up. Now she had met the shadow again who literary came with a warning but didn't give any other specific details.

Speaking of lack of details. Days past and nothing happened. She used the days to think about the shadow. What was it? Where did it come from? And why the hell was it haunting her in her nightmares? She closed her eyes and imagined the shadow in front of her. It was cold, a pale of smoke and had a raspy voice and of course it giant eye. Did the eye even have color? As Elizabeth began to think about is some more the world like a fifties film there was black and white and the sound was truly horrible.

She felt like a detective as she played the role as an English noble lady. Nobody had so far asked her why she was in Acre but it didn't bother Elizabeth. She spent her days talking to Waldemar, and she had to admit that he was sweet when one got to know him. He did the most of the talking but Elizabeth didn't mind. However, after four days without seeing Salihah, Elizabeth started to feel some kind of panic. That was it! The shadow typically came when she was uncertain! It all made sense now! Except of course all the other factors involved like why she was there in the first place.

One afternoon after staying in the fortress for a week she started to make a list of when she had met the shadow. First there was when she still was in her real time and was transported from the cave to Masyaf. There she met Altaïr and Malik for the first time. It seemed very long ago but she had to admit that time just took wings in their company.

There was the time when Altaïr wanted her to draw a map and she saw a vision of a battlefield and the time where she and Altaïr stood on the wooden platform in the citadel tower looking at the Apple showing them Cyprus and now she had talked with it for the fourth time after her nightmare. What was the shadow? What did it want? That was still a mystery like other things she couldn't point out.

Take Waldemar as an example: he did all the talking while Elizabeth just listened. The British woman had a clue that the older knight just wanted some company. However Elizabeth could only wonder why Waldemar didn't ask her about where she came from and what her business was in Acre. One night he invited her to the celebration hall for a greater event. The only thing he didn't tell Elizabeth that it wasn't for a celebration, but for an execution.

_To have a obeyed continue... _

* * *

><p><strong>AN and yes, Malik was the DJ for the Move Festival xD!** **See you all next week!**


	25. The wraith of the German Eagle

**A/N****, Thank you for your reviews, alerts and fav. I truly love them. Please enjoy this weeks chapter and let me know what you think. /TheYukiii**

* * *

><p><em>Take Waldemar as an example: he did all the talking while Elizabeth just listened. The British woman had a clue that the older knight just wanted some company. However Elizabeth could only wonder why Waldemar didn't ask her about where she came from and what her business was in Acre. One night he invited her to the celebration hall for a greater event. The only thing he didn't tell Elizabeth that it wasn't for a celebration, but for an execution.<em>

Adler was an abbreviation the German word 'Addler' which meant eagle. It reminded her of Altaïr. A man with a lot in common with the majesty bird that floated the land so gracefully. One couldn't see if it was angry or pleased unless one knew it to perfection. Elizabeth had only realized it moments ago when she and Waldemar, a German knight who happened to be the head of the Master of the Knights Teutonic walked inside that huge stone fortress in Acre. As she crossed every brick she noticed that they were individuals and had their own patterns and colors.

Elizabeth had been in the 12-centuary Holy Land for three months now. She had counted the days since she had arrived in the little, but secure mountain village of Masyaf. There she had met Malik, a one arm man who knew his stuff and had a rare interest in maps and other knowledge. He had ones been a master assassin, working for the Order he was raised in. He had a brother named Kadar, but his soul wasn't in this world anymore. Malik and his brother had been on a mission with Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, also a master assassin and good at his job. He too was raised inside the walls of the Masyaf fortress but he was different than the rest of the assassins and there where many things he and Malik didn't seem eye to eye about and that mission was no exception. Due to Altaïr's former reckless spirit Kadar's soul was lost and so was Malik's right arm.

A lot of things then happened since then and Altaïr was now the Grand Master of the very same Order and Malik, the man who not only had lost his arm but also his brother was now his right hand in everything and maybe his closes friend. Elizabeth had arrived in Masyaf after Altaïr had confronted mid former master; Al Mualim's duplications and won. It later became clear to Elizabeth that the men at her side were true and very much alive as she had been transported close to eight hundred back in time after touching the so called Apple of Eden in a cave.

Elizabeth watched some birds outside a window from inside the fortress as her mind needed to return to the reality she now was a part of, but it didn't want to. She had been in that fortress for a week. She would have called it a prison but a prison where she could walk freely, was treated like a queen and was protected every single second day and night. But something was missing… Something she knew what was but could she really allow herself to be that selfish? She said his name without speaking it, but moving her lips and she hoped that he notice one way or another that she was thinking about him.

She hadn't smiled for days and her mood could best be described as shallow and distant as she missed being in Altaïr's arms. She felt her skin burning for his touch, her ears bleeding to hear his voice and she closed her eyes, hoping that the world wounded see her. Should she confess? Or was it because she was afraid? She felt chased by guilt and the words of the shadow.

"_When you turn they will be done as they are whispering their favorite song."_

What did that mean? Who would be gone? Who would whisper and what song? The riddle was constantly on her mind and she bit her under lip in an uneasy try to calm herself.

"_And when you see what cannot be and shadows moves where light should be."_

What shadow? What light? She hated the fact that the shadow had so much control over her mind. Maybe it was the shadow that was controlling her? Was she a puppet? More questions seemed so close to her all of a sudden, but she snapped back to reality as Waldemar showed her into the great hall were soldiers stood at attention. Their armors' could best be described as half cars and their faces looked straight forward. It looks like a puppet show of The Lord of the Rings.

"_Please sit here Lady Erzebeth."_ Waldemar said and the second Elizabeth placed herself on the high wooden chair a scream sounded and made echoes in the entire hall. She looked in the direction of the screams a saw a man brought in from one of the high doors in the other end of the hall. Elizabeth watched the guards as they placed the man in the middle of the floor. There were many people standing alongside the walls, standing under different flags.

"Allah! Have mercy on me!" The prisoner yelled and Elizabeth then discovered that in was the man in the white robes. The one who had separated her from Altaïr and the others the day they entered Acre. First he escaped but later caught and brought back to the fortress. There was already a lot of blood and the British woman widened her eyes in despair.

Waldemar moved a little to her and whispered: _"He is to be executed for his crimes. He brought infidel words about God to Acre and had to be stopped."_

"_He brought words? And now you are slaying him?" _She could feel her fingers fickle with hate. She wasn't a native young mind and knew that the right to speak one's mind wasn't something there was allowed but she couldn't help wonder about what he had spoken about to earn this punishment.

She almost couldn't look as they stripped his back for his flesh. His screams was a sign that he was clearly still conscious and Elizabeth felt a chill down her spine as she saw all those smiles around her. Voices… Laugh… These people were amused by this man's pain and further more… it reminded her of something… what was it? A memory? A moment in time and space where she almost placed herself in his shoes.

A crowd…

Questions…

Alone….

"_When you turn they will be done as they are whispering their favorite song." _The words of the shadow floated in her mind as series of small stabs across her body. _"And when you see what cannot be and shadows moves where light should be." _

It all made sense now. _"No…."_ Elizabeth whispered almost silent. No one reacted. _"No…!"_ as she began to move her head from side to side which caught Waldemar's attention.

"_Lady Erzebeth?"_ He slowly placed a hand on her shoulder but she rejected it. _"What is it?"_

"_Don't touch me…!"_ She looked at the knight. _"How can you watch this?"_

"_This man is being punished for his crimes and…"_Waldemar's voice in a pure state of chock. It was very clear that he thought that it was the right punishment.

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes._ "Who was the judge?"_

"_The judge?"_

_The judge for his crimes." _

"_My uncle of course."_ His answer was expected.

Elizabeth turned her gaze away. _"So he is playing God…"_

The Duke rose from his chair. The giant man had a deep voice as he spoke to the crowd. _"This man will see God in the eyes and…"_

Elizabeth couldn't take it anymore. _"What God? Yours, his or mine?"_ Elizabeth's high voice caused the entire hall in silence and she gave Waldemar a hard look. _"God never gives us a burden too heavy to bear."_ She looked at the man as she suddenly stood up and walked down to scene. The guards moved as she approached them like it was Moses who was parting the Red sea. It wasn't far from the man as she stepped into the pool of blood on the floor, belonging to tortured man. She leaned down in front of him and said with a sad voice: "Don't be afraid."

"I'm not afraid for what awaits me in the afterlife." His words were as clear as the morning breeze and Elizabeth could only image what was on his mind. "However… I'm afraid for what will happen to my family now that I wouldn't be around… My daughter will think that that her father left her because she wasn't born a boy…!" The tears started to fall. "Her smile and her mother is my reason to live…!"

Elizabeth looked around. "Where is your family now?"

"Hopefully in our home in Jerusalem." Elizabeth saw his tears falling down his cheeks and got mixed if his blood. "Our beautiful home nearby the northern marked close to the mosque and I remember all the smiles people gave me when I brought them God's words of salvation."

"I'm sorry for every smile you have seen tonight." She paused for a second before realizing the words he mumbled was a prayer. "You are an Imam…"

"Yes…" His sighed couldn't have been deeper.

"Then why are you here…? I thought you maybe were spy for the Crusaders…"

"No… I spoke Allah's words to the Muslims of Acre. To bring them hope that Allah still was among us and that they had to stay together…" He coughed of blood. "Because of this… They think of me as one of the riots leaders…"

"That is why they attacked the fortress…?"

"They attacked the fortress to safe an innocent man that had already escaped…"

"Yes… You tried to grab my bag…"

"Yes… But I placed a note inside of it… Hoping that you one day would reach Jerusalem and give it to my family. Of course Saladin is going to win Jerusalem back from the Crusaders and Europeans wouldn't be welcome in the holy city… But…"

"But… Tell me…"

"My greatest wish... Was that we could have shared the holy city… and lived in piece…"

"What is your name?"

"Tahir…" He paused. "But that will be erased soon and I will only be a memory…"

Elizabeth could fell a tear down her face. She thought of her mother and what she could have thought before she died. She touched the Iman's cheek with her fingertips. "Tahir… It would be my honor to hold on to that dream when you pass from this world…" She gave the man one of her smiles. "Will you allow my smile to be the last one you see?"

"Such beauty, so strong… But why?"

"No living being should leave this world without knowing some kindness." His smile greeted her kindness and a few seconds later he coughed blood up again. Elizabeth knew that she couldn't save him since his almost entire body was missing the flesh to protect it. However she placed both of her hands on his cheeks as she whispered: "Allah will be pleased with you and I promise that your family will honor you. Your actions were a work of God, nothing more, nothing less. Now go to him knowing that you will die with righteousness." There was a small pause from the man as he got blood stuck in his throat but Elizabeth still managed to look.

He died a few seconds later with wide open eyes in Elizabeth's embrace. Possibly to capture Elizabeth's smile before travelling to the next world. The hall was silent as Elizabeth closed his eyes with her fingertips and stood up as folded her hands. Blood was all over the once blue dress and it had created purple spots on the fabric, almost a pattern of death.

She wanted to pray for the man, hoping that his soul would find piece and that his dream of sharing the holy city one day would come to life, but she was interrupted. _"Lady Erzebeth! Get away from him! He deserved to die!" _The Duke of Cobourg didn't seem to be very pleased with the situation as others, not many but a few also started to fold their hands. Mostly Arabic servants but to the Duke's disgrace could he see that a few soldiers also mumbled a prayer for the man.

Elizabeth lowered her hands and turned around to face the giant. Her eyes were burning with a pure feel of hatred. This clearly wasn't her world and for a second she just wanted to kill every single person who had given this Imam's death a smile. _"You laugh at the miracle of life." _She started and didn't stay silent. "_I can't accept anything like that."_

"_He is a traitor to God!" _The Duke was fast to remind the crowd and they nodded at his words, but Elizabeth wasn't finish.

She could feel a strange feeling that she hadn't felt for years. _"I wouldn't even wish this death upon my worst enemy! He may deserved to be punish, maybe even death in your eyes, but this isn't just a slow death but a freak show for other people's joy. This has nothing to do religion, belief or final judgment but a barbaric tool in order to fear that others would do the same." _She wished she could have given him some other kind of solace. _"You hide yourself behind words and let others do your dirty work. You are nothing more than an inform man born with privileges beyond our imagination."_

"_Silence woman!" _The demand echoed in the entire fortress, but Elizabeth had just started.

"_Let me finish! People were created to be loved. Things were created to be used. The reason why this world is in chaos is because things are being loved and people are being used!" _

"_Guards! Silence her!" _

A group of people moved behind the British woman and she saw a familiar face. "Elizabeth!" Salihah yelled from across the hall but Elizabeth didn't react to it.

The guards walked fast in their attempt to grab her but Elizabeth's last words made them froze on the spot: _"So you will bring us to the promise land?"_ She yelled back at Addler and he stood up as drew his sword. The guards stopped right in front of her and a silence fell on crowd as the British woman tried to control her wraith. She knew she had done something stupid but it was too late to end it now. She felt an urge to push something but the only thing in her reach was the lifeless body of Tahir, a man with a wife and child who would believe that he abandoned them for sake of treachery.

"_You will regret trying to help this Muslim monster…!"_ Addler's massive voice told the crowd and they awaited Elizabeth's reaction.

Salihah ran over to Elizabeth and grabbed her hand. "We need to go Elizabeth!" People around them started to panic like chickens.

But the British woman's eyes didn't leave Addler's gaze. _"It seems that King Richard has crowd the wrong person to rule this sacred city because the only monster I see is you!"_

Soldiers came running into the hall. _"Riots my Lord! They are breaking in! We are under attack!" _

"Elizabeth now!" Salihah almost screamed desperate as she pulled the other's arm hard so they could escape a possible captured. Elizabeth found Waldemar's gaze and which she tried to say goodbye but the confusion of the hall wouldn't allow it. "Come on! Hurry!" They reached roof of the second highest citadel in the fortress but then Salihah loosened her grip around Elizabeth's wrist. "Go Elizabeth, wait for him. Over there. I will keep guards away. May the Lord bless you and keep you alive."

"You are Christian?" Elizabeth gasped but kissed Salihah on her cheek and her eyes told The British woman that she had to hurry. "God bless you too."

"Now go!" Salihah pushed Elizabeth gently out of a window so she stood on a minor stone platform without any means of escape. She turned around like crazy hoping that the soldiers wouldn't come after her as she heard death screams and swords fight just below her. How in the world would anybody save her up here? There was too much noise; so much pain that even Hitler would have shaking in his pants and it just didn't have an end.

"_Okay Elizabeth… please… It is time to think straight."_ She had no idea of how their plan would work but she looked down into the courtyard and saw a man in white robes, red slash, leather belt and for sure a hidden blade. _"Altaïr!"_ she yelled as loud as she could, hoping that it was him but the man didn't responded. _"I guess it wasn't him…" _Her sighed couldn't have been deeper, but then she caught some sounds behind her and she would scream but then heard a voice asking:

"You guessed it wasn't who?" It asked and she turned around and saw a ghost.

_To have a mythology continue... _

* * *

><p><strong>AN I hope you enjoyed the chapter. See you guys next week.**


	26. Waiting for the white eagle

**A/N ~ Thanks to marienola, CheLeapofFaith and Aryabloodlust for their reviews! And thank you for all your favorites and alerts too! Hope you guys had a nice weekend and please enjoy this week's chapter.**

* * *

><p><em>"Okay Elizabeth… please… It is time to think straight." She had no idea of how their plan would work but she looked down into the courtyard and saw a man in white robes, red slash, leather belt and for sure a hidden blade. "Altaïr!" she yelled as loud as she could, hoping that it was him but the man didn't responded. "I guess it wasn't him…" Her sighed couldn't have been deeper, but then she caught some sounds behind her and she would scream but then heard a voice asking:<em>

_"You guessed it wasn't who?" It asked and she turned around and saw a ghost._

She looked around in surprise as a white figure crawled up to the platform made of stone. It was definitely a man and he spoke Arabic and the way he moved. Could it be…? "Altaïr…?" she mumbled low, almost too low for anyone could hear it but it was enough to get the man's attention. "Is it really you?" It was clear that the man knew her voice as he looked towards her and began to walk with a firm pace over to the woman with his arms stretched out to both sides. She walked with a steady, almost ran into his embrace and grabbed the loose fabric on his back and tightened her grip around the younger man. "It is you…!" she cried of joy as her body was feeling pleased and safe again. "Altaïr…"

"Thank God… you are alive…!" Her assassin whispered as Elizabeth placed her forehead in the crock of his neck and felt his strong pulse through his skin. He had hurried. His strong hands embraced the British woman like she had never known such a passion before and he lightly kissed her ear. She grinned at the connection and bowed her head slowly back and returned his little gesture casually on his chin. It felt so natural for her to touch him like that and he smiled at her.

"I was beginning to think that you had forgotten all about me." She teased him a little as she could feel a tear of joy reach the corner of her eye. God she wanted to kiss him as she moved her hands to his chest and stroked her fingertips over his cheek feeling small stubbles on his skin. He hadn't shaved for days. She swung her arms over his shoulders and whispered as their foreheads connected: "I really missed you Altaïr…"

"I missed you too…" His words were earnest as he kissed her on her neck slightly. She stretched her neck, allowing him more space. God she had missed him as she could feel his breath crossing the skin of her neck. Couldn't they just stay like that forever? "We need to get going." He suddenly whispered in her ear.

"I can't wait…" She whispered back and paused as she frowned. "But how?"

"The same way I came in. It is the safest." He pointed towards the edge.

"You want me to climb down a fortress wall…?" He nodded at her question as she looked over to the edge and he looked at her in a refined way. "I'm not _Spider-man_ you know…"

He clearly had no idea of who Spider-man was or her point as another person came climbing over the edge. "Altaïr, the way is clear." It was clearly a man. She had heard that voice before but it was too dark to see his face. He came over to them but Elizabeth could see that he wasn't dressed in white like Altaïr, but more earthly colors like brown, green and grey. He had a hood like Altaïr, but a piece of fabric also covered the most of his face so only his eyes were visible. "Is this her?" the man asked and Altaïr nodded.

Elizabeth then noticed that Altaïr had grabbed her hand and placed the other on her back, holding her tight without making her unable to move. He wouldn't let go unless he absolutely had to. Elizabeth turned her gaze to the unknown man. He was possibly older then Elizabeth and Altaïr that was for certain.

"Who are you?" Elizabeth asked as she felt Altaïr's embrace loosen itself around her back.

The man bowed slightly with a hand bare touching his chest and answered her: "My name is Rauf. I'm here to help you escape."

She turned her gaze to Altaïr. The man pushed her a little in the back without dragging her and they walked over to the edge. Altaïr began to bind a robe around her back and waist as Rauf began to climb down. In the meanwhile could Elizabeth hear a fierce battle taking place only a few meters under them and it made her feel uneasy. "Now listen," Altaïr said and got her attention or what was left of it. "We need to get you over the edge. Rauf will be waiting for you."

"What about you?" Her face expressed her concern as she feared his answer.

"I will be right behind you. Rauf will take you to the bureau and we will meet there." He kissed her lightly on the nose. "Trust me Elizabeth."

"I do trust you… You know that…" He lifted her up slowly, not taking any chances as she sat down and sliced over the edge so she was suddenly hanging. She hadn't been over the edge for more than a few seconds before asking: "Altaïr…! Is there a FAQ for doing this?" She grabbed the thick robe like there was no tomorrow and started humming to herself as Altaïr brought her down safely towards Rauf's embrace.

"Only a few more meters left Altaïr!" Rauf yelled. Elizabeth looked up as she tried to see the assassin but the angle wouldn't give her the chance.

"Guards!" Her assassin unexpectedly yelled and released the robes. Then she suddenly dropped at a high speed and she let out a scream. Rauf caught her and she was unharmed but he hurried to untie the robes as Elizabeth looked up and heard the guards yell:

"After him! Get him! Stop the assassin!" Altaïr cut the robes she had been hanging in so the guards wouldn't follow her and Rauf.

"Go!" He yelled over the edge like an order and then his voice disappeared so a sword fight began over Elizabeth's and Rauf's heads.

Rauf grabbed her hand and pulled but she resisted." Wait! What about Altaïr?"

"He will be fine. He has been in worse situations."

"But…" Elizabeth gasped as she couldn't believe her ears.

"We need to go! This area will drown in guards soon and I can't protect you all by myself." There was no use in debating Rauf's words as she climbed down a latter. He took her hand and they ran towards the harbor, carefully checking every street turn on their way and in the end they reached an old looking warehouse. The riots were on a rise and it looked like a medieval civil war with brothers fighting brothers and Crusaders killing them.

"Where are we going?" Elizabeth asked few minutes later.

"To a friend's house nearby. We can't go the bureau in case some of the guards saw us. We will stay there until night fall and then we will go to the bureau. He looked at the British woman. "What are you doing?" He asked as he helped her down from a box.

"I'm whispering an appropriate prayer for Altaïr…" He didn't say anything but checked the street before stepping out from the alley they had hide in.

His voice still seemed familiar. "Haven't I met you before?" She asked nervously and the man nodded.

"Yes, we have met one night before in Masyaf." He pulled her into what looked like an inside garden and they stayed there.

Some hours past and before night fall Elizabeth gasped: "Oh!" She recognized his narrow eyes from the first dinner she had in the fortress where Altaïr had answered for her and got her very pissed off and she realizing that she was in a present of a friend. "I'm so sorry that I could recognize you, but you are covering your face…"

"Yes, I can't stand the smell." Rauf said as he was checking if the road was clear.

"That fact we both can agree on."

"We should go to the bureau. Altaïr will have every single assassin's head on a plate if we don't hurry."

"Oh... I guess he misses me…"She had a little smile on her lips as the riots still continued but they reached an old house and Rauf helped her up a latter. What kind of building has a door on the roof?

She jumped down and landed in a small inside garden with a fountain and white bricks. She immediately heard some voices she recognized and she hoped it was Altaïr's, but she was disappointed when she entered the next room. She walked over to an opening and her eyes rested on an old man with grey beard, black robes and very light eyes. He had the same grandpa feeling to him that Masu'id had but Elizabeth spontaneous gasped and took a step back. As she stepped back she looked to her left and saw a familiar face. "Saqr!"

A young man turned around surprised like he was Mr. Bean. He didn't say anything at first but gave Elizabeth a good nod. She looked around some more. "Where is Altaïr?"

The old man behind the desk coughed. "He hasn't returned yet."

"What…?" She turned her gaze. "But… It has been hours…!"

"He wouldn't come to the bureau if there is a chance to be spotted. Almost every single of our men is out tonight." Rauf told her with a sense of comfort.

"Ow…" Elizabeth mumbled and Saqr placed her on a big pillow in purple and grey colors. He offered her some food but she refused, explaining that she wouldn't eat before Altaïr returned. Siraj al Din wasn't there and she couldn't see Abba either. There were clear screams outside the bureau and Elizabeth took a look around as she found herself waiting for Altaïr. The room wasn't big, had no real window openings which were easy to understand. Some bookcases stood behind the old man who was leaning himself up a desk.

The gloomy air of Acre was also the room but burning herbs kept the most out. In the corner were there two pillows and a little table with a hookah standing on it. Elizabeth had tried one of those in college and could swear that smoking them was better than taking drugs.

Some hours pasted without anybody saying anything to Elizabeth. She felt nervous and she wanted Altaïr so badly. She realized how much she really needed that man close to her. She sat on the pillow with folded hands and prayed for Altaïr's return. But what about their deal? Should their roads really separate after this? She could have kissed him on the roof in the fortress and why hadn't she? Because it would be wrong and she shouldn't be playing with him, but was she playing with him when she also wanted him so bad as she could feel he wanted her?

Her mind was on its way to kill her but fortunately she didn't have to wait long before she heard to voices in the entrance. One man came in, one she didn't know but the man behind her was a sight for sore eyes. "Altaïr…!" She stood up and ran straight for him and he caught her in his embrace. He lifted her slightly up and squeezed a little, letting her know that he wouldn't let her go again. He softly kissed her cheek without anyone seen it and she lost a tear down her cheek that disappeared in the fabric of his clothes. Only God knew have much she had missed him and what prayers she had whispered to the high powers in hope for his return.

"Elizabeth…" he said with a great relief in his voice as he placed a hand behind her neck. "Thank you for bringing her safe back to the bureau Rauf."

Rauf bowed slightly to Altaïr. "It really was all I could do Altaïr. Now if you will excuse me my old apprentice. I will go and change my clothes." Altaïr nodded with a small smile and gratitude as Elizabeth frowned. "I will be ready in a moment."

"You are his apprentice?" Elizabeth asked with a smile.

"Rauf is my former combat instructor." Altaïr explained short, not taking his eye of her. "I'm so glad that you were found again and that we got you out of there." He kissed her in her hair and little gasp sounded across the room from the audience.

"You told me to run…!" she pointed out breathlessly, trying to ignore the men around her and rested her forehead on Altaïr's torso.

"I know... I just hadn't foreseen that a guard would run after you." He placed a hand behind her neck, bringing her closer to him.

"Always except the unexpected…" She whispered with a warm smile as she enjoyed being back in his embrace. "I just took a little detour." The bureau leader Jabal grinned at her last comment. Elizabeth looked around and saw Saqr and the rafiq, but not Abba and Siraj al Din. She didn't mind that Siraj al Din wasn't present but where was Abba? No one had talked about him. She turned her gaze back at Altaïr. "I missed you… Have I told you that yet?" she whispered in the lowest voice she could and with a smile on her face. She knew that Altaïr smiled too as he tightened his grip for a second.

"It was a good thing that you were saved in time." Jabal pointing out as a man with a lot of life experience in his luggage would. Elizabeth had to admit that he looked scary, his eyes very pale surrounded by dark skin and his beard was white as new falling snow and grey as his age would allow it.

"Yes," Elizabeth said and looked around again. "But where is Abba?"

Altaïr sighed. "He is in the Jabal's bed."

"Ow…" Elizabeth said quiet.

"His shoulder is killing him but he saved your bag." Saqr pointed to the table in the corner.

"Oh noes…" Elizabeth sighed deeply worrying about her friend.

"Elizabeth?" Altaïr said in a voice so everyone could hear it. "I know that you are tired…"

"I can't be more tired than you." She pointed out quickly.

The assassin sighed lightly, showing that she had interrupted him. "I was meant to say was that we have to keep going while our enemies still are confused."

"Okay… What are we going to do?"

He took her hand and kissed her palm. "We will ship for Cyprus tonight."

_To have an waiting continued…._

* * *

><p><strong>AN ~ Hello! I hope you liked it! Please let me know what you thinks ;D See you guys next week. **


	27. Let the water raise

**A/N Hi everyone! Hope everyone had a nice week. Please enjoy this week's chapter and a great thanks to my beta reader who is super special awesome ;D Please let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p><em>"Elizabeth?" Altaïr said in a voice so everyone could hear it. "I know that you are tired…"<em>

_"I can't be more tired than you." She pointed out quickly._

_The assassin sighed lightly, showing that she had interrupted him. "I was meant to say was that we have to keep going while our enemies still are confused."_

_"Okay… What are we going to do?"_

_He took her hand and kissed her palm. "We will ship for Cyprus tonight."_

Destiny brought them together and fate tore them apart but now they had reunited. None of them took their gazes as Altaïr spoke words in a hasty voice like there was no time to waste and there was no time to waste. After saying a quick hello and goodbye to Abba, who was lying in the rafiq's bed in great pain, Elizabeth got her bag. She and her companions left the bureau and not once did Altaïr let go of her hand. She did her best to stay close to him as they moved like shadows across the destroyed city. Soldiers were everywhere and if anybody could have predicted an easier road to the harbor, it would have made things a lot smoother.

Elizabeth could begin to see the harbor that lay ahead, and she squeezed Altaïr's hand a little as clenched her teeth. He noticed the little squeeze and looked at her, seeing how uneasy she was. He kissed her forehead and caught her gaze, sending her a look of comfort. Elizabeth and Altaïr weren't the only ones in their group. Saqr, a young man who could cook, was very skinny and his features weren't from this world. There was Rauf, one of the men who had help recurring her from the fortress, but he wouldn't be going to Cyprus with them, just escorting them to harbor. Another assassin whose name she didn't remember who also worked as a lookout.

Elizabeth imagined Acre would look like London during the Blitz. She turned her gaze to Altaïr which looked not only serious, but the look in his eyes made Elizabeth even more attracted to him. "Are you ready?" he asked and she nodded.

They ran a last sprint which Elizabeth actually would have won if it had been a race but she was close to run in the wrong direction. Altaïr directed her towards a small ship in the south area of the harbor and she stopped a few meters from it. "This is it?" She asked out of breath and Altaïr nodded.

He helped her on to the bout but she then heard a voice: "Elizabeth!"

Standing on the ship was a familiar face. "Salihah!" Elizabeth gasped as she let go of Altaïr's hand and ran over to embrace the beautiful Arabic woman. The two women giggled to each other as Elizabeth couldn't help but feel surprise at this sudden change of events. "How did you get out of the fortress?"

"Skills." She answered short with a wink. Elizabeth received a smirk from the woman, and the British woman saw her Wonder woman and just as beautiful, and it was like destiny was reborn anew. "Ready for Cyprus?"

"Are you going to Cyprus?"

"Of course, it is my home."

"I didn't know that." Elizabeth could feel that the ship was moving. She turned around and saw Altaïr wave to Rauf in a manly way as he disappeared in the distance and Altaïr walked over to what Elizabeth would believe was the captain of the smaller ship. "I can't believe that we got to the ship that easy." Elizabeth said out loud and it caught Altaïr's attention.

"What do you mean?"

"Altaïr, you almost have a neon sign on your back saying: 'I'm an assassin, shhh!'" She placed a finger in front of her mouth, but he just shook his head as he walked towards her.

She felt like she wanted to tease him a little bit, but he just raised his hand and placed in on her cheek. "I'm glad you are safe." He paused a little but moved his mouth close to her ear and whispered: "My little Suha."

He didn't embrace her, or give any hint of wanting to be near her after he had aid the name of the star. Was he starting to control his emotions towards her? He walked passed her and disappeared from her sight. "Altaïr?"

She wanted to go after him but Salihah grabbed her arm and pulled her over to the captain. "Elizabeth, this is Zain Gainem." The Arabic woman said with an obvious hint of pride, and Elizabeth looked at the man. He was tall, but not a giant like the duke. He had the same body build as Altaïr; he was wearing loose and light clothes in earthly and dusty colors. There was leather armor and a sword attached to his belt. He wasn't as pretty as Malik, but Zain had some kind of resemblance with her friend from Masyaf. He had short dark hair, dark eyes and an expression that showed a lot of life experience. Elizabeth noticed that Salihah smiled like crazy. "This is my fiancée." She added and took his arm. Elizabeth raised her eyebrow and saw that the man gave her a small smile.

"Good evening." Elizabeth said thankfully. This was a man who also had helped her escape from Acre. She bowed her head slightly.

"You are welcome." He said with great effort. It wasn't that he didn't want to talk but it sounded painfully when he opened his mouth. It was raspy and low, like he had been at a heavy metal concert the night before. "Salihah, show your friend to the rest section." He looked towards the horizon. "I hope you don't get seasick. There will be some waves before we reach Cyprus." Again Elizabeth almost could not understand what he was saying, but then he turned his head towards Salihah, and as he kissed her Elizabeth noticed a huge scar crossing his throat. It was very visible as it was lighter than the rest of his tanned skin. "I have to return to the men." He said in high whisper to Salihah and she nodded and he was off.

When he was gone turned Salihah her attention towards Elizabeth and saw her troubled face. She gave the British woman a sad smile and she said sadly but understanding: "He was tortured."

"I see." Elizabeth mumbled with a sigh. She had no idea what else to say. Luckily her lack of words wasn't an issue.

Salihah collected her hair on one side of her shoulder as the wind become to become stronger as the ship left the harbor. "What does kill us makes us stronger Elizabeth. He overcame the fact that he has almost lost the ability to speak. It gets worse the older he gets, but he has more positive sides then bad sides so I guess I will stick him with him." Elizabeth became to see how uncertain Salihah was as person when it came to the question of men. She was without a doubt very much in love, something that possibly wasn't very common in the twelfth century holy land, but there was a side of Salihah that Elizabeth knew she hadn't seen of the Arabic woman yet. "Are you alright?" Salihah asked suddenly.

"I'm fine." Elizabeth answered, trying to hide the fact that she actually felt a bit hot. "I guess I'm just tired from lack of sleep."

"You don't look very well." Salihah mumbled and placed a hand on Elizabeth's forehead without a warning and frowned.

"Fine you say? You have a fever you crazy European woman." Salihah was clearly worried for Elizabeth, but she places a finger in front of her lips and hushed on the Arabic woman.

"Shhh!" That wasn't what Salihah had expected and her face for a second looked like what you can draw with an Escher sketch. Big eye, partly open mouth and a loose jaw.

Salihah looked around. "Why so quiet?"

Elizabeth dropped her hand. "I don't want Altaïr to know." She whispered back; convinced that Altaïr had the hearing on an elf. "He has enough of his mind at the moment."

Salihah frowned again. "Why? Isn't he your man?"

"Where did you get that idea from?" Elizabeth asked and Salihah paused for a second. Had Altaïr said that they were lovers or something? "We are not lovers, why did you think that?"

"Well, considering that he was ready to sacrifice himself to get you out of the fortress is one thing." She paused again. "And I have never heard a man speak with such sadness during the time we couldn't find you." Elizabeth didn't take her eyes off of Salihah while she spoke. When she was done Elizabeth turned her gaze towards the water that was surrounding them completely and Acre was beginning to be so far away.

"There isn't anything between me and Altaïr." She walked over to the edge and Salihah followed.

"But both of you seem to be so fond of each other."

"I guess we are." Elizabeth raised her hand and showed her ring to Salihah who studied a little. "This means that I belong to another man, but…"

"But?"

"If I didn't belong to another man then I would have loved to be his woman." She bit her lower lip. "Altaïr too has many good sides, some I can't explain with words and others I just what to forget, but everything I do here isn't meant to happen; therefore I must stay away from him hoping that he will survive the day." She sighed.

Salihah was clearly confused. Of course she was. She didn't know that Elizabeth was from the future, and little more of the warnings the shadows had given Elizabeth. "Are you cheating on your man?" Her question made sense in Elizabeth's head, but the more she thought of it, she deeply believed that Altaïr was her man.

There truly was something about that man that made her crazy in an unknown way, but could she allow herself to be that selfish? "Our roads will separate when this mission is over." Elizabeth said as her final statement. The conversation was over and she asked for a bed since she was ready to drop dead on the spot.

Salihah showed her downstairs and into something that really wasn't a room, but more a section of the ship that was covered in blankets. It was cold, more than the chill there was on the deck. "In there. I will wake you up later." Salihah tried her best not to sound cold, but it was clear that the Arabic didn't agree with Elizabeth's former statements. "Try to get some sleep."

Elizabeth nodded as Salihah left her and she took a blanket and lay down on a bed. "Mmmm." a voice sounded and Elizabeth wasn't in doubt that she wasn't alone in that bed.

She turned her face but couldn't see anything due to the darkness. "Altaïr?"

"Yes?" He mumbled and moved a little.

"Oops." That was everything that came out of Elizabeth's mouth. There was a long silence. "I'm sorry, I will find another bed."

"There isn't any." His words made Elizabeth sighed. She was as tired as Altaïr, but sharing a bed with him wouldn't be smart. "Just stay." He then said but Elizabeth still sat up.

"I can't." She said like a robot hoping that he would agree with her but that was too much she could have hoped for.

She could feel that he sat up slightly. "Why?"

She sighed. "Altaïr… Remember the deal?"

"You still want our roads to separate when this is over?"

"It would seem as the most reasonable yes." She really had to be strong this time. She couldn't allow the shadow to hurt him.

"But I have never agreed to that deal." Another 'oops' sounded in Elizabeth's mind. He was right again. Damn. Another sigh sounded and she stepped out of the bed but she didn't get far before Altaïr grabbed her hand. "Do you want me to leave?" He asked.

"No! You conquered the bed first!" She answered with a lazy voice.

"Then share it with me!" He said in a tone Elizabeth had never heard before. It had a mix of 'I beg of you' and an order. "Elizabeth, don't argue with the psychical state of your body."

"The last time I checked was it you I was arguing with." She didn't really think about the comment before Altaïr tightened his grip around her wrist to a point where she wasn't sure of what to do. "Altaïr." He wasn't hurting her but she could feel that he deeply wanted her to change her mind. "Let go." This would be a test. If he loosened his grip then she would lay down and if not…

A little moment passed and she could feel him loose his grip without giving a sigh. She rose, to his surprise her feet back up into the bed and pulled the blanket over her. Altaïr followed her example and lay down beside her with his own blanket. Elizabeth would have died to see the expression on his face, but she closed her eyes and fell asleep to the sounds of water, the ship, and Altaïr's breathe. The last one was incredible relaxing and a sound she had dreamed of hearing for a long time.

Some hours would pass before Elizabeth would wake up; discovering that she didn't only have a small fever, but that she also was slightly seasick. She took some deep breathes and wondered if she should sit up, but she couldn't decide if she was feeling cold or warm so she just started to cough, which without her noticed woke Altaïr.

His eyes expanded since he had never really been asleep, but he too like Salihah placed a hand on Elizabeth's forehead without warning. "Why didn't you say you had a fever?" He asked like it was something she had to share with him.

"Altaïr, I'm not in the mood to argue." Elizabeth almost gasped as she couldn't find out if she wanted to breathe or not. Her body felt stiff, cold and for some reason lonely. She closed her eyes and opened them abnormally as she tried to breathe like a regular person would. She didn't really notice Altaïr move himself under her and pulled her over to him. "What are you doing?" She asked like it was obvious and felt paralyzed to his actions.

"Warming you up." And he was right again. Elizabeth lay on her side with her head on Altaïr's upper arm and her hand well placed on his chest. He wasn't wearing his tunic, but his off white long sleeved under shirt. He didn't wear any weapons except his hidden blade and Elizabeth noticed his warmth. Again she relaxed to unknown dimensions as she could smell his scent and she felt his breathe resting on her skin as he exhaled. She noticed some more of physical things as they lay there so close to each other. He had very few and almost invincible hairs on his chest and Elizabeth watched that part of his body as he inhaled and exhaled his breath.

He asked a couple of minutes later if it was working and Elizabeth answered: "Do you have a more reasonable thing to do?" The comment had a clear tone of a smile as Elizabeth moved closer to him. He slightly kissed her forehead and she placed a hand on his cheek knowing that what she did was wrong but she couldn't help it. He had become the object of her favorite fantasizes.

"Come back to Masyaf with me." The question sounded heavy.

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes. "Altaïr."

"My desire is to keep you safe." He assured her, but was that really everything?

"Is that your only desire?" Elizabeth quickly asked and it caught Altaïr by surprise. He simply closed his eyes, maybe to ignore her or maybe because he had no idea what to answer. She bit the inside of her lip, and continued to stroke his cheek. She did not like seeing him like this, with the weight of the world of his shoulders. It had not been her intention to put him in a mood like this one. She wondered if underneath his persistent attitude, he always felt this pang of guilt and loneliness when it came to those he loved or were close to. Maybe he was thinking of Adha?

Her body felt jealousy towards a woman who was dead, and Elizabeth reaching down to put her hand on his; she leaned in towards his face. Her lips brushed his cheek. He didn't respond, only breathed softly against her neck. She stroked his hand gently. "Altaïr?"

There was still no response, though he did sigh against her cheek. His arm slid around her waist, pulling her closer and more intimate. Her hands returned to his chest and she pulled back just enough to catch a glimpse of his face. There was a soft expression on his features and his lips were slightly parted as he breathed in and out. He had fallen asleep. She smiled, pressing a spontaneous, but dangerous little kiss against the edge of his mouth and bringing her arms around his back, resting her head on his upper arm once again. Was it alright to kiss him like that? Totally off guard?

"_Sweet dreams, Altaïr." _She whispered, hoping that he would have a trouble free sleep.

Salihah woke them up the following morning, and she didn't do anything else then giggle every time she saw Elizabeth drawing or Altaïr writing in his journal. It was pretty annoying for both of them, but Elizabeth noticed how much she wanted to hit the Arabic woman just to make her stop. She was still seasick, but with Altaïr's help she got a little sleep.

Elizabeth's favorite subject of drawing was to nobody's surprise Altaïr. She could draw him non stop and not because she was the only one who saw his beauty, but he was the only one sat still for at least two hours at the time. When the first day on the boat was at an end, she realized that there was written something behind the paper she had just used to draw Altaïr. She turned it around and to her surprise she saw that it was the letter from the executed Imam to his family in Acre. She fought a battle with her rationality and her curiosity while favored her curiosity and she opened the letter and started to read:

'Mariam,'

_To have a loyal continue….. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN See you guys next week =D**


	28. Dreams or reality?

**A/N - Helle there, hope you had a nice weekend. Please enjoy this week's chapter.**

* * *

><p><span>From last week:<span>**  
><strong>

_Elizabeth's favorite subject of drawing was to nobody's surprise Altaïr. She could draw him non stop and not because she was the only one who saw his beauty, but he was the only one sat still for at least two hours at the time. When the first day on the boat was at an end, she realized that there was written something behind the paper she had just used to draw Altaïr. She turned it around and to her surprise she saw that it was the letter from the executed Imam to his family in Acre. She fought a battle with her rationality and her curiosity while favored her curiosity and she opened the letter and started to read:_

_'Mariam,'_

'My love. Through the eyes of a high-flying night bird, we take in the scene from midair. A crushed city without a man people can see. I have been in Acre a month now, and it is clear to me that they think that my words are poison. Words that will not only hurt their cause, but also make the citizens create riots. Midnight is approaching, and while the peak of activity has passed, the basal metabolism that maintains life continues undiminished, producing the city's moan, a monotonous sound that neither rises nor falls but is pregnant with foreboding. Two young Crusaders are patrol the street with tense expressions, but no one seems to notice them. Some don't want to and others are just ignoring them. Running and rejection. I speak of these things at the marked place but the Crusaders, as described earlier are thinking that my words are poison.

Mariam, I know that I left at the worst possible time and now that I know that I will never be able to leave Acre I can only wish you a life full of happiness. A life I so deeply wanted to share with you, but destiny I didn't seem eye to eye.

I know that it will only be a matter of time before I'm getting caught. At least I'm talking charge of my own fate. I will go to Allah and pray for you every day until we meet again heaven.'

Elizabeth realized that she had tears running down her cheeks as she stopped reading. "What is it?" Salihah asked from behind as she heard the British woman sobbing. It was a clear day with no clouds in sight so Elizabeth couldn't blame her sudden tears on rain. She grabbed her bag and took out her pack of cigarettes and lit one of them even though she could have easy smoked seven at the same time after reading that letter. She smoked too much, and one could count on her to lose her ticket every time she took the train.

"It is nothing." Elizabeth finally said and looked towards Salihah shoes attention had turned to the cigarette. "It is not dangerous."

Salihah sat opposite of Elizabeth and stared at the cigarette. The British woman observed the men working on the ship so they kept the right course. Salihah coughed to get her attention. "Just change the subject." She looked around and saw that no one was close enough to hear them. "Why are your ways going to separate after the mission? You two seem fond of each other."

"Well," Elizabeth started and inhaled some smoke. "People around him tend to disappear." Salihah widened her eyes and Elizabeth started laughing at her reaction. "Don't worry. That is not the entire reason. However it is a very long story and I don't feel comfortable sharing it."

Salihah frowned. "Hm… Altaïr described you as a genius." She then said and Elizabeth got the feeling that Salihah had a hard time keeping one subject at a time.

"Everybody is a genius," Elizabeth started, but sighed a little afterwards. "But if you judge a fish by its ability to climb a tree, it will live its whole life believing that it is stupid." She gave Salihah an ironic smile. She noticed that the more she smoked she began to feel like she was high on something. She hadn't smoked in a while and she knew that she could easily become high on the nicotine, but then she caught Altaïr's gaze and she felt a chill down her spine.

"Are you all right?" Salihah asked and Elizabeth nodded as she smoked the last part of the cigarette. She excused herself with that she was tired, possibly due to the fever, and walked down to the bed she had shared with Altaïr. She lay down, and placed the blanket over her as she felt that her body lost its weight and she took some deep breathes and closed her eyes and surrendered herself. She had never felt this way before and she could feel something tickle all over her body.

Her finger travelled under the blanket from her stomach to her triangle and the second she placed her hand there she wanted more. She made some pressure with her mind circling around Altaïr and she couldn't tell herself to stop. What was she doing? Touching herself on a ship? What in the world was going on? She suddenly heard footsteps and saw a glimpse of Altaïr's boots. She closed her eyes and pretended to be a sleep. "Elizabeth?"

His voice was calling out for her, but she pretended the best she had learned. His footsteps came closer and another chill ran down Elizabeth's spine. She snapped her eyes open and saw Altaïr holding the Apple of Eden in his hand. _"What the fuck Altaïr?"_ It became to glow brighter than ever and he looked at her with scepticism

"Why is it glowing like this around you?"

"How should I know? Get it away from me!"

"Elizabeth," He leaned forward and placed his lip on hers, her eyes closed and she froze for a second.

"Mmm!" She moaned and gasped shortly afterwards. She turned her face, opening her eyes again and they caught the fearing eyes of her least favourite person; Siraj al Din. He held her tight as she began to fight and he just laughed even though she screamed for help.

He held a hand in front of her mouth. "Scream all you want. He can't hear you!"

She bit his finger and screamed: "Altaïr!"

"Elizabeth!"

"_Let me go!"_

"Elizabeth, wake up!" She snapped her eyes open and saw her assassin's worried face. "Shh… You had a nightmare. It is all right now."

Elizabeth rose without warning and embraced Altaïr. _"Thank God!" _He held her tight as she cried due to the shock she had just experienced. His embrace was something that couldn't be described with words as she felt his breath on her skin. Then she thought of the dream and she moved a little back and asked: "Have you brought the Apple with you?"

He looked at her with surprised eyes. "How did you know?"

"I saw it in my dream, and…" She paused for a second as she looked away. She began to hear voices in her head. It was the voice of an Arabic woman crying and singing at the same time. "Voices." She whispered almost silent but caught Altaïr's attention.

"Voices? Where?" The space around was silent.

"Altaïr, what happened to Siraj al Din?" She swallowed her saliva. "He was in my dream too."

He looked into her eyes and stroked her cheek. "No one has heard or seen him since the day we arrived in Acre." He paused. "What was he doing in your dream?"

"I don't know." She lied, not wanting to tell the truth. "You were there too."

"What?"

Elizabeth sighed and explained her dream. Altaïr would come down the stairs with the Apple in his hand, it would glow and he would kiss her, but then turn into Siraj al Din. The assassin could see how shocked she was but he felt envy as she told the dream. "I kissed you?"

"Yes. You seemed possessed." She moved a little away from him, almost remembering how she actually felt towards the men. "Altaïr, thank you for waking me up. I'm all right now."

He frowned. "But you are still shaking."

"A minor detail." She said quickly, and wondered if she should go out and throw up, but she liked to have him near. She breathed heavily and leaned back. What could she say to Altaïr? She didn't have to wait long before he asked her something she was stunned to hear.

"Elizabeth, who was Ella?" Elizabeth stopped breathing. "I haven't been able to get that name out of my mind."

She narrowed at first but then moved a little so she could sit on his lap. "Let me tell you a story Altaïr."

"A story?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yes," she sighed and began in a slow pace. "One day, a man walked up to his son and said, 'Son, I am a very wealthy and powerful man. I can buy you anything you want. Now being your high school graduation day, I am giving you this offer of anything you want. Money is nothing to me. Tell me anything you want and I will get it for you.' The son replied without hesitation and said, 'I want 1000 golden flowers.'

The father, obviously bewildered asked the son why, and his son did not answer him. The father however, gave him the 1000 golden flowers he had asked for. Four years later, the son had graduated from college and the father once again made him an offer. 'Son, I am very wealthy, and I am very powerful. Money doesn't mean a thing to me. Once again, tell me anything in the world that you want and I'll get it for you.' The son once again asked for 1000 golden flowers.

The man had grown very angry by this time, but loved his son so much that he gave him the 1000 golden flowers. The two men separated and after five years, the son had a computer software business and was very wealthy. As a congratulations gift, the man gave his son the generous offer of anything that he wanted in the world. The son once again said that he wanted 1000 golden flowers. The man was furious but gave his son the golden flowers.

They separated once again but did not talk for almost 20 years because the man was so angry at his son. One day, his son got in a car accident and his father flew across America to come to his side. The son was in very bad shape. Despite all of their anger, the father said, 'Why did you want all of those golden flowers all of these years?' The son looked into his eyes and said, 'Well I...' And then he died."

"He died?"

"Yes he died and the father never got the chance to know why his son wanted 1000 golden flowers are each time was a present. Promise me Altaïr that if you want answers, please just ask. We never know when deaths embrace will come and claim our lives and take us from this world." Elizabeth could feel water in her eyes. "But there are some question there never gets a prober answer."

His breathing was the only thing she focused on. "Who was it then?" He suddenly asked.

"What?"

"The person you speak of?" He paused. "I can feel that you have an unanswered question."

She gave him a sad smile. "My mother. She died when I was young however I was old enough to remember her." She sniffed a little. "She was very kind and a warm person and it was really just her and me."

"Just you two?"

"Yes, her family rejected her when she became pregnant with me."

He was quiet for a moment. "What about your father?" She frowned and made a small noise, implying that she was only moments away from crying. "Is he dead too?" Altaïr asked with sadness in his voice but Elizabeth almost began to laugh at his question.

"My father?" she grinned, almost like a person high on drugs. "Not as far as I know." She stopped laughing. "That piece of shit didn't even want me!"

He narrowed his eyes. "Elizabeth?"

She placed a finger on his lips and looked into his eyes, and he understood that she wanted him to be quiet. "Some people in this world Altaïr, they do not see that everything has a purpose to help them in life, but my father meant that my purpose in this life was to destroy his." Elizabeth gave a sad smile. "I accepted the fact that my father didn't want me but when my mother died I had to live with him."

"And?"

"Well," She paused, a bit more relaxed. "Even though we lived under the same roof, my knowledge of him is on an absolute minimum." She looked at her fingers, her palms and turned her hands slightly. She sighed and looked at the man by side. Her sleeves disappeared from her wrist and she showed her wrist cuts to Altaïr. He frowned first at the sight and took her hands into his palms. He started to gently stroke her scars. "There are some things, Altaïr, that make people think that pain is only physical."

"Some of these scars are very deep." Altaïr noted. "Did you?"

"Try to kill myself?" she raised an eyebrow and made small nods. "A lot of times. Not that I'm proud of it now, I actually like to live." She took his hand, feeling their skin touched. Altaïr's hands were rough and dirty; proof of a man who had done a good days work.

"But the pain," His words faded. It was clear that he didn't know what to say.

"It was my only escape. If I accepted that I wasn't worth anything then it wouldn't hurt so much."

"Elizabeth…"

"However, there was one thing that kept me from getting bitter. Hard work is always worth the effort." She pulled down her sleeve over her entire hands and bit her under lip. "My past isn't as joyful as I wish it could have been Altaïr, but I try not to think about it." She sighed. "So please don't ask into it."

Her request took a lot of effort and Altaïr could only give her a small nod. She had already told him once that she wasn't the type of person that talked a lot about themselves. She rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat and the suddenly the only sound she could hear was the bells of a church.

_To have a holy continue..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Hi everyone. As some of you know this is a very long story and I would really much like to know if you like it or hate it. As far as I can count there is over 150+ people having this on story alert, but it feels like there are only 5 there are reading it. I love to write for only 5 people but at least let me know if it was good, bad or something else. Thank you. Have a good week.**


	29. Kazim

**Hello everyone. I hope you all had a nice week. To marienola, Team-EricSookie and Dolphin2ii, thank you for letting me know that you like the story. I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well and one of the last 'new' characters. **

* * *

><p>"<em>Elizabeth…"<em>

_"However, there was one thing that kept me from getting bitter. Hard work is always worth the effort." She pulled down her sleeve over her entire hands and bit her under lip. "My past isn't as joyful as I wish it could have been Altaïr, but I try not to think about it." She sighed. "So please don't ask into it."_

_Her request took a lot of effort and Altaïr could only give her a small nod. She had already told him once that she wasn't the type of person that talked a lot about themselves. She rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat and the suddenly the only sound she could hear was the bells of a church._

Elizabeth had never seen herself a beauty. Her cheeks were sunken, her mouth a little too wide. Her nose was on the small side and upturned. She had however an expressive face and a great sense of humor, though she hardly ever laughed out loud in public. She was short compared to Altaïr or any other man she was compared to, and even in a good mood she talked like she was half a step away from picking a fight, even though her temper got the better of her since she had entered the holy land. Was all of this a façade? Altaïr had begun to wonder.

The assassin never knew her to use lipstick or eyebrow pencil like she normally would in her original time, and he had his doubts that she even knew bras came in different sizes, but Elizabeth had just learn to breast bind herself since she had arrived in the Holy Land. Still, Elizabeth had something special about her, something that drew people to her. Defining that special something isn't easy, but when Altaïr gazed into her eyes, he could always find it, reflected deep down inside.

As they entered the harbor of Limassol the sound of bells ringing from a nearby church made echoes over the silent water. Elizabeth stood on the ship while Altaïr helped Salihah's fiancée with the robes. Her fever had disappeared but she still felt a little seasick, and as the ship got close enough to the edge of the docks Elizabeth almost made a jump to get solid ground under her feet again. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply as her world wasn't swinging from side to side anymore.

She told herself that she hadn't felt that relieved for a long time and it was possible that when Salihah, Altaïr, and the others stepped on the dock they found Elizabeth in a meditating position. "She looks serious." Salihah pointed at for Altaïr as they moved closer to the British woman. "What is on your mind Elizabeth? You look kind of lost."

The woman with the light curly brown hair didn't answer at first, but gave her company a satisfying smile and Salihah smiled back at Elizabeth.

A nostalgic, intimate smile, like a treasured old possession pulled out of the back of a drawer. Her eyes narrowed in an utterly charming way. She reached out and, with her long, slim fingers, gently ruffled Elizabeth's already tousled hair. It was such a sudden yet natural gesture that Elizabeth could only return the smile. "Come on Elizabeth. Let's hurry." Salihah said and showed away from the docks.

The air was hot and Salihah's fine fiancée; Zain Gainem smiled at the travellers as they made their way from the harbor. Elizabeth had no idea where they were going but they later arrived at a house. It wasn't big, but not small either and they entered with Salihah leading the way.

"Salihah!" A male voice sounded and Elizabeth saw a weird smile form itself on Salihah's lips.

"Oh no." Salihah said with a pout. Elizabeth observed the beautiful woman as a man approached her.

"Who is that?" Elizabeth asked.

"My brother." Salihah answered, not bitter not with an 'I'm not as happy to see him as he is to see me' tone, and Elizabeth decided to take a step back into the background. The man named Kazim was bald and had strong dark eyebrows. Had half closed eyes, had a semi brown tan, an eagle nose and a large goat beard which was as dark as his eyebrows. He was a little shorter then Altaïr, but taller than Elizabeth. On second thought who wasn't taller than Elizabeth? "Kazim." Salihah tried to calm her voice, almost restrain it to a point which sounded painful. "What are you doing here out in the middle of the day? Have you completely lost your mind?"

"Not at all my dearest sister." He answered and placed his hands on his hips. "I came to greet you to the island."

Salihah stepped over to her brother, and grabbed his upper arm. "Why can't you to think sometimes?"

"Thinking on my own?" He grinned. "My dear sister, everyone knows that you are the brains of the family while I… Well.. Nevermind. Let us get back to the safe house."

"And you won't get lost?" Salihah almost sneered and he gave her a careless grin.

"Not more than last time." He loosened the grip on her arm and said: "The only reason people get lost in thought is because it's unfamiliar territory."

Salihah couldn't have sighed deeper as her brother walked passed her and over to Altaïr. He bowed for the other and Altaïr answered with a single nod. Did they know each other? Kazim showed him, and the other's the way to another old house where Elizabeth decided that she would stop thinking about things too much, but that was nearly impossible as they were greeted by other men in the safe house. They offered them some food, which they accepted, and as they continued their breakfast in comparative silence; the only words spoken being curt requests to pass the food and water.

"Salihah is very innocent." Kazim started as he sat across the table from where Elizabeth sat. "She is the kind of person that will run into a door, and apologize to it afterwards." Her brother told Elizabeth as they were eating. Kazim later described his sister as a hopeless romantic, a bit set in her ways well innocent of the ways of the world, to put a nice spin on it. Start her talking and she'd go on nonstop, but if she was with someone she didn't get along with which was the dominant majority of the people in the world, in other words and very simple, Salihah barely opened her mouth. Was that a good thing?

However Kazim also talked like a waterfall, and he hadn't even asked Elizabeth for her name. She found it a bit strange, but she was hungry so her mind travelled elsewhere. Later she went to what looked like a kitchen for a glass of water, and then walked out to a veranda to look at the city view as she stepped onto a cat's dish. The mound of fish was untouched from last night. 'Hmmm' thought Elizabeth to herself 'the cat had not come back for its food'. She stood there alone as she was looking at a small garden beneath her, with the late-summer sunshine streaming into it.

"It isn't big, but we like it." Salihah said from behind her. "Not that this was the kind of garden that gives you a spiritual solace to look at." Elizabeth grinned and as she sat down on the veranda, taking a sip of the water.

"The sun looks like it manages to find its way in here for the smallest fraction of each day, so the earth must be black and moist, and all you have by way of garden plants is a few drab millet in one corner and" Elizabeth paused. "I don't like millet. It gets me sick."

"Is that so?" Salihah sat down by her side. "Ready to get started with your mission? I mean you finally reached Cyprus." That was quiet a change of subject.

Elizabeth nodded, but in a sad way. "Yeah, I guess." She pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her head on her knees. She pouted a little and took a deep breath.

"What is bothering you?" Salihah asked, holding a hand up to avoid getting the sun straight in her eyes.

"I'm not sure if I want it to complete this mission." Elizabeth admitted low.

"Well if you don't then what purpose would you have here?" Salihah asked while she was correcting her dress.

"Absolutely none." Elizabeth replied and she sighed at her own words.

"Altaïr was right. You do see the world as a stage of xxxxxx." That word again.

'_How can you see the world as a stage of something so… xxxxxx?'_

Altaïr had used it one time before but Elizabeth didn't know the meaning of it. "What does word mean?" Elizabeth narrowed her eyes.

"You don't know it?" She paused. "It means that you don't see this world with eyes of man but more like a God. All knowing and proud."

"What?" She frowned.

"You see everything objectively and don't think that you are a part of this world."

"You make me sound like a total snob." Elizabeth mumbled with a lazy grin but it made sense. Had Altaïr really described her like that? Was she very such a mystery to him and what would happen when he finally would get to know the real her? She was a normal human who just happened to know what would happen in the future.

"What is a snob?" Salihah asked and Elizabeth laughed. The British woman stood up without answering and looked up into the sun. She felt the touch of the sun of her skin and loved every second of it.

Hours pasted and darkness arrived. Salihah showed Elizabeth around the house and where she would sleep during her stay. At dinner the subject of their conversation was Siraj al Din.

Kazim frowned at the name. "That took him long enough to find a translator." He said with a bitter voice as he studied his chicken bone and looked at Elizabeth. "And nobody has heard from him since?"

"No." Altaïr answered and took a sip of his soup. He frowned at the taste.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked, trying not to laugh over Altaïr's sudden change of his features.

"The soup is very salty." He answered and coughed a little afterwards as he placed the soup back on the table.

"I'm so sorry." Saqr said, almost sounding afraid. "I'm not use to the ingredients here."

"Why didn't Elizabeth make the dinner?" Kazim asked. Elizabeth reacted to her name, but noticed that it was because Kazim wanted her to make the dinner instead of Saqr. When had he learned her name? "Isn't that what real women are supposed to do? Take care of their men?" He gazed at Altaïr who was eating.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and saw that Altaïr wanted to say something but she was faster. "Well Kazim, a real woman always keeps her house clean and organized; the laundry basket is always empty. She's always well dressed, hair done. She never swears, behaves gracefully in all situations and all circumstances. She has more than enough patience to take care of her family, always has a smile on her lips, and a kind word for everyone."

"But," Altaïr started. "None of these things fits your personality."

Elizabeth nodded. "So that can only mean one thing."

"What?" Kazim asked after the evaluation of the perfect woman.

Elizabeth sighed a, then looked up as she dropped the eyebrow. "I have just realized that I might be a man." All people round the table started to laugh except Altaïr who couldn't even crack a smile, but only raise an eyebrow. Elizabeth couldn't read his mind and she couldn't guess if she had said something wrong or if he just didn't find it funny. She ended her statement by saying: "The average woman would rather have beauty than brains, because the average man can see well than he can think."

Kazim smashed his hand flat on the table. "I guess I underestimated you!" Kazim started with an arrogant smile on his face, stood up and grabbed something in his bag, and then sat down between Elizabeth and Altaïr. "Here." He handed her a little purse and she opened it.

"What is this?" She asked and tried to smell herself to an answer. "It smells weird."

"These herbs are good for your health and for one's sexual life." Kazim then said. "I figured that you could use them."

"Kazim!" Salihah hissed, trying to kill her brother by sending him some evil eyes but he just smiled back at her.

"What dear sister? If you have herbs is it only polite to share."

The British frowned at the smell. "I feel like I'm in Narnia." Elizabeth mumbled and Kazim frowned. "Well," Elizabeth started as she closed the purse and placed it on the table. "I'm healthy as a horse and I don't have a sex life."

Everybody starred at Elizabeth, some got their food in the wrong part of their throats and started to cough and she took it as her key word to leave the table. "Thank you for the food and good night." She said quickly and hurried out of the room, not looking back and walked straight to her borrowed room. She took a deep breath, sat on the madras on the floor and wondered about her situation.

She couldn't get Altaïr's face out of her head. She imagined his body was close to hers, and that he would whisper unknown words in her ear. Was she feeling lonely? She needed to talk with him. Their mission could be over any minute now and he had in his own made it clear that he wanted her to return with him to Masyaf so it wasn't that there was the issue.

Was it the shadow and the words it had once spoke to her? She closed her you and remembered the day where the Apple had shown Cyprus to her and Altaïr.

"_I have always wondered how it must feel like when a human gives itself pain. When a human is taking control in that matter."_ It had whispered with deep satisfaction as she had stood frozen on the wooden platform. _"Or maybe you have turned your focus of pain towards this man?"_

Why didn't she share her worries with Altaïr? He had offered it before.

"_Don't worry, you will get your answers when you get to Cyprus." _It had answered as the eye looked around.

Finding her answers on Cyprus…

_Oh, you will see, you will see! Go to Cyprus my dear and in return," _Elizabeth remembered how she could feel the cold wild under her clothes as it touched her private parts.

Would she really get what she wanted and what answers? She stood up after have been lying down for at least an hour. She looked down at her dress and sighed. She frowned at herself and left her room. She walked over to Altaïr's room and she could see a small light beneath the door.

She knocked on the door and she heard footsteps on the other side. Was he asleep? The door opened and Elizabeth couldn't stop grinning when she saw Altaïr's face. He had started to shave himself but was only halfway finished. "You look adorable Altaïr!"

He shocked his head. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you asleep?"

"The spider on my windowsill is at the size where it's probably legal to kill it." She sighed but looked at him and bit her under lip slightly. "Can we talk a little?"

_To have a strong continue… _

* * *

><p><strong>It has taking a long time to get the most of the characters introduced but I hope that it wasn't too confusing. See you all next week :)<br>**


	30. Words of trust

**A/N - Hey! No it is not Sunday but I wouldn't have any internet tomorrow so I'm giving you guys the chapter a day early :) Next weeks chapter will maybe also be delayed a day or two. Hope you will enjoy it. R&R are welcome.**

* * *

><p><em>She knocked on the door and she heard footsteps on the other side. Was he asleep? The door opened and Elizabeth couldn't stop grinning when she saw Altaïr's face. He had started to shave himself but was only halfway finished. "You look adorable Altaïr!"<em>

_He shocked his head. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you asleep?"_

_"The spider on my windowsill is at the size where it's probably legal to kill it." She sighed but looked at him and bit her under lip slightly. "Can we talk a little?"_

"Talk?" He asked in a surprised tone and with a raised eyebrow.

She nodded once. "Yes, I can't sleep." She told him earnest. He could have rejected her, telling her that tomorrow would be a long day or that he was tried beyond imagination, but he stepped to the side, allowing her into his room. Altaïr showed her his borrowed uniform. "Isn't that last season's armor?" Elizabeth asked, again with a grin on her face as she placed herself on his madras. The matrass was dusty as she lay on her stomach, watching Altaïr going manly stuff.

"I guess. It is very different than the ones we use in Masyaf." He said as he placed the uniform on a wooden chair, and Elizabeth gazed at it while he finished his shaving with a sharp knife. He used the refection in the water bowl as a mirror. There was a feeling of tranquility in the room and Elizabeth already felt more at home as she watched Altaïr sitting on a chair, only wearing his undershirt and his pants. The moonlight skinned in from his window, enlightened the room and turned her attention elsewhere.

Elizabeth then gazed over in the corner. The uniform was in earthly colors and couldn't be compared to the Masyaf uniform except for the hood. The uniform seemed big and light when the white one Altaïr usually was wearing that showed the body more. Elizabeth began the think of an old clown costume but without the big red nose. "By the way, Altaïr?"

"Yes?"

"What did Malik say to you right before we rode from Masyaf? He looked very serious." She smiled. "Was he afraid that you would get lost?"

He huffed at the last comment knowing that she was teasing him but answered: "No. He made me promise to watch over you so you would come back to Masyaf unharmed or he would let his wraith fell over me."

"That would sound like Malik." Elizabeth smiled and suddenly missed her one arm friend.

"Where did you go after breakfast?" Altaïr asked curious and all of the sudden.

"I talked with Salihah out on the veranda. Why?"

"You missed the tour of Limassol." Altaïr coughed a little. "Zain was the guide."

"Oh." Elizabeth sighed. "Yes, I guess I missed it."

He finished shaving and his fingers travelled gracefully over his cheek to check if he had missed some parts. When it didn't seem to be the case he turned around and faced the blue British woman with new eyes. He sat on the matrass and sighed. "Kazim is following me everywhere."

"You got your own personal stalker. Congratulation." She smiled with her eyes.

"Indeed."

"Where do you know him from? Salihah mentioned that he was in your debt."

"It is a very long story." He sighed but with a clear smile on his face.

"I got time." Elizabeth replied, also smiling. She couldn't believe how easy it was for her to relax in his company.

"I saved him once."

"Saved him?"

"Yes, in Jerusalem. It was during my redemption journey. My target was Majd Addin and Kazim had been unfortunate caught so my task was not only to kill Majd Addin, but prevent that he took Kazim's life."

"Well I can see that you succeeded." She paused as she couldn't imagine Altaïr as that arrogant son of a bitch people had described him as. He seemed almost peaceful as he lifted his hand and stroked Elizabeth's hair gently.

"You also killed Majd Addin? Your summery gets more impressive by the minute." She closed her eyes and concentrated on the sound of his breathing. He didn't reply to her statement about his summery. It seemed that he was almost afraid to talk about his past but not in the same way Elizabeth was. She opened her eyes again and looked towards his desk. "Is that your journal?"

"Yes. I was writing in it before you came." He paused. "I wrote what was on my mind."

"May I look?" She asked and he narrowed his eyes. "Please Altaïr. I would love to know what goes on in that head of yours." He sighed as he nodded once and Elizabeth walked over to the desk. She took the book in her hands and opened it on this first page while Altaïr sat silently on the matrass.

'I have spent days with the artifact now. Or has it been weeks? Months? I can no longer be certain. The others come from time to time – offering food or distraction. They say I should separate myself from these studies. Malik has even suggested I abandon them entirely. But I am not yet ready to turn away. This Apple of Eden will be understood. It must be. Is it a weapon? Is it a catalogue? Is it somehow both? "He who increases knowledge, increases sorrow."'

"This is beautiful written Altaïr." She said as her eyes couldn't draw away from the page and continued:

'The philosophy of such a statement I can understand... But for it to be truth – literally true? A society that waged wars with ideas and information in place of steel and swords...Its function is simple. Elementary, even. Dominion. Control. But the process... the methods and means it employs... These are fascinating.'

She gazed at him and he stood up. She continued to read as he embraced her from behind.

'Those subjected to its glow are promised all that they desire. It asks only one thing in return: complete and total obedience. And who can truly refuse? It is temptation incarnate. I remember my own moment of weakness when confronted by Al Mualim, my confidence shaken by his words. He, who had been like a father, was now revealed to be my greatest enemy. Just the briefest flicker of doubt was all he needed to creep into my mind. But I vanquished his phantoms – restored my self-confidence – and sent him from this world.'

"Altaïr…?"

He stood up and kissed her hair. "There is more." he whispered and she continued.

'I freed myself. But now I wonder... Did I really? For here I sit – desperate to understand that which I swore to destroy. This is why: The Apple has a tale to tell. I sense the flickers of something – great and dangerous... We are all at risk. It is my duty to do something about it. I must not – cannot – turn away until I've found the truth.'

She laid the journal back on the table. Did he really have so much doubt? "What is the truth Altaïr?" She placed her hand on top of his as he placed his chin on her shoulder and rested his head.

"That is what I want to discover." He answered simply.

"But the 'truth' can be many things, can't it?"

"Yes, but there is only one thing that can lead me the direction of it."

"And that is?"

"The Apple."

"I should have guessed."

"Elizabeth, please try to understand me."

"You once said that 'It would be stupid to try and understand another person.'" She said with clear but sad voice. She felt her cheek close to his and she very tried not to enjoy it. The ring on her finger was the only thing that stopped her from turning around and places her lips on his. "Altaïr, you are too close."

"I'm only listening to your mind."

"So you are a mind reader now?" Elizabeth joked as she felt his strong and masculine fingers stroke her throat like a vampire investigating its meal before starting to eat. His breath hit her ear softly and the cold air around them made her realize how warm her body had become. But she was curious now. "Then what am I thinking?"

"You are wondering why you are so afraid to lose me, when I'm not even yours." His words cut deep and Elizabeth widened her eyes and turned around so she could face him.

"I think we better stop here." She raised her hand and almost forced the ring up in his face. "You see this ring Altaïr?" He didn't say anything before Elizabeth lowered her hand, and sat on the in the corner. "You probably think that I'm silly or crazy to feel this way?"

"No. Elizabeth." He said and kneed before her. "I feel the same. Why can't you understand that?" He took her hand, feeling its warmth. "Why do you keep denying that there is something between us?"

She caught his gaze. "Because if I deny it long enough it will hopefully pass."

"Pass?" He frowned.

"Yes, I will only bring you suffering. Altaïr," she placed her hand on top of his. "You need someone that understands you, someone who shares your dreams. You need a person that can challenge you to see everything from another angle but above all, one you love and can look upon everyday thanking God that your roads have crossed." She paused. What was she doing? She had just described what Altaïr was meaning to her. Damn. It actually sounded wise to just shut up and just kiss him but she couldn't find out anything and was trying not to cry.

She stood up, took a step back towards the window, looking out to see the moon, not knowing if she should run or flee. Both would appear to be the same, but the effect would be different. Altaïr however took her wrists and made her look upon him. His fingers slide down the back of her hands and Elizabeth caught herself breathing heavily at his touch. "Look."

She followed his word and saw him holding her engagement ring in his hands. At first she just looked at it and afterwards she just took it and placed it back on her finger. She wasn't even mad because she understood his point. It shouldn't be there. No matter have hard she would deny it was she trapped in the past, but if that was clear that Altaïr didn't care about that. "I suddenly feel very tired. I will go to bed now." She gently touched his shoulder but was fast to withdraw her fingers as she realized that she wanted more. "Good night Altaïr."

"Elizabeth?" He still held her arm in his grip.

"Yes?" She didn't look at him, afraid what she might do.

He took off his inner shirt, took her hand and placed it on his chest. His heart was beating as deep and powerful as a war drum and there was no sigh slowing down. "Why don't you stay?" It was an earnest request, and she just wanted to nod and lie by his side.

"I can't." She answered quickly, but it sounded rehearsed and Altaïr noticed that.

He loosened the grip of her hand. "Give me one could reason why you shouldn't. Not can't but shouldn't."

"Because," she paused, her feet betraying her like they also wanted to know the answer and there she stood. In Altaïr's room, on Cyprus with him half naked and with clear signs that he wanted her as much as she wanted him. Did she have a good reason for not staying or did she just say that because she wasn't sure of anything? "I can't stay because…"

She walked towards the door but stopped suddenly at Altaïr's words. "Why do you always disagree with me?"

She sighed. "Because you don't think rationally sometimes." Was that really a reason?

He frowned. "Elizabeth, please tell me why you are running away or at least want to."

She turned around to face him. "What difference would it make if you knew?"

"Elizabeth, you act defensively right now." He walked over to her.

"So? I can't defend myself with weapon so I have very little choice then to use my words." She answered back.

He frowned at her words. He stroked her cheek. "Are you thinking of him?"

"Who?" She asked, totally forgetting what they were talking about.

"Your man?"

"My man…" She closed her eyes and made a minor sighed. "Altaïr, please don't." He possibly knew that she wanted him to be her man, but something screamed in her head loud enough to give her a headache.

"Why?" He asked and Elizabeth noticed that she had placed her hands on his chest, feeling his naked skin and smelling his scent which her feel relaxed.

"Forget it. I shouldn't have come. You are right. I gave you all the wrong signals. I'm sorry." She pushed a little to him and stepped out of his embrace. "I just needed someone to talk to."

"Then why not talk instead of running?"

"You don't know my life Altaïr. You wouldn't understand."

"Try me." He didn't sound ironic but serious. She gazed into his eyes, trying to find why she hadn't fled yet. Sometimes fate was like a small sandstorm that kept changing directions. One would change direction, but the sandstorm chase you and one turned again, but the storm adjusts.

"I don't know if I can." Telling Altaïr about her past? Not even Robert knew a lot about her former life, and telling anything to Altaïr somehow seemed more difficult than defending her Ph.D. project. "Altaïr." She whispered.

"Yes?" He whispered back.

"I'm not ready to talk about it, and letting you know what there is about my past doesn't seem relevant when the mission could be over tomorrow and I will go to Jerusalem."

"What?"

"You heard me. I can't see a life with you Altaïr and little less share it. I will ask Zain tomorrow for a ride back to the main land."

"Why Jerusalem?"

"Because according to history there should still be Christians there and maybe, just maybe can I get a ride towards Europe." She touched his cheek but he rejected it, looking at her with eyes filled with fury and confusion. She bit her lower lip and whispered: "I'm sorry." And she walked out of the room hearing Altaïr smash the door behind her.

He wanted her. He really wanted her, but her weakness was clear. The shadow was right and she covered her mouth as the answer ran through her head.

She wasn't letting Altaïr coming close because she didn't want to hurt him but because she was afraid getting hurt.

Telling something so personal to someone, something so painful and full of agony was for people they truly trusted. Maybe she didn't trust Robert, or Kasper, or Altaïr, or anyone for that matter. Did she even trust herself? She had never been in this situation before, she had never been in the kind of argument she just had with Altaïr because she had never taking of her mask.

She wasn't even sure if that was the real thing; which in her mind made everything more terrible. If Altaïr had falling in love with her he would have falling in love with another person and if he by chance heard about her past the mask would break into a thousand pieces.

She could sense that he wanted her in his life. For God sake he gave her permission to read his journal, his most hidden thoughts of the world and she couldn't even return it one bit. She reached her room with tears falling down her eyes, but she didn't want to go in there alone. She wanted to be with Altaïr. He was right. She couldn't figure out why she was so afraid of losing him when he wasn't even hers, but the truth was that she had, in a way, always been his and the words she spoke before about going to Jerusalem was a lie. That wasn't what she wanted when she felt deep inside.

She dried her tears as she opened the door to her room but suddenly heard footsteps in the hallway. "Who is there?" She asked and the footsteps faded away. "Hm." she mumbled to herself and walked into her room and closed the door. She felt a chill in the room. "Oh no." she whispered and feared the present of the shadow, but it wasn't there. She took off her dress. She was almost naked except from her inner dress but she swung the blanket around her as she lay down on the matrass with Altaïr in her thoughts. First task tomorrow was to find Zain and then Altaïr to tell him that her travel plans had been arranged. She closed her eyes, hoping to relax, but the agony she had just experienced in Altaïr's eyes. The room became colder and she started to shiver. She body was frozen as she thought that she fell asleep and maybe she was.

However even in her dream she couldn't escape the cold temperature and her mind walked out of the room and walked around. Her eyes were closed but she could see everything and hearing the small whisper at the end of the hall. She followed it and her mind noticed that she couldn't realize where she was. She stopped at a door, placed the palm of her hand on it and opened it. What was the whisper?

"Elizabeth." A voice fought desperately to whisper her name. "Please… stop…" It sounded breathless and she knew the voice. "Elizabeth!" It was Altaïr's voice. Her eyes snapped open and she caught his gaze. He was in pain and she could feel it in her fingertips. It was her fingertips that were the cause of his pain. Without blinking she looked down and saw that her hands were trying to strangle Altaïr.

_To have an explaining continue..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN See you guys in the future!**


	31. Father of the nightmare child

**A/N - Sry for the late release. I have been very busy. I can't promise when the next chapter will come since it is my birthday next week and exams. So please have patience, but I'm giving you the longest chapter to date and chapter 30! The story has been going on for 30 weeks... waow..!**

* * *

><p><em>However even in her dream she couldn't escape the cold temperature and her mind walked out of the room and walked around. Her eyes were closed but she could see everything and hearing the small whisper at the end of the hall. She followed it and her mind noticed that she couldn't realize where she was. She stopped at a door, placed the palm of her hand on it and opened it. What was the whisper?<em>

_"Elizabeth." A voice fought desperately to whisper her name. "Please… stop…" It sounded breathless and she knew the voice. "Elizabeth!" It was Altaïr's voice. Her eyes snapped open and she caught his gaze. He was in pain and she could feel it in her fingertips. It was her fingertips that were the cause of his pain. Without blinking she looked down and saw that her hands were trying to strangle Altaïr._

_"What the hell am I doing?"_ Elizabeth whispered to herself. She loosened her grip around Altaïr's throat, leaving small marks behind. His hands were on top of hers, trying to make her let go, but she was wondering if it actually helped him. How did this happen? For the record: Altaïr was a lot stronger than her, but when she looked at her wrist she saw that his grip had been tight. She could however not feel his touch as she sat on his legs with only a blanket separating their skin and she could only watch him cough as she noticed the bruises on his neck and throat. _"Oh my God."_

Altaïr caught her words as he tried to find her gaze. "Eliza…" He coughed and the British woman looked around in the room, suddenly seeing some water on the desk which she grabbed it.

"Here." She gave it to him and he tried to get it down without throwing it up in the progress.

"Ah!" He gasped as Elizabeth kneed on the cold and wooden floor as placed her hands over her mouth. He was in an unknown pain as he gasped for air and Elizabeth couldn't do anything but shiver. While he tried to breathe normally again his gaze fell on Elizabeth. She couldn't read what he was thinking and the tension in the room grew.

Should she run? That would be a stupid idea; however had she just tried to kill an assassin? And he wasn't just an assassin, but the Grand Master of the Assassin Order and someone dear to her. How did she come into his room? Had she been sleepwalking? Her lips were trying to speak his name but no sound came out. Altaïr's cough began to subside some moments later which seemed like eternity and his gaze fell upon Elizabeth while he still had a hand over the brushes her fingers had caused.

"Are…" He tried to speak, but it proved itself difficult. "Are you ready to tell me what in the world is going on?"

"I…" Her words didn't have an easier time then Altaïr's and they sat on a long moment and stared at each other.

Elizabeth couldn't read if he was furious or shocked, but he grabbed her arms, pulling her on to the mattress. She lay on her back with her arms over her shoulder while Altaïr held them. He didn't blink and his lips were slightly parted. "Elizabeth, what happened?"

"I don't know!"

"You don't know?"

"No! And I wish that I was fucking kidding!" She cried but it didn't make Altaïr loosen his grip. "I have no idea how I came in here again or why was trying to strangle you! I would never do something like that."

"Oh?" Altair responded and moved his face down to her. "But this is the second time you have tried to strangle me while I was a sleep."

"What?" She asked slowly. "What do you mean?"

"You don't remember that either? The first time was on our way to Acre from Masyaf where you woke up in my tent. You never found it curious that I suddenly asked you to stay away from me although you clearly know how I feel about you?"

The British woman frowned. "Why didn't you say anything then?" Elizabeth twisted a little but was no match for the assassin's strength.

"Because you didn't succeed, you almost didn't have the will to end it, but this time was different Elizabeth. If you had continued that for a few more minutes I would have been dead!" He yelled and he was clearly shocked by the fact that she couldn't just admit that she wanted him dead.

She narrowed her eyes, but never turned them away from Altaïr. One thing would be to flee the scene, but since Altaïr was literally on top of her that plan wouldn't work. She was however furious herself, but she brought her mind back to the scene in the tent. It had been raining that night and the ground was wet and covered in mud but her feet were clean. She gazed into Altaïr's eyes and asked with great caution: "Was my eyes closed the first time I tried to strangle you?"

"What?"

"Answer my question!"

"Yes they were." He paused. "As far as I remember you didn't seemed to be in touch with this world. Your mind was far away, very far away. I couldn't even wake you up no matter what I tried." He told her about the situation as if there was a documentary crew standing right next to them. "Elizabeth, tell me what is going on?"

"I can't tell you anything because I don't know anything!" She realized that this was the drop that made the water tip over the edge and no matter what she would do couldn't answer her and Altaïr's questions. "Altaïr, I'm not a person who likes to speak directly from the heart, but I promise you that I have no idea who I was when I was trying to strangle you." She paused and took a deep breath. "But since I tried to take your life it'll be up to you to decide what punishment you want to give me."

"I don't want to punish you Elizabeth but I do want answers."

"Then we have something in common." After she had said that Altaïr moved a little and took the Apple of Eden out of his bag. "You don't dare! No!"

"I have to Elizabeth. My instinct tells me that I can trust your words, but they won't give me answer why."

"No… Please don't!" She was scared now as the Apple started to light up. She used her remaining strength to sit up; trying to push the Apple out of Altaïr's hand but it was too late. "No!" The only thing she had time to notice was that her hand got burned as her fingertips touched the Apple. She caught Altaïr's eyes as time suddenly stood still and their bodies didn't move but he then started to fade away. "Altaïr!" She screamed but her mouth didn't move.

As her screams echoed into endlessness like last time she realized that she had left Altaïr's room and suddenly stood on a yard. She was standing on grey bricks, and she could clearly as the orange and red colors from the sunset in the distance. To her other sides were old houses and many people gathered. "_The sun gives us the light that is sent from the heavens. My brothers! I believe that the Lord in his mercy have giving us the toll to survive!"_

Elizabeth turned around and saw an old man standing on a podium speaking to an enormous crowd of people. It didn't take Elizabeth long to recognize the red cross of the Templars, but who was the man speaking? Again she didn't need long time to found out that she was in the presence of a pope. She noticed his pope hat, the long robes and the cross in his hands, but which pope was this and where was she?

"_Clermont is blessed with the approval of God but our brothers to the east need our help!"_ Clermont in France? It couldn't be, or could it? That man had to be pope Urban II and he was holding his famous speech to the Christian people. The day then had to be November 27. That speech was what started the First Crusade. It was the start of the holy war that would last for at least two hundred years.

"_Let those who have been accustomed unjustly to wage private warfare against the faithful now go against the infidels, and end with victory this war which should have been begun long ago. Let those who for a long time have been robbers, now become knights. Let those who have been fighting against their brothers and relatives now fight in a proper way against the barbarians. Let those who have been serving as mercenaries for small pay now obtain the eternal reward. Let those who have been wearing themselves out in both body and soul now work for a double honor." _His words and rhetoric was powerful and it was clear that the crowd was cheering.

Elizabeth got tears in her eyes when the historian inside of her heard those words but she gasped at her next thought. She was in France and Urban II's speech was in 1095 and Altaïr was living in 1192. Almost a hundred years' worth of difference. _'Oh well'_ she thought. It probably couldn't get any worse than her last travel to a battlefield.

The old man continued his speech and addressed the people_: "Freshly quickened by the divine correction, you must apply the strength of your righteousness to another matter which concerns you as well as God. For your brethren who live in the east are in urgent need of your help, and you must hasten to give them the aid which has often been promised them." _

Night began to fall, but the pope still spoke and the crowd saluted him. Elizabeth frowned a bit by the fact that she knew why the first crusade started. If anybody had had any kind of knowledge of the status in the east then they wouldn't haven't had such a hurry to get out of there.

"For, as the most of you have heard, the Turks and Arabs have attacked them and have conquered the territory of the Greek empire as far west as the shore of the Mediterranean and the Hellespont, which is called the Arm of St. George. They have occupied more and more of the lands of those Christians, and have overcome them in seven battles."

That wasn't a complete lie, but Elizabeth knew the pressure there was on the shoulders of the pope. Europe had been in chaos. The church had lost not only power, but also land and now the pope saw a threat to the east. The Muslim had had Jerusalem in their hands for over four hundred years, but Christian pilgrims now had problems to get to the holy city.

"_They have killed and captured many, and have destroyed the churches and devastated the empire. If you permit them to continue thus for a while with impurity, the faithful of God will be much more widely attacked by them. On this account I, or rather the Lord, beseech you as Christ's heralds to publish this everywhere and to persuade all people of whatever rank, foot-soldiers and knights, poor and rich, to carry aid promptly to those Christians and to destroy that vile race from the lands of our friends."_

Men who dreamed of glory and honor would sell everything to join the crusade and somewhere between 60,000 and 100,000 men would go to the holy land. To, in their eyes, free the holy land. This was a critical topic since Jerusalem is holy in both Islam and Christianity. Elizabeth wanted to yell: _'If you start this crusade, know that war of who owns Jerusalem will possibly last forever!"_ But she kept her mouth shut. One could compare it to the breeze before the storm. Why? Because that storm wouldn't be something that blew from far away, but something that had to do with every single person who was in the crusade and it wasn't just from one country but from:

The Holy Roman Empire which meant: Genoa, Lower Lorraine, County of Toulouse and Marquisate of Provence. The Kingdom of France was also represented from Blois, Boulogne, Flanders, Le Puy-en-Velay, Vermandois. And if France wants a part of the cake wouldn't England stay out. This meant that the Kingdom of England and Normandy also joined the crusade, but there were also people from: Duchy of Apulia, the Byzantine Empire and Armenian Kingdom of Cilicia.

As one could see quite a few joined this holy quest. On the other side would there be: Saracens and the Great Seljuk Empire which were Danish, Fatimid, Almoravids and Abbasids.

In her original time there would be five different versions of the speech and it was clear that she hadn't heard the start of it but why was she here anyway? Is the Apple giving her some kind of opposite fortune teller? And where was the shadow? Not that she missed the bloody thing but she couldn't deny that this was weird.

She looked at her wrist and saw the bruise Altaïr had made when he was trying to get loose of her, but that was now a mystery too. Altaïr was clearly stronger than her. It shouldn't be a problem for him to get her hands off him and it sounded like the situation had lasted for some minutes. She narrowed her eyes and began to walk away from the yard and away from the crowd. _'Don't think too much about it Elizabeth!'_ She thought but another voice made a last comment in the distance:

"_I certainly didn't think too much about it." _A familiar raspy voice said out aloud.

"_What?" _Elizabeth turned around. _"What is there to think about? It has already happened." _Elizabeth saw the eye sitting in a nearby fountain, close to the crowd but she walked over to it.

"_Hello there."_ It said with a smile in its voice.

Elizabeth didn't return the greeting but gazed over at the pope. _"It is funny. I have studied this period for so many years and now to see how it all started. It almost tears me up inside."_

"_Do you want to stay in this period instead?"_

"_What? Why?" _

"_Because it would be fun to see."_

"_Yes and an embarrassing badly idea."_

"_But you will get away from Altaïr."_

"_So? I would do that anyway if I just got to Jerusalem." _

"_But.."_

"_Now listen, if I wanted to get away from him that badly I would just have killed myself or something." _

"_Just like you tried last time?" _Elizabeth could hear its grin.

"_Hey, don't talk like you know me."_

"_Oh but I do."_

Elizabeth frowned. _"You are so annoying."_

"_Annoying enough to point out why you are here?"_

"_Well, can I guess?" _She paused and looked at the eye_. "That is pope Urban II, the man who started the first crusade but as far as I know that happened in France and not Syria."_

"_True."_

Elizabeth noticed that some in the crowd found it weird that she, in their eyes was talking to herself. "_Okay, this is not appropriate conflict resolution. Please either bring me back to Cyprus or back to my original time."_

"_Look."_

"_Where?" _The British woman gazed around lazy.

"_He has a piece of Eden." _

Elizabeth turned towards the pope and saw that the pope's apple had begun to glow. "_You got to be kidding me."_ Every single man looked focused into the apple and Elizabeth saw for the first time what it could do. _"It is like the Apple being an ancient Arabic tamagotchi, but also in Europe! Wait... There is more then one?"_

Shadow grinned. _"To follow the wrong man brings great sacrifice."_

The British woman had heard Altaïr speak those words before but before she could say anything the horde of people applauded and Elizabeth had to put her hands on her eyes because she found the volume to high. _"Oww!"_ she hissed and she looked at her hand. Her fingertips had small burn marks from when she touched the Apple in Altaïr's time.

"_Oh, you are hurt?"_

"_It is nothing."_ Elizabeth replied.

"_Is that what you will tell him?"_

"_Just shut up!"_ Elizabeth snapped. _"Yes, I'm not going to tell him about the burn marks. I'm not going to tell him about this either! Just leave me alone!"_ It was like the shadow accepted her request and suddenly everything went dark. The Pope, the upcoming Templars, the landscape and the city with the sunset disappeared right in front of her eye and she founded herself in Altaïr's room on Cyprus she had been in a few moments ago. The air was heavy and cold, but the smell was neutral, almost sterile.

She looked to her side and saw to her surprise that Altaïr was lying asleep on his matrass with the apple close to his chest. Was he also somewhere in time she had been too? She reached to touch his cheek, but withdrew her hand only millimetres from his skin. She pouted and stood up from the bed and placed herself on the desk. She grabbed his journal and flipped the pages up randomly. She found a blank page and started to draw the pope giving his speech.

She drew the pope in the center with people stand around him. The pope having his arms up into the sky where and she drew a normal apple on the left side and what would be a piece of heaven on the other side and in the middle over the pope, an Apple of Eden. It took about an hour to get everything down on paper and when she was finished she laid the journal on the desk again and crawled like a cat to Altaïr. She couldn't forgive him for his actions that easily so she whispered in his sleep. _"I hate you more than I can bear but I also care more about you than I can bear. I kills me that you can't see it." _

She gave the apple an evil gaze and hurried out of Altaïr's room with an unknown speed. She hurried to her room, noticing that it would soon be morning, but she couldn't sleep. She used her water on what could be called a quick shower since she had sweat a lot. The sun began to rise and she dressed herself light but covered her wrists, hoping that no one would notice. She walked out of her room and walked down some stairs to the dinner room. Salihah was already up and she looked like a million. Dammit.

"Good morning." The Arabic woman said with a bright smile. The kind of smile where people from the future would have thought: 'Oh she got laid last night' or something, but Elizabeth didn't make a single sound but returned the smile the best she could.

"Good morning. Is there something I can help with?"

Salihah looked around seeing if there was something Elizabeth could help with. "Yes, I have Altaïr's white uniform out in the garden. Could you see if it has dried?"

Elizabeth clenched her teeth but nodded with a 'good drive' in smile. She didn't get far however until Kazim came down yawning and only partly dressed. _"Oh my…"_ Elizabeth mumbled and turned over on her heels and walked out towards the garden. A thin tree had its roots in the corner of the garden and its leaves and branches gave a nice shade from the sun.

The cold breeze of the night was gone and had been replaced with bird singing to the whistling of the branches. She could hear Salihah yell at Kazim for not being properly dressed and she could only giggle. It sounded like an argument she once had with her friend Kasper. She walked over to Altaïr's white uniform. It wasn't completely dry so she decided to let it hang some more.

She walked into the house again where the battle of the siblings still was on. "Salihah?" Elizabeth asked and she caught her attention.

"Yes?"

"When will Zain go back to the main land?" She asked careful.

"Tomorrow, or the day after tomorrow. Why?"

"I would like to end the mission as fast as possible and go back to Acre and hopefully to Jerusalem."

"Jerusalem?" Kazim said with surprise in his voice. "But everything there is in chaos and what about Masyaf?"

"I won't be returning to Masyaf with Altaïr."

"But why?" Kazim then asked.

"It isn't any of your business." She paused. "Take me to the prisoner." It almost sounded like a command.

Kazim frowned. "Now?"

"_Ahora por favor."_ Elizabeth said with the most failed Spanish accent north from the Equator. It basically meant 'now please' but she had forgotten that Kazim possibly couldn't Spanish and he just looked at her. "I would like to get this over with. Is that too much to ask?"

"I will go and get dressed then." Kazim waved his hand and walked up stairs again. "Give me some moments."

Salihah looked at Elizabeth and asked as Kazim left the room: "Is something wrong Elizabeth? Something I can help you with?"

Elizabeth stood in the middle of the room and was ready to cry her eye out. "I am beyond help Salihah but thank you."

"What is wrong Elizabeth? You were in such a high spirit yesterday. What is so different?"

Elizabeth sighed. "I just know the truth now."

"What truth?" Salihah asked confused.

"That to follow the wrong man brings great sacrifice." She paused. "I need to get away from Altaïr. Salihah, it is the only way."

"But Altaïr isn't dangerous, Elizabeth." Salihah tried to assure her.

Elizabeth smiled sadly. "No, but I'm."

_To have a silent continue..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN I hope you like the chapter. It is more or less historical correct except Elizabeth shouldn't have been there ;D**


	32. Show, learn and uncertain

**A/N – Due to sudden illness haven't I been able to write/translate the story for quite some time. I hope you will enjoy the chapter :-) More is coming.**

* * *

><p><em>Elizabeth sighed. "I just know the truth now."<em>

_"What truth?" Salihah asked confused._

_"That to follow the wrong man brings great sacrifice." She paused. "I need to get away from Altaïr. Salihah, it is the only way."_

_"But Altaïr isn't dangerous, Elizabeth." Salihah tried to assure her._

_Elizabeth smiled sadly. "No, but I'm."_

It didn't take long before the other assassins and their apprentices came down to eat. There were men in all ages, sizes, and one shaped like the typical guy that work as Santa Claus every year at the local shopping mail. He even had a matching beard. All men had the usual Arabic tanned skin and dark hair. The return of the clones until Elizabeth noticed that two of them were twins. They sat down on the floor as Salihah served them breakfast. The room wasn't big, but had big windows which gave the illusion of its actual size. The clay colored walls wouldn't have been the British woman's first choice, but every person had their own taste and this was the holy land.

Elizabeth tried to keep a façade as the men began to eat. Altaïr wasn't there, and Salihah didn't have the courage to speak to Elizabeth. She couldn't read if the British woman was sad or furious but one thing was certain: Elizabeth's eyes were filled signs of impatience. She couldn't wait to get this over fast enough, and it was clear that she sent evil looks to the men for being slow at eating when they weren't watching. The topic that morning was history of the Order, or, in other words, they were talking about Masyaf. Two of them had served in Masyaf before coming to Cyprus and Elizabeth overheard their conversation.

"What if Siraj al Din is alive? Maybe he has betrayed us?" One of them said out loud with a hand waving in the air.

Another nodded. "You are right, Ziyad." He paused as he took a sip of his glass and looked at the other. "I think we have had enough traitors. Not only Al Mualim and Masun but also Jamal."

"Who is Jamal?" Saqr asked suddenly. "Is he here?"

"Jamal was a member of the Assassin Order. He and a fellow assassin; Masun secretly defected to the Templar Order, and allowed a contingent of Templars to enter Masyaf by opening the gates. After that, he continued to act as an Assassin, standing at his post just outside Masyaf in the countryside." He sighed. "But he is dead now."

There was a brief silence. "It was a massacre. I think it was the day Master Altaïr returned from Jerusalem. You know the day where the Al Mualim stabbed him in the courtyard and Master Malik lost his arm shortly after. However, how Altaïr survived, that is still a mystery to me." Ziyad said with a very heavy accent of something that sounded on the wrong side of uncomfortable. He stood up, and, for the first time, Elizabeth saw a man who was shorter than her. Of course they existed, but she hadn't met one so far. He walked over to the British woman, and explained to her that he would take her to the prisoners as soon as he got his book from his room. Elizabeth nodded and looked at Salihah who didn't hide the fact that she was disagreeing with Elizabeth's actions, but she didn't care.

Ziyad showed up shortly after, and together, with the other assassins, led the way for Elizabeth. The sun wasn't very warm yet, but it wasn't cold either, and every time Elizabeth took a step some dry dirt stayed in the air. They walked past several houses, and Elizabeth became amused when she saw Kazim. He was running after them a few seconds later, and slowed his pace as he reached the British woman.

"Are you sure that you will do this without master Altaïr?" He asked as he corrected his clothes. "He will be furious you know that right?"

"Too bad, so sad." She paused. "Are you writing poetry with black eyeliner now?" She gave him a lazy look. "If he wants to sleep, let him sleep. I'm not his babysitter." She looked around her, and realized that there were many assassins. About six would be her guess, and she was surprised by their silence.

"How long did you stay in Masyaf?" Ziyad asked suddenly as they made their way through the marked. Elizabeth shook her head from side to side and answered shortly no.

She didn't fell like starting a conversation but then Kazim came and said: "According to Altaïr you have been there for two months before coming here. Wouldn't you call that quite some time?"

"You make it sounds like it is of your concern." Elizabeth answered with a clear hint that he should drop the subject, but he was clearly lacking a sense of occasion.

"It isn't, but I'm just curious. It isn't everyday a woman came out of nowhere." Kazim and Ziyad grinned as Elizabeth realized that her arrival hadn't gone unnoticed.

Elizabeth stopped for a brief moment "Kazim, you are already giving me 99 percent more headaches then Altaïr." The men stopped and starred at her. She said what she wanted and then started to walk again. "Are you coming or what?" They followed her move.

They arrived at a house not bigger than the one she had just stayed in, and the walk didn't take more than ten minutes at the most, but when they arrived and woman came running out to them. "Ziyad! They have escaped during the night!"

Elizabeth stopped on the spot, raised her eyebrow and bit her lower lip as she widened her eyes. Ziyad ran into the house while Kazim stayed with Elizabeth. It began to look like the big book of clichés: When the main characters arrive something unexpected happens and the plot twists begins.

She walked in, and saw that some men had been beaten, but not killed. Chairs and tables had been thrown around, and a blanket in the backroom was on fire which gave a nasty smell. After seeing the inside of the small homemade prison Elizabeth made her way outside to catch some fresh air. The sun had become stronger in a few seconds and she placed the scarf over her head to avoid the rays.

"This is so fucked up." She whispered to herself as she noticed that Kazim came out, waving his arms around to avoid the smoke.

"I don't understand this." He admitted as she watched Elizabeth enlightened a cigarette. He watched her actions as she took a few steps and looked like a true Noir character in an old French movie. Her grace lasted only a few seconds after she saw a man came running towards her with great speed and judging by his silence as he slow down his pace he wasn't happy either. "Altaïr." Kazim said in a minor uncertain voice as he approached them.

Elizabeth ignored the assassin, and began to walk away from Kazim, but it soon became clear to her that Altaïr had come for her. He grabbed her arm, and made her turn around with a force strong enough that she dropped the cigarette. Their eyes met and they starred at each other.

"Let. Me. Go." Elizabeth hissed, but didn't move.

Altaïr however didn't move either, and they stood there for a long moment. His eyes were red, and Elizabeth could only guess that he hasn't been awake for long. Maybe Salihah had woke him up? "What are you doing?" He asked calm but with anger in his voice and Elizabeth raised an eyebrow.

"I'm doing my job." She answered short. and twisted her arm out of his grip. She picked up the cigarette, and placed it in her mouth as she corrected her clothes, then turned around and started to walk.

"Where are you going?" Altaïr yelled.

"You have an awful lot of questions today Altaïr." She mumbled but in a low voice so he couldn't hear her. He didn't follow her at first, but after an hour by the shore close to the harbor Altaïr joined up with Elizabeth. However she was furious so he kept a distance for his own safety. "If I were you I would leave me alone."

"To do what?" He watched her pick up a rock.

"I don't know!" She reacted and threw the rock out into the sea. She didn't notice where it landed as she gazed upon the sea, and it seemed so big. It reminded her of her childhood home.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he got closer.

"Don't come near me!"

"Why?"

"Maybe I have a knife, and I wish to stab you!" She hissed back, throwing another rock.

He sighed deeply. "Elizabeth."

"Don't talk to me in that tone of voice, and pretend that everything is alright! You used the Apple Altaïr!" She turned to face him. "It didn't only scare the hell out of me, but also proved that you don't trust me!" She took a deep breath. "My mind is made up Altaïr. I won't return to Masyaf with you, and you might as well accept that! You do not own me, and I'm not even part of the Order so what is your bloody point of having me around?" She narrowed her eyes. "No, don't answer that. I actually don't care anymore."

He watched her every move as the sun rose higher by the minute. "What happened last night is something to be discussed, not forgotten."

She crossed her arms. "I really don't see a point in that."

"Do I have to draw this point out for you?" He asked, maybe a bit more sarcastic then he originally wanted.

"You could try to make the answer into a neon sign and maybe then I would try to understand you." She sighed. "Altaïr, you know I don't want to fight you. So just please leave me alone."

There was a brief silence. He knew that he had to close his words carefully. "Is that really your final request of me?"

She nodded. "Yes." She turned around, but turned her head he could see her mouth move. "I don't want to be a part in your life. We are too different, and…"

She didn't get the chance to say anymore before Altaïr placed a hand over her mouth, and dragged her over to a small and ruined house.

She tried to speak, but she could only hear him say: "Shh!" He used his other hand and pointed up towards some thugs who were clearly looking for somebody. "I have a feeling that they maybe are looking for us." He whispered, and Elizabeth stopped fighting against him.

They watched the thugs turn, and walk away. Elizabeth sighed deeply as the water almost reached their feet. "How did you know that they were up there?"

He stayed silent but gave her a small smile. He took her hand and started to walk. "I will take you back to Salihah's house before looking for the prisoners." His words were heavy, and as they reached the house Elizabeth walked right in without saying anything to either Altaïr, or Salihah, or Zain, and they sat eating their breakfast. She went straight for her room, and packed the few things she had. She looked in her bag, and found her hidden blade she got from Musa'id, and her dagger from Malik.

She took them up. "All those weapons, and yet I feel defenseless." She mumbled, and sat on the bed with the weapons in her hand. She pouted her lips for a second then noticed that her bed welcomed her deeply since she hadn't slept for quite some time. A little nap wouldn't hurt. After all it was still early morning, and she had nothing better to do. She had never before been so indifferent about her surroundings. She placed her head on the pillow and closed her eyes. Sometimes one just wants to get away from everything and take a breath, close their eyes and listen to the silence.

The silence didn't last long in her mind however. She opened her eyes when she heard footsteps coming closer outside her door. It had clearly become evening outside, and she imagined herself sleeping as she heard someone open her door. Her eyes were closed, and her lips partly separated as she heard another set of footsteps coming towards the door.

"Altaïr?" It was Salihah's voice. "What happened?"

He possibly turned his face in her direction, but didn't say anything at first. There was a short silence. "I made a mistake." He admitted.

"What kind of mistake?"

"I broke her trust."

"I really need to ask this." That was Kazim's voice. "Has she ever trusted any of you? I mean, she talks like she is ready to kill any of us."

"Don't ever talk about her like that!" Altaïr almost hissed, but controlled himself.

"But what if she is a Templar?" Salihah asked. "I mean…"

"I know what you mean." Altaïr responded heavy. "But I promise you that that isn't the case." Altaïr sighed. "But I rushed in my search for answers and forced my frustration upon her, and because of that she doesn't trust me anymore." Elizabeth could hear him breathe heavily as if the room was in need of air, but the window was open. "I can't believe I made the same mistake twice."

His feet began to move closer towards her bed. "The same mistake twice?" Kazim asked, but Salihah must have closed the door because the door moved shut, and Elizabeth could only sense one person in the room. He had to be by her side by now, and she could hear him sit on the floor.

He was watching her. She could feel it. "I know you are awake."

"Good for you." She mumbled back and slightly opened her eyes. "What are you going here?"

"I came to talk." He didn't move

"Not about Masyaf again."

His gaze met hers and he answered: "No, because I now know why you wouldn't return to Masyaf with me?"

_To have a unveiling continue..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Sorry for the long wait.**


	33. The prisoner of the past

**A/N ~~ Thanks to InkOverLoad & marienola and their wonderful reviews! I hope you like the chapter! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everyone :)**

* * *

><p><em>He was watching her. She could feel it. "I know you are awake."<em>

_"Good for you." She mumbled back and slightly opened her eyes. "What are you going here?"_

_"I came to talk." He didn't move_

_"Not about Masyaf again."_

_His gaze met hers and he answered: "No, because I now know why you wouldn't return to Masyaf with me."_

"Oh, so you do?" Elizabeth made it sound like she couldn't care less, but the truth was that she was interested in his answer.

He nodded. "Yes, you are afraid."

She frowned. "Couldn't you be more specific?"

He stirred at her without blinking. "You are scared of something, and, even though you say that it isn't me, your action proves otherwise. Elizabeth, I know now that using the Apple against you was not only reckless and stupid, but also trust breaking."

She shock her head slightly. "You really should stop talking Altaïr. My ears are deaf to your words, and my mind isn't interested." She turned around in the bed.

"I thought you were a scholar." He mumbled.

"I am." She answered back.

"Well, you have an unfortunate lack of curiosity."

"Don't mock me Altaïr." She turned around to face him. "We both know that no good would come of that."

"I don't think that we know each other well enough for that Elizabeth." He brushed her hand as he rose from the floor. "But I had looked forward to the day that we would do."

He walked over towards the door in a slow pace. "Altaïr! Stop!" She almost gasped as she sat up. He followed her orders and turned.

"Yes?"

She shocked her head and sighed. "You are such a mystery to me." She couldn't help, but giving him a little smile in the corner of her mouth.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to." He walked over to her bed again and sat on the floor, but didn't come closer than that. "Why isn't it that we can't be more open towards each other?"

"I don't know." Elizabeth sighed as she sat up in her bed. He had softened her yet again. "I remember some time ago that I upset you because I talked about what happened under Solomon's Temple." Altaïr looked down. This was clearly a hurtful subject. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

"It is al right. I guess I reacted hastily last time we talked about it." He took a deep breath, but didn't sigh. "I guess that it is one of my weaknesses."

She blinked once. "What?"

"To talk about… that mission." This time he sighed. "Don't get me wrong. I'm glad that I'm a changed man, and I'm pleased with the way I think now, but the cost of it. It can never be measured." They looked at each and he gave her a sad smile. "Malik, Kadar, and I were tasked with a mission 'more important than any other', as described by Al Mualim. This led us into Solomon's Mine, in Jerusalem. The three of us stealthily infiltrated the mine until we came across an aged Templar priest, who I assassinated expertly with my hidden blade."

"So you killed a man? Now I may sound confused, but isn't that your job?"

He leaned his head further down and robed his neck careless, wondering how to answer her question. "He was innocent." He finally said.

"I'm not sure that I'm following you. He was innocent?"

"Malik scolded my unnecessary murder, citing the first tenet of the Creed to never harm an innocent."

"Ah." Elizabeth suddenly saw the enlightenment of his point. "He scolded you. What did you say to that?"

"I claimed that my way of accomplishing a mission was better, which angered Malik. Frustrated, Malik moved ahead of us to scout the area ahead." He took a deep breath. "I still remember Kadar's words like it was yesterday, only thing that I didn't notice them at the time."

"What did he say?" She asked.

"'An excellent kill. Fortune favors your blade.'"

Altaïr even tried to copy the voice of a clearly younger man. "Kadar was complimenting me which wasn't new. He saw in his own way up to me. Malik and I are the same age, but Kadar being a little younger was impressed that I had already reach the highest rank possibly at an age of 24. Malik of course wasn't agreeing with his brother."

Elizabeth robed her hand as she felt the sun light outside disappear. "What did Malik say?"

"He pointed at me, saying that: 'He will teach you how to disregard everything the master's taught us.' I was of course affected by his words and asked: "And how would you have done it?"

"And Malik, being the man that he is, of course had an answer right?"

"Indeed. He said: 'I would not have drawn attention to us. I would not have taken the life of an innocent. What I would have done is follow the Creed.' He was criticizing me and looking back I cannot blame him."

"And?"

"We found the chamber in which the Apple was but there were also Templars and I exposed myself."

"On purpose?" She was surprised by this.

He nodded. "Yes. I broke the second rules of the creed there." Elizabeth stayed silent while he continued. "When I reached Masyaf I brought the news to Al Mualim that Kadar and Malik had been killed, which of course wasn't true. Malik walked in during the meeting with his arm barely wounded and he had the Apple with him. Al Mualim asked where his brother was and he simply answered: 'Gone...' Then he looked at me and yelled. 'Because of you!' - I snuffled and answered back: 'Robert threw me from the room. There was no way back, nothing I could do.' I couldn't see that my way was the one that had cost us this almost failure."

"Malik must have been mad."

"He was furious and hurt." Altaïr admitted. "And he had every right to be."

"Did he say more?"

"Yes. He said: 'Because you would not heed my warning! All of this could have been avoided! And my brother... my brother would still be alive!' His accused me of negligence, and it only had its right." He looked at Elizabeth as he stood up and admitted openly: "I cannot seem to put my past behind me. All of that hate and pain I caused. I still don't know why Malik has forgiven me, or why he trusts me now."

"You are a changed man. He told me that himself. You are not the same man who went with him into that Temple, so you had nothing to apologize for."

He looked at her hands, placed on her lap. How did she know so much? "But that makes it even worse, Elizabeth."

"How?"

"If I'm no longer a man who can take responsibility for my actions, and rely on other people to forgive me, then why am I a changed man?"

Elizabeth sat up, pouting her lips. "You seek forgiveness because you have realized your mistakes. That itself is worth something when your old self didn't care about others." He looked up; his eyes looked enlightened like his had just answered a very important question. "So don't cry because it's over. Smile because it happened, and you have learned from it." She caught his gaze. "Once you find out you have the wrong answers, you start asking all the right questions Altaïr."

He was clearly speechless. He wanted to say something, but then they heard something going on down stairs. Altaïr hurried over to the door, opened it and walked down without closing the door. "You should have stayed with the target!" One was shouting and Elizabeth could hear someone fight. She corrected her clothes and walked downstairs. Two assassins were yelling at each other as Altaïr held one of them while Zain held the other. "Take responsibility for your actions!" It was Kazim who was furious.

"The responsibility wasn't mine!" The other answered. Elizabeth made her way over to Salihah who shook her head.

"What is going on here?" The British woman asked.

"They can't find the prisoners." Salihah answered with a sigh. "It is a bit of a mess as you can see."

"A mess you say? This looks more like an assassin kindergarten." Elizabeth said as she widened her eyes. The men still yelled at each other, and Zain told them in his raspy voice to take it outside. They followed his orders and left the house. "That looked serious."

Zain nodded. "They are acting like children." He looked at Elizabeth and signed. "We are going for Acre tomorrow, Elizabeth."

"Already?" She widened her eyes. "That was fast."

"The enemy is looking for you." Zain told her as he sat down and looked over at Altaïr who was as surprised overt his turn of event as Elizabeth. "That is why they are fighting. Now we can't get the information from the Templars, and your journey has been wasted. Not only that, but your life is now in danger because they will look for you here."

His words made sense, and she couldn't do anything but nod. Zain sat down on the floor and sighed. Salihah joined him shortly afterwards, and they started eating dinner, but Elizabeth turned to look at Altaïr but he wasn't there.

"Altaïr?" she mumbled and walked over to the door. She saw a white shadow walking towards the harbor, and she decided to follow him.

It didn't take long to reach the harbor, and she noticed him stand at the dock as the moon gave the only possible light. The harbor was quiet and the water was still. Elizabeth watched him picking up small rocks from the ground and threw them into the motionless water, which resulted in minor and unimportant circles that faded soon after their creation. The wind wasn't noticeable except when it hit nearby leafy branches.

She knew that what she had said in her room was in some way harsh, perhaps uncalled for as she approached him, but he knew that everything she had said was true. She still hadn't decided where she would go. Jerusalem would perhaps be the best until Saladin recaptured the holy city, and drive out the Crusaders. Her European appearance was her greatest weakness when it came to her surroundings, but she knew that her greatest weakness to her heart stood only few meters away from her with a white hood pulled over his head.

"Altaïr?" Her voice tried to be strong as the rest of her body felt weak and done for.

His reaction was expected as she called his name, and he waited a moment before facing her. She had his attention, and she realized that this would be her last night with the younger man. Altaïr, who was four years younger than the British woman and had a tendency to act older and more mature than his partner in crime. He didn't pull his hood back as he turned around after his name was announced. "Yes?" His voice didn't have a hint of doubt, but there was another emotion Elizabeth wasn't sure of what was.

"What are you doing out here all on your own?" She couldn't hide the full of her accent, but she tried to restrict herself. "If you don't hurry all the food will be gone."

"I'm not hungry." He answered simply and turned his gaze away from Elizabeth. His eyes possibly rested on the boat Elizabeth would travel with the next day. He wasn't sure what to say, or if there was anything to say. The debate was over. The deal was still there, but he couldn't rest the feeling that the decision was wrong.

She too had no idea how to express her feelings about travelling without him, or the fact that they wouldn't share the same path any more, but she couldn't allow him getting hurt. Even if it meant that God would make him hate her, she had to go. His world wasn't hers, and she had to accept that. She tried to put on a fake smile, and decided to cheer him up. If this was going to be their last night together Elizabeth wanted to remember it as a good time. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "But you haven't eaten all day, surely your strength…"

"My strength comes when I'm with you!" He spoke from his heart, and Elizabeth froze as he turned around, bringing her into his embrace. "My strength comes when you need me to be there for you!"

"Altaïr!" Her eyes widened.

"Elizabeth, I was ready to overstep every single rule to get you out of that fortress. You already know that I have compromised the brotherhood once, and don't wish to do it again, but for you… " His words faded out. "For you, I could leave everything for you, Elizabeth."

Her hands slowly travelled up and she grabbed the loose fabric on his back "Altaïr." Her sighed wasn't out of annoyance, but a warning that she enjoyed being in his embrace. "Believe me; I want to be your strength."

"Then why not return to Masyaf with me?" Altaïr might as well just come right out and say it. He was in love with Elizabeth. He was attracted to her from the first time they talked, and soon there was no turning back. For a long time she was the only thing he could think about. He tried to tell her how he felt indirectly, but somehow the feelings and the right words couldn't connect.

Maybe it was for the best. If he had been able to tell her about his feelings, she would possibly just have laughed at him. "Because I can't shake the feeling that I'm a burden to you." She rested her head on his torso, hearing his heartbeat and she suddenly found herself relaxing. "Please understand Altaïr. Masyaf is your home, and I'm not a part of that."

"Why can't it be your home too?" His question was resembled, but she knew that he wouldn't understand her answer. Should she tell him about the shadow? Tell him how much she really wanted him, but the fear of getting hurt had a bigger place in her mind then he had?

"Because this isn't my world Altaïr! Please understand!" She buried his question deep inside of her and gave him a little, but true smile. "A man from the future, Altaïr, would never have so much depth in his eyes as you have." She looked over his shoulder and saw the last orange rays of the sun in the horizon. "Altaïr, if I didn't belong to another man I would have loved being yours." She paused. "Can I ask you for one thing before our ways will separate?"

"Anything." He whispered as he stroked her cheek, brushing her hair away from her face.

She bit her under lip slightly, and then said: "Kiss me. I would never forgive me myself if I don't taste your lips before saying goodbye."

_To have an unexpected continue..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Cruellest cliffhanger to date? ;D**


	34. The stables

**A/N ~~ Happy New Year everyone! Hope that you will enjoy this chapter. Due to exams I can't say when the next chapter will come ;_; I'm so sorry. Thanks to marienola, InkOverLoad & LithiumSiege for their reviews :)**

* * *

><p><em>"Because this isn't my world Altaïr! Please understand!" She buried his question deep inside of her and gave him a little, but true smile. "A man from the future, Altaïr, would never have so much depth in his eyes as you have." She looked over his shoulder and saw the last orange rays of the sun in the horizon. "Altaïr, if I didn't belong to another man I would have loved being yours." She paused. "Can I ask you for one thing before our ways will separate?"<em>

_"Anything." He whispered as he stroked her cheek, brushing her hair away from her face._

_She bit her under lip slightly, and then said: "Kiss me. I would never forgive me myself if I don't taste your lips before saying goodbye."_

He didn't seem to need time to think as pulled his hood down, revealing his handsome face to her. The smile on his face even reached his eyes as he closed the last of the space between them. She stepped forward and into his embrace, hugging him tightly and pressing her head into his shoulder. His clothes smelled of sweat and dirt, just how an assassin should smell and there was something very intoxicating about it. He pulled back, and her heart sunk a bit in her chest only to pound wildly as he kissed her a moment later. She felt her abdomen tense painfully as his hands ran down her back and his tongue slipped past her lips. Leaning deeper into the kiss, she ran her fingers over his neck to his chest. He demanded her completely, and the taste of his lips was like ecstasy to Elizabeth as they stood there that late evening in the dark at the harbor in Limassol.

Neither of them wanted to stop. Elizabeth grabbed the loose fabric on his back as a sign not to stop, and Altaïr tightened his grip without hurting the British woman. _What was the feeling_ thought Elizabeth. It had to be love. It couldn't be anything else. It felt so good, standing in his embrace, feeling his need to be near her. There wasn't a spot from her hips up that Altaïr didn't touch, and to Elizabeth surprised mind she actually allowed it. Even enjoyed it. She had only asked for a kiss, a simple kiss, but she knew that this would be their only and last time together so everything was allowed.

They started to slow down the movements and look at each other, knowing that they both wanted more. He placed a finger under her chin, lifted it slightly and kissed her gently again. He then gave her a sad smile, and there was no doubt that what they had just experienced had a huge impact on both of them. Should she go back with him? Should she really? What if she got hurt? What if he got hurt? What if they started to hate each other? Elizabeth could almost foresee every big event for the period, but the only thing she wanted to know was what Altaïr was thinking in that specific moment.

Suddenly there was a laughing in the distance, and they both turned around. She felt Altaïr's grip around her back stiffen drastically as she glanced up at him, seeing his gaze focus on a particular group of men ahead of them. There were five of them, not guards, but definitely thugs. Could they were the same men from earlier?

Altaïr released the hidden blade on his wrists, ready to fight them, but thought better of it as they grew closer and he saw their weapons. He had left all weapons but his blades and his sword behind when he came down to the harbor to think tonight, and she was certainly in no position to fight them. Instead, he held her body close to him and turned her toward the nearest building, pressing her firmly between his body and the wall. She pressed her hands back against his chest, finding herself crushed between him and the building wall. "Altaïr, what are you-?"

"Shh." He hissed and leaned down, pressing his lips against hers. Her questions fell away as he did this, and she felt her eyes sliding closed. Altaïr's eyes however, stayed opened as he glanced in the direction of their pursers.

One of them looked over and muttered to his companions. "Those two, they look just like… Don't they?"

Suddenly, she felt Altaïr's hand up her skirt, moving along her inner thigh and on her hips. She was stuck halfway between a moan and an outraged gasp. He was making a move now of all times? It was not that it did not feel great, but she certainly was not okay with him feeling her up in public, not to mention when they had enemies in hot pursuit. Again Altaïr hissed against her lips before deepening their kiss. She did not have much of a choice as his fingers made it to the top of her thigh, caressing her most private place. She gasped and went to pull away from him, but he put his hand on the back of her neck and held her in place as he pressed his fingers against her, making her moan against his lips.

She closed her eyes as she wanted him to stop, and continue at the same time. She wanted to hit him, and see him naked. Her own frustration was carrying her fury as she hated and enjoyed every touch he had on her body.

Elizabeth could hear in the distance that the thugs was moving away from them, and she could see that Altaïr had opened his eyes, again to keep an eye on them. She pushed him away hard the second the thugs were gone, and at the first chance she got she slapped the assassin across his face.

"You!" She hissed as a small tear fell down her cheek, still holding her hand up. "That was the most disrespectful thing I have ever experienced!" He didn't look like he regretted anything. He didn't look pleased with himself, but again no regret was to be seen in his eyes. "Get away from me Altaïr. I don't wish to see your face ever again!"

"Elizabeth."

"No! Get away from me!" she tightened her jaw in aggravation.

Altaïr placed a hand in the wall behind her, and leaned in close to her with little regard for his own safety. "You felt it too! Don't pretend you didn't enjoy it, not when you moaned and gasped like that."

"Altaïr!" This broke her expression, and she felt the heat rise in her face and the rest of her body.

"Why are you so focused on separating?" He sounded out of breathe.

"Because!"

"Yes?"

"Let me finish." She sighed. "As much as I enjoyed it Altaïr."

"So you did enjoy it?"

"That isn't the point! The point is that what you did was-!" Elizabeth stopped talking. Her mind was blank, and she could do little more then looked into his beautiful eyes and she felt a chill as she moved a little, only to feel how much she wanted him. She was never felt like this, not even with Robert. She and her fiancée didn't have intercourse due to various reasons, and something like 'getting turned on' wasn't something Elizabeth was familiar with.

"Was?" Altaïr hadn't moved a millimeter during the time Elizabeth had stayed silent, and the only thing he could do was to see how much this troubled her, but he sensed that it wasn't entirely his fault. Elizabeth was hiding something from him, something deep and painfully. Maybe it was a memory? "Elizabeth?"

She looked at him. Where did it come from? Up until recently there was nothing. Up until just now. Tears fell down her cheeks as her heart was beating like a horse. Why deny her feelings towards him? Elizabeth didn't understand the feeling very well and it felt like she had lost touch with reality. Would it hurt if she touched him again? She wasn't brave enough to try but she didn't want to run away either. "Altaïr?" Could she ask him maybe?

"Yes?" His voice wasn't angry, but impatient.

He was only waiting for her to tell him to piss off, but she looked down at his chest, grabbed some loose fabric on his tunic and stepped a little forward. He could fell that she was pulled herself closer to him. She looked up and whispered. "I felt paralysed. Please… Touch me again, but gently this time. Please."

His eyes widened at her request, and he stood up with a straight back. Elizabeth still held a little piece of his clothes as a breeze was all that separated them. "You want me to touch you? Elizabeth." He shocked his head. He was clearly confused.

"Please Altaïr! I'm not afraid of you." She stepped forward and kissed his chin because she couldn't reach higher. "Yes, I was scared, but I know that you wouldn't hurt me. You… You have opened a box Altaïr… You have opened something I have locked deep inside my heart. I haven't thought of it for years." She admitted as she kissed his neck. "But even though you make me remember you also bring me comfort. I can call your name, and I know that you will come. Not because you have to, but because you want to."

He gently kissed her ear and placed a hand on her hip and the other on her cheek. "Elizabeth."

She placed her hands on his upper arms. "Altaïr, touch me because you want to and not as a diversion." She embraced him passionately as he grinned, quite satisfied with this reaction after waiting so many weeks for her to let him touch her like that.

"I'm glad." He whispered with a sweet voice, their cheek resting against each other. "You wounded me, pretending you would not have me."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, or-" She could hear the smile in his grin. "You know what I mean."

"I know, Elizabeth, I know." He kissed her again as she swung her arms around his neck. She didn't think of Robert, the shadow or anyone else then the man who stood in front of her, sharing a kiss with the highest rate possible. "I have a confession." he whispered shortly after.

Elizabeth moaned to his soft whisper as she felt his hands stroke her back. "What is that?"

"You once asked me if my only desire was to keep you safe."

"Yes?"

"It isn't. I have another desire. You! Simply you, Elizabeth!" He moaned her name into her hair, and she felt him tighten his grip around her. There wasn't anything between them as Elizabeth did her best to hide her doubt. She realized that she was being unfaithful to Robert, but she had never felt so drawn to a man as Altaïr. They moved a little to hide themselves better from the public and walked inside the building.

It was an old stable where there was hay laying around on the ground, and rays of moonlight that came in from small and big cracks in the ceiling. She held his hand, maybe a little uncertain, maybe a little afraid that he could disappear. He pulled her in one of the stables, giving them more privacy as he kissed her again. He placed his hands around her hips, feeling her female curves on his fingertips.

"Elizabeth." He was the first to stir up these feelings in her, and though she felt pathetic for having no control over her emotions, she did not want to resist her feelings. It was so much easier for her to let herself fall, and hope he would catch her. He held her tightly; his lips still close to her ear. His voice was low, and sent a chill through her body.

She swung her arms around his neck, feeling the sensation that was happening inside of her body. He placed himself on the ground with his back up against the wall, and he pulled her down with him gently without taking his eyes of her. None of them was thinking of anything as they let their natural human instinct kick in and the need to touch and kiss the other had the first priority.

Elizabeth placed herself on Altaïr's lap with one leg on each side, allowing her to spread her legs. She pulled her dark grey dress a little in order to sit more comfortably as she placed her hands on his chest. His heart was beating fast, like a war drum. "Altaïr, you-" She spoke softly, leaning further on him. He swung his arms around her back and held her close, kissing her lips gently, feeling every move they made. Her hands ran along his chest, settling on his collar. His voice was sincere and his kiss was soft, seeming more honest words ever could. "I have to admit that I didn't plan for this to happen."

"Me either." He confessed as they gave each other small kisses all around their faces. "But I can't help but feeling that it feels right."

She nodded at his words, and agreed with him completely as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Can't we stay this way forever?"

"That would be very tempting." He smiled as he stroked her cheeks, his hands travelled further down to her chest. Everything he did to her felt like rays of sun gently touching her, and his strokes had more healing power than medicine. He softly touched her breasts as he bit his lower lip slightly, not sure if she would approve it, but her minor moans made him smile as he leaned up and kissed her neck.

As Elizabeth sat with across his lap enjoying whatever he was doing to her she felt his manhood raising and growing underneath his clothes. Just because she hadn't had intercourse with Robert didn't mean she doesn't know how a man worked when it came to a state of erection. Should she touch him too? she wondered as she felt almost paralysed due to his actions, but she decided to follow her instinct which was to seduce the assassin even though she had no idea how.

She started to massage his neck and throat gently as her lips joined his for a sweet dance with a slow rhythm. There was no doubt that he had a specific taste that Elizabeth couldn't describe, but it was simply amazing as she muttered a little as he squeezed her thighs with more power than before. She could tell that he was trying to restrain himself, and she had to thank him one day for it, but for now she just wanted to enjoy being close to him. Her doubt disappeared with the sound of the wind outside the old stable and before she noticed it her fingers was beginning to open his tunic. She wanted to touch his skin; she wanted to feel him, to desire him.

Everything went by at a slow pace as they gladly smiled to each other, unconsciously knowing that they wanted the other so badly that it almost hurt. Who had cast this spell? Why should it be those two? No answer came to them as Elizabeth opened Altaïr's white tunic and gained access to the upper part of his chest and she placed her fingertips carefully as she could see that he enjoyed her touch. It wasn't a dream. This was the real deal. She had never wanted anything so bad then the man whose lap she was sitting on, feeling his growing manhood under her, knowing that he would do anything to keep her happy and protected.

Altaïr's skin had, compared to a northern European person had a beautiful summer tan and Elizabeth's fingertips could feel his chest muscles as they tried to restrain themselves. She leaned down to kiss his chest and throat and he swung his head backwards, allowing her more space. He gasped in a low voice as he felt her lips travel over his skin which made him defenseless, a feeling he wasn't use to.

Had he met the one? This was a woman who gave him a thrill whenever she was around. Other women who had shared his bed had done little more than satisfy a need, but there was something different about Elizabeth. She didn't walk straight into his arms, demanding his attention. No, she started out being scared of him, but got to know him and what he stood for. She could have run off when she had the chance in Acre, she could have done something to kill the bureau the second she learned the location. His instinct told him to trust the British woman for her devotion to him, but was he ready to trust her with his heart?

As their heat filled the room, yells could be heard from the outside, and they looked at each other in deep silence as the voices became clearer. Elizabeth began to close Altaïr's tunic, and when she was done she moved herself from his lap. He crawled a little to see better, when they heard that the voices were just outside the stables. He went back to Elizabeth. "If anything happens, hide."

"But..-"

"No 'but' Elizabeth. If something happens, hide and when you have the chance go back to the bureau." He stroked her cheek and kissed her on the lips. "Come." They stood up from the ground. Altaïr looked up and saw that one of the cracks was bigger than the others. "We need to get you out of here."

"What if they wouldn't come in here?"

"They will." He pulled her over to the wall.

"I can't just leave you."

"I can't defend both of us. With you here my mind wouldn't focus on a possible fight." He won the debate.

"I see." She whispered and kissed him as she stroked his cheeks with her fingertips. "I will be waiting for you."

Her words warmed his heart, and with a gentle lift she grabbed the edge of the crack and pulled herself up on the roof of the stable. The moonlight could only give her limited view over her surroundings but suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around quickly and as a familiar smile turn into a smirk as the man grabbed her upper arms and all she could was whisper a silent pray as she heard a fight happening under her. The smirk of the man grew bigger as his grip became tighter.

"It can't be!" Elizabeth almost hissed. "You?"

He grinned. "Oh, but it is!"

_To have a dark continue..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Their first kiss! It only took... 32 chapters! XD Again I hope you enjoyed it, please leave me a comment of some kind (please no flames) and I will update in the nearby future. **


	35. The talk of records

**A/N - Hi everyone, sorry for the long wait. Exams are over and I hope to get more time to translate again. Thanks to Almathia, marienola, SoccerGirl4Life30 , InkOverLoad and The End That Wasn't (for chapter three). The motivation is great and I hope that you will love this chapter.**

* * *

><p><em>Her words warmed his heart, and with a gentle lift she grabbed the edge of the crack and pulled herself up on the roof of the stable. The moonlight could only give her limited view over her surroundings but suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around quickly and as a familiar smile turn into a smirk as the man grabbed her upper arms and all she could was whisper a silent pray as she heard a fight happening under her. The smirk of the man grew bigger as his grip became tighter.<em>

_"It can't be!" Elizabeth almost hissed. "You?"_

_He grinned. "Oh, but it is!"_

It was on the island of Cyprus, in her twenty-ninth year, Elizabeth fell truly in love for the first time in her life. An intense love, a veritable tornado sweeping across the plains—flattening everything in its path, tossing things up in the air, ripping them to shreds, crushing them to bits. The tornado's intensity didn't abate for a second as it blasts across the ocean, laying waste to the Sahara, incinerating an Indian jungle, tigers and everything, transforming itself into a Persian desert sandstorm, burying an exotic fortress city under a sea of sand. In short, a love of truly monumental proportions. The person she fell in love with happened to be 4 years younger than Elizabeth and was an assassin. This is where it all began, and where it almost ended.

"Siraj al Din you snake! Let me go!" Elizabeth yelled with all the might she had in her voice, but the big man just laughed. "You bastard!"

"I take it that you haven't missed me!" He didn't hide the amusement he felt. It was dark with only the light of the full moon available. The half Arabic, half French man had his firm grip around Elizabeth as she tried her best to break away.

"You guessed correctly!" She hissed, trying to get free. She could in her panic hear Altaïr fight underneath her, and she noticed that the grin on Siraj al Din's face got bigger by the minute. "Let me go!"

"Argh!" A howl under her sounded, and she didn't have any doubt about which it belonged to. Some other men under her started to laugh, and Elizabeth realized that Siraj al Din wasn't alone. Altaïr's voice started to fade.

"Altaïr!" She yelled, hoping to catch a glimpse of him. However, it was too dark to see anything else then the grin on Siraj al Din's face. She froze.

"Elizabeth! Run!" Altaïr's voice yelled. It got her attention. His voice was clear and his words weren't a suggestion, but an order. Siraj al Din started to grin some more, but he was unaware for a moment and Elizabeth got the chance to kick him in between his legs. He let out a silent scream of pain. As he fell forward he managed to push Elizabeth over the edge.

She fell backwards and landed in a stack of hay, got up fast and looked through a crack in the wall. "Altaïr!" She could see that he was bleeding from his side and that there was at least four other men in there with him. They were beating him up as he lay defenseless on the ground.

He caught her gaze for a second before screaming: "Go!" and then he fell silent. One of the men kicked him hard in the stomach, effectively winding him.

Elizabeth didn't have time to think before she heard Siraj al Din's voice coming from above. "I will kill you!"

She started to run. She didn't want to, but her feet carried her over the dusty ground as tears fell down her cheeks. She wasn't really crying, or was she? She wasn't certain. She found a place to hide in case she was followed. She tried to catch her breath as she tried to think what to do. Who were those men? How did Siraj al Din get to Cyprus? And where would they take Altaïr? Altaïr… What would they do to him?

After some time she heard some men coming towards her. There were at least two of them, but none had a clear Arabic or Cyprian accent. "But we need the woman!" One of the men yelled. Elizabeth had heard that voice before and after a few seconds she recognized him. That was Stefano del Contadino! The Captain of the Limassol Guard! Shit! Lord Waldemar must have sent him to the island to find her. She saw another man walking behind Stefano and the man was in some kind of pain. "Siraj! If you don't find her-"

Siraj al Din was walking one step behind the captain. It was clear that he was trying to recover from Elizabeth's kick to his private jewels. "Don't worry. She will come for him." He grinned. "You realize that you have the Grand Master of the Masyaf Assassin brotherhood in your hands don't you?"

"That would only be a second price. That woman, there is no record of her entering Acre, no one from the English court has heard or seen of her, but that a European is on the assassins' side! I will get her and Lord Addler will reward me greatly." He sighed in an annoying way. "And it would be Lord Waldemar's downfall."

Elizabeth held her breath like a little mouse. She had become a price, a prey. She was furious and confused at the same time, but she was defenseless and decided to stay put. "Bastards!" she whispered to herself.

Siraj al Din and Stefano stopped only a few meters away from her and her eyes widened in fear. "But don't worry. We have stormed their house as well, so we will find her." It was Siraj al Din's voice again and Elizabeth could feel her fists tighten in frustration. The streets were quiet and not a soul was to been seen except for the two men. They talked like they knew each other, but every word was chosen with caution. It was, however, clear that none of them truly trusted the other and with every move they made they always had a hand on their swords.

She frowned for a second, than widened her eyes again. It was almost like they knew she was there, but didn't want announce it. The bureau! Shoot! Siraj al Din would know where it was! She almost panicked on the spot as the men started to walk again, slow but with a steady pace. She really wanted to cry now. What should she do? Going the Salihah's house maybe? When the men were out of ear shot she stood up and walked carefully out into the street.

She only had the moon to guide her and she had to be quiet so she tried to suppress her sobbing. She looked down at herself. Her dress was out of order, parts of it were tattered and the worst part was her sleeves smelled of the Grand Master. She felt so alone. She had finally been able to connect to Altaïr and what happened? He got caught! Just thinking about it was self-inflicted pain and she wished she knew what to do.

All the streets looked the same in the dark, and she suddenly wished that had been out on the sightseen Zain had given Altaïr. Oh shoot! What would she say to Zain? Altaïr got kidnapped? Siraj al Din had betrayed them? Who was going to believe her? Having been alone for some time with no one to complain to, she seemed determined to make up for it now by keeping up continuous small streams of grumbling, then suddenly a sound came from behind her.

"Who is there?" she almost whispered.

It was dark so she couldn't see who it was but the person walked up to her, embraced her from behind, covering her mouth and pushing her into a house and closing the door behind them. He placed a hand over her hand. "Shh!" He hissed. "Do you want to let all of Cyprus know where we are?"

After some moments Elizabeth gasped. "Kazim?" She recognized his voice.

"Yes?" He asked and Elizabeth saw another man behind him. It was another assassin. It was the one Kazim had an argument with earlier that evening. She didn't know his name or his position within the order, but it was clear that he wasn't pleased to see Elizabeth.

She couldn't see their faces, but Kazim had a voice no one would forget. "What are you doing here?" Her question seemed like a fine way to start a conversation.

"I was looking for you and Altaïr." He exhaled, it was clear that he was tired. "Our bureau was stormed while we were looking for the prisoners and Zian's house… They got Salihah. I got away, but just barely." His voice was low. They had captured Salihah? Maybe they thought that Salihah was Elizabeth? The British woman could only wonder.

"They got Altaïr too." Elizabeth whispered and leaned her forehead on Kazim's chest. "I was powerless."

"What?" One could hear a small gasp. He supported her touch. "Who took him?" He asked.

"Siraj al Din and some thugs. The captain of the Limassol guard was there too… Stefano del… something." She waved her arm as a sign she gave up trying to say the other man's name.

"Ah, my admire." Kazim exhaled deeply. "Of course he would be here."

"Your what?" Elizabeth raised an eyebrow.

"That man has been trying to capture me for two years now." So Kazim was the man Waldemar had been so frustrated about. It made sense. "What do we do now?"

"Hmm," Elizabeth started. "Anyone else that got away?" She leaned up against up wall.

"Ziyad and two others got away but I don't know about more. Why?"

"Do we have a safe location?" She asked with a firm voice as something about the building was starting to give her the chills. "I don't like this place."

"We are standing in it right now." The other assassin said in a way Elizabeth was sure that his arms were crossed.

"It was pure luck that you screamed so I noticed you." Kazim continued.

Elizabeth looked around and noticed a unique smell and it got stronger by the second. "Is this a butcher shop?" She asked and raised an eyebrow. She leaned away from the wall and moved around slowly. Kazim nodded as she looked around and a chill ran down her spine. She looked into the room and saw some light. It was a storeroom, not big and not small. She widened her eyes. "Kazim, there is jam coming out of the walls!" Elizabeth had never been to a medieval butcher shop before for very good reasons and she wasn't use to see blood either. Blood… Altaïr's blood. She turned around. "We need to save him!" she declared.

"We?" Kazim and the other assassin grinned a little. "First we have to find out how; next you are not part of us."

She crossed her arms. "Oh really?"

He nodded. "Yes, we will try to save them but we don't need you." They began to argue for what seemed like an hour or so. Elizabeth explained about Siraj al Din's return and that they had taken Altaïr. Both men had a hard time believing her but Elizabeth choose her words wisely.

A man abruptly ran into the shop and stopped breathlessly. "Kazim, come quickly!" Without gazing at Elizabeth the men ran out of the shop, but she followed them. They walked into Zain's house and to Elizabeth's horror everything was burned down, even the front door. She placed a hand over her mouth as the smell of burned corpses ran through her nostrils. While Kazim and some others walked around the house, Elizabeth ran upstairs, first her room where she found her stuff. The stairs were almost gone and there was a bit of smoke left.

The smell of fire was everywhere as she suddenly heard a whisper which sounded like the shadow and it led her to Altaïr's room. His bag was still there, and Elizabeth understood that the Apple was there too. "I wish that you had burned too." She grabbed it, the journal and went downstairs. One of the assassins came over to her as she reached the bottom of the stairs. She didn't like the expression in his face and much less the way he grabbed her upper arms. "What are you doing?"

"It was you weren't it?" He hissed very clear. "You must be a spy! This is all your fault!"

"A spy?" Elizabeth widened her eyes. "Get a grip will you and let me go!"

"Give me one good reason why! Zain is dead, Salihah is kidnapped, Altaïr is nowhere to be found and our base is burned down! That must be some kind of record!" His voice could be heard from the house to the moon and his eyes were fixed on Elizabeth.

"Wait, Zain is dead?" She widened her eyes as the assassin pointed at a burned body not too far from them.

"Let her go!" Kazim came over and loosened the other man's grip. "That is an order!"

"But Kazim!" the other exhaled.

"No buts!" He ordered. "Altaïr trusted her so I trust her too."

"You are crazy Kazim, it will be your death." The assassin walked away while Kazim stayed with Elizabeth as she held Altaïr's journal in her embrace. Zain was dead, but she had talked to him a while ago. Things had gotten so fucked up so fast and Salihah was kidnapped. The assassin was right; it had to be some kind of record. She looked at Kazim who was looking after the other assassin whose name she didn't know.

"My death?" Kazim grinned and turned his gaze towards Elizabeth. "Well, no one lives forever."

"Kazim?" She narrowed her eyes at his last comment.

He sighed. "But yes, I do think of you as a spy but I have no reason to doubt Altaïr's trust or even my sister's judgment. We need to get you off this island."

"Oh no." She stated with a clear tone, she hoped that he was joking. "I'm not leaving this place without Altaïr."

"You really don't have a choice, do you?"

"Of course I do. Besides I can't find my way back to Masyaf without him."

"I thought you weren't going back to Masyaf."

She made small noise. "True, but let us just say that Altaïr and I have something to talk about when we get him out." She gazed into Kazim's eyes. "One always has a choice if they look long enough." She tightened her grip around the bag. "But as I said, I'm not leaving without him."

"Now listen, you don't stand a chance in a rescue situation. What good can you do?"

"I'll figure something out." She looked over Kazim's shoulder.

"When?" He raised an eyebrow.

She frowned. This man clearly didn't possess the value of patience. "When your parents wanted you to move out, did they stop cooking you dinner?" Elizabeth asked and Kazim rolled his eyes.

"Elizabeth, we need to get going here." He sighed even though he could see that see was thinking. "We are losing time!"

She took his hand and looked at it. "You ride to war Kazim but not to victory. Get down of that high horse and start using your brain for Christ sake!" She didn't hiss but her tone of voice had an unfortunate ring to it. "If you aren't going to help me, I will find some way to get them out." She walked passed him but he turned and grabbed her arm.

"Wait." He sighed. "There must be another way." She caught his gaze again.

"Never mind her, Kazim." The annoying assassin said. "She is a troublemaker." Elizabeth ignored him.

"Maybe, but I would appreciate that you did some damage control instead." He sighed and turned his attention to the British woman. "I want you to stay, Elizabeth." Kazim finally said.

Elizabeth looked first at Kazim, then at the other assassin. "Well if mister fucking impertinence is wearing his pants then it is all right with me." She replied firmly and the other assassin sent her a killer glare but she didn't care. "I'm sorry Kazim. I don't want to be in the way. I just want Altaïr to be safe," A tear fell down her cheek. "And he is injured."

"Hey, Altaïr is one tough assassin. Don't worry, he is going to be fine." Kazim ensured her, and they walked out of the house to get away from the smell of burned flesh.

She sighed as they walked, not because she thought that the situation was hopeless, but she noticed that she maybe had the solution in her hand. "Kazim?" She took a deep breath as she tightened her hands around the bag. "Altaïr left the Apple. I know how to use it."

_To have an over ink continue...  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN Thanks to my lovely Beki and my beta reader for re reading the chapter :)** **Reviews or comments are welcome. Have a good weekend. Thanks to InkOverLoad for the continue reminder ;D  
><strong>


	36. No apologies

**Hi everybody! I'm back ;D Thanks to Xemnas-Girl-Forever, marienola, InkOverLoad and SoccerGirl4Life30 for your reviews. Sending hearts. Please enjoy this chapter and please leave a little comment :) More are on there way.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Hey, Altaïr is one tough assassin. Don't worry, he is going to be fine." Kazim ensured her, and they walked out of the house to get away from the smell of burned flesh.<em>

_She sighed as they walked, not because she thought that the situation was hopeless, but she noticed that she maybe had the solution in her hand. "Kazim?" She took a deep breath as she tightened her hands around the bag. "Altaïr left the Apple. I know how to use it."_

After the walk from Zain's house to the butcher shop, Kazim did his best to gather the remaining assassins in hope of finding a plan to safe his sister and Altaïr. Kazim was accompanied by Elizabeth, a British woman who came from the future and had traveled with Altaïr from his hometown Masyaf to Cyprus with a mission to help with some translation. Elizabeth had originally made up her mind regarding separating herself from Altaïr, but the night before her departure something amazing happened to her. She realized that she had fallen in love, and not just a little, but enough to go against her (falling) better judgment. The subject for her new affection was Altaïr Ibn La-Ahad, a four years younger assassin from Syrian, who also was the Grand Master of the Masyaf assassin Brotherhood. It was a secret and hidden order that fought in mankind's best interests.

He was now in enemy hands and Elizabeth found herself in a bitter situation. Some of the Cyprian assassins had accused her of being a spy, which Elizabeth well enough could see a point in. She had acted distant, focused, frustrated and some moments out of control so the argument was well placed. She had however a little trusts from Kazim and Ziyad who was two of the highest ranks on the island, so it counted for something.

She and some others sat at a round table in the butcher shop storeroom. Elizabeth got chills down her spine while staying there, and as she looked at the blood colored walls she thought of Altaïr. She tried to keep last the events from the night before out of her head but it was hard as Muhammad, (in Elizabeth's eyes) an annoying assassin who had started to accuse Elizabeth for being a spy for the Templars. Kazim, however, had stepped in and stopped a potential fight before it had a chance to start.

When Kazim had gathered the remaining assassins it counted about eleven which meant that they had lost or couldn't find about ten. It was a great lost to Kazim, or any other could see a strong sign of weakness in the following weeks, but they didn't have weeks. They needed a plan to get Altaïr and Salihah back. Some were sent out to find out where they were brought, others went for information.

Back in the butcher shop was Elizabeth, Kazim, Muhammad, and Ziyad. It would be their assignment to get a plan together for a possible rescue. None of them got much sleep and only after a couple of hours Elizabeth got dark circles around her eyes. She was worried like she had never worried before, and the thought that something bad was happening to Altaïr in that very moments almost made her throw up.

At the table in the late morning hours a novice came in, stating that Altaïr and Salihah had been brought to the prison which was located inside the Limassol Castle. Afterwards the planning began to take form. It became clear however that due to the lack of loyal people in their circle the mission had to be discreet, and not a right on attack. It had been Elizabeth who had to remind Muhammad about the first rule in the creed; hiding in plain sight. No one could argue with that, but like any other meeting there was a lot of other things to argue about.

"You have the handwriting of a serial killer." Elizabeth said, amused, to Muhammad after writing down things they needed for a possible rescue.

He clenched his teeth as his patience hit its end. He had longer eyelashes then a woman from a make-up commercial and ears made to perfection. "When did you lose the filter between your brain and your mouth?" The assassin asked as Kazim entered the room with some food.

"I lost it between Masyaf and Acre." She said casually as she walked back and forth and sometimes in circles on bare feet. They had offered her a quick shower and one of Salihah's dresses since the other one was beyond help for reparation. "Kazim? Do you really think that this plan will work?"

"It is the best plan we could come up with." He sighed as he placed the food on the table. "Are you nervous?"

"Maybe just a little bit." She answered.

Muhammad yawned. None of them had gotten any sleep since it was a race against time. "Just remember to get your prayers straight!"

"Well thank you!" She hissed back.

"You are welcome!" He exhaled ironic, rolling his eyes.

"You know what?" Elizabeth started, "if I start to die, you will be the first one I call."

"Stop it!" Kazim interrupted. "That is enough." The invisible fight between Elizabeth and Muhammad began the second the idea of a Christian nun would infiltrate the prison. Elizabeth would therefore be the nun and Kazim would act as something between a monk and personal bodyguard. Both of them were Christians and knew the typical prayers, but Elizabeth had a hard time translating them into convincing Arabic. "Both of you." Kazim added.

Both of them stayed silent as a novice came with an old woman. She would sew a nun dress to Elizabeth as Kazim tried to memorize his prayers. The play would depend on Salihah's faith since she was a Christian, and has access to the last oil. The plan was to get into the prison, switch clothes with Altaïr and Salihah so they could walk out through the gates. Elizabeth and Kazim would afterwards have two options: one would be climbing down one of the high wall edges or jumping into the sea from the watch tower. Elizabeth being afraid of highs hated both plans, but the result could mean to get Altaïr out alive, and that little fact counted for something. Elizabeth looked at Muhammad and folded her arms. "I wouldn't come between him and a possible brain death."

"Now now." Kazim started before Muhammad had a chance to stand up. "Take it easy and save your energy for later. I'm sure that you are going to need it. Here eat or at least drink some tea."

The British woman widened her eyes. "I don't need to eat or drink tea or have a moment to reflect on this special day, this is the 12-centuary Holy land and sometimes - _you just have to kick some ass!_" Elizabeth concluded to Kazim as she took a little piece of plain bread just to please him. "Happy now?"

Kazim narrowed his eyes. "You don't want the millet?"

"No thank you. I'm allergic to it." She told him. "If I eat that you have to find another nun."

"I wouldn't miss you." Muhammad said without looking at her.

"You are being awfully nice to me." Elizabeth chuckled since she couldn't take him serious. "It is only making me more nervous."

"Don't you know that women should be quiet?" He finally looked at her.

She pulled a little on her shoulder and swallowed her bite of bread. "Oh, so many rules to remember." She sighed lazy and took a cup of water.

"Kazim, you should have sent her on the first boat back to the mainland." Muhammad didn't hide the fact that he wished Elizabeth out of his sight. This for some reason upset Elizabeth.

"Hey," Elizabeth sat down opposite of Muhammad. His beard was dark like any other Arabic man and his eyes were matching the color of a newly made cup of the. He didn't look and after a few tries to get his attention she slammed her hand flat onto the table which caught his attention. "Hey! Want to play who has the worst day? Because if this fucks up and we wouldn't get Altaïr and Salihah out of there…" She could feel that she was close to crying. "I know that I have messed up too, okay? I wouldn't deny that, but the main focus is to get them out and afterwards we can hate each other as much as we like. Is that a deal?"

Muhammad sat back in his chair, partly speechless and partly with a raised eyebrow. He had a 'whatever' glimpse in his gaze, but he accepted her request of a temporary ceasefire. Hours passed and in the late afternoon the costumes were ready. Saqr cooked them a little soup before taking off, but neither Elizabeth nor Kazim could eat anything. The younger man had been found walking around alone down at the harbor after Zain's house had been burned down.

Elizabeth got dressed in the nun clothes, her hidden blade and her last cigarette. She made her little silver cross visible as she whispered a little prayer in English. She had the Apple hidden underneath the dress as she could feel it calling out for her like drugs yelled to addicts. If it made her feel better or made her feel like a woman of God she didn't know, but the thought of losing Altaïr was circling around in her head as ants invading a panic field trip in the middle of the summer.

"Are you ready to go?" Kazim asked.

"I feel like an oversize _pumpkin_." She answered and tried to locate her feet.

He smiled. "Here."

"What is it?" She narrowed her eyes and looked in the bag. "Are you taking those herbs now?" she asked as she remembered the effect the last herbs had if one took them.

He laughed. "Wanna give me a reason to?"

"No!" She gasped.

"Don't worry. These are for pain and it wouldn't hurt to bring them along."

"Phew, you gave me a scare there." She paused "Are these for Altaïr?"

"Yes, and maybe for Salihah. No can never know." He packed the herbs away and they stepped outside. The sun was strong for an afternoon sun and no breeze was close. Elizabeth felt like she had walked into an oven. As they walked and reached the gates they went over their plan one last time. Muhammad and Elizabeth of course started to snap at each other again.

"Don't call me things I don't know the meaning of!" She looked harsh at Muhammad and then at Kazim. "Are you ready? The guard shift starts soon." He nodded, showing signs that he feared for his own safety.

They pulled the hoods over heads and walked slowly with an almost lazy pace towards the gates. Kazim and Elizabeth felt the evening sun in their back as they approached.

"Are you nervous?" Kazim whispered and she nodded, saving her words.

The guard stopped them and he raised his hand. "Stop!" They didn't stop but walked slower towards the guard. Elizabeth placed her hand on the apple, ready to use it and hoping that the shadow wouldn't interfere. But then she remembered, how did the Apple work? She actually didn't know.

"Please do not fear us." Kazim said as he placed a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder. "We heard that there is a Christian inside."

"Yes." the guard said. Elizabeth couldn't see his face because of the hood that covered the most of her view but the guards voice easy have the tone of a James Bond actor.

"We wish to give this person the last oil." Kazim said with a holy tone of voice, like a salesman in the supermarket who tries to sell you things you don't really need. Elizabeth knew that the women in this time period wouldn't talk unless somebody would speak to her so she stayed quite.

"Is something wrong?" Another voice sound and again Elizabeth couldn't see who it was, but she recognized speech. It was Stefano, the Captain of the Limassol Guard. Elizabeth could her body temperature raise.

"These church people request access to one of the cells." The James Bond guard answered. The two men started to speak Italian to each other, one of the few languages Elizabeth didn't have a degree in. She was however nervous, and she could feel her hands becoming wet. The guard suddenly started to speak to Kazim in Italian and to Elizabeth surprise he answered. Where in the world did he know Italian from? After throwing all his arguments after the guards, Kazim and Elizabeth were granted access to Salihah's cell. Elizabeth hadn't used the apple. It turned out that Stefano, and the guard was terrified for God's fury. Kazim could have won an Oscar for that scene.

The gates opened up and they walked in. A new guard came over. He was ordered to show them to Salihah's cell. They stepped into the prison section and hadn't walked many meters before Kazim placed both of his hands on each side of the guard's head and broke his neck.

"What took you so long?" Elizabeth asked as the guard fell to the floor. "Phew! I couldn't breathe."

"Why would you think that you have it harder than me?" he said as he picked up the body and hid it inside an unlooked chamber. "We need to hurry. They will start wonder soon why he hasn't returned to his post."

"When is the guard shift?"

"Soon."

They walked a little bit in silence and suddenly Elizabeth asked. "I have a question. Why did you kill him before he showed us where their cells are?"

"Because he wasn't leading us to the cell."

"And you know that how?"

"I have been spending plenty of time in here myself." He took a deep breathe. "He was leading us towards the church area and if their priest saw us we would be doomed."

"That makes sense, so 'mister know everything' please lead the way." Elizabeth said with a small hint of admiration. Kazim nodded and they started to walk. The inside prison wasn't the stereotype prison with dirty corridor one normally would see in a movie. These walls were surprisingly clean, but the smell of somebody who maybe had died broke the illusion and the silence.

"I can't stand this smell." She admitted to Kazim as they made their way up some stairs. She stopped walked as Kazim continued up some ladders. She had difficulty breathing. There were no windows, only torches. "Kazim get down from there! You are not the flying type!"

"It would make sense if they were being kept here!" He yelled back. They walked around the upper levels for ten minutes until they reach a corridor that did look like the others and suddenly they heard voices. Elizabeth stopped on the spot and pulled Kazim back before he entered the corridor.

"What are you doing?" He asked and looked confused at her.

"Listen!" She hissed in a small voice. They listened to the voices coming from the other end of the corridor. The voices sounded familiar.

Kazim caught her gaze. His eyes were widened. "Is that who I think it is?"

Elizabeth leaned up against wall and nodded. "Yes it is. I'm sorry Kazim."

_To have a unspeakable continue... _

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hi everyone. Sorry that I have been gone for so long. A lot of things has happen this spring. Some good, some bad and some that took a lot of time to complete. As I have explained before, the story has already been written and what there is taking so long is the translation part from Danish to English. Some parts take longer then others because this is a humour, romance, drama story but there are many scenes you just can't translate from one language to another and still have that strong story line. **

**And a huge thanks to my beta reader for her patience these last couple of months. :)  
><strong>


	37. Treasure hunting

**A/N ~~ A new chapter has arrived! And it was so hard to translate! ;_; But I hope that you guys will enjoy it! Thanks to _  
><em>Xemnas-Girl-Forever, kenokosan, marienola and DanAlaya! I was so glad to hear that you enjoyed the last chapter, especially because it has taking me such a long time to publish! **

* * *

><p><em>"What are you doing?" He asked and looked confused at her.<em>

_"Listen!" She hissed in a small voice. They listened to the voices coming from the other end of the corridor. The voices sounded familiar._

_Kazim caught her gaze. His eyes were widened. "Is that who I think it is?"_

_Elizabeth leaned up against wall and nodded. "Yes it is. I'm sorry Kazim."_

Elizabeth could see Kazim clench his fist. The voices rang in their ears and into their minds. Kazim's face turned from carefree to shock as he and Elizabeth stood behind the corner of the corridor and heard the footsteps belonging to the men they could hear. Both of them knew the owners of the voices as they looked at each other.

"We are losing time Siraj al Din!" Stefano's big, robust voice yelled in a way one would wish that they had stayed home. He sounded like a cave man whose wrath knew no limits. Elizabeth imagined him with a wooden club and with animal skin covering his oversized body. "That woman you caught last night wasn't the European woman I was sent out to find!"

"I know my lord, but that woman is…" Siraj al Din was compared to Stefano a little worm. Elizabeth took a chance as she leaned herself out in the corridor so she could see the men.

"Useless to me! Give me one good reason to keep her here." Stefano answered as his tone of voice spread an unknown fear in the corridor. The voices echoed among the strong stone walls of the prison. It had to be Salihah that they were talking about.

The footsteps stopped. "That woman, my lord, is the sister of the rebel's leader! He will come and get her in one way or the other. As for the man my men caught." He stopped for a moment, and they started to walk again. "His name is Altaïr Ibn La-Ahad; a skilled assassin, so don't underestimate him. It could be your death if you do."

Elizabeth could feel Siraj al Din's words cut deep. "Altaïr." The British woman whispered as she felt a sudden urge to use her hidden blade and kill Siraj al Din, but it would be not only risky but also stupid. She felt physically drained, more fatigued than she had ever felt before.

"An assassin? Here?" Stefano sounded surprised and Siraj al Din nodded. "Does Alexander know?"

"Yes, Lord Stefano. Alexander knows too. He is from the mountain village of Masyaf." Siraj al Din explained as Elizabeth had to restrain herself further. "He was also on the bout from Acre."

"Elizabeth, you are shaking!" Kazim whispered. He sat behind Elizabeth as he watched how fast her hatred grew.

"I know…! But Kazim, who is Alexander?" She asked but he stayed silent. The two rebels weren't safe in the company of a traitor or the Captain of the Limassol guard so she had to be quiet.

"Who is he after?" Stefano's voice suddenly sounded more civil.

"My best guess would be you, my lord. You are highest in command." Siraj al Din's words where like the words of a snake. "However, I have reasons to believe that this European woman you are looking after and he are intimate."

Stefano stopped. "I see. It would make sense." He looked at Siraj al Din. "Well don't just stand there! Find them!" He waved his big arm up in the air. "Lord Waldemar is soon leaving for Jerusalem with the King. I plan to be there with them when we take the holy city."

"Of course, my lord." Siraj al Din answered, bowed in front of the Captain and the voices faded away along with the sound of footsteps. Elizabeth and Kazim stayed behind for a moment in silence.

Elizabeth sighed slowly before taking a deep breath. "Kazim?"

"God has his reasons Elizabeth; he just doesn't want to share them." Kazim paused for a second. His throat was dry. "So Siraj really is the traitor. I hadn't foreseen that." He still sat on the floor and leaned his head forward like he had become sick or something. "And Alexander… Come to think of it I haven't seen Alexander for quite some time."

"I'm sorry Kazim." Their eyes met. "He has been acting very aggressive and impatient since he wanted me to go to Cyprus." She sighed. "But now we got that out in the open, then I only have two question."

"What is that?" His mind was gradually coming back to where it belonged and his senses were returning to normal.

"First; who is Alexander?"

"Alexander is one of Zain's sailors and a good friend. Or at least I thought." His voice still didn't sound like his own, though it was getting closer.

"Why does Stefano want me?"

"Hmm…" Kazim started, frowned a little. "Did you meet him before?"

"Once in the castle in Acre." Elizabeth started. "He didn't really like me."

"I doubt that he even likes his own mother." Kazim stated as Elizabeth looked at him. He was about her height and gangly, with an oversized mouth and an undersized nose. He had long limbs and reminiscent of those failed revolutionary intellectuals in nineteenth-century Russian novels.

Elizabeth grinned. "I guess, but I am sorry about Siraj al Din."

"Don't be. It is not your fault." He took a deep breath and stood up again. "I would rather have the truth then living comfortably in a lie." There was a little silence. "We should get going." Elizabeth nodded, but didn't say anything. It was clear that Kazim was shocked by the fact that Siraj al Din was a traitor. "But Altaïr saved me once and he would possibly do it again if he had the chance. I'm with you."

She smiled. "Thank you." They looked around the corner and saw that there was no one. They hurried down the corridor, both with a feeling of being partly lost. "It was in Jerusalem right?"

"What?" Kazim asked. His fine, wiry hair was beginning to show a touch of gray in front, very young for his age. Tangled on the sides, it was long enough to cover his ears, and it always stayed that length, about a week overdue for a haircut. Elizabeth wondered how such a thing was possible. At times Kazim's eyes would take on a sharp glow, like stars glittering in the winter night sky. And if something caused him to clam up, he would maintain his silence like a rock on the far side of the moon. All expression would disappear from his face, and his body seemed to go cold.

"That Altaïr saved you?" Elizabeth asked. "He hadn't said much about it."

He nodded. "Yes it was. I was about to be executed."

"For what?" She heard him draw a sharp breath, and then every muscle in his body went stiff.

"I'm an assassin Elizabeth, but I was stupid enough to get caught. I was an idiot."

"Yeah, I get that but I don't think that you are an idiot. You just have some pieces that are missing in action." She smiled. "What happened?"

"I was restless, and tried to do a mission by myself. Jerusalem has always been a troubled city, but it was the place I was born. It was the place that I wanted to stay, but after I was saved I went to Cyprus to be with Salihah and Zain." He stopped and sighed. "And now Zain is dead."

"Did you know each other a long time?" Elizabeth also stopped.

Kazim nodded. "Since we were kids, but his family moved to Acre about ten years ago and Salihah went with them." They started to walk again, checking the cells as they passed them.

"Isn't she your younger sister?" Elizabeth frowned.

"Younger? Salihah is five years older than me." Kazim explained as they walked down the corridor, keeping their voices on a low. "Our parents travelled a lot. Our father Arabic and mother Italian we were often seen as something that never should have existed."

"Italian? That is why you speak the language."

He nodded. "Yes, My father was a sailor in his youth and at one point go to Napoli where he met my mother. He stayed for a year and they got married after discovering that my mother was pregnant with Salihah. They moved to Jerusalem and there they decided to have another child."

"You I suppose?"

"Actually no. We had another brother but he died. I of course never knew him but that is why there are many years between me and Salihah." He explained in details as she listened to every word.

The British woman stopped. "So she is also older than me?" Elizabeth widened her eyes. She suddenly felt ugly for no reason.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"29 years old." Elizabeth said, wondering if the old term 'never ask a woman for her age' didn't exist in this time period.

"And I am 28, so she is about four years older than you."

"She is 33?" Elizabeth gasped and Kazim nodded. She sighed. "I knew that I was older then Altaïr, but that Salihah is older than me."

"How old is Altaïr?"

"He is 25 years old." She answered. They looked at each other.

"Wow." Kazim said. "I didn't know. He doesn't act like he is 25 though."

"No he doesn't." She grinned to herself for some unknown reason. It was actually nice to talk to somebody about Altaïr.

He smirked for a second and then suddenly asked: "So you and Altaïr are intimate?"

Elizabeth stopped. "What?"

"You heard Siraj al Din. So are you?"

She signed with a small smile "Yes, every Sunday after confession."

Kazim laughed in silence. "Now let us see." He started to look into some of the cells.

"Any luck?" Elizabeth asked.

"I found it!" He exhaled. "I found her cell!" That was quick Elizabeth thought, but if Kazim had been there before it should be a piece of cake.

Elizabeth could hear a familiar voice but not what it said. "Good work, but what were the chances of that?"

"Small." Kazim said with a relieved smile.

Elizabeth looked at him and returned the smile. "The chances are better to be hit by a horse while you are swimming I guess." She knocked at the door. "Salihah?"

"Yes?" It was clear that she had been crying. "Elizabeth? Is that really you?"

"Hi, beautiful." Elizabeth smiled to her. "Now, how do we get you out of there?"

"I will figure that out. Go and see if you can find Altaïr." Kazim said and Elizabeth nodded. "He shouldn't be too far away."

"Okay." She sounded a little uncertain as she went down the corridor. This place was a lot bigger than it had looked from the outside. Most of the cells were empty, but after turning with a corner she heard a cry she had heard before.

She walked slowly towards the sounds and stopped a few meters from a cell at the end of the corridor. The door was opened for some reason, but there was somebody in there. "Talk you dog!" The man commanded, but whoever he was beating up didn't answer him.

Elizabeth looked pasted the door frame. She widened her eyes at the man lying on the floor, dressed in a white assassin uniform but more than half of it covered in dried and new blood stains. She mouth whispered Altaïr's name without making a sounded as the guard kick the assassin in his stomach. He was panted heavily, trying his best to keep himself from screaming or show signs of weakness.

What should she do? Run back and get Kazim? Without thinking about it she stood up and went behind the guard, expended her hidden blade, covering his mouth with her right hand and stabbed him in the left side of his back. She aimed for the heart and the guard screamed as much he could, but only the rats could heard him as he fell to the floor.

Instantly, she withdrew the blade and just as quickly took out the small gauze pad she had ready in her pocket, pressing it against the wound to prevent the flow of blood. Because the blade was so fine and had remained in his skin for no more than a few seconds, only a minuscule amount of blood could possibly escape through the opening, but she had to take every precaution.

The guard's face lay sideways, pillowed on hay and dirt from the floor. His eyes were wide open in apparent surprise, as if his last act had been to witness something utterly amazing. They showed neither fear nor pain, only pure surprise. Something out of the ordinary was happening to him, but he could not comprehend what it was—a pain, an itch, a pleasure, or a divine revelation? There were many different ways of dying in the world, perhaps none of them as easy as this.

Elizabeth took some deep breaths, trying to remember what reality was. She looked down and realities suddenly hint her in the back of her head with a baseball bat. Had she just kill a man? _This was an easier death than you deserved_, Elizabeth thought with a scowl. _It was just too simple. I probably should have broken a few ribs for you with a five iron and given you plenty of pain before putting you out of your misery._ _That would have been the right kind of death for a rat like you._ _Unfortunately, however, the choice was not mine_.

She could hear her heart beating. Her blade was covered in blood but that wasn't what concerned her the most as she looked down on the ground.

"Altaïr? Please Altaïr, say something!" She really wanted to yell at the man however that would be high risk behavior if anyone heard her. She kneeled on the floor, pouted her lips as she wondered what else she could do. He was unconscious. It was helpless to wake him up, and his pulse was so weak she almost couldn't feel it. A tear from the corner of her eyelid travelled down her cheek as she felt that all hope was lost. She couldn't wake him up, she couldn't carry him, and the worst part was that she couldn't save him from his pain.

She leaned forward, placing her hand on one of his cheeks, and kissed his other cheek very gently. She moved slowly down to his mouth as she hardened her kisses, closed her eyes hoping that he would react. She opened her eyes again as she reached his lips, his beautiful lips with a scar crossing over them both. She closed her eyes ones more, enjoying her actions even though they were wrong, but she was out of ideas and in the next moment she felt like she was kissing a corpse.

"Mmm…" The noise hadn't come from Elizabeth. She leaned back a little to watch his eyelashes as they moved a little bit, like somebody would when they were in a state of dreaming.

"Altaïr?" She whispered with tears down her cheeks, she sat in silence in the dirty floor and he slowly but certainly opened his eyes.

"Mmm… What? Elizabeth?" He recognized her voice. When his eyes opened some more he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He touched her cheek with his fingertip and dried away some of the tears. "Is it really you?" She nodded as she placed a hand over his. "It must be a dream." He then mumbled, unable to understand what the woman he loved was doing in a prison in Limassol.

She grinned a little as his words, and leaned forward again as she whispered. "Then it is a good dream." She kissed him, this time when he was awake and the kiss brought him back to reality as a true but surprising joy spread throughout his body. He closed his eyes as their lips danced their third real dance together and like every good dance they didn't want to stop. They broke apart to get air and to look at each other but Altaïr still held her cheek with his palm.

He exhaled deeply as his eyes didn't leave hers. "What are you doing here?" He asked in a low, almost rusty voice. The room was dark, of course.

She frowned. "Isn't it obvious?" Her lips parted slightly as she sighed. "I have come to free you."

"Free me?" he questioned and narrowed his eyes.

"Yes. It is my fault that you ended up in here." Elizabeth said feeling her body react to the body lying on the floor.

Altaïr raised an eyebrow, seeing how troubled she was. "I highly doubt that it was your fault and…"

"If I hadn't said anything you wouldn't have been distracted, and you wouldn't have ended up in here." She really needed to calm her nerves. After all, she had just sent a man to the other side. True, he was a loathsome rat who had no right to complain about being killed, but he was, ultimately, a human being.

"Talking about getting in, how did you get in here?"

"That is a very long story, but I will with pleasure tell you everything when we have gotten out of here." Her hands still retained the sensation of the life draining out of him. He had expelled his last breath, and the spirit had left his body.

"Are you alone?" He looked around. There were no sounds coming from the corridors.

"Nope, I have the amazing Kazim with me, and believe me it has been funny so far. Come on."

They stood up slowly and Elizabeth brushed away some of the dirt in Altaïr's robes. "One last question." He asked with a clear sign of sudden pain in his voice. He grabbed his side where his robes were mostly red due to his blood lost.

"Ask then but please hurry, we have to get out of here." She turned around, facing the door.

"Why did you kiss me?"

She stopped moving. "I-"

"Yes?"

She turned around. "I have no excuse." She said to his face. It was clear that he didn't believe her. She started shaking in frustration. "I thought I had lost you alright! You wouldn't wake up! I need to get you out! That is what friends are for!"

Altaïr almost ignored her outburst and he limp a step towards her. "You don't kiss a friend like that! Or at all!" he answered back and caught her gaze. "So why did you kiss me Elizabeth?"

She looked at him, fearing that he had forgot about last night. Had he got amnesia?

_To have a tasteful continue..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN - I think that this is one of the longest chapters to date. I received this request (from my little sister) of trying to be more detailed about the thoughts of Elizabeth. So I really tried to go into Elizabeth's head this time and adding how the environment was. Please tell me if it was good or bad. Well I hope you enjoyed and if you did please let me know or if there is something else, please let me know too. I will see you some time after my last exam ;D SEE YOU!**


	38. The new deal

**A/N - Vacation! Summer! =D I hope you guys will enjoy this special time. My heart and love goes to DanAlaya and marienola for their reviews. But due to summer vacation and scheduling with my beta reader I have no idea when the next chapter will be up. Please enjoy the chapter and I hope you like it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>She turned around. "I have no excuse." She said to his face. It was clear that he didn't believe her. She started shaking in frustration. "I thought I had lost you al right! You wouldn't wake up! I need to get you out! That is what friends are for!"<em>

_Altaïr almost ignored her outburst and he limp a step towards her. "You don't kiss a friend like that! Or at all!" he answered back and caught her gaze. "So why did you kiss me Elizabeth?"_

_She looked at him, fearing that he had forgot about last night. Had he got amnesia?_

Altaïr looked back at her. Their eyes met. In hers, he could see a transparent depth that he had never seen before. She went on holding his hand for a very long time, saying nothing, but never once relaxing her powerful grip. Then, without warning, she dropped his hand. Their conversation was not the sort that could be held just anywhere at full volume.

"Why?" She responded with the tone of a standard voice mail machine. He stood, actually waiting for the answer. "Because you didn't want to wake up." She answered simply, while knowing that she was lying into his face.

He frowned deeply. "Elizabeth!" There was a clear frustration to be heard in his voice.

"Yes!" She almost snapped back.

"Don't lie to me!" Altaïr set the gears of his mind spinning. Altaïr noticed he was having trouble staying focused on any one thought. This was not a good sign. He felt an internal confusion starting. An ominous sandstorm was developing somewhere on the plane of his emotions. He snapped back to reality.

"I do not mind lying, but I hate inaccuracy." She nodded as though this were an absolutely normal thing.

"Why did you kiss me?" He took a deep breath as he took her hand. "Pay me the compliment of truth."

She snapped, feeling like she was trapped in a corner which she was mentally, but if they should die she wanted him to know how she felt about him. "I kissed you because I don't want to lose you Altaïr!" She cried as he stood in silence and she continued. "I have had a hole in my heart ever since my mother died, and just the fact of being in your presence it has slowly started to heal." A tear fell as her hands gripped the fabric on his sleeves.

"Elizabeth." He whispered to himself as he tried to stand up.

"I can't stand being away from you! I kissed you because I wanted you to open your eyes, to hear your voice again, but you wouldn't wake up! I was desperate and I know that what I did was wrong, I promise that I wouldn't do it again if that is your wish but please let us get you out of here so we-" She was interrupted when Altaïr leaned forward and kissed her. He positioned a hand behind her neck so she couldn't run away. She forgot want she had wanted to say, closed her eyes and embraced the man as their lips joined. This was it. She couldn't deny her feelings for the man any longer. They broke apart for a few seconds, but only so Elizabeth had time to whisper: "Please don't stop." He gave her a smile that for one thing looked like he was close to tears and the other thing was that he for sure was full of joy.

He held her into his embrace so there wasn't any space between them. "Now I'm kind of glad that I got caught." He whispered a low, but pleased voice. Altaïr had no idea what had just happened to him. He went on standing there, at a loss for words. Who knew what kind of commotion it could have caused? He looked around, relieved at first, but then he felt deeply shaken. She had confessed almost everything.

"Now Altaïr, don't get any funny ideas okay?" She smiled at him and embraced him again. "Thank you for waking up." she whispered as they kissed some more. "I thought for a second that you had developed some kind of amnesia." This brought their conversation to a tentative end.

He grinned and kissed the tip of her nose, but afterwards caught her lips. It was intense but suddenly Kazim walked in with Salihah. Both of them widened their eyes at the sight, but didn't say anything at first. Kazim smiled and looked with a funny grin at his sister while Salihah held her hands over her eyes. The two stopped kissing as Kazim coughed ironic to get their attention. "I'm sorry to interrupt. It looked pleasing, but, Elizabeth, we need to hurry. The watch of the guards will change soon."

Elizabeth nodded. "Very well." She and Kazim began to take of their clothes to Altaïr and Salihah's surprise. "Altaïr, take off your robes." She said in a cold voice, but she was truly embarrassed for asking him to do so. Not only was he in pain but maybe confused. However he immediate understood the plan, and began to strip next to Kazim. Elizabeth stood partly naked by Salihah's side when she helped her friend in the difficult and heavy robes. The British woman tried her best not to look over to the men even though she already missed the feeling of being kissed by Altaïr.

When they had changed their clothes Kazim explained the plan to the assassin and his sister while Elizabeth dressed herself in Salihah's prison dress. The dress was a simple in off-white just below the knees, no sleeves and a C-neck out cut. She was barefoot and her hair was loose. It could have looked modern if it had been clean and with a little lipstick. Everything she wore seemed to be a size too large, but each piece hung on her body with comfortable familiarity.

When everybody was ready Elizabeth stepped out in the corridors as a lookout. After looking around to make sure there were no guards nearby, she opened the door a crack, slipped through, and closed the door again with the precision of a ballroom dancer. Nobody was there and she signalled the others. She took her cigarettes and hid them inside her hidden blade and they walked slowly down the corridors.

"Where are all the guards?" Salihah asked as their route was very painless.

"Guard watch shift." Kazim answered short and they effortless reached the center of the prison. The courtyard. Elizabeth swallowed her own saliva due to how nervous she had become. She wanted a cigarettes!

She turned to face Salihah and patted her on her shoulder. "Now remember only to say 'may God bless you', 'as you were' or 'pleasing'. Church people like to keep simple in the early medieval times."

"The what times?" Kazim asked and Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"We will take that after we get back to the bureau, hopefully in one piece!" She shocked her head as Kazim took his sister's hand, trying to calm her down.

Elizabeth walked over to Altaïr and checked his cuts in his side. "They look painful."

He stroked her cheek. "Not as painful if you don't return, Elizabeth…" She seemed able to sense the tension that Altaïr was feeling.

"Shh." She placed a finger on his lips to make him silent, but removed it fast as she replaced it with her lips, placing her hand on his cheek so he could know that she wanted him to listen and she whispered afterwards. "Let's make a new deal. I promise to come back. If I ever feel lost and there is a point of no return, then I will jump into a certain death. If you don't want me in your life I will let the water take me and go with the stream, and that ends my life and get out of yours." She realized just how attracted she was to him when she grabbed his waist gently, hopefully without causing him too much pain as their lips communicated on their own.

"But I want you in my life." The man said determined. Their eyes were closed, but opened when they heard the horn of the tower meaning the new guards would soon take their positions.

They broke apart, but Elizabeth sent him a comforting smile. "Then I promise to come back. Listen, after you reach the outside of the gates, go to the harbor where a man will be sitting and singing. Tell him to play a special English song, and he will take you to the new bureau. God bless you Altaïr. I will see you on the other side." She gave him the bag. "The Apple is inside. Don't use it unless you really have to."

Elizabeth's eyes reminded Altaïr of another woman, one who had been in his life until two years ago. She, too, had looked at him - stared hard at him -with eyes like this one. Altaïr embraced the British woman, and, against his will, he walked after Salihah and both of them covered their faces. Elizabeth and Kazim didn't have time to stay around and watch.

"We getter get on with it." Kazim said as they watched their dearest reaching to gates of the prison but they knew that they had to hurry. As soon as the new guards would find their colleague in a rotten cell where a high ranking assassin should have been then the alarms would be on. "Should we take the tower?" Elizabeth nodded to Kazim's idea. It sounded like a good plan since everything had worked out so far and she sighed as she took a last look at the gates.

The two rescuers started to run from where they came from and their destination was the defence tower that had a watch point towards the sea. Despite the fact she Elizabeth had tricked the man who's watched the gates, working her way through a prison, kill a guard so she could get the keys, kissing Altaïr passionately before sending him off, and run around almost naked inside a highly secure place in the early medieval time had it been a good day so far.

Her lips already missed Altaïr's, and the more she thought about it the faster she ran down the corridors, checking for guards and reach the stairs of the tower. She had no choice but to listen intently.

"It looks like we are going to make it." Kazim said breathless as they slowed down their pace near the stairs. They exhausted for all the excitement of the day. "Do you think that there could guards up there?"

She gave him a half smile. "They very well could be. We need to be careful. We are so close to getting out." Suddenly the bells started to ring, and the two looked at each other. They heard noises from the top of the tower and looked up. A guard! A guard came running towards them and they hid behind a box as they tried to sigh 'shh' to each other.

The guard ran pasted them. "Phew." They both sighed.

"One less in the tower." Kazim stated.

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes, but we have no idea how many there are still up there."

Kazim smiled slightly. "There is only one way to find out." They stood up fast and stepped on the first step.

Elizabeth gave a smile to her partner in crime and whispered: "Follow me Kazim, for I am your Backup Fire Safety Coordinator for this Floor and I possess the off-white prison dress of authority."

They walked silently up to the tower's top where they could see three other guards. They looked at each other with the same worried face. How in the world where they going to get through three guards when it was just the two of them? Neither of them seemed to have a plan of escape since everything up to this point had went by the plan. Suddenly they heard steps coming up the stairs and this time had they nowhere to hide. They shook their heads as they ran into the tower chamber, Elizabeth stabbed one of the men from behind and as she lay him to rest Kazim pulled his sword and pieced another of the guards. As the last guard yelled for help the guard who had ran past the only moments ago appeared and started an attack on Kazim.

Their sword fight was intense as Elizabeth turned her attention to the last guard who drew his sword to. Her prison dress was partly covered in blood and her loose hair floated with the wind. She locked gazes with her opponent and she saw the same fear that would take her heart out of her body if it had been Altaïr's eyes. Kazim and the other guard's sword fight made the only noise in the chamber as Elizabeth was ready for the other to attack. Both of them knew that only one of them would survive. Only one of them would see the sun rise in the horizon the next morning as the birds would patrol the surface of the sea.

"Argh!" a scream sounded from behind but Elizabeth didn't turn around. She focused on the other man and a few seconds later Kazim joined her side. They gave each other a quick gaze as their eyes returned to the last guard. He wasn't big, but robust with sideburns and dark hair like any other Arabic man. His gaze shifted from Elizabeth to Kazim as if he saw Kazim as a bigger threat then the British woman.

"You two." the man mumbled at first but then raised his voice. "An assassin and a whore. How did you get out of the cells?"

Kazim smiled. "Because we are not the people you are talking about. They are already long gone." The guard widened his eyes, screamed and ran towards Kazim, but he was to slow. Kazim swung his blade beautifully and the man embraced his chest after touching Kazim's blade. However his sword was still dangerous and his blade meet Elizabeth's upper arm. She hissed in pain at the connection and placed a hand on the now bleeding wound.

"Elizabeth!" Kazim shouted as he saw the scene pass in front of him. The guard tried to attack Elizabeth, but she activated her hidden blade and stabbed the guard in the abdomen. He fell onto the floor in pain as Kazim rushed over to Elizabeth to check her arm. It wasn't a deep cut but it was at least fifteen centimeters long and was bleeding like a scrape. "Are you alright?"

She nodded as they heard shouts coming from below them. More guards were on their way and the two looked at each other. They walked over to the edge and saw that the other men from the bureau had a boat ready just as planned. Elizabeth lit her last cigarette enjoyed it deeply before lighting a bookcase filled with unknown books and records with the lighter and throw it afterwards into the ocean.

As the tower turned into a hell of fire, the two saw the new guards trying to pass the new underworld and its flames. Kazim jumped first while Elizabeth for a second watched the panicking guards in the courtyard. Now that she was high on nicotine was it now or never. She ran like somebody was chasing her and jumped out into the ocean that surrounded the prison.

_To have a water-soluble continue... _

* * *

><p><strong>AN - time for fun facts: This was actually one of the first chapters I translated when I began the process. And I have to say sorry for my mix between British English and American English... I'm not doing it to confuse you ;_; please believe me. But Let me know if you have questions or comments, and I will do my best to get the next chapter out soon. :) Over and out. **_  
><em>


	39. Above the water and under the sky

**A/N**** : Hello everyone. I hope that you had a good summer :) I'm back on track. Thanks to: DanAlaya, Xemnas-Girl-Forever, marienola, Jess and selen for your reviews. There are very much loved! **_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>As the tower turned into a hell of fire, the two saw the new guards trying to pass the new underworld and its flames. Kazim jumped first while Elizabeth for a second watched the panicking guards in the courtyard. Now that she was high on nicotine was it now or never. She ran like somebody was chasing her and jumped out into the ocean that surrounded the prison.<em>

The men in the boats picked them up as the waves started to get bigger and the wind wanted to dominate the seas. The water was cold but they received blankets on the little wooden boat as they watched the flaming tower, the only thing that enlightened up the early night except the sunset. It was old men who sailed them towards the harbor. Elizabeth was able to relax when he was with older men. Not having to take the lead in everything seemed to lift a weight from her shoulders. And many older men liked her so there were no problems. As they reached the harbor everything was chaos. People were screaming, guards yelling and even the old dog at the shoe shop was nowhere to be seen. Elizabeth looked over, trying to locate Ziyad, but he wasn't there. She prayed with all her heart that Altaïr and Salihah were safe and they began their journey towards the bureau without being seen.

"Elizabeth?" Kazim whispered. She tried to locate him in the dark.

"Yes?" she said with a shiver in her voice. She was cold and couldn't wait to see Altaïr again.

"Next time we recuse somebody we must remember to bring some food or something."

"Food you say?" she sounded surprise. "What for?"

"I'm starving." He mumbled and Elizabeth couldn't do anything but give a little grin. She was hungry too and she really wanted a cigarette, but there wasn't any left. They arrived at the slaughter house and walked in. They got some new clothes, some food and a sense of relief.

Salihah had heard what had happen to Zain and was crying a lot. Elizabeth sat down on a chair in the small room as she listened to her crying. She bent forward, stretched out her hand, and laid it on Salihah's. She kept it there for a full ten seconds. Then, with a look of sorrow on her face, she withdrew her hand and twisted around to face the other way. She told the British woman that she would like to go to Masyaf since she wouldn't be safe on Cyprus anymore.

After Kazim had eaten and rejoined with his sister Elizabeth went out to look for Altaïr. That quickly became more difficult then she thought as nobody knew where he had gone after having his wounds checked out. The doctor told her that he was giving some herbs to deal with the pain. They had made him nausea so he had gone outside for some fresh air. She entered the back yard of the garden and saw a man standing in the middle. She tugged the collar of her cloak closed as if preparing for a wave of bitter cold to come, looking straight ahead with her lips drawn into a perfectly straight line.

"Altaïr?" she asked and he turned slowly around. It was utterly dark outside so she couldn't see his face, only hearing his footsteps touch the gravel on the ground as he walked towards her. "Is something wrong? Does it still hurt?" She asked worried, but no words came from the Grand Master of the Assassin Order at first, but the sound of his footsteps came closer to Elizabeth. She began to hear his breathing and they went deep like he had been out running another marathon and suddenly she could feel his present close to her. "Why aren't you saying anything? Altaïr…?"

"Because I have nothing to say!" He almost shouted. "What you did go over my wildest imagination of what a person, especially what a woman can do!" He said with a minor hint of hiss in his voice. He sounded angry, with a twist of frustration.

"What is there to say?! I just asked you if you were all right! Is that too hard to answer?" She exhaled and took another deep breath. "Okay, fine by me! _Geez, give me a break…!"_ she cried, suddenly wondering if she had made a mistake by saving him as she pushed the man in front of her gently in the chest, even though she couldn't see him, but as she touched his chest he grabbed her wrists and brought her into his embrace.

He held her tight and as she stood there angry and confused she heard some small words: "I'm sorry… Thank you for saving me…" he whispered and her mood changed from angry to lightly relieved in a matter of seconds. She grabbed the loose fabric on his back and there under the star full sky on Cyprus they stood for a moment in silence.

"It's okay…" she whispered back, realizing that she thought of him as a jackass only seconds ago. "I'm just glad that you are alright."

She could feel his fingers tightened their grip. "But why did you do it?" He asked as he stroked his fingers through her hair.

"Well… I had two good reasons." She said quiet as she enjoyed his touch. "First: I need you because I can't find the way back to Masyaf all by myself and the other part: you promised Malik to watch over me." He gave her a small grin. "So I have not only saved you from the prison but also from Malik's wraith. All in one day, you must admit that it is highly impressive." She had a big smirk on her lips when she finished the sentence.

Altaïr grinned. "Yes, I can see that I keep you very busy."

"And the other reason…" Elizabeth whispered, almost like she didn't want him to hear that there was another reason.

He frowned. "The other reason? I thought that you had just said the reasons?"

"No… The part of saving you from Malik's wraith… I can't save you from that one when we get back. It is inevitable that he will hit you for something."

He raised an eyebrow. "So what is the other reason?" He asked, almost expecting another of her small jokes.

"My other reason for saving you is that…" her voice faded away. She thought of their kiss.

"What Elizabeth?" He asked as he stroked her cheek. He considered using the time to think, but he couldn't think of anything to think about.

"I risked me life to save you because there is something good in this world Altaïr… And it is worth fighting for…" She sighed and sent him a little smile even though he could see it. "You are worth fighting for…" she couldn't see him but she felt a brief touch from his lips on her forehead. "Altaïr…?" The little kiss felt like heaven.

What was it about this man that could make her emotionally helpless if he wasn't around and in danger a completely other person. The stars might have known about their conversation, but only their hearts knew just how attracted they were for each other. In a brief moment Elizabeth wanted to kiss Altaïr again but then she felt him kissing the tip of her nose and she looked up, hoping to catch his lips, when the door to the garden opened.

As a reflex the two stepped away from each other and as they suddenly wondered why they weren't in each other's arms anymore, Kazim, Ziyad and Saqr stepped out into the garden, clearly infected by the herbs Ziyad had warned Elizabeth about the day they arrived on Cyprus.

"Najla? Oh…! Master Altaïr!" Saqr said with a clearly sign of surprise in his voice. He narrowed his dark eyes in an attempt to focus in the dark, but despite his effort he couldn't locate them.

"What is it?" Altaïr asked with a bitter tone. Elizabeth crossed her arms and sighed.

"The ship will sail from the harbor soon. You have to go now if you want to make it." Kazim's voice sounded and he was right as Elizabeth turned her gaze caught the upcoming sun rising in the horizon. Time surely flies fast in good company.

"He is right," Elizabeth started as she sighed. "We overheard the Captain about their plans for tomorrow. I will find Salihah. She wishes to go to Masyaf with us." And with those words said Elizabeth passed the three men with heavy footsteps and walked into the building.

Kazim walked over to Altaïr and asked in a minor tone. "Did we interrupt something?" Altaïr sighed and gave Kazim a surrendering look. "Sorry..."

Altaïr sighed again. "It is all right, was there anything else you wanted Kazim?"

"Yes there is actually. I wish to join you on your returning trip to Masyaf. My sister is going so hoped that I could tack along."

"It would be an honor Kazim." Altaïr said with a smile as they went inside to collect their things. After they had said their farewells Saqr suggestion that they took the little ship back to Acre, so they wouldn't track any unnecessary attention, and he was right. The people got on the ship a nice breeze in their favor help them out of the harbor.

Elizabeth walked over to the edge of the small and wooden ship as she smiled and she whispered a farewell to Limassol as the sun started to rise. As she stood there and watched the beautiful warm colors spread she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked to her side, seeing Altaïr with a gently but very tired smile on his lip. "Hello stranger." She whispered to him as she calmly leaned her shoulder against his chest. She liked being close to him, to feel his breath as his heart beat have her a peaceful rhythm to listen to. He leaned a little forward and kissed the British woman in her hair. It was a clear, pleasant morning. There was a chill in the breeze, though, a reminder of how easily the seasons can turn backward.

The trip from Limassol to Acre took about two and a half day and nothing really happened. Some birds would land on the ship, watching Kazim and Saqr talk about how many undiscovered lands there were impossible to reach. Elizabeth turned her attention towards Salihah who hadn't said a word since they entered the waters.

She was in morning. She was not listening to the birds. She was just sitting still, her big, black eyes staring straight ahead. She could have been staring at something or looking at nothing at all. She could have been thinking about something or not thinking at all. From a distance, she looked like a realistic sculpture made of some special material. "Salihah?" Elizabeth said. Her black eyes had a fresh, silken luster but, as before, no perceptible expression. She looked as though she did not want to speak with anyone for the moment, so Elizabeth gave up on any attempt to keep up a conversation and sat beside her on the bench, saying nothing.

Altaïr wrote in his journal or slept the most of the time. The new herbs Ziyad had given him were strong. They took away most of his pain, but made him tired and since there was nothing better to do Altaïr almost slept through a whole day. Elizabeth compared Altaïr's sudden change of sleeping habit to the ones you have when you have hangover from a late Saturday night party. It was the kind of parties where you slept all the Sunday away to get better again. However she took the liberty to make a little sketch or two of Altaïr while he was sleeping.

The assassin was so quiet, so attractive and very much in love. His nightmares had turned into a dreams the second Elizabeth had kissed him and from there the dreams just got better and better. As he turned in his sleep his mind discovered an unconscious feeling. He could feel the feeling so tight and strong to the British woman as she had been willing to sacrifice her life to save him. He then felt an obligation to find out just how strong this feeling was.

He would become a little wiser later that evening as Elizabeth down to check up upon him. She stroked his cheek gently and kissed him as he invited her to lay by his side. He pulled a blanket over them, allowing them a little privacy as he tasted her lips gently. It was a taste he would always remember. It was… sweet. Sweet mixed and the hot spice of their lips dancing together. Sweet with the satisfaction of the lust that burned in their veins, especially the assassin. Altair was addicted to that specific taste. He simply couldn't get enough. He wished to run his tongue languidly over that sweet body, over the smooth skin, between ridges of sharp muscle, loving how Elizabeth would shiver, moan and squirm under him, savoring that sweet and loving taste.

But his body was in a too rough state to even try but it was hard to deny the fact that he couldn't wait until they would be ready to make love at some point. "How can you taste so decent?" Elizabeth murmured into Altaïr's neck as he fell asleep with a clear smile on his lips and the woman he adored by his side.

When they reached the harbor of Acre a gloomy and mystical afternoon the crew of the ship prepared the ship to reach a dock. Kazim and Salihah was the first to into the mainland and Saqr followed them. Before he stepped on the bridge Altaïr thanked the crew for their help. They bowed in respect for Altaïr and as the master assassin was ready to board the ship he turned and looked at Elizabeth. He raised his hand as a sign that he wanted her close. She saunter peacefully up to the man with a scar across his lips, smiled and took his hand as they together walked over the bridge and onto a dock in the harbor of Acre.

The air had its usually cold chill to it as it touched the travelers' skin and clothes. Saqr was the first to say something. "Should we go to the bureau first?"

Altaïr nodded as he placed his bag on the ground and looked around. "Is there something wrong?" Elizabeth asked but Altaïr just shocked his head.

"This place… it just brings back memories." He told her, remembering when his target was the Templar Sibrand.

"I have an idea master." Saqr started and he got Altaïr's attention. "I will ride for Masyaf right now with the news about Siraj al Din and wait for you there."

"Why not wait?" Salihah asked. "The bureau can send a bird with information about Siraj al Din and that we are here."

"But what if the bird doesn't reach Masyaf?" Saqr asked. "It is better to be on the safe side. The information has to been spread out and that can only been done from Masyaf."

Everyone nodded except Altaïr. "The rest of us will go to the bureau. I will write to Malik and inform him of our status."

"As you wish Grand Master." Saqr replied as he grabbed his bag and left the group.

"Come on." Kazim said. "Let's go."

_To have a mustard continue..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Again I hope that you liked it :) I'm semi looking for a new beta reader for the story because my other is very busy. So if you think that it could be something for you please contact me :)** **LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	40. The Acre romance

**A/N - WEEKEND SURPRISE! I was in a wonderful mood to translate here the other day. Thanks to Xemnas-Girl-Forever, kenokosan, selen and solaheartnet! Your reviews gives me so much motivation and I am glad that you like the story. This chapter contains the first scene I translated for this FF. Brings backs memories. That is over a year ago... Well I hope that you like this chapter and next time I update it will be chapter 40! (This is not because the first is a preface, does not count.) Enjoy :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Why not wait?" Salihah asked. "The bureau can send a bird with information about Siraj al Din and that we are here."<em>

_"But what if the bird doesn't reach Masyaf?" Saqr asked. "It is better to be on the safe side. The information has to been spread out and that can only been done from Masyaf."_

_Everyone nodded except Altaïr. "The rest of us will go to the bureau. I will write to Malik and inform him of our status."_

_"As you wish Grand Master." Saqr replied as he grabbed his bag and left the group._

_"Come on." Kazim said. "Let's go."_

The streets of Acre were dirty and full with Templar soldiers. After Saqr had left them the others they went for the bureau. Elizabeth stayed close to Altaïr the whole time as if she was afraid that he would disappear again. The smell on the streets hadn't changed and dead animals still lay in the dirt and corners as many beggars and other unfortunate souls were everywhere to be seen as the group made their way through small alleys. "Kazim, it is this way." Salihah said in a low voice when Kazim went towards the main gates. Salihah was in morning over Zain's death but she dealt with it as if she still thought that he was alive. Zain's body was burned in the fire so Salihah didn't get the chance to say goodbye.

Elizabeth understood how she felt. She too didn't get the chance to say farewell to her mother when she was a child. Her mother… Her German mother who had been a singer at an evening club. She had however once been in the army before Elizabeth was born. As much a legend for her temper as for her outstanding carrier, it was difficult for many to see how so much intensity that could be compacted into her mother's diminutive, almost childlike frame. Her long dark brown bangs and delicate facial features only reinforced the picture of eternal youth. Elizabeth's childhood home was near the seashore, and she grew up with the dry sound of sand-filled wind blowing against her windows. For some reason the trip across the sea reminded her of that.

"I know that." Kazim said and shocked his head. He had been awfully polite since it had become clear what state Altaïr's body was in. The guards on Cyprus had beaten him up very badly, but the herbs Ziyad had giving him before departure help him function for the time being. "I was just checking for Templars. They seem to be everywhere."

Altaïr nodded as he tightened his lips. "Yes. It is unusual that there is that many." He could see that Elizabeth looked around. "What is it?" He asked as a cloud robbed them from the rays of the sun.

"They are not all Templars." She said and pointed towards a group of men standing close to a fountain. "Their armors… Those are from the East countries, not from the west." She looked down at the ground as she saw something moving. It was street rats. Some of them had the size of an everyday house cat. She frowned.

Altaïr and Kazim took a closed look. "You are right." Altaïr responded. "I haven't seen such uniform designs since I was a child."

"Let me take a closer look." Kazim said and departed from the group.

"Kazim, no!" Salihah hissed but her brother was already on his way. If she started to scream now it could get them into troubles. "He is hopeless."

Elizabeth nodded as she supported Altaïr so he wouldn't fall. "Kazim... the middle age Batman."

"What?" Altaïr and Salihah asked at the same time and all Elizabeth could do was to sigh.

They watched Kazim coming running back after some minutes. "Is he going to attack a whole high school reunion?" Elizabeth asked.

"You are not going to believe this." Kazim started as he returned to the group. "Stefano is scheduled to come back to Acre tomorrow. We need to get out of this city."

"For that we need the bureau's help. Come on lets go." Altaïr said and they went to the bureau. Salihah and Elizabeth waited outside since they couldn't get over the walls and thanks the herbs were Altaïr able to get over the walls (with the help of the ladder) and into the bureau.

"What do we do now?" Salihah said.

"We wait, I guess…" Elizabeth sighed. They were standing in an alley, knowing that there was only a stone wall between her and the assassin. After 15 minutes of waiting Elizabeth said to Salihah that it began to look suspicious that two women just stood there going nothing. Elizabeth suggested that they entered the bureau. _"If you can't stop the party - crash it."_

They walked around the stone building, cautions that no guards or any eyes saw them as they found a ladder to the roof. They jumped down the hole and landed in the entrance. Walking in the two women saw that the rafiq was alone. "Where is my brother?" Salihah asked nervous.

"Outside." The old man said answered. "They were going to bring you two in here."

"Typical." Elizabeth mumbles, placing her hands on her hips as Kazim walks in.

"Where have you two been?" Altaïr asked.

"Here…" the two women answered at the same time.

"But why?" Kazim questioned.

"We saw some Limassol guard outside." Elizabeth said and Altaïr nodded.

"How did you get into the bureau?" inquired Kazim and looked surprised at his sister.

"We jumped from the building from across the street…" Elizabeth lied.

"We can't run up against the wall and catch the edge like you two squirrels." Salihah replied as she pouted her lips. Kazim and Altaïr stood with wide open eyes and looked at the two women who crossed their arms and for a second looked very bad ass. In the background you could hear the rafiq laugh and Altaïr followed the rafiq's example as he shook his head, smirked and walked over to Elizabeth's side and swung his arm around her back and she copied him.

"I have to admit that I'm impressed." Altaïr started, but the smile disappeared with a sigh. "But…"

"What is it Altaïr?" Elizabeth asked, turned a little and placed her hand his chest. Altaïr stroked her cheek with the back of his knuckles as he gazed at her then looked at Kazim and the rafiq.

"If the Captains guards really are here, then it means that it will be dangerous to leave Acre for all of us. If any of those men recognize you two… or me or Kazim for that matter…" He pointed at Salihah and Elizabeth. "We wouldn't have enough assassins to make a rescue this time." Altaïr explained and the rafiq nodded.

"I suppose that you are right Altaïr." The old man said as he came from behind the counter. "However you can't smuggle them out as they look now and the faster the better. Not that I don't enjoy your company but this Captain maybe thinks that your ship will arrive tomorrow."

"Of course." Kazim started. "He thinks that we are behind him, but we travelled faster due to the size of our ship."

"We can start by finding the women some new clothes. Kazim will you please help me?" The rafiq asked with a little cough.

"Of course rafiq." Kazim answered and pointed at Salihah. "Come."

"Come? Why?" she asked confused. She was truly tired and her eyes looked dry from all the crying she had doing since the death of her fiancée.

"I need you to try the clothes to see if they fit you two." Kazim said in a 'trying to comfort' voice.

"Ahh… I'm coming." Salihah responded. Kazim and Salihah walked out of the room with the rafiq as Elizabeth and Altaïr stayed behind.

They looked at each other with passion in their eyes and none of them wanted the delay the inevitable any longer. Elizabeth moved her hand to his shoulder, pulled his hood down for a closer look and stroked the fabric of the tunic between her fingers as Altaïr leaned forward and kissed her on her forehead. She looked up as she smiled at him, grabbed the lose fabric from his tunic and pulled his body until his lips down to hers.

Their lips touched the other very gently, an almost not touching kiss, but there was no doubt about the effect it had. They broke apart, only to look at each other as Altaïr placed his index finger under Elizabeth's chin and pushed her head slightly up so he could catch her lips again.

"Elizabeth…" Altaïr panted in a low almost not existing voice. They had delayed it for so long, both willing to wait for the other. A prove of this was when Kazim walked into the room, talking about escape plans but as he saw them kissing he gasped on the spot. However they didn't stop, on the contrary Altaïr tightened his grip around the British woman's waist, and lifted her up a little bit as he guided their bodies to one of the corners of the room.

"Mm mm…" Elizabeth's back felt the cold stone wall but forgot about it when Altaïr moaned her name and she swung her arms around his neck to lock his lips with hers. She had never felt such a rush of adrenaline before and she prayed that he wouldn't stop, however she realized that Kazim was in the room with them and she whispered it to Altaïr who smiled at her. Their lips broke apart slowly as they knew that they had to return to reality even though none of them wanted to. "Yes Kazim?" Altaïr asked as he stroked Elizabeth's cheek with his fingertips, not taking his eyes of her.

"Umm Yes... I…" he stuttered nervous. Elizabeth gave Altaïr a little smirk as the two lovebirds looked into each other's eyes. "The rafiq has a plan." Kazim finally said.

Altaïr kissed Elizabeth in her long hair and then looked at Kazim. "I and Salihah will go first. We can't travel together. We are supposed to act as husband and wives and travel separately." Kazim said and Altaïr nodded. "The guards would be looking for two women and two men and not separately." Elizabeth swung her arms around Altaïr's masculine waist, tightened her grip around the master assassin as she rested her head on his chest. He looked at her as he lifted his arm behind her back and placed his hand on her shoulder, bringing her closer to him. She was at least a head smaller than her assassin, but the perfect height to rest her head. She restrained however herself so she wouldn't hurt the man she loved.

"It sounds dangerous…" Salihah's words expressed a great deal of concern for the operation of getting them out of Acre. "What about we travelled alone?"

"That wouldn't be a good an idea since the guards are not use to see a woman travel alone." Altaïr explained as he tightened his grip around Elizabeth's shoulder. She could fell his fear of the mission shaking in his fingertips. "But we have to get going soon."

"I will go and change." Elizabeth said and walked with Salihah into the other room and closed the door.

Elizabeth could still hear what they talked about in the other room. "What about Kazim travels with Najla?" The rafiq suggested.

"So…" Salihah said in a special tone to get Elizabeth's attention. The British woman looked at the other, not feeling comfortable about the smirk on Salihah's lips.

"What…?"

"You and Altaïr… Who would have ever guessed?" she grinned and Elizabeth raised an eye brow. "Well… It was about time."

Elizabeth pouted but nodded after a moment. "I guess so… It is not like we didn't know what the other wanted… We just… it just... took a moment for us to realize that this is what we wanted…" She paused, looking into her bag. "You get my point."

"Well… Better late than never? Have you always liked Altaïr?"

"Ow no!" Elizabeth gasper and Salihah looked concerned at the other.

"What is it?"

"I forgot the drawings on the ship…" Elizabeth took in a long, deep breath, and slowly let it out. _"Dammit_."

"You gave me a scare." Salihah said as she changed her clothes. She wore a cotton grey dress that had to be meant for midsummer. Over the dress she wore a heavy, grass-green winter cloak, and on her bare feet she wore faded gray sandals—a somewhat odd combination for the season. The dress was too thin, the cloak too thick. On her, though, the outfit did not seem especially out of place. Perhaps she was expressing her own grief or special worldview by this mismatch. It was not entirely out of the question. But probably she had just chosen her clothing at random without much thought.

"I can draw some new ones I guess." Elizabeth said and got dress. Afterwards the two women rejoined the men and they started their journey back to Masyaf.

_To have a promising continue... _

* * *

><p><strong>A-N Due to EuroCosplay at MCM Expo, London, I don't know when I will upload again, but I promise to hurry :) Please review, fav andor alert. Thank you :)**


	41. The doubt of the Eagle

**A/N Thank you for lovely reviews! selen96, Xemnas-Girl-Forever, DanAlaya & solaheartnet ! You guys make me wanna translate even harder! **

* * *

><p>The hills retained the withered look of winter, which brought out the brilliance of the evergreens. The smell of the air was different, too, Elizabeth realized as she watched the scenery streaming past her eyesight and listened to the sound of horseshoes touching the ground. At some point, Elizabeth had fallen asleep. She awoke when a couple not far from them had started to arguing loudly. Altaïr was sitting in the same position, staring straight ahead. Elizabeth had no idea what he was, in fact, looking at. Maybe an eagle high in the sky? Elizabeth gave it some thought.<p>

"Are you still tired?" Her assassin suddenly asked as he dropped a bucket in the well to get some water. They had made a quick stop for supplies. Elizabeth turned her head towards Altaïr and looked at him for a moment as if observing the flow of a distant cloud or considering how best to deal with a slow-learning dog.

"No." She said in a voice lacking expression, but smiling as she walked over to him. Their lips found each other. This brought their conversation to a tentative end. As they rode further they watched the featureless houses without end stretched across the flat, unimaginative earth with many insects in the air. Had the people living in those houses something or someone to loss? Elizabeth often found herself wondering about it since she found Altaïr. She didn't want to think about them, but she had no choice. They were already on her mind. Elizabeth caught Altaïr sighing. "Are you tired?" Then she placed her palm over Altaïr's hand that was wrapped around her waist.

He nodded. She had noticed that he had become very earnest with her. He didn't try to cover weaknesses or flaws. They probably looked like a pair of fond lovers to the people around them. There was quite an age difference, but Elizabeth looked younger than her actual age. Their size difference also probably amused some onlookers. Altaïr was tall, tanned, muscular with bread shoulders, had a clear facial structure and strong hands.

A detailed examination of Elizabeth's face from the front would reveal that the size and shape of her ears were significantly different, the left one much bigger and malformed. No one ever noticed this, however, because her hair nearly always covered her ears. Her lips formed a tight straight line, suggesting that she was not easily approachable. Also contributing to this impression were her small, narrow nose, somewhat protruding cheekbones, broad forehead, and long, straight eyebrows. All of these were arranged to sit in a pleasing oval shape, however, and while tastes differ, few would object to calling her a beautiful woman.

Also their names were from different cultures. And Elizabeth had become tired of people not being able to pronounce her name. Telling people her name was always a bother in this time period. As soon as the name left her lips, the other person looked puzzled or confused.

"You're not afraid anymore," he asked without a question mark, bring her back to the now.

"No, I'm not," Elizabeth answered more relaxed then last time he asked her that question and she was not lying. Elizabeth seemed relieved and went on holding his hand. Her fingers and palm were as smooth as ever, and free of sweat. She waited for him to continue. But he remained silent. He was possibly in a lot of pain… Elizabeth thought, but she was in no frame of mind to think deeply about such matters. They had to return to Masyaf fast due to the possibly damage Siraj al Din could have done. Then she closed her eyes and recited the usual prayer, the words of which meant nothing. The meaning didn't matter. Reciting was the important thing.

"What are you murmuring?" Altaïr asked with a whispering close to her ear. It gave her a shiver down her spine.

After the prayer she opened her eyes and looked at him. His eyes rested upon her face. Her face didn't look like the standard kind of beautiful, but her special features made her face interesting and fascinating. Her hair had become long and especially curly due to the herbs people used to wash their hair with. "A little prayer for Malik and Masyaf."

"You miss Malik?"

"I do. Don't you?"

He nodded. "Yes I do." Elizabeth could feel that there was more Altaïr wanted to say, but she didn't persecute it. She understood that he wanted to return to Masyaf as fast as possible, but his wounds demanded that they didn't stress. The horse seemed to enjoy the slow pace.

They camped near a well, about a day's ride from Masyaf. The orange and red colored sun had started to touch the horizon as they began to eat. Altaïr had started to lecture Elizabeth about self-defense. "When your enemy does that: block it and kick him right in between his leg." Altaïr explained and Elizabeth listened to every word. "When your enemy will frighten you with screams he doesn't expect you to make a counter attack." Altaïr stood up, raised his sword to demonstrate it to her.

"That doesn't sound like a sneak attack." Elizabeth smiled and Altaïr returned it.

"Well, take off your shoes and walk your way in. Don't look any one in the eyes until your target is silent." He said and sat down again. After dinner Altaïr started to write in his journal and Elizabeth took care of the horse. Abba had gone back to Masyaf with their horses due to safety reason so it wasn't Elizabeth's horse Suha or Altaïr's stallion Abdul-Azim they had been travelling on. Kazim and Salihah had taking another shorter route with Rauf so they wouldn't attract unwanted attention.

After caring for the horse, which was young and easy Elizabeth went inside their tent, sat down behind Altaïr and placed her hands on his back as she leaned forward. Elizabeth was close to him. It was like a wish coming true. A wish she didn't even knew that she had until every recently. Elizabeth wasn't tall but small and thin to every unknown soul, but she was hiding her well trained muscles under her clothes. Her fingers moved a little, almost trying to grab the fabric on the back of Altaïr's white tunic. It was like she could feel that something was bothering him. That small silent that screamed for others to react, then her hands traveling around to his chest without squeezing to hard. She didn't want to cause him more pain, but letting him know that she was there for him. "What are you writing?" She asked with closed eyes.

"Nothing important." He said simply as closed the little book and placed it on the ground. His hands placed themselves on top of Elizabeth's.

She sighed. When she tried to think, reality hovered nearby, and then retreated into the distance. "Altaïr?"

"Yes?"

"What is bothering you?" She pulled his hood down and placed a kiss in his neck. "Is it because you are in pain?"

To her surprise he shook his head. "My pain isn't something I can't stand." He paused.

"Then what?" She asked. There was something about the man's way of speaking that bothered her, as though he were leaving something important unsaid.

"I was reflecting on something after we left the city." He stroked her fingers. "Something that has caught my eyes and mind in the many cities I have entered. I saw it too in Acre on our way our and earlier today." She could sense that whatever it was it troubled him. He finally sighed. "Man seeks dominion over all that he encounters. I suppose it is a natural tendency for us to aspire towards mastery of our surroundings." He explained with well choosing words. "But this should not include other human beings. Every day more and more are pressed into service – by deception or by force. Others, though not so firmly imprisoned, are made to feel as if their lives are worthless."

"I don't understand." She whispered.

He turned around. "I don't want to control you." Their eyes met. "I have seen the ways in which men persecute women. Heard the cruel words hurled at those who come here from other lands. Watched as those who believe or act differently are made to suffer..." The tone of his voice had changed. He was serious and Elizabeth could see a glimpse of fear in his eyes.

"Are you afraid?" She asked. Not in a nervous, but in a confused voice.

"We discuss such things often – watching as we do from the spires of Masyaf. What can be done to stop this? To encourage tolerance and equality? Some days we speak of education, believing that knowledge will free us from immorality." He paused and looked down in his lap. She lifted his hood away from his face. "But as I walk the streets and see slaves sent off to auction – my heart grows cold. When I see the husband hurl abuses and stones at his wife, insisting she exists only to serve him – my fists clench. And when I see children torn from their parents so that another man might profit – sent off to suffer beneath the desert sun and die..."

Elizabeth saw a tear created in the corner of his eye. She squeezed his hands. There had to be more. This couldn't be something he only had spent a day or two on. The source of this had to come deep from inside of him.

"Does that make me an awful person since I possess the skill necessary for such executions? When you have the power to do it Elizabeth, what can stop you and where is the border from liberator to executioner? " He made a final pause. "...On these days, I do not think that dialogue will make a difference. On these days, I can think only of how the perpetrators need to die."

"You can't change the world with the snap of your fingers Altaïr, even though it could very tempting to try." All she did was look directly at Altaïr, her lips forming a tight, straight line. Even he has his doubt and he would like to share them with her.

Their eyes met again. Her most attractive facial feature was her deep, striking eyes. He was so lost in them. She hardly blinked and seemed almost not to be breathing. Elizabeth kept looking straight into Altaïr's eyes as if she were looking into an empty house with her face pressed up against the glass. He leaned forward, placing his palm on her cheek and kissed her softly on her lips. She was by his side and wanted to be there. She had a slender build, in proportion to which the size of her breasts could not help but attract his attention as he brought her closer.

"Elizabeth…" He whispered softly as he placed his hand on her hip and squeezed a little. His lips stroked down her jaw, chin and neck but his eyes had unwillingly found their focus. Her breasts. They were beautifully shaped as well, even covered by clothes. Altaïr had to caution himself not to look down there, but he couldn't help it. His eyes moved to her chest as if toward the center of a great whirlpool. His body slowly began to lose control as he placed Elizabeth on her back, still kissing her.

Her fingertips rested on his cheeks, allowing her to control his head and its movement. In Altaïr's present women would usually give him control but this twenty-nine-year-old woman, was different. Elizabeth even though she clearly was physically weaker than the assassin fought in her own way. The mere sight of her sent a violent shudder through him. It was the same feeling the first sight of her had given him when he first saw her I the garden of the fortress of Masyaf, but in her presence it was far stronger. A certain something, he felt, had managed to work its way in through a tiny opening and was trying to fill a blank space inside him. The void was not one that Elizabeth had made. It had always been there inside Altaïr. She had merely managed to shine a special light on it.

As they continued to kiss Elizabeth suddenly began to feel her body temperature rising. Altaïr's hand suddenly rested on her right breast and she caught herself liking his touch. It gave her a small shiver, as if shielding herself from a cold autumn blast. She wished to feel his touch without clothes on. His palm on her naked breast… The thought alone could make her moan as Altaïr licked her neck. He was close. Maybe too close? Her tiny body almost disappeared under him. No, this felt exceptional as she tried to find the words to express her desire for the younger man.

Altaïr gazed at her. There were moments in a man's life that remained indelibly imprinted on his brain for one reason or another. Events that threw open the window to a dark, shadowed corner of his soul and revealed truths he'd search for within himself all his life. It was that feeling Altaïr felt when he was close to Elizabeth. He desired her, almost enough to he couldn't stand it. He fell peacefully asleep in her arms. Elizabeth could only imagine his pain as she stroked her fingers throw his hair. What a spell he had casted on her? They slept side by side that night. It felt natural. The British woman listened to the assassin's soft breathing and before she knew it morning had arrived.

The next day they rode towards Masyaf. She suddenly grinned out of the blue. This caught his attention. "What is it?"

"I think that it is funny…" She grinned.

"What is?" He asked confused.

She turned a little and looked at his face. "I have given my heart to the most dangerous man alive… I find it a bit amusing." She stopped for a second. "Altaïr…. I have a little request though…"

"What is it?" he asked as she stroked her finger tips over his cheeks.

"Kiss me…? Please…." She whispered as her hands grabbed his cheek and drew him into a kiss. It was enjoyable for both of them. As the two rode towards the fortress their connections were in the sky and their senses felt it. They grinned and smiled lovely to each other but stopped as they saw the gates of Masyaf. Their faces dropped and eyes widened.

_To have a trustworthy continued... _

* * *

><p><strong>AN - the next chapter will be uploaded around the beginning of November. Many of the later chapters has been translated to insure the right pace, but the next chapter has proven more difficult**** then first excepted. Hopefully the chapters will come more regularly :)**_  
><em>


	42. The arrow that wasn't meant for love

**A/N To solaheartnet, Xemnas-Girl-Forever, DanAlaya, lastwinter42, kenokosan & Tulippen**. Your reviews are like gold and priceless. Thank you so much. They are very much loved. There is a long A/N in the button due to many similar questions I have received. Thank you and I hope that you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

><p><em>She turned a little and looked at his face. "I have given my heart to the most dangerous man alive… I find it a bit amusing." She stopped for a second. "Altaïr…. I have a little request though…"<em>

_"What is it?" he asked as she stroked her finger tips over his cheeks._

_"Kiss me…? Please…." She whispered as her hands grabbed his cheek and drew him into a kiss. It was enjoyable for both of them. As the two rode towards the fortress their connections were in the sky and their senses felt it. They grinned and smiled lovely to each other but stopped as they saw the gates of Masyaf. Their faces dropped and eyes widened._

"What happened here?" Elizabeth asked as they rode through the gates to the mountain village. It was… abandoned. A small fog had captured the otherwise lovely village and turned it into a ghost town. They looked at each other as Elizabeth said the obvious to break the silence. "The town is… deserted?" Altaïr didn't say anything and it confirmed his thoughts. The horse started to wander around and ended at the fountain where it started to drink the chilling water. It made the only sound that reached their ears except the otherwise always present wind. It was afternoon and the sun was hidden behind thin, grey clouds, making the atmosphere tenser by the minute. Taking Elizabeth's hand they started to walk up the slope towards the castle.

"I have never seen the town so deserted." He paused, like he wanted to say more but he didn't. The assassin's eyes wandered from empty house to empty house. Even the marked was abandoned. No running children or old men chattering in the corners. Even the animal life seemed to have left the town.

"I wonder what could have happened." Elizabeth said, hoping that he wouldn't stop taking. The silence in the town was in its own way very loud and panic could arrive at any moment. But that was the problem, no sound and no movement.

"I don't know, but wait here." Altaïr suddenly said and Elizabeth gabbed at him. "I will see what is going on inside the fortress."

"Wait here? You can't be serious." Her eyes widened in horror, knowing that he knew more then he told her.

"I have never been more serious Elizabeth." His eyes told her that he wasn't going to start arguing with her. "I will check the fortress. If it is empty I will return and we will discuss what to do next."

"And what if it isn't empty?" She pouted, tightening her grip around his hand.

"I improvise." He simply said.

"With those injuries?!" She gasped, letting go of his hand. Now she had the upper hand for once and was not to be argued with. The assassin broadened his eyes at her response. "Altaïr… with all due respect." She exhaled. "If there is anyone in the fortress that we don't see eye to eye with, then you are in no condition to fight." She sighed. "And I don't know how to defend either of us if it comes to that…"

Altaïr shrugged. "When and if your enemy attack: block him like I shown you and kick him right in between his leg." For a moment it seemed to be the answer to everything. Elizabeth looked confused but the man next to her appeared resolved.

"You really mean that?" She widened her eyes in horror. This was a weird conversation. Was she being Punk'd? She looked around.

He nodded. "If you kick a man in his groin is it important not to hesitate."

"Okay," Elizabeth started. "One had to deliver a lightning attack to the adversary's weakest point and do so mercilessly and with the utmost ferocity—just as when Hitler easily brought down France by striking at the weak point of the Maginot Line. One must not hesitate. A moment of indecision could be fatal." Then she nodded, amused.

Altaïr's face could best be described as a question mark. He turned so they stood opposite each other, nose to nose, starring. None of them wanted to back out and none of them got the chance. Suddenly Altaïr's eyes widened and before Elizabeth could found out why a piece of cloth covered her mouth and nose as she saw two men drawing their swords behind Altaïr. It had been a trap! She thought as she tried to kick however was holding her. Her eyes started to get heavy as she realized that the cloth contain some kind of sleeping drug. First her body, then her eyes and suddenly, darkness was all that was left.

Elizabeth woke slowly, feeling like she hadn't slept at all and looked around. She was inside the fortress, in the courtyard. Sheer-walled in dull, grey, forbidding stone, a well stood in its center, but it was otherwise bare, quite unlike the ornately decorated areas usually to be found within or around the fortress. As her view returned to normal it became clearer to her that she wasn't alone. She was surrounded by village inhabitants, old as well as young, men as well as women. Narrowing her eyes she was sure that she saw a familiar face. Salihah!

A deep exhale escaped from the British woman's lips as she was relieved to see her friend and suddenly they made eye contact. Elizabeth tried to give her a distance smile but an enormous howl from above her startled her. She had heard those cries before. On Cyprus. _Altaïr…! _ She looked up, finding an unknown face in her view's path and he smirked at her. He too had been on Cyprus! He was one of the thugs from the stables! "Get up!" He ordered in a raw voice and grabbed her shoulder and a handful of her hair which affectedly dragged up to her feet.

"Argh!" She snapped but rose to her feet in protest. There were fearful eyes among those who looked at the awkward scenery. Before Elizabeth could understand anything she found herself on top of the slope where she could see Altaïr getting beat up by Siraj al Din and one of his thugs. That snake…

"Where is it?!" Siraj al Din screamed. Two other thugs came out of the fortress, both looking annoyed as they approached their leader. At that stage, he still wielded a certain degree of control over them. Siraj al din shook his head and in a strained voice hissed. "Find it!" The thugs returned inside and the snake tattooed man gazed suddenly at Elizabeth, then he smirked. "Finally she is awake. Bring her over here!"

Again the big man behind her grabbed her hair and dragged her over to Siraj al Din. In front of him was Altaïr, Malik and two other men. They were all tied up, robes keeping their hands together at their back except Malik. He had another binding but the British woman didn't care. "Let me go…!" Elizabeth hissed, trying to break free. The man tied her up too and as the snake's face darkened he grabbed Elizabeth from the other man and pushed her over to the men with a force that caused her to knock Malik over. "Sorry…" She whispered to her friend as she tried to straighten herself.

"Are you okay?" Malik whispered and she nodded. For a moment Siraj al Din left to talk to some of his men.

"What happened here?" Elizabeth asked as she gazed at Malik. His face too was swollen, possibly beaten as well.

"A coup. Two days ago. It was a trap." Malik answered.

"I kind of got that." Elizabeth whispered back as her attention turned to her lover behind her. "Altaïr…?" She tried to turn around, wanted to see in him in the corner of her eye.

"I'm fine…" He gasped low.

"You are hopeless at lying Altaïr."

"Elizabeth…" Malik suddenly whispered.

"Yes?"

"Do you still have the knife I gave you?"

Her eyes widened, feeling the strap and sheath tightening against her thigh and nodded. "Yes, but it is around my upper thigh." Malik raised an eyebrow and they both thought the same. _How in the world to get it?_ "What are they looking for?"

"The apple." Malik answered short. Come to think of it, where was the apple? Elizabeth remembered that she returned it to Altaïr before they separated in the Limassol castle on Cyprus, but he hadn't mentioned since. Where was it? "Do you remember the night where we thought you had been attack?"

"You mean the morning I found my bed covered in blood?" Elizabeth tried to remember the scenery. She had stayed with Musa'id all night and when she returned to her chamber her bed was soaked with blood. There had also been a break in during the night but they hadn't found out what was missing.

Malik nodded. "It turns out that one of Siraj al Din's thugs had stolen one of our emblems. He had sent a letter, describing you being caught in Acre and that Altaïr had been taking hostage. I didn't believe him at first, but then the letter with the emblem came. The emblem is used by the rafiq in our bureaus, so I thought that Jabal had sent it." One could clearly hear the shame in his voice. "When Siraj Al Din returned a couple a days ago, saying that they had been followed we got everyone inside the fortress and then it turned ugly."

"The won over the entire assassin brotherhood?" Elizabeth gasped in horror.

"No, we had sent several of our men to look for the enemy." Malik answered.

"The enemy that will never came…" Elizabeth sighed.

"Exactly." Malik nodded in deep disgust.

Elizabeth gazed at Altaïr who remind silent. He could read her expression, but shook his head. It was clear that he knew but it would be foolish to give the apple to Siraj al Din. The point was obvious. Gazing around she saw women and children whipping and sobbing because of fear. "We need to come up with a plan." A raspy voice said from behind. Elizabeth recognized the voice as Rauf, the man who had helped her escape from the fortress in Acre and who had travelled with Kazim and Salihah. He wasn't wearing his mask and Elizabeth saw a gentle face with signs of experience with death and loneliness. His dark eyes were a focus point and they were burning with fires like Altaïr's and Malik's.

Elizabeth didn't know the last one but had seen him before. Suddenly one of the thugs came and grabbed Malik and brought him inside the fortress. He didn't resist, knowing to well that he would lose. Siraj al Din turned to the little group, smirked and grabbed Elizabeth's hair once more and dragged her towards the entrance. She hissed in pain, struggling to get free but his hand had a firm grip around her. "Altaïr! You tell me where the apple is or our whore will meet her God!"

Elizabeth was more angry then scared, but Siraj al Din stopped about seven meters away, pulling her to her knees. "Let me go, you snake!" She hissed, struggling helplessly against him, but there was no use. There was a sudden pull and then Elizabeth felt forward, her head free of Siraj al Din's grip. Before Elizabeth realized what had happened she caught Rauf's and Altaïr's widened eyes and she felt to the ground. Turning she saw Siraj al Din holding a handful of light brown and curly hair. _Shit_, she thought. It was her hair.

"I promise you assassins! Next time it will be an arm or a leg!" Siraj al Din yelled holding up the cut part of Elizabeth's hair, then threw it to the ground.

"Why do you do this?!" The unknown assassin behind Altaïr asked. "You were one of us! Traitor!"

Siraj al Din shrugged like he didn't seem to care. "Because your Master have something that I want." His eyes met Altaïr's gaze.

"Then fight me on an equal level!" Altaïr stood up, his hands still tied on his back.

"Fight you? Do you think that I'm stupid?!" He laughed and grabbed Elizabeth. "I knew that you had his trust." He whispered in the British woman's ear. Time stood still as Elizabeth suddenly felt the robe around her wrists loosen. Her trip over the ground had caused it release itself partly, almost enough to get her hands free, but she needed to get close to Altaïr. Patience suddenly became a product on demand as she timed her breathing and waited until the other two thugs went inside the library, leaving Siraj al Din alone with Elizabeth, Altaïr, Kazim and the unknown assassin on top of the slope.

Her plan was to knock Siraj al Din on his ass, maybe kick him in his groin, then run to the assassins and cut their robes up with her knife that was placed on her upper thigh. She had however never used the knife before and didn't know how sharp it was or if it would be able to cut throw the robes. If she was going to do it – and she was going to do it – then it had to be soon. Suddenly Siraj al Din grabbed Elizabeth's upper arm and squeezed her wound she had inflicted on Cyprus. She cried out in pain as she understood that she had to knock him over soon. "That is for Cyprus you whore!" That was it. Elizabeth turned around, taking Siraj al Din by surprise and forced her knee to his stomach, too high for his groin but it knocked him over to the ground, causing the back of his head to slam into a medium size rock.

As a woman, Elizabeth had no concrete idea how much it hurt to suffer a hard kick in the balls, though judging from the reactions and facial expressions of men she had kicked, she could at least imagine it. Not even the strongest or toughest man, it seemed, could bear the pain and the major loss of self-respect that accompanied it. She untied her robes and hurried over to Altaïr and the others who were stunned at the sudden change of event.

She couldn't run, her arm causing her so much pain that she had to struggle just to keep from not passing out. "I'm going to cut you lose." She mumbled to Altaïr as she reached for her knife, hearing Siraj al Din starting to curse her in the background. She had to hurry. Her fingertips possessed the special intuition that made it possible. Once she had settled on the location and set her mind to the task, Elizabeth grabbed the knife, held her breath, and, after a brief pause, brought it straight down—not too forcefully—against the robes. To her surprise the knife cut through the robes like a warm dagger through butter.

It didn't take long before Altaïr was free and she started to untie Rauf's and the other man's robes. "Irfan! Go to the gates!" Altaïr ordered and the man didn't hesitate. The other man ran towards the entrance while Rauf help Elizabeth sit down, seeing how bad a condition she was in.

Her face was pale; the wound on her arm was bleeding again like on Cyprus, but worse. It was clear that what she just had done had choked her. "Rest Elizabeth, you have done well." Rauf kindly said. "I will take care of the thugs there are in the garden and on the roof." And with that Rauf leaped to the fortress wall and climbed up a ladder.

Elizabeth's turned to Altaïr who was standing a few meters away from her. Siraj al Din rose to his feet as both men had their swords in their hand. Something wasn't right however and for some reason Elizabeth couldn't put her finger on it at first but suddenly it hit her like a thunderstruck. Altaïr has in no condition to fight Siraj al Din! He was injured, but hopefully Siraj al Din wouldn't know have badly injured the assassin was.

"Well…" The bald man said, with a click of his tongue. "I hadn't expected this."

Elizabeth swallowed. Was Altaïr buying time? Where were all the other assassins? The sound of swords fight suddenly began and Elizabeth looked up. Altaïr was in big troubles and even for someone like Elizabeth it was clear that Altaïr's pain could be his death. Siraj al Din had the upper hand but as their fight began to drag Elizabeth thought if it was a part of Altaïr's game? To made his opponent tired? The bald traitor suddenly pushed Altaïr away, but instead of attacking his enemy Siraj al Din runs down the slope. Running? He had the upper hand. In a moment Altaïr was by Elizabeth's side, helping her to her feet. "Elizabeth…?" he exhaled, clearly worried but he couldn't hide the pain his body was in.

"I'm okay. And you? What about Siraj al Din?" She asked nervous, looking around. There was a sudden hope of bliss. The snake wasn't in her view. Maybe he had run? Even in pain Altaïr was dangerous.

Altaïr placed a finger under her chin, and pushed it a little up. He placed a gentle kiss on the British women's lips and it felt wonderful. Her hands travelled up to his upper arms, feeling his biceps under the thin fabric of his shirt. "Siraj al Din will meet Irfan when he tries to go through the gates." Altaïr whispered, but suddenly looked over Elizabeth's shoulder and widened his eyes.

"Who said I would run away?!" A deep and uncomfortable voice yelled behind Elizabeth. Everything happened in slow motion as Altaïr pushed her to the side and suddenly howled so high that the sound easily could have embrace agony to a point that Elizabeth almost began to cry.

Her assassin fell to the ground, an arrow buried deep into his upper right shoulder. "Altaïr!" Elizabeth cried out as she saw Siraj al Din falling to the ground as well. The enemy was also injured but even though he had hit Altaïr it was clear that Siraj al Din was cursing. Why? The now short haired woman stopped thinking about the snake and kneeled at her lover's side, weeping and holding a hand over her mouth, the other placed on Altaïr's cheek. "I'm so sorry… "

"I don't think that it was a very good shot." He clenched his teeth as he arched his back in pain.

"Why did you do it?" She shocked her head. " You are so stupid. Why did you do it?" She cried but he just kept smiling.

"I had two very good reasons. Just like you had on Cyprus for saving me…" He paused.

"I don't understand…" She whispered close to his face.

He gave her a small smile. "First: I'm replaceable and you are not." His voice was raspy.

She squeezed his hand. "You are not replaceable to me…!" Elizabeth gasped harshly. She couldn't believe that he would something like that.

"Second: You are the only love I have or will never have again. I can't find the right words to express it Elizabeth but you are my whole existence. I will love you till my last breath." He closed his eyes, still smiling.

She widened her eyes as his fingers fell from her cheek in slow motion and landed on the ground. Her gaze focused from his hand to his face as she yelled: "Altaïr!"

_To have a crushing continue..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN I got a lot of questions for the previous chapter about Altaïr and why I made him so emotional. For me Altaïr was raised without the choice to express such feelings. Living in a closed brotherhood meant a constant compete against others. As I have said before, this story was originally made after the first game back in 2007/2008/2009 and hasn't got details beyond that except the codex pages from AC 2. From the beginning of the game Altaïr is very closed of as a person, but towards the end he opens up, mostly to Malik and Jabal because he trusts them, and he trusts Elizabeth. It was also important for me to show this side of Altaïr because it is not a thing I will revisit often. As fund that he is of Elizabeth , he is still a very closed man, but I wanted to show that he could be scared as well. Altaïr is very controlling, but an assassin has to be that.I hope that it answers it.**

**I'm working hard on the next chapter and it is done soon. Please review, alert and fav this story :) See you soon!**


	43. No ballet performance

**A/N - **Thanks for all the love and votes!** To crazyuser, kenokosan, solaheartnet and Xemnas-Girl-Forever for lovely reviews, but the biggest shout out goes to DanAlaya who check the chapter and gave me awesome feedback! =D And for all of you who fav and alerted on the story. The support is overwhelming. Thank you all!**

**About to day's chapter. Some of you will hate me, no doubt there, but I would love to hear your reactions about it. A/N in the button.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>He gave her a small smile. "First: I'm replaceable and you are not." His voice was raspy.<em>

_She squeezed his hand. "You are not replaceable to me…!" Elizabeth gasped harshly. She couldn't believe that he would something like that._

_"Second: You are the only love I have or will never have again. I can't find the right words to express it Elizabeth but you are my whole existence. I will love you till my last breath." He closed his eyes, still smiling._

_She widened her eyes as his fingers fell from her cheek in slow motion and landed on the ground. Her gaze focused from his hand to his face as she yelled: "Altaïr!"_

She knelt over Altaïr, first to check for a pulse then to see if he was breathing. She found both and she sighed in relief. "Altaïr…?" she whispered and stroked her finger tips over his cheeks but no response came and she started fearing for her companion's condition. She looked around, trying to find a place to bring him to safety, but there were none. Her eyes looked at Siraj al Din, who had his hands lifted up in the air as if he had won the world championship in some sport contest and then looked back at Altaïr. She stroked her finger tips in his hair and whispered: "I will borrow that for a moment okay?" Grabbing Altaïr's short blade she raised herself from the ground with her numb left arm, with blood dropping from it and pointed the blade at the traitor with her right. The rare sunlight reflected in the blade, pointing at Siraj al Din to get his attention.

"Hahaha!" he turned around, distracted by the reflection of the sword and laughed with his deep voice as he looked at Elizabeth. "Do you really challenge me?! Do you really wish to die?"

"Wild demon… I would rather die before someone like you would get the chance to order me around."

"Look at your arm! Listen to me woman! Give up you fool or else…!"

"Shut up! I will never give up! I will rather die before I give up! I didn't survive the trip to Cyprus so you could kill me here! That is my duty and pride as part of this fellowship!" she yelled with all the strength of her lungs. He gave her a little grin.

"You know what…" he started as he began to walk closer to Elizabeth. "After I take that short blade from you, I will rape you, kill you and then rape you again as the disgraced dog you are!" He pulled out his sword and kissed it standing ready to attack Elizabeth raised her arm as Altaïr had taught her on their way back, only a day ago. "I see that you know how to hold a blade, but it won't help you!" he yelled and ran towards Elizabeth who stood focused.

'Your enemy will frighten you with screams if he doesn't expect you to make a counter attack.'

Altaïr's word ran though her mind as a Jedi from Star Wars. She only needed him to say something like: _'Use the force'_.

"Are you ready to die?!"

"Not today!" she cried and blocked his first attack and as he withdraw his sword she turned herself making movement complete as Altaïr had told her to do, to keep balance however without the use of her left arm she fell to the ground. She realized that she had surprised her enemy and knew that she had to finish him off soon.

He attacked again by raising his sword over his head and almost used the sword as an axe trying to slash wood. He tried to hit her as she lay on the ground. Defenseless but not stupid she grabbed a handful of dirt from the ground and threw it at her enemy. Lucky for her the result was in her favor and the trick worked.

"You whore!" he screamed as he tried to get the sand out of his eyes. Siraj al Din arched his back and Elizabeth stood up, ready again. She began felling the effect of the lost blood in her body and realized that this would be her last chance for victory. "You will pay for this you whore!" he hissed and attacked again with full strength.

'When your enemy does that: block it and kick him right in between his leg.'

The important thing was to bring the blade up lightly, almost tenderly, at exactly the right angle with exactly the right amount of force, without resisting gravity, straight down, as if the fine point of the blade were being sucked into the spot with the utmost naturalness—deeply, smoothly, and with fatal results.

She blocked it! She stabilized the last piece of her balance she had and raised her leg in between his legs. He screamed in pain and the second Elizabeth realized that he lost the grip of his sword she leaned forward and stabbed him in the chest. Everything ended in a split second, almost too easily. He didn't scream, but gasped as Elizabeth had removed the short blade from the man's chest, blood floating out of it. However once Siraj al Din fell to the ground another scream sounded and he started to curse Elizabeth for her actions. "Now the brotherhood can't be saved! Do you have any idea what you have done?"

"Hey…" Elizabeth started as she walked over to Altaïr. "You started…!" The pain was almost unbearable as the dizziness began to take its grip around Elizabeth's consciousness she lowered herself over Altaïr and once again checked his pulse. It was still there and ones again she sighed in relief. Siraj al Din's voice had faded away and the only thing that now remand of him was his lifeless body that lay on the ground, surrounded of blood and dirt. Elizabeth sighed, she knew that there was one more man in the castle and that Malik and others were kept hostage. She took some of Altaïr's throwing knifes and hid them in the bandage that covered and supported her breast since there weren't any bras in the middle age holy land. The British woman gave Altaïr a little kiss on his cheek before she raised herself up for a final time. "I will be back… stay with me Altaïr…" She whispered and limped her way up the ramp to the main entrance.

"I know that it is in here somewhere! Give it to me!" she heard the other man shout. She looked in and saw that the other man had all his hostages sitting on the stairs. 'Malik!' she thought and saw him in front of some of the others and he had bruises all over his face. '_Bastard!_' but how were she going to free them? Rauf and the other must had taking care of the others and she had killed Siraj al Din so this had to be the last one. However if she just walked in then he could go berserk by killing her defenseless friends.

'Take off your shoes and work your way in. Don't look any one in the eyes until your target is silent.'

Altaïr's wise words ran though her mind like a horse in gallop. The most annoying thing was that he made it sound so easy. She took her sandals off and on cat paws entered the main hall. She felt like cat woman from batman trying to work herself in. The last man was about eight meters away from her. She realized all the eyes there were focused on him as she slowly made her way into the great hall in the library. She made her way behind some book shelves and at with great difficulty walked softly towards the other. She saw that Kazim wasn't far from her and she made it her goal to free him, but it was easier said than done.

"I promise you that if you don't tell me where it is soon…! I will start to kill you all! And I will be starting with your children!" He yelled as Elizabeth reached Kazim who was sitting, hands bound next to a bookshelf. She began to untie and cut up the robe that hold his hands together and he whispered

"Elizabeth? What are you doing here? Where is Altaïr? And what in the world has happen to your arm?"

"Let's start with Altaïr… He is in the courtyard… He is unconscious… My arm had been naughty so it was punished. It is okay for now, as long as I can move it, but I can't feel it and I'm here to free you so you can kill that big _son of a bitch_." she whispered back and when she was done she placed Altaïr's short blade in his hand. "Watch out. He maybe big but he is fast too…"

"I will, don't worry. I will take care of it." He whispered back and Elizabeth began to crawled backwards, to what she thought would be a good hiding place, but accidentally crawled into a small table and the candlestick on top of it fell onto the floor.

'_SHIT!' _she thought and prayed that the big man didn't notice but this time she wasn't that lucky and the next second he yelled:

"Who is there?! Show yourself!" the anger in his voice was loud and clear and for the second time Elizabeth froze on the spot. In all the confusion the only thing Elizabeth could pick up was Kazim's try to kill the big man which failed. The big man hit Kazim in the head and the young man fell silent to the floor but around them was screams from children and Elizabeth realized that the big man had seen her.

"Elizabeth! Run!" Malik yelled and she stood up. He drew his sword and ran after her but she jumped like a rabbit since she didn't had a weapon and realized that she was defenseless. She was surprised of what her body was capable of as she climbed up on one of the bookshelves and then jumped onto the banisters not realizing where her persuer was she took a deep breath and climbed over her obstacle.

She looked around, suddenly the man came into her sight having run up the stairs. He grabbed her arms and pulled her into a corner to the sound of her screaming: "Let me go!"

"Do you think that I'm that stupid?!" He yelled into her face as he grabbed her now short hair and forced her head backwards. He grabbed her already destroyed dress and ripped it open from her neck to her hips.

"Stop it!" she demanded but he didn't listen. However he gave her a pair of eyes that she had seen before and she became silent for a moment before redoubling her efforts to fight him off. "No…! Don't!"

His scent filled her nostrils as he slammed her up against the wall with his body weight. The fear had once again gripped her, her mind frozen in a silent scream of anguish. Her body trembled as he overpowered her. She could feel his breath on her neck as he ground his erection into her groin. Bile rose in her throat as she knew that her very worst fear, the worst fear of any woman was about to be realized. He wasn't old, but she could feel that he was big.

She struggled against his weight, a small sob escaping her lips. His lips pulled back in a snarl, and he grabbed her hair, slamming her head back into the wall behind them, momentarily stunning her. The pain, disorientation and hopelessness were like a black hole, slowly swallowing her whole. He grabbed her wrists, pinning them above her head with his left hand while working the knot of his shalwar. He brought his face close to her's and smiled as the shalwar fell to the floor around his ankles. With the most horrific voice she had ever heard he whispered "Enjoy it!" as he violently forced himself into her.

Elizabeth immediately felt the pain and started to scream and resist at the same time. _"Altaïr! Malik! Anyone! Please help me!" _she cried as the man thrusted his length inside of her. He laughed as he saw the agony in her expression, the distress in her eyes, the sorrow on her voice and grief that had entered her body. She could hear people from downstairs yelling her name but they couldn't come to her rescue. With every little thrust he made her soul darker and in a matter of seconds her eye expression turned into the one of a dead fish.

"Please scream a little higher! Let them know your voice before I kill you!" His smirk couldn't get bigger.

"_Altaïr! Mamma!"_ she cried in a low voice as the big man continued thrusting in and out of her again and again. He laughed as he saw her tears falling down her cheeks. He held her arms over her head and bit her along her jawline and neck but she looked away from his chicken grin, but she couldn't escape his thrusting as a knife stabbing her again and again in her heart, but the pain wasn't a surprise to her. She had felt this kind of pain before.

"Do you like it?" the big man asked with the grin on his face becoming bigger with every second, but Elizabeth didn't answer. When she didn't answer he spit her in the face and forced her to look at him. "Do you like it I asked?!" the grin became a little smaller. After that Elizabeth snapped and looked into her rapist eyes like she had lost touch with reality. Unconsciously her survivor instinct took over and her body moved by itself. After a little struggling her right hand pulled itself free from the grab of the big man and she reached for her bra. "Uhh want to touch your breasts?"

She didn't answer but grabbed one of the little throwing knife she had taking from Altaïr and stabbed her rapist in the throat. At first he didn't react but a moment after his blood began to float down his neck, chest, hips and later his legs. He stepped back and released himself from Elizabeth's body. He leaned up against the banisters, felling the pain of the knife in his throat. Elizabeth looked up and saw the man gasping in agony however she needed to do something before he died. She walked like a zombie towards the man, one leg heavier than the other as she whispered:

"_Look at me…"_ she started but he didn't react to the request_. "Look at me!"_ she then yelled and she got his attention. _"Take a very good look at my face… Look at my eyes, my mouth, my body…"_ she hissed as she stopped right in front of him and placed her hands on his chest. _"Do I look like someone you could possibly kill?!"_ she screamed in his terrified face and pushed him with the rest of her remaining strength the man over the low banister and he screamed as he fell and landed on the floor. Nobody made a sound as they observed the big man's soul pass into the unknown and everyone began to look at each other.

"What happened?" one started.

"Is he really dead?" another asked and people began to whisper, but Malik didn't care for him. He looked up, seeing his friend's face standing at the edge, breathing heavily.

'Elizabeth!" He yelled as others yelled Najla, Elizabeth's second name however she didn't react to it. She took some steps back and she looked down at herself. She had no clothes on, except the bandage around her torso and she had blood all over especially between her legs and her left arm. Her nose and body ached to a point where it was quite painful to even stand.

Almost naked with blood all over her she grabbed the big man's sword and placed it on her left arm, ready to make that final cut and bleed to death; however, she couldn't feel her left arm and suddenly a flash of how Malik lost his arm flashed before her eyes. He lost his arm because of Altaïr… would she end her life because of the same man?

_To have a second world continue..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Thank you for reading. I'm working on the next chapter as I write ;D - Reviews and PMs are very loved. Again thank you **DanAlaya** for beta-reading the chapter. :) See you soon!  
><strong>

**Today's question:** _Why have you made Elizabeth insecure instead of very confident?  
><em>

_I hate super women in fan fictions. They have to be real. Elizabeth's strengths are her academic skills and her rhetoric. Her body isn't strong and she is (compared to Altaïr) small. If I had made her very confident she (as a character) she would like a wall. Everyone knows what a wall looks like and wouldn't pay it very much attention to it so I prefer having female charahters there are physical weak but have other strong sides then muscles. I hope that it answers it :)  
><em>


	44. When protectes failed to protect

**A/N - A new chapter has arrived! Thank you for all your support and reviews! Tulippen, DanAlaya, lastwinter42, crazyuser, Xemnas-Girl-Forever , solaheartnet & Luna Uchiha666! Your reviews makes me work harder (and some times faster) ;D Please review, add the fav + alert and expect more Holy Land drama!  
><strong>

**But the biggest thanks goes to _**DanAlaya**_ who has edited and partly rewrote some of the sections in this chapter so beautiful! Thank you :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Almost naked with blood all over her she grabbed the big man's sword and placed it on her left arm, ready to make that final cut and bleed to death; however, she couldn't feel her left arm and suddenly a flash of how Malik lost his arm flashed before her eyes. He lost his arm because of Altaïr… would she end her life because of the same man?<em>

She stared at her wrist, the scars barely visible under the blood that covered her entire arm. The blade rested comfortably on the exposed skin. A sudden numb calmness enveloped her and she watched with a detached curiosity as the tip of the sword slowly fell to the floor. Her mind slowly processed what her body already knew. She didn't want to die. Not today. Not like this.

Elizabeth turned towards the stairs. She needed to do something, something important, but she couldn't fully focus on the task. She was in no hurry. She felt no pressure. She didn't feel anything. It was as though her body had become lighter, that she had emerged from a cramped space and could now stretch her arms and legs freely. But deep inside of her she was empty.

Her appearance at the top of the stairs caused a shout of triumph to come from the group of assassins and town's folk. However, it quickly died down when they had time to properly see her. In a small corner of her mind she knew that her eyes, the state of her body told them more about what had happened then she could have said with words. She knew she should care, but couldn't bring herself to create that emotion.

Her eyes slowly surveyed those below her, seeing everything, but not really taking it in. A woman, bound like the others was kneeling close to the bottom of the stairs. She was the goal, the target, an arbitrary decision made by a mind struggling to work. Step by step she walked like she could pass out at any second, she dragged the sword behind her, letting it bump down the stairs. The prisoners started murmuring her name, asking if she was all right, but no one raise their voice, for they already had seen the answer. Everyone apart from Elizabeth winced was she continued dragging the sword across the stone floor, the squeal of the metal blade setting everyone's teeth on edge.

Reaching the woman she started to cut the ropes binding her and whispered "Free the others…" before pressing the sword into her hands. She was done, Elizabeth could manage nothing else. She backed herself into the corner of the stairs and slowly travelers down the wall. She started to feel the pain once again. The pain of her arm, and something else. Something where her heart should have been. She pulled her knees to her chest to cover what she could of her tortured body and her eyes glazed over into a thousand yard stare.

The stone wall was icy against her skin and the blood from her smaller wounds had started dry. What to do? Elizabeth could feel that everyone's eyes were on her and it took her back to her childhood. When the school had discovered what had happened to her after her mother's death the press had thrown themselves at her like vultures on the African savanna. The flashes from the cameras, the look of pity in everyone's eyes and the urge to disappear forever had resurfaced. She had left her old self behind to become a new person, but what about her current self? Could she rebuild? The memory of that much pain won't simply fade away.

"Elizabeth!" Somebody yelled far away and the British woman realized that she had almost fallen asleep against the cold wall. She lifted her head but couldn't focus on anything. "Elizabeth..!" the familiar voice urged and a second later Malik's long black robes covered Elizabeth's tiny body as much as it could. "Elizabeth…" he whispered in a sigh, kneeling by her side. His gaze fell upon her left arm and Elizabeth turned her gaze towards the man.

"Don't touch me…" She whispered and he rocked back on his heels, surprised. Her fingers were tightly intertwined atop her knees. People moved around her, but she could only see Malik. Whatever her mind was able to grasp, her living emotions appeared to be somewhere else. They were not here, at least. Tears started to flow down her cheeks. "I can't move it Malik… I can't…! I really can't…!" she whispered with an emotionless voice. "The blood… It wouldn't stop either… It keeps coming…" She tried to show him her arm but she couldn't lift it.

"Allah…" Malik whispered as he briefly touched his left shoulder and bit his lip.

"Malik…?" Elizabeth mumbled as her she felt herself weaken, but in a pleasant way, like she was about to float out of her body and away from all this.

"Yes? What is it?" Malik leaned in to try and hear what she was saying.

"Can I ask you for a favor?" she whispered as she closed her eyes. She was so tired and everything felt so heavy and slow.

"A favor?" Malik asked gripping her shoulders when he saw that she had closed her eyes. "Stay awake, Elizabeth!"

"Yes…" she mumbled slowly. "Altaïr is out in the courtyard… he is unconscious…" she added.

Malik widened his eyes. "Elizabeth… Of course will we help him, but…?"

"Please help him Malik…He needs it…!"

"Please think of yourself for a moment Elizabeth!" He said in a firm voice. "You are badly injured…!"

Her eyes snapped wide open and looked at Malik with a gaze he had never seen before. "Malik… That woman is already gone…" Her eyes fell dead again.

"Who? Which woman? What do you mean?" He looked around, not understanding that she was talking about herself.

"Elizabeth!" a voice shouted and the British woman widened her eyes as she tried to stand up. Malik helped her coaxing her forwards a few steps. Her eyes found her lover, the master assassin standing in the doorway of the library being supported by two other assassins. Her mouth showed slight movements now and then but emitted no sound; her feet became rooted to the spot.

The scene resembled a Shakespearean play. Salihah was kneeling on the floor with Kazim's head in her lap, trying to coax him back to consciousness. The half-naked body of the rapist laid dead center between Altaïr and Elizabeth. Altaïr and Elizabeth had the lead roles in this tragedy, everyone else remained quiet, understanding that something was about to happen.

"Elizabeth…? It is me..." Altaïr whispered and moved towards her. Her eyes fell to the corpse on the floor and she pushed Malik away as a new wave of revulsion swept through her body.

"Don't come near me…. Don't look at me… It hurts…" she whispered seriously as she back up the stairs and into the garden, trying to avoid eye contact with anyone. "Don't touch me…" Her steps were uncertain and as her feet touched the grass Malik's robes fell to the ground. "Please don't touch me…" Her knees lost their powers as she reached the middle of the white marble and she fell to the ground and moment later Altaïr sat in front of her, looking into her eyes. They were dying, empty, soulless and full of pain at the same time.

"Elizabeth…" he whispered so only she could hear it.

"Don't say that name…" she mumbled as woman close to lose her sanity. "Don't let it die too…"

"What..?" he asked as he didn't understand her.

"Don't say that name Altaïr! Don't look at me! Anyone but you, please don't see me like this! I'm so ugly, don't look!"

"Elizabeth…!" he cried out as he grabbed her shoulders but couldn't get through to her. His grip was weak but it was the connection that freaked her out. "Let me help you…!" He didn't know what else to say. He could no longer recognize his lover sitting only a few inches away. Altaïr became silent.

"No stop it!" she screamed in agony and tried to hide her face with her palms and her short hair. Altaïr felt helpless as he watches the British woman cry her eyes out. She didn't even have the strength to fight back. A hand touched his shoulder and he looked up and he met Salihah's eyes. She had a blanket in her hands and nodded to Altaïr. Then she went over to Elizabeth and threw the blanket over her and embraced the crying woman.

"Shh…." Salihah whispered to Elizabeth in a low comfortable voice. "Hush…"

There was a short moment of silence. "Master Malik!" one of the assassins shouted as he came running. "You need to hear this."

"This really isn't the time!" Malik shot back, angrily, but the assassin ran to him and whispered in the one arm man's ear, his eyes widened at the information he received. He looked at the assassin who nodded and tried to keep a neutral face and then at Altaïr who watched Elizabeth who cry under his robes and the blanket. Malik sighed. "Take the Grand Master to the healing ward in the south section and the one called Kazim of course. I will find out what to do with Elizabeth…" He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yes master Malik." The assassin answered and pointed at two others to come and help him. Malik walked over the Altaïr and asked him to go to the healing ward to be treated by a doctor. At first Altaïr didn't want to but after seeing Malik's face he stood up and looked down at a crying blanket, realizing that this wasn't something he could do anything about.

"Malik…?" he mumbled in a low voice.

He looked at his friend. "Yes Altaïr?"

"You… take care of her..?" Altaïr asked with the most uncertain voice Malik had ever heard his friend speak.

"Yes, and I will come to you as soon as I can." After Altaïr was gone a doctor came and Malik asked him to check her arm but the second the man touched her she screamed at him, trying to kick and push him away. Salihah simply hugged the British woman tighter, restraining her the best she could.

"Elizabeth! Stop fighting! This man will help you!" Salihah tried to convince her friend but Elizabeth's mind was all black and could not react with any logic.

"Stop! Stay away! It hurts!" Her words didn't seem to end as the blood that covered her arm. The doctor looked at Malik with a sad look and then took a piece of fabric and poured a liquid onto it from a small ornate looking glass jar. "Please hold her still." The doctor requested Salihah as he placed the fabric over Elizabeth's nose and mouth. At first she widened her eyes and she tried to scream, but her body began to relax and slowly her eyes started to close. "Now it's our chance." The doctor said and they lifted Elizabeth up and brought her to the healing ward in the other end of the fortress.

Malik watched over her bed as he looked at the doctor who returned his gaze and nodded. Malik clenched his teeth, walked over to the wall and slammed his hand flat onto the stones. "Al-Sayf… What is it?" Salihah asked as she couldn't read the raven hair man's face.

"This woman was raped." The doctor answered and Salihah turned her face to the man in the off-white clothes. It confirmed what the assassin had whispered in Malik's ear and what everyone had feared.

"What…?" Salihah's lips trembled as her gaze returned to Elizabeth. "No… Not Elizabeth…"

"However her arm is in a more serious condition right now. Malik…" The one arm man turned his face towards the doctor as the man sighed. "I have cleaned the wounds the best I can but if it doesn't get better within a day or two we will possibly have to… amputate it… I'm sorry." He reached over to a sideboard and retrieved a small object. "I found this strapped to her arm when cleaned it." He said, handing Elizabeth's hidden blade over to Malik. "It seems to be broken but I'm not expert."

Malik stared down at the small hidden blade in his hand. He didn't even know she had one, or where she could have gotten it. He closed his eyes and went over to the bed, his body sagging onto the stall next to it. "When she first got here I thought that she was a spy but she ended up saving the Order…" Malik told the doctor as he packed his stuff together. "I just don't understand… on the stairs in the library the only thing she wanted more than anything was to make sure that Altaïr got help but she couldn't bare for him to even see her." The sight of her damaged body crippled his psyche. He tried to remove himself from the scene, but he couldn't. Instead he fell to his knees and silently begged her for forgiveness.

Salihah bit her lip but then looked at Malik with a sad look. "It isn't as complicated as you may think."

"What do you mean?" Malik asked a looked at her.

"They are lovers…" She said simply. Both Malik and the doctor looked at her.

"What did you say?" asked Malik with a focused stare at Salihah. "Lovers? But when they left Elizabeth was afraid of Altaïr. More than that, neither of them seemed to be able to hold a civil conversation with each other."

"Well I don't know a lot about their history, but they kissed in the jail after a hell of a mission to save Altaïr and myself from a Templar prison in Limassol. And it was a kiss only lovers share. They also travelled alone back here from Acre. What I'm trying to say is that they had found each other, started a relationship, and now another man has used her. I shudder to imagine myself in her place." Salihah unconsciously crossed her arms over her body, as if to protect herself from the horrors she was thinking. "She is feeling violated, dirty, broken, more than worthless..." Salihah broke off with tears in her eyes. "Elizabeth has proved that she doesn't need a sword in her hand to make her strong but… being raped… unable to escape, powerless to stop it, and all of you have seen her naked and in that state… She is a broken woman, one hundred times worse than the injury to her arm could ever be. As for Altaïr…" She broke off, and the two men stared at her. The half-Arabic woman turned her head to stare with sorrow at Elizabeth. "He promised to protect her….!" Salihah's tears rolled down her face "And look at her now!"

Malik knew that there could be no words to reply to what Salihah had said. The doctor pulled a blanket over Elizabeth's naked torso so she could sleep peacefully, but sleep soon became a luxury since nightmares often visited her. Malik went to Altaïr and Kazim to check up upon them while Salihah stayed with Elizabeth.

It was said that after hearing that Elizabeth had being raped, Altaïr's shouts could be heard all the way down to the stables at the bottom of Masyaf village.

Hours passed before Elizabeth finally woke up. She awoke alone in a little room in the healing ward, a few moments of awareness was all she had before her memories came crashing down on her soul. So consuming they were that they overpowered the pain in her arm.

They discussed if they should amputate the arm to be on the safe side but Elizabeth wouldn't hear any talk about it. She told them that if they wanted to end her agony they should kill her. Malik however wouldn't hear talk about that saying that it would be an act of murder and an act of a cowardly escape, but Elizabeth wouldn't stay silent. "This fortress is full of assassins; one of them could do it!" She cried harshly while sitting in her bed. "It would be my choice!"

"Yes, if you were thinking straight that would be!"

Their daily arguments quickly became a routine and Malik knew that she in a way didn't mean her words. She just wanted to argue, because it made her feel alive that she still had some strength left. She shied away from all human contact, and although Malik had never spoken to her about the hidden blade, he caught her often flicking her wrist when she was angry, or unconsciously reaching to touch her left wrist. Maybe to end it herself? They didn't amputate her arm when they discovered that her wounds weren't as infected as they thought but she still insisted on dying.

After almost two weeks Elizabeth began to walk around in the healing ward and it gave her a lot of time to think about what she wanted, however a few things were certain. Salihah and some other women helped Elizabeth with baths and changing clothes but they weren't allowed to be in there if they didn't have a purpose. That meant that she had days where she didn't speak to anyone and of course the final thing. She didn't want to see Altaïr. She couldn't. A part of her wanted to but she didn't feel like the same woman. She wasn't the woman he had feelings for anymore and she couldn't bear to see him with her new and torn eyes. She couldn't stand the thought of him looking at her broken, violated body. She lost weight and color in her face. Malik and the doctor were the only men allowed in there, and like the women they shouldn't stay there as longer as they didn't have a purpose.

The rape had made her unclean, ugly even. The historian in her knew that she was now an outcast in many people's eyes. If a woman had been sexually violated like she had there would be no place for her. War rapes were rapes committed by soldiers, other combatants or civilians during armed conflict or war, or during military occupation, distinguished from sexual assaults and rape committed amongst troops in military service. It also covered the situation where girls and women were forced into prostitution or sexual slavery by an occupying power. It clearly matched the situation she was in, except the last part. Even in the holy land rape was frequently used as means of psychological warfare in order to humiliate the enemy.

Her hate for the man that did this to her was only increased by the fact that he was dead. She wanted to kill him again, and again, in every way imaginable. She hated him with every fiber of her being. The irony of the situation was not lost too her. Even though she had killed him to stop him hurting her, he was still causing her pain from beyond the grave.

One day before sunrise Malik came in as she sat in a windowsill looking out on the mountains, probably dreaming of a country far away in distance and time. She didn't even look at him since she in way hoped that he would just kill her. "Finally come to end my misery?"

"What are you thinking about?" He asked and she turned her face towards him, her eyes as dull as the day before. Her face didn't have any color even though she ate what they gave her. "What is on your mind?" he pushed her.

She raised an eyebrow. "Do you want a lie to make you happy or the truth to make you sad?" Her voice was neutral, devoid of all emotion. She almost seemed to be listening out of sheer politeness to a conversation about a stranger far away.

"How about both?" he sat down on the edge of her bed. "You can start by make me happy with the truth?"

"Death…" she mumbled as she turned her face away and looked at the mountains and the clouded sky again.

Malik sighed lightly. "What about the other one?"

"Altaïr…"

"What?" Malik asked and stood up slowly, confusion furrowing his brow. He couldn't understand how Altaïr could be the source of sadness. "Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth cocked her head to the side obviously choosing her words carefully. "Every time I think of him, I think of death and believe me Malik…. I really want to die and get out of this body."

"But?"

"I have been marked by another man. I can't bring myself to think that anything could be as before but if I died I would have to leave Altaïr behind… I promised him that I wouldn't do that…" She admitted.

"Elizabeth…"

"I know… I don't want anyone special ever again. I don't want to remember anything." She looked down at her hands.

"But you have already remembered haven't you?" She looked at him. Had Malik found out about her and Altaïr? How could he have?

She wasn't sure as she sighed. "I really want him close Malik… but I just can't." She looked at her hands. Her fingers missed the touch of Altaïr's skin. That affectionate touch that only he could give her.

"And you know that he wants to be close to you too." The one arm man said with pain in his voice. "He wants to help you Elizabeth… to ease your pain in any way possible."

"Help me…?" She made a grimace. Her gaze turned towards like Malik with the expression of a demon. "What is wrong with me?" She finally asked.

"You know I didn't mean it like that." He quickly replied trying the placate her.

"I know…" Her gaze disappeared as fast as it had arrived.

"Then why wouldn't you let him help you?"

"Help has always made things worse…" She chewed her inner part of her cheeks. It didn't even hurt. "One can't change that fact that help could make everything worse."

"What?" He asked.

"I only wanted to help. Help you, Altaïr, the brotherhood." She broke off, as if what she was saying explained it all.

"You did help Elizabeth. You didn't make it worse. You saved our lives that day. You were the..." Elizabeth turned and snarled at him, cutting him off mid-sentence.

"It wasn't you who was powerless against something you fear so much." She spat the words at him. "None of you could ever understand what it is to go through that, and then to be made to live with it!" She turned her gaze on Malik, and he saw the fury of a thousand soldiers ready to attack expressed in her eyes. "I see the pity in your eyes and I hear your words, but they don't mean shit if you can't back them up. Why are you even here? I'm unclean and violated. My status is the same as a prostitute or even lower. It is almost insulting that you think that I can be helped…" Her lips trembled, and for a long time had an urge to cry, but contained herself. "Please… just go…" she finally whispered and turned her eyes to the mountains a final time. He could see that her body was tensed, as if ready for a fight. Maybe she just needed time he thought to himself.

"I will be back tomorrow." He quietly left the healing room at her request. He so desperately wanted to ease her hurt soul. Knowing what she had been through, and at what cost made it difficult for him to leave her alone. The guilt ate at him. He had heard her screams, her desperate cries for help, just as everyone else in the library had. The fact that it had happened while many of the brotherhood were in the same room, bound and trussed up like animals for slaughter. He felt a fool for having believed the false message. He felt like a failure, a weak disabled failure for not protecting her, his friend. A woman who had helped the brotherhood. A woman who was special to Altaïr.

She was so close, yet impossibly far away. The pain of her rejection of him weighed heavily on his heart. It cast an invisible weight on his shoulders. It felt heavy as he stood at the training ring. He tried so hard to focus on the training assassins in the ring, but he knew she was watching him. According to Malik, that was all she did, sit at the window and watch. Malik refused to discuss the things he spoke to her about, but word had already gotten around. He knew that she begged Malik to end her life. Rage and anger simmered away in his heart, not towards her, but to the bastard who did this to her. To himself for being too weak.

She hadn't wanted to come back to Masyaf, she had wished to go to Jerusalem. He was weak for convincing her to stay with him. He was weak that he had been unconscious, sleeping while she had risked everything to protect him, and rescue the others. Weak that he had not saved her from that monster.

He lowered his head, rubbing the bridge of his nose. It was difficult to breathe. He knew she was watching, it was like her could feel her gaze on him. He couldn't help himself as he raised his eyes to the window of the healing room. Their eyes didn't even meet before she turned and moved away from the window, as if she were ashamed.

"Elizabeth…" He sighed as he felt powerless to help the one woman that he would do anything for. He decided that he wanted, no, he needed to talk to her and he would do it tonight.

Little did he know that she had also made a decision.

_To have a hard-shipped continued... _

* * *

><p><strong>AN - I would love to know what you think about the chapter so please let me know. See you soon!  
><strong>

**Today's question:** _Why is Altaïr so soft in the beginning of the story? _

_I had a hard time figuring out what the person meant with soft, but I try anyway. When we first meet Altaïr he had just killed Al-Mualim in a sword fight and suddenly Elizabeth appeares. He is uncertain of who and what she are. Well she is not an alien but people simply don't drop down from the sky. He begins to dare more, but is still reserved. He is the new Grand Master after Al-Mualim and has a lot on his mind. The more time he gets used to his surroundings the more comfortable he gets I guess. Like with Elizabeth he makes mistakes, but the more he knows her he gets more comfortable. I hope that it was a satisfying answer. :)  
><em>


	45. The sleep of escape

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR! Or well, it was a couple of days ago. Here is chapter 44...! Waow.. Thanks to HidanKakuzuFanGirl, Xemnas-Girl-Forever, Luna Uchiha666, solaheartnet, crazyuser and most of all: DanAlaya! I hope that you will enjoy the chapter and give a review of your thoughts :)**

* * *

><p><em>He lowered his head, rubbing the bridge of his nose. It was difficult to breathe. He knew she was watching, it was like her could feel her gaze on him. He couldn't help himself as he raised his eyes to the window of the healing room. Their eyes didn't even meet before she turned and moved away from the window, as if she were ashamed.<em>

_"Elizabeth…" He sighed as he felt powerless to help the one woman that he would do anything for. He decided that he wanted, no, he needed to talk to her and he would do it tonight._

_Little did he know that she had also made a decision._

Night had fallen over the mountain village of Masyaf as it had done since ancient times. People had gone to bed, parents had wished their children a good night sleep and told them that they were looking forward to see them the following day. A day where the sun would shine and people would feel its warmth deep into their bones. But one person had locked herself into a room in the hospital section, with the feeling of cold isolation. It was painful for her to see the sun and expect it to warm her up, but nothing happened. She felt her skin grow warm, it's just that it is there is seemed to stop.

She felt so cold and black inside that even a burning star could not heat her up. But when the night came with it's cold and darkness, that is when she could feel again of sorts. The darkness had shades which she could see clearly now. The gloom had texture and the coldness mirrored her empty self. As she sat at the window she realized that she had become more comfortable to the gloom of the night then the warmth of the day. That was because no one would bother her at night. At night she was alone. No one to remind her of painful things or regrets and that was the only thing she was thankful for.

She knew, however, about one place where she could be saved from the darkness and find the warmth that she hungered so much for, an embrace that she and only she had access to, the embrace of the man that she loved, Altaïr. Elizabeth shook her head, the thought almost bordering on physical pain in her mind. She was haunted by the actions of her rapist. The pain, the nausea, the feeling of the man's thrusts inside of her as she kept screaming for help, but she couldn't do anything. The bruises, his smell were still visible to her since her mind wouldn't think of anything else.

'_Altaïr is a great warrior and you are close to him,'_ Musa'id had once said to her. '_But there may come a time when he can't protect you.'_

It had become true, despite her hopes. And it ripped at her already broken heart. Her gaze surveyed the courtyard and longingly rested on the entrance. After four weeks in what she could only name as hell, she realized that she had to get away from Masyaf. It had been the plan originally, but after the trip to Cyprus and how her relationship with Altaïr had developed, she had decided to go back to Masyaf. It had been a mistake, and now she couldn't stand the man looking at her.

She rested her head back against the window and dangled one leg over the edge. The half-moon and the stars illuminated the landscape in shades of shadow, removing all texture and definition. Her gaze became locked on the celestial objects and time seemed to both slow and speed up. Elizabeth tracked the movement of the moon in the sky and almost felt the spin on the earth beneath her. It was a magical moment, one that was untainted by herself, for the stars and the moon all consumed her and time leaving no room for anything else.

A sudden clattering noise broke the moment and startling her, causing the sound of her heart to hammer in her ears. Looking down she saw that one of the guards had dropped a torch on his rounds. She felt her nose wrinkle up in a small snarl. He had broken the only peace she had felt in weeks, and now she hated him with all of her black soul. The feeling suddenly grew, rising up from within her. She couldn't take it anymore, and she jumped down from the window into the room. A sudden urgency grabbed her and she went to retrieve all the items she would need.

She slipped out of the room and walked the deserted corridors of the fortress towards Altaïr's room. In her hand she held a little bottle and a small scarf in the other. Her bag from Cyprus was over her shoulder and her clothing was light and thin. Her eyes were fixed as she negotiated the corridors and stairs of the fortress. The torches lining the corridors burned low as it was very late into the night, and she hurried her steps to complete her mission and leave. Her feet ghosted over the flag stone floors, yet she was making no effort to be stealthy, for she knew the only ones awake would be the guards outside. The door loomed up in front of her. It felt as if it had taken her an age to reach it, yet she had arrived too quickly. The iron catch was heavy in her hands as she carefully opened the door, slipping in quickly and closing it behind her, afraid that the light from the corridor would wake him.

She stood there for a moment, the pain in her heart welling up again. His scent filled the room, threatening to suffocate her. Her mind flashed back to the last time she was here. The night before travelling to Cyprus. The night she had slept peacefully in this very room, a night where she had been comforted by the very smell that was threatening to make her scream in pain.

She shook off the reverie, pulling herself back to the present. She carefully studied the form lying on the bed. The light from the half-moon only cast shadows, but that was all she needed. Carefully uncorking the small bottle, she poured half the liquid onto the scarf. In a small corner of her head, her mind screamed at her to stop, that she could put him into a coma, or worse, kill him. The faint aromatic smell of the narcotics wafted up to her from the scarf and she mentally stamped reason back into its little cage.

Altaïr stirred, awoken by something. He groggily raised himself up onto one arm. "Who is there?" It was his voice. She had missed it and yet she couldn't recognize it. Elizabeth didn't say anything but walked towards his bed and sat on its edge. Maybe he would kill her? Stabbing her by accident because he couldn't see her, because he didn't know it was her. The thought of such a release stilled her for a second.

"Elizabeth?" He sounded surprised as his eyes tried to adjust to the darkness. He had been planning to see her later that night but his wounds been urged him to rest. He didn't understand why she was here after weeks of ignoring him, of pushing him away. His free hand came to gently grasp her elbow, just to check that she were real, not one of his dreams. The speed of her reaction stunned both of them. Like lightning she threw off his grip, turning her body toward him and pinned his wrist to the bed with her hand. Being so close together, they could properly study each other's faces.

Elizabeth watched the confusion and worry wash over Altaïr's features. She didn't respond to him but whispered more to herself than him "_I came here tonight, to keep you close and to tell you that this will be our last kiss._" She watched him as he tried to comprehend the meaning behind her words.

Frowning he tried to push himself fully upright, but she didn't move her body to allow him, or release her grip on his wrist. "Elizabeth? What's going on? I, I don't understand." This was clearly a riddle to him but she didn't want to give him time to figure it out, or space to sit up. Clamping the scarf over his mouth and nose, she leaned forward with all her weight. As soon as he smelt the opiates he started to fight back, to kick and thrash. His eyes widened in desperation as he felt his body become heavy and lethargic. His eyes pleaded with her to let him go and stop it, but she just increased the pressure on the scarf. His supporting arm buckled underneath him, and he fell back onto the bed, his efforts to dislodge the scarf becoming weaker and more erratic and feeble.

Poison was a woman's tool, a tool of a coward, and Elizabeth was no coward. His mind sluggishly wondered why she was doing this, why she always tried to kill him at night. Elizabeth felt his struggles become weaker than a baby. She watched his pupils dilate and constrict, but they remained focused on her face. Carefully she peeled away the scarf from his nose and mouth. His breathing was shallow but steady, and she knew she did not have much time before he slipped away completely. A tear rolled down Elizabeth's face as her fingers traced over the features of his. She leaned over him, and kissed him on his lips and whispered finally: "_I came here tonight to say goodbye, and even though I'm not here when you wake up Altaïr, I can tell you that everything will be alright._"

"Eliza… beth…?" He whispered as she kissed him again and few seconds later he fell lifeless. She sat there watching over him. She desperately wanted to leave but reason had escaped its cage again. Anesthetic of the 12th century was more pot luck than a science. The assassin healers used a mixture of cannabis, opium, hyoscyamus and a plant called Zoan, but potency varied from batch to batch and seemed to kill more than it helped. His shallow breathing held her at his side. The healers had tried it on Elizabeth, and although in the beginning it had eased the pain in her arm, it ended up only giving her more nightmares than she already had. Still it was better than some of the other pain relief concoctions they had.

When his breathing finally deepened she arranged the bed so it didn't look messed up, and gazed over at his table. His journal and her hidden blade were on it. Swallowing she took the hidden blade, put it in her bag. She replaced it with a letter she had written herself and without looking back took the bottle, scarf and grabbed a random robe before leaving the room.

"_One would think I should be used to say goodbye to him by now." _She said to herself as she slipped into the robe. In the past few weeks, she had watched the weather start to change, the promise of winter in the air. She closed his door without looking at him and started to make her way through the fortress to the main gate. All the torches were running low now, with quite a few of them gone out. She had delayed longer than she had wished. She readjusted her bag and sighed as her head started to scream in protest.

Something was wrong, but she couldn't figure out what it was. It was like there was something in the corner of her eye that she just couldn't see. She didn't notice that she no longer felt the heat from each of the torches she passed, nor did she feel the seeping cold from the stone walls and floors in the spaces between the torches. She didn't even notice that the guardian of the past, the present and the future was right behind her as her steps began to slow.

"_Good evening, or should I say good morning."_ The shadow said with its rusty voice, but Elizabeth didn't answer. She didn't care, the creature never helped her, she wasn't even sure anymore if he had brought her here. _"Where are you going? Ignoring me is pointless you know."_ The smoke almost surrounded her by she didn't care. She still kept walking without saying anything. The shadow floated over her head and gazed at her face. _"Are walking in your sleep again…?!"_ its cold voice goaded.

Her body swung from side to side as she took one step that soon after was replaced of another step. She stayed silent as she stopped in front of the door to the courtyard and the shadow realized that it couldn't control her.

"_Must get away…"_ Elizabeth mumbled to herself, frowning as her bare feet touched the semi wet grass and dirt on the ground. "_From you… the assassins… from Masyaf… just away" _

The shadow studied her from a distance and saw something in her hand. Her fingers lost their power to hold it and the little bottle fell to the ground as Elizabeth stopped and opened her eyes some more. She looked around like a guard in a mall would and to her surprise she noticed no one. However she saw the shadow who was delighted to be noticed but her gazed turn away from it.

"_What are you doing?"_ It asked suddenly but not surprisingly.

Elizabeth swung her head from side to side. It was like her neck had disappeared and her facial expression didn't change. _"I'm… walking…"_

The shadow sighed. _"Yes, I can see that, but…"_

"_Stop talking… No more pain, no more fear… no more this life…"_ She hissed and the white in her eyes had become red like blood in water. She was clearly affected by medicine of some kind from her lack of sleep.

"_So you have finally accepted your death?"_ The smoke asked as Elizabeth started to walk again. _"You are leaving him behind, you know that."_

"_Yes."_ She answered short as she walked down the ramp, closer to the gate and out of the fortress. Her walk wasn't straight forward but halting, and deviating. She walked like one of those drunken sailors in the harbor of Acre. _"I'm breaking my promise."_

"_Do you remember what you once called your beloved Altaïr on the wooden platform?"_ She shook her head, not able to remember what she had calling the man she loved. "_You called him the sun. That you needed his rays to survive or you would wither away."_ Elizabeth looked emotionless at the shadow and realized that it was right. She had pushed away her life energy but it was too late to become a flower again. Too late to become the flower Altaïr loved and treasured so dearly.

"_But I have already withered." _Once she was outside the wall, the gate slowly shut behind her. In the back of her mind was puzzled why none of the guards had stopped her, or had at least spoken to her. As she descended the slope of Masyaf, Elizabeth tried to organize her thoughts and make a detailed, comprehensive list of what she should do from this point forward. The eastern sky held a small blush signaling the onset of dawn.

"_Indeed you have." _the shadow said in an almost sad voice, but with full of delight at the same time. _"What if he wants to find you?"_

Elizabeth gave a small smile. _"If that is the case, then they will remember where I wanted to go after Cyprus. It is like a clue."_ She reached into her bag, pulling out the scarf and wrapping around her head like a hijab.

"_Clue?"_

"_Yes…"_ The shadow looked at Elizabeth's other hand where she held a piece of paper. "_This letter must be handed over before I meet my fate. I promised him." _Her voice lowered.

"_But… you are running away?"_

Elizabeth nodded. _"You really think that I would kill myself?" _She snorted. "_I still have a promise to for fill."_

"_But the little bottle you dropped?" _The shadow was clearly surprised.

"_An archaic form of pain medication…mostly used for sleeping problems… I have come addicted to them since Cyprus."_ She sighed as she reached the lower grounds. _"It is evidence that I was here… I want him to think that I went to jump into to river…"_

"_Why the river?"_

"_That is something a creature like you would never understand."_ She sighed, remembering her words from Cyprus as they stood in the castle.

'_Let's make a new deal. I promise to come back. If I ever feel lost and there is a point of no return, then I will jump into a certain death. If you don't want me in your life I will let the water take me and go with the stream, and that ends my life and get out of yours'_

It was if the mute button had been switched off. Suddenly Elizabeth became aware of the sounds of life around her where before it was just her and the shadow. Her feet hurt and she realized that she had wandered down the mountainside barefoot. Looking around, she knew that the thing had already left, letting real life take over again.

She carefully picked her way through the village which was just starting to come to life. Women were out on their daily expedition to fetch water for the household. Men went about their business to earn the money to feed their families. Elizabeth stopped at a shop with a cart standing outside. "Good morning." She said as a man came out. She had often translated his deals with foreign traders so he was quite pleased to see her.

"Good morning my fine lady. What brings you up so early?" His smile was almost contagious.

"I was wondering if you are travelling to Jerusalem today and if that is the case can I accompany you?"

"Jerusalem? Oh yes I am going to Jerusalem today. It is a long trip Najla, are you sure you want to go?"

"Yes, quite certain. I have business in Jerusalem and therefore wish to attend to those businesses hoping it will build a better Masyaf in the future." She remained as calm as possible, not wanting to give too much information away.

The man nodded. "Well that is good. Do you have provisions? Al-hawa is speedy, so we should arrive in 8 days." He asked as he helped her up in the cart.

"Yes, thank you." She said patting her bag. Elizabeth had managed to hide away dried meat, fruits and nuts in preparation of her journey. He frowned as he saw the size of her bag.

"Najla, may I just say that your bag is very small, and it may be several days before we can stop again to reprovision. Are you sure you wish to leave?"

Elizabeth glanced up at the towering fortress before turning back to the merchant. "Yes. You do not need to worry. I am a woman, I eat very little." The merchant pursed his lips before turning back inside his home to say goodbye to his wife. Without looking back Elizabeth and the merchant left Masyaf behind them.

She tried to bury the guilt of leaving Altaïr behind. She could only imagine the terror that would hit Altaïr when he found the smashed bottle of pain medicine in the courtyard, thinking that she would be dead to him. But she would rather give him this pain so he would find strength to find somebody else. Someone who deserved him. Someone who wouldn't bring him anymore suffering. Maybe even a woman who would one day would give him a child.

She knew that she had not been sleepwalking because she could remember what she had done. If she had been truly sleepwalking she would maybe had killed him. Two times before had she tried to strangle him in his sleep. She suspected that when she was walking in her sleep her true desires would be revealed like the night she slept in Altaïr's tent or in his room on Cyprus. She also knew that when she was sleep walking her body would be in a stage of not touching, like a ghost. She therefore didn't touch the ground which explained why her feet weren't dirty that night when Altaïr's originally had asked her to stay away from her.

It went against everything she believed in, there was no science behind these thoughts, no reason. But maybe reason had left her the moment she had awoken 10 centuries in her past. If she had come to easily accept that as a fact, then it was not much of a stretch to imagine that she could lose her corporeal form in her sleep. The shadow had really messed up her mind and for the first day away from Masyaf her consciousness plagued her with guilt of unknown dimensions.

Back in Masyaf the fortress woke from its sleep and Malik walked into Elizabeth's room, only to find out that she wasn't there. He was not alarmed, in fact, he was secretly pleased. He hoped that she had just gone for a walk, or had sought out the company of someone. But when noon came and no one had seen her his instinct began to kick in. It became late afternoon and still no signs of the British woman. More strangely, Altaïr had not made an appearance at breakfast or noon meal. The notion that the two of them could be together crossed his mind, but he knew Altaïr would have sent for food if that were the case. Not for him, but for Elizabeth. Malik sat at the grand masters desk and signed a letter on his behalf. Sighing, he dismissed the assassins wanting his attention and went to find Altaïr.

He reached his friends room, and was surprised to find him not only alone, but in a deep sleep. It became evening before Altaïr woke up and by the time his mind had recovered he heard Malik talk to some novices. He was holding a piece of paper in his hand while he was yelling orders. He turned hearing the grand master stir. "Altaïr? You are awake now?"

The grand master nodded. "What happened…?" He looked around confused, he still felt groggy as the last of the drug left his system. "Where is Elizabeth? I was sure that I heard her voice."

"Here." Malik started and passed on the paper. "Read this." Altaïr narrowed his eyes, took the letter and began to read.

'Altaïr. This is the end. I can't find another way out any more. Even the mountains can't even give me any curiosity about life anymore, since it became clear to me that my soul died the second you saw me after I was…

Your eyes… The pain I could see in them was even greater than the pain that I felt and therefore I see myself unworthy of you. I am sorry, but my soul died that day, it has been a living death ever since. The pain, the smell, the touch never left me. It is just pain, all the time and a cold, black emptiness that I cannot escape. I am not the woman you once fell in love with. She died so long ago.'

Altaïr's eyes widened with every word he read. He looked at Malik for a second before his eyes returned to the letter.

'I have in the last few days dreamt of our time together on the wooden platform in the citadel tower here in Masyaf. The view and freedom it gave us away from the world and away from any past or memory that brought us pain. Maybe we can meet again like that… I was just thinking that we could be together and talk.

What I mean to ask is that, when I have completed the final task on this earth… That even if I am dead to the world… Can I then still return to that place too with you and forget what tore us apart?

Forever yours, Altaïr.

Elizabeth.'

A short silence. "Where is she now?" Altaïr asked in a low voice, still looking at the letter. He coughed a little as he placed himself on the edge of the bed.

"I don't know." Malik answered, knowing what Altaïr had just been reading. "No one knows. No one has seen her since yesterday"

Altaïr's eyes locked onto his friend. "Find her…!"

His order however came a day too late and Elizabeth was already far away.

_To have a distant continue..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN - any Doctor Who fans who caught the little reference? ;D**

**(Warning: bad mood ahead) : I originally had a question for today but then I got a PM about _how I could write this type of story and that it didn't belong on FF . net._ I was a little shocked to be honest and thought that the person just was trolling, but they are quite serious ans started to spam me over the last weeks since last chapter. So for anyone who don't think that this piece of imagination don't belong: Go out and play on the highway during rush hour. My story is rated M for a reason. **

**So if you have a problem with that then get a hold of a plane, jump out midt air and land anus first on the spire of Westminister Cathedrale. (Zero Punctuation) I'm not to proud of borrowing wise words. :)**


	46. The Stones of the Walls

**_AN:_ **

**Hello everyone~~ **

**Guess who is BACK ! With more drama! More romance! More Elizabeth and Altaïr! And of course more Assassin's Creed! Just for us who can't get enough! :)**

**So what has happened? Why haven't I updated for so long? **

**First of all would I like to apologies to all of you who thought that the story had died. That is not the case. So far the story will have at least 80 chapters, but as most of you know, this story was originally in Danish. So to translate the story and change some of the plot lines has been a challenge.**

**Second: I was diagnosed with strees when we were in the end of January. I had many mood swings and couldn't really figure out what to do. If you are psysical injured you can see if you are healing, however in this cause I couldn't see into my brain. And it began to effect my translation a lot. I started to get better and in April I made a visit to Israel with my University. I was mostly in Jerusalem (and it was sooo amazing!) then Haifa and Acre. IT was truly the biggest thing I had ever done. **

**However then I got home from Israel with new energy I started to have a lot of pain in my lower abdomen and went to the doctor. Three weeks later they found out that I had a tomur. The size of it was like a small orange... Pretty big. Fortunately it wasn't cancer, but it was growing fast and I had an operation. Of course I got an infection afterwards and was in the hospital for... I can't really remember how long. So as you can see I have been busy, but I have never forgotten you guys. During my time in the hospitale I made a lot of translation.  
><strong>

**So I hope (really hope!) to put up at least two chapters each month. Sound okay? I'm also back in school and has started on my master... **

**And for keeping the tradition: A big thank you to Xemnas-Girl-Forever, Kookies, solaheartnet, leifavonrohr, Leifa, xVentressx, crazyuser and the amazing DanAlaya. I hope that you all are doing well. :) Please enjoy. ~~**

* * *

><p>The red and orange sun mixed with the night cold air and around her the animal life started to wake up. "It is a lovely morning, isn't it?" The man of the carriage had asked Elizabeth before he left her just inside Jaffa gate, one of the smaller openings to the old city of Jerusalem. She had thanked him for taking her to the city and their roads separated. It had taken them nine days to get to Jerusalem due to bad weather.<p>

Elizabeth looked up. The sun was rising, her favorite time of the day and man of the carriage was right. It was indeed a lovely morning. She sighed and tried to remember the structure of the city and the task ahead. The last thing she wanted to do was to get lost.

There were eight gates in total, but Jaffa gate was unique. Jaffa Gate was the only one of the Old City gates positioned at a right angle to the wall. It was made to function as a defensive measure to slow down oncoming attackers, or to orient it in the direction of Jaffa Road, from which pilgrims arrived at the end of their journey from the port of Jaffa. "The Gate of the Prayer Niche of David." Elizabeth whispered to herself as she entered through the gate, still with bare feet. The man of the carriage had given her money to buy a pair of sandals and a leather bag containing water for the next couple of days. She had thanked him.

This city was right now in Muslim hands so Elizabeth had covered her hair and face. Not only to reject attention but also to keep the heat and sand away from her nostrils, but she turned around looked up and tried to remember its history.

Jerusalem was founded sometime in the 19th century BCE. After being conquered several times, it was finally possessed by King David. David's successor, Solomon, built a temple which guarded the Ark of the Covenant. Solomon's Temple, or Holy of Holies, was the biblical First Temple of the Jews, originally constructed by King Solomon on Mount Moriah in Jerusalem.

Yes she was a nerd but also an academic. Another sighed escaped her. The ruins under Solomon's Temple… It reminded her of Altaïr and Malik. She missed them but they were without a doubt better off without her, especially Altaïr. What would he be doing now? Training the new assassins without a doubt. She hated to admit it but Altaïr had been on her mind the entire time since she left Masyaf. Her soul almost felt homeless. It knew where it wanted to be, but there was no point in returning now. He would never forgive her. His pride was too big, but she had arrived to Jerusalem with a purpose.

She moved through the gate and into a narrow street in front of her, and then walked like everyone else, in a hurry. Jerusalem was one of the largest cities in the Holy Land during the 12th century and housed exquisite mosques and cathedrals, which denoted the contrast of the cultures present.

The city was under the control of Sultan Saladin and his Saracen army during the Third Crusade, while the Crusaders under King Richard I were vying heavily to take control of the holy city.

There was no mistake of where she were. The poor district of Jerusalem was the smallest of the city, with a large amount of alleyways and low buildings. Guards were fairly spread across the area, while the traffic moving through the streets was relatively clear. The main features of the district included a mosque, a southernmost church and a synagogue.

These were all places that were generally alive with activity and provided a good source for information, about almost anything but most of it were gossip. This section contained a platform that was set against the rocky outcrop and walls of the Dome of the Rock, along with several high buildings that overlooked the area.

Elizabeth stopped for a moment to admire the view. The Dome of the Rock, the Western Wall and the Al-Aqsa Mosque was placed either upon or beside Mount Moriah or better known as the Temple Mount. It would be here that she would have a chance of finding the imam from Acre's wife and deliver the letter.

She sighed once again. Getting to Jerusalem was easy compared to the task ahead. Our beautiful home nearby the northern marked close to the mosque and I remember all the smiles people gave me when I brought them God's words of salvation. That was the words Tahir had described for Elizabeth on the day of his death. She remembered the blood and the laugh that had filled the hall as he bleed to death.

After finding the northern market Elizabeth felt a small sense of paranoia. Was somebody following her? Somebody must have sensed that she was alone. She didn't look over her shoulder because it would make it to obvious but instead remained in the crowded and narrowed ways. In one of the bazaars she asked for the location of the mosque. "The mosque?" one of the merchants asked, eyeing the British woman with skepticism in his voice. She just nodded once and waited for the man to tell her the direction but instead he yelled something to his wife then walked over to Elizabeth. "I will take you to the mosque."

"That is not necessary." Elizabeth tried to ensure him but he wouldn't take no for an answer. She didn't really trust anymore. That was something she had learned the hard way since she had arrived in the Holy Land.

"You don't look like one who would go and praise Allah. People would notice and might hurt you. Follow me." He shrugged but with no smile on his lips as they departed the crowded marked, and walked right into the merciless sun. Through the narrow street they walked in silence, Elizabeth still being paranoid, but did her best not to show it. Even though she was grateful for his help, she couldn't shake the unnerving feeling of something was very wrong. Her mind was starting a marathon on it's which isn't good for ones sanity.

"Here we are." The man said and pointed to mosque. "Now that you are here, what is your purpose. You do not look like a pilgrim and you are a woman."

Elizabeth reached into her bag and took out the letter. "A man in Acre gave me this right before his death. He wished it to be delivered to his family to know that he didn't abandon them."

The Muslim man raised an eyebrow. "What is it to you?" Of course he was skeptic. Muslims and Christians weren't friends.

"I owed him for it." Elizabeth didn't wish to go into detail. She described the letter to him because he couldn't read. He asked around and after some failed attempts they found a small house.

"It should be here." He said slowly.

"Thank you."

He just nodded. "I should be the one thanking you. That man was a great Imam. I hope that his family will find piece." That said he left her standing and went back to his shop.

Elizabeth knocked on the door twice, but no one answered. She sighed, cursing because of the sun. Dehydration could start any minute now and the second she was ready to give up hope the door opened and a little girl came into view. She had the biggest brown eyes Elizabeth had ever seen before, her clothes simple but not poor and the smile on her face faded when she saw Elizabeth. "Hello." Elizabeth started. "Is your mother home?"

The inside of the house was small, modest and clean. The little girl stirred at her but nodded after a moment or two. She closed the door and Elizabeth could hear her footsteps on the other side of the wooden door. A woman opened, her hair covered but her beauty was without words. Clear skin, eyes that where loved, but had a sense of confusion of seeing Elizabeth, a European woman on her doorstep. "Assalamu Alaikum." Elizabeth spoke meaning may piece be you. It was a greeting used by Muslims to one other, but Elizabeth used it to make the woman relax.

"Saleeem." The woman nodded. "Who are you?"

Elizabeth gave her a small smile, but said sadly "Nobody. I'm carrying a message from a man who came from Jerusalem, but went to Acre to support the Muslims there. His name was Tahir. I carry his last words."

The woman gasped, her hand covering her mouth before she started to sob, her eyes closed tightly, almost painful. Elizabeth handed over the letter before turning away. She tried to ignore the woman's cries, but there was nothing she could do. The woman would properly not even be able to read it, but Elizabeth had to be going. It was too risky for her to stay. Anyone could have accused her of killing Tahir, which she didn't, but she would never be able to prove it.

After a few minutes of walking the cries died and Elizabeth let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. There really wasn't a main street in the old part of Jerusalem, so every street or ally was crammed with people. When she reached another marked she reflected over her new situation.

The year was 1193, more than five years since Salah Al'din and his Saracens had captured Jerusalem. In response the Christians had gnashed their teeth, stamped their feet, and taxed their people in order to fund the Third Crusade – and once more men in chainmail had marched upon the Holy Land and laid siege to its cities. Now however there were Christian pilgrims walking the streets that she followed, following the dust their footsteps made when they touched the ground. She started to cough and felt physically drained, more fatigued than she had ever felt before.

Then she caught it from the corner of her eye. The Temple Mount. Nowhere in Jerusalem was more sacred than the Temple Mount and the ruins of the Temple of Solomon. When she finally emerged from the foot and shadow of the Temple Mount it was into bright sunshine and a Jerusalem that teemed with life. But Elizabeth had never felt so alone. Her mind wanted to wake up, but her muscles and internal organs resisted. She might as well have been a hibernating animal trying to wake up in the wrong season.

It became clear to her that she needed to eat and drink soon or she would pass out, but she had to be careful. None of her movements made any sound. She was like a female fox cutting through the forest. She had learned from the best. She had learned this by observing Altaïr. Oh no. She had to stop thinking of him.

At the Church of the Holy Sepulcher Elizabeth received some food and water. It wasn't much but enough to make the pain in her belly go away. She tasted nothing, just felt the lukewarm liquid passing down her throat. The last drops of water were used to clear her face which meant that she had to remove her shawl from her face. "Erzebeth?" A familiar voice sounded behind her and to her fear she remembered the voice. It couldn't be… Valdemar, the knight from Acre?

_To have an epic continue..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>An: please let me know what you think and I promise to update soon. Have a nice weekend!<em>**


	47. The Road to the Unknown

**AN: Hi everyone! I kind of promised Xemnas-Girl-Forever to put a chapter up this weekend, so here it is. This chapter is... very rushed. In the original version this was actually four chapters, but it would drag out what most of you want. :) **

**The next chapter will be up in two weeks time. I'm btw looking for a new beta-reader so if you could be interested or know someone who might, please let me know :)**

**But all the love in the world goes to Xemnas-Girl-Forever & crazyuser for your lovely reviews. It is wonderful to see people that still likes the story. Your reviwes makes me want to work harder. :) Please enjoy the story and I will see you in two weeks time.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Elizabeth felt some small, deep part of herself growing nervous and looked for a way out. Her gaze located a way down a windswept stairway, but someone grabbed her arm. She turned around, cursed inwardly and confirmed her suspicion. It was the knight from Acre. <em>"Lord Valdemar?"<em> Elizabeth stammered, halted her steps and shook her head several times.

What was he doing here? In Jerusalem of all places! There had to be an explanation to why a Templar was in Jerusalem, but right there Elizabeth couldn't care less. Waldemar could in a way be considered an enemy, and if he knew her connection to the assassins then she could kiss her life goodbye. She released a deep sigh and tightened her grip on her bag where her hidden blade was. She didn't want any complications. Not today.

"_What are you doing here?"_ His voice was forceful as he grabbed her arm tighter and dragged her into the back of the Church and Elizabeth's heart sank at the sight of the unrest, as they stepped out of the Church's back entrance. Templar guards had formed a cordon and were holding back marauding citizens, who had been prevented from moving out of the immediate area of the church and were smashing everything in sight.

"_I could as you the same_." Elizabeth almost hissed. Crates and barrels had been splintered and there were scattered fires on the streets. Streetside stalls had been attacked and dismantled, and the smell of trampled produce mingled with the smoke. Men had gathered in groups and were chanting slogans to the beat of drums and the constant rattle of cymbals, trying to goad the lines of Templar knights, who watched them carefully from behind makeshift barriers, overturned carts and stalls. _What was going on?_

"_This peace is not safe. I don't know what you are doing here or how you got out of Acre, but we don't have time for an explanation. Hurry and we might make it."_ _Make it? Make what?_ His grip was hard, almost painful. He pulled her towards a side door and out into an open garden. A garden in Jerusalem? How could anything grow in this heat?

He surely didn't know how to guide a woman of Elizabeth's size. _"Where are we going?"_ She asked almost breathless. Even though he was a big in size, his feet knew speed. He guided her in and out narrow alleys without saying a word. Where would he take her? They suddenly stopped close to a marketplace and hid themselves in a corner while screaming and yelling filled the atmosphere. Every now and then small squads of soldiers would make short, ruthless sorties into the mob, dragging out men who kicked and yelled, and either clubbing them with the hilts of their swords or throwing them behind the barrier to be taken to the cells – not that their raids did anything to frighten the rioters or dampen their temper. Something had gone wrong. Something had gone terribly wrong.

"_I'm trying to be as straightforward with you as I can."_ Waldemar said as he sat down on a pillow and stared at the hands resting on his knees as if he had never seen them before. First he stared at the backs of his hands, and then he flipped them over and stared at his palms. After a brief pause, he added, _"This isn't a safe place for you Erzebeth. We need to get you out before it is too late."_ One could clearly hear the bitterness in his voice. This was the second time he had repeated himself about her getting out of Jerusalem, but he still hadn't told her why.

Elizabeth gave it some thought. Could there be an uprising? After what happened in Acre Christians could surely be targets? She kept her chin pulled in, her back straight, and walked with firm steps as if following a perfectly straight line. After a moment of thoughts she looked at the knight. He had a lazy eye, as though the muscles in his eyelid had once been cut. Turning his head slightly in her direction, she asked, _"Why are we in a hurry?"_ She too now sat on a pillow, giving people around them an illusion that they were having a normal conversation even though people wouldn't give them their slightest attention.

Waldemar kept his eyes fixed on her as she sat down. She could feel him looking at her the whole time. But inside, where she could not be seen, she was confused. Elizabeth declared, as if to sweep the little cloud away. _"The city will soon be in chaos. New armies from Europe are approaching. Jerusalem will soon be a battlefield yet again."_ Waldermar explained bitterly and Elizabeth realized that he didn't want the Crusaders to come. But she didn't say anything and hoped that he would keep talking. One could clearly hear the bitterness in his voice and turned his head towards the marked.

But the Fourth Crusade never reached the Holy Land. Instead, it became a vehicle for the political ambitions of Doge Enrico Dandolo and the German King Philip of Swabia who was married to Irene of Byzantium. The Crusaders lacked the funds to pay for the fleet and provisions from the Venetians so agreed in payment to share what could be looted and restore Alexius. The Fourth Crusade effectively left two Roman Empires in the East, one Latin "Empire of the Straits" until 1261 and a Byzantine rump ruled from Nicea which later regained control in the absence of the Venetian fleet. Venice was the sole beneficiary in the long run.

"_I see…"_ Elizabeth whispered and gave it some thought. She stood up slowly, trying not to show uncertain and confused she was.

Turning his head slightly in her direction again, he asked, _"By the way, are you in a hurry?"_

Waldemar kept his eyes fixed on her as she walked away. She could still feel him looking at her the whole time. Until a short time before, she had had the world in her hand, without disruptions or inconsistencies. But now it was falling apart. _What had happened to history? None of this should be like this_. Elizabeth declared to herself like she wanted someone to argue with. _"I'm not in a hurry."_ She answered. _"I arrived in Jerusalem this morning."_

"_This morning?" _ He sounded surprised.

"_Yes, this morning."_ She clarified. It was clear that Waldemar had seen battle. He looked very tired, almost in mourning. _"I have already done my business."_

"_I see."_ He became silent again, as if someone was shadowing them. A few minutes later two other men arrived, both knights, but Elizabeth wasn't sure if they were Templars. Waldemar handed them some documents and turning to Elizabeth. _"These men will take you to Damascus. I will meet you there."_

"_But…"_ She almost stammered. Damascus? It was Saladins's capital! She took a step back. _"I can't accept this. I'm grateful, but why aren't you going?"_

"_Erzebeth, you have to go."_ His voice was stern, and it almost smelled of trouble.

She swallowed and looked at the two men who didn't look child friendly, but she knew that she had to go.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth made her way through the palms and past the stables and traders outside the city walls until she came to the huge, imposing gates of Damascus. She knew the city well in modern times. The biggest and holiest city in Syria, which was rich in culture, trading and military. It was a stronghold like none other. She cast her gaze up to the surrounding wall and its ramparts. She could hear the life inside. It was as though the stone hummed with it. The horse she was travelling on was tired after their long and strange journey from Jerusalem, but it was still waking none the less.<p>

Her mind travelled back to Jerusalem and her surprising meeting if Waldemar who she first meet in Arce almost three weeks ago. It was as though she had healed in some form. She was still bitter, but the nightmares didn't come as often anymore and the psychical scars were faded.

She entered Damascus with a frown. Not only because of all the people, but because the heat as well. Water of course. She took a leather sack and began to drink. She tasted nothing, just felt some lukewarm liquid passing down her throat. The two men who had taking her to Damascus under the orders of Waldemar were both under his command and were very serious about their jobs. Elizabeth would often compare them to Tommy Lee Jones and Will Smith from Men in Black.

Later she wrinkled her nose. Where the street had held the scent of the city, of baking and perfumes and spices, in here was the stench of suffering, of death and human waste. Others whose minds had gone wandered among the throng, casting their arms into the air, shouting gibberish and obscenities. It was as if she was the only sane person left in the world, even though she was anything but insane.

She admitted to herself that she missed her friends, Masayf and a certain assassin who had – without her noticing – given peace to her heart. Altaïr was without a doubt a powerful face imprinted in her memory and the feeling of his lips against Elizabeth's was a bittersweet memory. She had made her choice, but not her peace and now she was in Damascus without a clue to why Waldemar had send her to a Muslim city and not a Christian secured one.

"_We are here."_ One of the men said and the horse stopped awkwardly at his command. They had to still be in within the city walls, but there wasn't a soul in sight until Elizabeth looked behind her. The house was large and elegant. It had obviously been built long ago, but it was well cared for. There were trees and bushes in the front yard were beautifully trimmed.

Several of the trees were so perfectly shaped and matched that they looked like plastic imitations. One large tree cast a broad shadow on the ground. The view from here was unobstructed, but still it didn't reveal a single soul as far as the eye could see due to the trees. Elizabeth guessed that a person would have to loathe human contact to build a home in such an inconvenient place.

No one came out to greet her. They removed their shoes in the quiet, almost too-large front entry hall. The glossy wooden floor of the corridor felt cool against stocking feet as they walked down it to a large room. After that Waldemar's two men departed saying that they would return later.

An hour went by like this. Then suddenly, without warning, the door opened and a thinly built man entered the room with nervous footsteps. He was probably in his mid-fourties. The thinness of his dark hair emphasized the rather elongated shape of his head from front to back. He had sunken cheeks and a square jaw. A plump child's tiny lips were the one feature of his that did not quite match the others. His razor had missed a few patches on his face—or possibly it was just the way the light struck him. He was no taller than five foot three, but his excellent posture prevented him from looking unimpressive. His back was as straight as if it had a steel rod in it, and he kept his chin pulled in smartly. His eyebrows were bushy, looking like they had been made to frighten people. His movements suggested an exquisite machine with parts designed for compactness and efficiency.

Elizabeth started to stand and introduce herself, but the man quickly signaled for her to remain seated. She sat back down while the man rushed to lower himself into a facing easy chair, as if in a race with the British woman. For a while, the man simply stared at her, saying nothing. His gaze was not exactly penetrating, but his eyes seemed to take in everything, narrowing and widening like a camera's diaphragm when the photographer adjusts the aperture. It was like he was spying on her.

The man wore a deep green colored rope with golden details over an off-white shirt and dark gray woolen trousers. Each piece looked as if it had been worn daily for a good ten years or more. They conformed to his body well enough, but they were also a bit threadbare. This was a person who paid a great deal of attention to his clothes, used them to show his status towards the world. Or, perhaps, did he have people close by who did it for him. The sunlight pouring through the windows seemed different from the sunlight Elizabeth was used to seeing. Was she going mad?

"I'm sorry I made you come all this way," the man said. He spoke with an unusually clear intonation, like someone long accustomed to public speaking—and probably about logical topics. "It's not easy for me to leave this place, so all I could do was asking you to go to the trouble of coming here."

Elizabeth said it was no trouble at all even though she had no idea what he was talking about.

"What is your name?" He asked as he opened a piece of paper.

"Elizabeth." She said and mentally slapped herself for not using Erzebeth.

"Elizabeth…" the man repeated, as if committing an important password to memory. "I'm Ashraf de Shara."

Elizabeth just nodded as his name didn't ring a bell. "It is pleasure to meet you." Now he just nodded.

"Did Waldemar tell you why you are here?" He asked and Elizabeth shocked her head. "Then let me explain… I'm Lord Addler of Coburg's new personal governor here in Damascus and he has ordered your arrest and your execution…!"

_To have a possible deadly continue_...

* * *

><p><strong><em>An: please let me know what you think and I promise to update soon. Have a nice weekend! <em>**

**_All mistakes are of course mine, and I hope it wasn't to painful to read.  
><em>**


	48. When the eagle is flying low

**A deep thanks to DarkBloodyWerewolf, sleepyPrincess & xVentressx for your reviews. Some of you know that I have been sick, like I almost died sick, but I'm in recovery and now we hope that all the cancer is gone. ****It has been a cracy 15 mouths. ****Thank you for your support. I promise to finished to story. Again, thank you so much for your support. Please enjoy this chapter and know that I'm putting the last touches on the next chapter. :) **

* * *

><p>Judging from the spider webs clinging to it, the cell's windowsill was hardly ever used or open. To each web clung a small black spider, patiently waiting for its small prey to come along. Not that the spiders had any awareness of being "patient", Elizabeth thought to herself. A spider had no special skill other than building its web, and no lifestyle choice other than sitting still. It would stay in one place waiting for its prey until, in the natural course of things, it shriveled up and died. This was all genetically predetermined. The spider had no confusion, no despair, and no regrets. No metaphysical doubt, no moral complications. It was possibly for the best. Some creatures had this form of eternal patience, Elizabeth thought. Thinking while sitting in a cell for your execution wasn't healthy.<p>

If she died here, would she also die in her own reality? Would she just disappear from time and space? She bit her lip and held on to a breath. _Don't let appearances fool you. There's always only one reality_. The words brought her small portions of solace and she really needed it. She was about to be executed in front of the mob of Damascus the next day. How lucky was she? Thinking back four weeks she should have seen the warning signs.

"_This is an easier death than you deserved__." __Ashraf de Shara had said__ thought with a scowl. __"It is just too simple. I probably should break a few of your ribs with a club and given you plenty of pain before putting you out of your misery. That would have been the right kind of death for a rat like you and for what you did in Acre." Guards had filled the room before Elizabeth could have realized the situation. "Unfortunately, however, the choice was not mine. My mission was to send you to the other world as loudly and public - as possible. You assassins are going to pay."_

Some guards had then grabbed Elizabeth and had her dragged out of the room and thrown into her temporary cell. She had in a way accepted death as sadly as it had sounded but it tore her apart to think that she never see or talk to Altaïr or Malik again. They were without a doubt her first real friends she ever had. The way they had trusted and protected her from harm or the love she had shared with Altaïr spoke volumes. They could almost tell each other everything. Elizabeth had had no one like that before Altaïr, and no one since. Robert, her 'fiancés' in her real time almost didn't count. Compared to what she felt for the assassin her connection to Robert was more… convenient. But no one could take Altaïr's place. Had she never met Altaïr, Elizabeth would have led a far more miserable and gloomy life.

Was it wishful thinking? That he had changed her? In his own way he had. Elizabeth would often say: a true historian should always walk naked into the archives and Altaïr had a way of walking or seeing right through her.

She was weak and she knew it. So when the guards came for her, she went willingly. There was no point in struggling and at some point she arrived at the stage where she would breathe her last breath. Maybe it was for the best. Maybe it all had a purpose in the end, but Elizabeth couldn't see it. As the time passed, the place gradually filled up. Before she knew it, Elizabeth was surrounded by the buzz of conversation. She hadn't had anything to eat that morning and her blood sucker was low. She heard another woman scream for mercy as she was brought up on the stage.

A man with a large beard sat the other woman on her knees with her hands tied behind her back. Her hands were being lifted and her body followed. Her shoulder gave away to the weight of her own body and cracked loudly. The suspended woman cried hysterically as the men contemplated their next step. Elizabeth closed her eyes and turned her face away, but her ears could still hear everything. She suddenly didn't need her eyes to imagine the pain the woman was in. Then people started to throw stones at the woman and Elizabeth could only gasp in horror as she watched every stone hit the defenseless woman. Would this be her fate? _Of course, a heart attack is an entirely 'legal' cause of death_. She closed her eyes again but for the next 15 minutes at least the woman screamed for mercy, a scream Elizabeth couldn't block.

Then there were two sickening cracks, like kindling being snapped, as the huge knight stamped first on one leg, then the other. The victim screamed, and Elizabeth found herself opening her eyes again and, unable to contain herself, seething at the wanton cruelty. It was then she heard a familiar cry, a cry that reminded her of freedom. It was the cry of a beautiful eagle flying low over the stage and for the first time in a long time she smiled to herself, but then something caught the corner of her eye. It couldn't be. She was slowly starting to go mad, she was sure of it.

"Altaïr…?" Elizabeth mumbled to herself. The white shadow was gone as fast as it had appeared. Why would there even be one from the brotherhood to save her? No one knew she was there. She gradually began to accept her death as the second prisoner was stabbed in the stomach and blood slowly came to show. Again people yelled at the dying person, hoping their sins would cause them pain. It reminded her of Acre. She was tired and she was beginning to lose the feeling in her legs.

As she looked up the sun began to block her view but something occasionally moved in front of it. It was the eagle again, beautiful and proud, just like Altaïr. Maybe the eagle would look out after her soul when her body was drain of blood or broken? She signed again as she started to hum her little melody and all sound around her disappeared. Was she passing out from exhaustion? She could suddenly hear screams and people fleeing the crowd. Yells of aggression turned into screams of panic among the viewers. There was unexpectedly voices shrieking and guards yelling but no voice said anything she could understand.

She felt something touching her shoulders. Was it death? "Elizabeth, Elizabeth!" someone was calling. The muffled voice seemed to reach her from the depths of a cave. It finally dawned on Elizabeth that she was hearing her own name. "What's wrong, Elizabeth? Are you all right?" The voice sounded closer now.

That wasn't until her eyes opened wider and saw a white dressed man touching her cheek gently and mildly kissing her forehead. He was moving his mouth but she could only hear mumbling. His face was clouded, like she was trying to see through a dirty window. He was clearly speaking because he thought she could hear him and she could, but his words didn't make sense. She tried therefore to focus on his mouth and his moving lips. His lips… a familiar scar. It couldn't be…! She tried to lift her hand and he noticed. He stopped talking as he watched her hand lifting itself to his face and rested on his cheek. The British woman could feel a tear roll down as she touched his skin. He placed his hand on top of hers, moved it a little and kissed her palm. His face suddenly turned, still holding her hand but where to, Elizabeth couldn't say but the man with the scarred lips kissed her palm again, then her forehead and stood up, leaving her alone.

Was this a dream? Her last one? The end of the nightmare that Altaïr somehow had saved her, but she had been too sick to safe. She suddenly snapped her eyes open and let out a gasp. She breathed deeply as she sat up. Sat up? She was in a bed with a beige blanket with small decorations. She looked around and found herself in an unknown room with a small table and some clothes lying on a wooden chair. After she had calmed herself down she placed her feet on the floor, trying to focus. The room wasn't big, but not small either, no windows and had a minor resembles to the waiting room in Acre where she and Salihah ones changed clothes. Where was she?

The door opened. "Oh." A voice sounded. "You are awake?" The voice belonged to a male.

Elizabeth turned around. It wasn't Altaïr or anybody she knew. "I guess…" she said, covering herself with the blanket. The man was about forty, thin and was clean shaven. He was wearing the same long, black robe that Malik used to wear and he had short dark hair, dusty eyes and a big chin which didn't match the rest of his body.

"Please," he started as he narrowed his eyes. "Get dressed and then meet me out at the desk." He then closed the door. Elizabeth sighed. She had something better to do so she got dressed and went out to the desk. It had to be an assassin bureau and the man could be a rafiq. However she was still confused.

"_I guess I don't have the luxury of argument_." She said to herself as she started to get dressed. Afterwards she went out in the hall and followed it to the entrance where the rafiq was standing, talking to another assassin. Elizabeth recognized the uniform.

"Well, if he says so I guess we have to do it." The rafiq said and the assassin nodded and left the room. His face turned to Elizabeth. "Well! Isn't that the famous Najla! I have been looking forward to meet you. That dress looks wonderful on you."

Elizabeth widened her eyes over his welcome spirit. "Thank you?"

"You sound uncertain." He said as he reached under the desk. "You know, we need to get some food in you. You look very skinny." Elizabeth didn't say anything but located herself on a chair close to desk, placing her hand in her lap. He placed a plate with some food on it in front of it and brought her a cop of water. "Well go ahead." He said with a smile.

She looked at the food, then at him and back to the food. It wasn't because it didn't look or smell good but she something else on her mind. She signed and asked: "Where is Altaïr?"

"Why? Do you want him to feed you?"

She narrowed her eyes. "No." Was she feeling insulted?

"Well I think that he went back to Masyaf." He answered ironic, waving a hand in the air.

"So, he was here?! I wasn't dreaming!" She gasped surprised, which caught the rafiq of guard.

"No of course you weren't, but you have been a sleep for some days, mumbling about some stupid stuff." He took a book from the shelf behind him and placed it on the table.

"Mumbling?"

He nodded. "Well you really only said things when he was around. You were sleeping the rest of the time." He opened the book without looking at her. "But that was some days ago."

"How many days ago?"

"Two, maybe three." He still didn't look at her. "But who is counting?"

"I am. When did he go back?" She asked and two other men came into the room.

"This morning." One of the men said. "He is the Grand Master and he had been away for a long time." Elizabeth could see that he was an informer.

"I heard that he was first in Jerusalem before coming here." The other said and Elizabeth straightened her lip as she looked onto her plate. "He is very determent."

"Of course he is. He is the Master now. Not some novice running around anymore like you two." The rafiq said impatient. They both bowed their necks and left the room, still talking. The middle-aged rafiq didn't seem to be listening very closely anymore to what they had to say. Elizabeth settled into the broad seat, closed her eyes, and listened to the thoughts in her mind. Altaïr had returned to Masyaf? What could she have expected? "Would you too have returned to Masyaf?" The man opposite her asked, sounded for some unknown reason nervous.

Elizabeth lifted her head. How to answer that? She wanted to be with Altaïr, but how? She had run, left him but he had saved her. This was hard for her, but she nodded as a tear ran down her cheek. "Yes... I want to return to stay with the man, who saved me, but I don't deserve him and I will only bring his soul pain." A sob escaped from her mouth.

"You wanted to return to be with Altaïr?" The rafiq asked, almost with a relief in his voice.

She nodded. "Yes."

Another man entered the room from behind, but Elizabeth didn't turn to see who it voice but suddenly a familiar voice sounded: "That is all I wanted to hear," and it made Elizabeth widened her eyes as it spoke.

_To have a hopeful continue…._


	49. Reunion

**This chapter was the first chapter I tried to translate over three years ago when I started this project. A big thank you to DarkBloodyWerewolf & FlyingMonkeyofOz for your reviews. It warmed my heart to read them. And a big thank you to all of you who send PM. And a big welcome to all the new readers. I hope that you will enjoy the chapter. :) And of course all errors are my owns since I don't have a beta-reader at this point.**

* * *

><p>"Altaïr…?! What are you doing here? Or what are you still doing here?"" she asked confused since she was surprised to see that the other hadn't departed as the Dai had said. Altaïr walked with a firm pace and grabbed her hand and as the Dai watched the two of them moving away the Grand Master dragged Elizabeth out in the hallway and down the narrow corridor. Elizabeth couldn't do anything then to follow the man. What would he do to her?<p>

They went into a storeroom, packed up with food, clothes and other things. Altaïr let go of Elizabeth when they entered the room and she turned around, looking away from him, almost feeling embarrassed without knowing why. He locked the door, making Elizabeth very nervous for his next move. She wanted to hold him, telling him thank you for saving her life. She even wanted to kiss him, however there she stood, frozen like ice and in a way wished that she had died on the platform so she could avoid his gaze.

"Elizabeth?" he asked, wanting her attention, but she couldn't move. Even her mind went black and she felt like passing out - again. It was becoming a bad habit. "Elizabeth?" he asked again and she could hear him take a few steps towards her. He placed a hand on her shoulder however she still couldn't answer him. "I talked with the Dai… and you can stay here if you wish." He almost whispered. A moment of silence filled the room.

"What…?" Elizabeth asked with a great effort.

"You can stay here, in the safety of the bureau instead of Masayf. I have agreed with the Dai that it properly would be what you wanted, since… Since you clearly can't stand staying there so I assumed that this would be a better solution."

"Well… you assumed… wrong…"

"What?" He frowned.

"How can you know what I want?" She turned to face the assassin. "What I want now?"

"Wasn't that why you ran away?" He took one step closer to her. "You told me once that you would go to Jerusalem if you had the chance!" His tone began to rise. He was mad but tried his best to hide it. "I thought that you had died in those riots!"

"Yes and I did go to Jerusalem!" She answered back in a bitter tone but suddenly realized something. "Wait…Did you really go to Jerusalem?" she asked, raising a hand up to her mouth to show her surprise while the other nodded. "I'm tired Altaïr…" she sighed.

"And you don't think I'm tired too?! I ran restlessly through the streets to find you!"

"I don't mean psychically!"

"The only thing I wish for is that you are safe, is that truly such a bad thing?!"

"That is a lie…." She whispered, almost snapped and Altaïr were close to say something back but didn't get the chance. "You can't see it, can you? How can you be so wise and still not see it?"

"I don't understand your words… What do you want me to do to make you happy?" he asked frustrated as she turned around. "Please tell me…"

"Don't use your ears when you want to know what I want…" The silence ones again filled the room as Elizabeth raised her hand and touched his cheek with her palm and massaged it with the tip of her fingers. "Feel…" she whispered as she took his hand and placed it over her heart. "Listen…"

"Your heart…?" his soft whisper was a relief to hear.

"What does it tell you?" she asked with a lonely tone and looked at the assassin with eyes of longing. She wanted him, yes she wanted him so deeply, please let him know now. He stroked his fingers through her hair, took a chance, leaned forward and placed his lip on hers and she didn't resist, but moved her hands around his neck to bring him closer. He embraced her and brought her even closer to him. They kissed softly and then broke apart for air. He observed her, feeling a sense of relief.

"Elizabeth… I…" He started to say something but she began:

"I ran because I realized how deep my feelings are for you, but my body didn't want it… After I was raped… I felt vanity Altaïr and when you called my name… I felt so ashamed… I couldn't stand the thought of you seeing me like that… But I can't run anymore Altaïr… the truth is that I wanted you to hate me, to leave me alone so I couldn't hurt you… but anyone, especially God knows that hating you is the last thing I could possibly do. I want to be by your side… To hold you when you are sad, talk with you like we did when darkness showed itself on Cyprus…." She took a deep breath. "However, knowing that what I do can destroy some parts of the future then I need for you to leave me alone…"

Altaïr leaned down so their forehead touched. "Elizabeth… You know that I will only leave you alone if that is your wish…" It was clear that it took a lot of effort for him to say those words. She gave him a sad, but true smile.

"But I wish to stay with you Altaïr…" she cried and embraced the man. She grabbed the loose fabric on his back hand tightened her fists. "Don't leave me Altaïr… I don't want to be away from you anymore…!" she cried into his chest, feeling his heartbeat as the assassin embraced the British woman tight into his body ones again, smelling her scent, touching her hair, feeling her body and kissed her on the forehead. There was quite an age difference, but Elizabeth looked younger than her actual age. "However it feels impossible." She whispered and thought of the shadow. She could see the nasty expression in its one eye and hear its confusing words.

Altaïr broke the silence. "Elizabeth… Nothing is impossible, unless you can't do it."

"You are impossible sometimes…" she grinned a little and he smiled at her. He leaned down and kissed her forehead and she closed her eyes when his lips touched her. What a wonderful feeling. A knock on the door sounded and the both turned around without standing out of their embrace.

"Yes?" Altaïr responded without taking his eyes from Elizabeth.

"Master, we are ready." An unknown voice sounded.

"Good. We will be there in a second." Altaïr answered back and Elizabeth looked curious at him. "We are ready to depart and go back to Masayf. We have either wounded or killed those guards who know your face so you can travel freely out of the city."

"That is why you stayed here for days?! To make sure that no one would recognize me if I wanted to return to Masyaf with you?" she asked very surprised, but all Altaïr could do was smile and give her a little kiss as he started to unlock the door. '_He had wanted to make sure that if I returned with him then it would be safe._' She thought. "You are also impossible to read, you know that?"

"Practice makes perfect?" he assumed back with a smile on his face.

"Hey that is my line." Elizabeth teased back and as Altaïr tried to open the door Elizabeth took a grip in his clothes and draw him a little back in the room. She placed a hand on his cheek and leaned up into a kiss. He was surprised at first of her actions but returned the kiss very gently. As they broke apart as Elizabeth whispered with a smile on her lips: "Now we are even."

They both smiled as they walked out of the door and as Altaïr with a smile on his lips pulling his hood over his head and walked out on the streets to the other assassins, giving Elizabeth the chance to say her farewells to the Dai. She went over to the Dai, thanking him for everything that he had done for her and the Dai accepted her thanks, telling her that he hoped to see her again another day. The Dai gave her a beige scarf with small embroidery details that she could pull over her head for protection against the merciless of the warm sun. She smiled as she accepted it, threw it around her head and hair as she went outside to Altaïr and three other assassins.

"Hey, who are these guys? I haven't seen them before?" She took a closer look at one of them. "Oh Kazim!" she said with a huge smile on her lips. "I'm sorry. I didn't recognize you..."

The young man smiled to her. "Don't be Elizabeth. It can be hard to see our faces under these hoods." He said with a grin on his face. The last one was up front, holding Altaïr's beautiful black and white horse.

"You will ride the first part with Samir." Altaïr explained and pointed at a young man on a brown and white horse.

"Altaïr… What is the plan exactly?" Elizabeth asked as they walked over to Samir. His name meant some like entertaining companion and as they got closer Elizabeth began to see how and hear how young the man really was. Man? Samir couldn't have been old enough to buy a beer in Elizabeth's eyes.

"The plan is that you two are newlyweds. Just like when we were in Acre."

"And what are you then?"

"The Master will act as our body guard." Samir answered and Altaïr nodded.

"That's right. If Samir were to act as our watcher then the guards would look a second time because of our body build." Kazim said in his 'this is why' tone.

"Ahh… Now I'm getting the picture. I'm Samir's wife and you are our body guard?" she asked and Altaïr nodded again. She looked at Samir and asked: "How old are you Samir?"

"20 years old." Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at the boy and he confessed on the spot: "Okay, 20 in 2 weeks." Elizabeth laughed as she shocked her head.

"I already like you Samir. Altaïr can you help me up?" she asked and he nodded. He placed his hands on her hips and with a little jump and adjustment she was now on the horse. "Good horse." she whispered as she stroked its hair and remembered the last time she was near a horse when she left Masayf. "If he asks…" Elizabeth started and Altaïr looked at her from his horse. "Where are we going? We can't say Masayf right?"

"Jerusalem." Altaïr answered short and Elizabeth looked down as she nodded. "The riots have stopped."

"I see…"

"Do you sit comfortably Najla?" Samir asked.

"Yes I am. Thank you. Altaïr?" He turned his head around again at the sound of his name so Elizabeth knew that she had his attention. "Have you realized that I'm 10 years older than Samir?" He narrowed his eyes as a sign that she didn't get her point and Elizabeth sighed. "I don't look like a 20 year old young woman Altaïr, the guards can tell." Altaïr slowed his horse's pace down so they rode beside each other.

"It is going to be alright Elizabeth. Trust me." He said as he touched her cheek gently then rode in front of her and Samir again. Kazim remand in the background on his black horse.

"You know I do trust you… I'm just nervous…" And she had every right to be. The gates to the city had some kind of rush hour. The reason for that was the latest killing of the guards and they knew that the murder or murderers still had to be in the town. Elizabeth shocked her head and covered her face with the scarf she had received from the Dai.

The heat was overwhelming, the people gave her claustrophobic and the horses were restless. She patted it so it stayed calm during the questioning. It was Altaïr they asked the most since he was their 'guard'. As they rode passed the guards, the gate, and the city, away from its people Elizabeth realized that she had forgotten something important, but she couldn't remember what it was. It started to bug her as they after an hour or two were far enough away from the city to drop the act.

"Phew, that took longer than I expected…" Samir said out loud and the others began to laugh. It was clear that he was young.

"Always expect the unexpected." Altaïr said with smile as he rode beside Samir and Elizabeth once again. "Elizabeth? Are you all right?" He asked, but she didn't answer. He tried again. "Elizabeth?" Altaïr laid his hand on her shoulder and as a result of this her body fell into to Altaïr and onto his horse like a mummy. "Elizabeth?!"

_To have a hot continue..._

* * *

><p><strong>Please let me know what you think and the next chapter will come up soon :)<strong>


	50. The mercy of the bon fire

**Thanks to xVentressx, black dragon & DarkBloodyWerewolf for your reviws. I hope that you all have a good summer. :) Again, all errors are mine.**

* * *

><p>"Najla?!" the others reacted as her body lay partly on Altaïr's horse.<p>

Altaïr hurried and removed her scarf, only to see her face was white as a sheet, her eyes closed and lips slightly parted. "Hold her Samir!" Altaïr ordered firmly, got down from his horse and grabbed Elizabeth. "I got her…! Take the horses over to those threes." Altaïr ordered as he laid her on the ground and examined her. She was partly unconscious so he called her name as Kazim hurried over. "Bring me some water!"

"Yes Master…!" Samir shouted and began to look for water.

"What is it Altaïr?" asked Kazim breathing hard.

"She must be dehydrated…" he mumbled and very slowly Elizabeth began to open and close her eyes. Her sight was completely out of focus and even hearing became a problem. "Elizabeth? Can you hear me?" He placed a hand on her forehead, trying to trace a possible fever, but there was none. She slowly moved her hand to her face, taking Altaïr's hand and placed it on her cheek as a tear showed itself in the corner of her eye. She was scared out of her mind for not being able to communicate, trying say something but it didn't make any sense.

"Master…! Here…" Samir came with a bottle of water, opened it and gave it to Kazim.

"Elizabeth, here drink this." Kazim said and tried but she didn't swallow it. The water just ran down her cheeks and Altaïr realized that he had to think fast. He had travelled in the deserts for a long time and knew that dehydration was dangerous. He took the bottle from Kazim and took a fair amount in his mouth. He then lifted Elizabeth's head more up and kissed her, trying to help her drink the water. She coughed a little at first, but Altaïr continued.

'_Please Elizabeth…_' Altaïr whispered in his head and tried the method a second and this time it went better. After some rounds Elizabeth began to come to her senses, hearing better and her vision were improving, but it had taking a couple of hours and night had started to fall.

"Altaïr…?" she mumbled as she saw a man sitting next to her under the pitch blank sky with his face turned towards a little bonfire but she got his attention and he smiled in relief as he turned his head. "What happened?" she asked confused. The last thing she remembered was that she was on a horse.

"You were dehydrated…" he answered. She realized that it had become night since everything around her was dark except for the bonfire about ten meters away. He placed a hand on her forehead to check for fever.

"Yeah… I guess I forgot to drink… Silly me…" She felt embarrassed.

"But you are better now?"

"I feel a lot better. Thank you." She answered and smiled as Altaïr stroked her hair and kissed her on her forehead after removing his hand to her cheek.

"You scared me…" he whispered.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." She felt so stupid. She had forgotten to drink water in this heat and now her body was highly dehydrated… and she had sacred Altaïr. All in one day, this couldn't get any worse… or could it?

"Master?" Samir's voice sounded. She turned her gaze up and saw the young man approaching. "Oh Najla you are awake? Are you okay?" he asked and Elizabeth nodded.

"Yes?" Altaïr responded.

"Kazim came with the idea to travel through the night instead of the day. It may be colder but it is better due to health and the horses and then we can seek hide when the sun is to strong. If we leave now we can be in Masayf in five days' time." Samir said and Altaïr looked at Elizabeth. It was clear to her that it was a hard decision for him, but she took his hand and kissed it.

"Let's go home…" she whispered and Altaïr gave her a little smile and then he nodded to Samir who went to the others.

"Are you sure you can make the trip?"

"I have you by my side Altaïr… I feel like I can do anything as long as I have you." She slowly raised herself with the help of her partner. "Can I ride with you?" she asked with a little smile and he nodded. They exchanged a little, sweet kiss and walked over to the others. Elizabeth's ankle was a little sore so Altaïr raised her on to his stallion. "I don't think that he likes me better than he did the last time Altaïr." She said as Altaïr jumped on to the horse, however the stallion remained calm. _"Well I be darned…"_ she mumbled to herself.

"What?" the man behind her asked as she whispered and turned her head around.

"Nothing." She answered and Altaïr could hear the smile in her voice. He swung his arms around her waist and grabbed the line that was attached to the horse.

"Ready?" he whispered and she kissed him on the cheek as an answer of yes. "Let's go!" Altaïr yelled and they were finally on their way home. The idea to travel through the night instead of the day was a brilliant one however the nights were shorter than the day. The next morning they raised their tents to relax and placed their horses in the shadows of some of the trees. Samir had the first watch and the others went into their tents to relax.

Altaïr and Elizabeth shared a tent that in reality only had room for one person. Altaïr placed himself on his back and Elizabeth crawled up to his side. He pulled his hood down and took her into his embrace as she moved a little to lie comfortably. She placed her arm across his chest and relaxed her head in the crock of his shoulder as he swung his arm around her back and waist. A moment later she looked at Altaïr and saw that he was already asleep. He had a peaceful expression on his face and Elizabeth moved a little closer and kissed him gently on his chin. He opened his eyes, raised his head and met her lips.

"I'm sorry…" Elizabeth whispered. "I just couldn't resist…" Altaïr moved a little so he and Elizabeth in a way switched places so he was on top of her.

"I forgive you." He whispered and kissed her, first gently and slowly but after a little while with an unknown passion and they looked in the eyes of one other knowing that they couldn't live without each other ever again.

"Altaïr…" she gasped a little with a smile on her lips. "Thank you for finding me."

"We are never going to be separated again. We are going to be together… for good." He whispered as he stroked her hair.

"I know… Let us make up for everything…" she whispered smiling and kissed Altaïr gently again. Altaïr placed his head on her chest and to the rhythm of her heartbeat he fell asleep as Elizabeth stroked her finger tips through his hair. Hours passed and when darkness began fell Elizabeth woke up alone in the tent. "Altaïr?" she mumbled as rubbed her eyes. She crawled out of the tent and saw a bonfire where a man sat with a white hood over his head, sitting like a chief with his legs crossed over the one another. She smiled as she stood up and brushed the dirt of her dress. The man with the white hood turned his face to the sounds and smiled at her.

"Not tired anymore?" he asked as she came closer and she shocked her head. "Come over here." He suggested and she placed herself on his crossing legs.

"Am I too heavy?" she asked nervous but he just kissed her on the neck. She enjoyed it a lot as she looked around. "The others are still asleep?"

The man nodded as he kissed her throat and whispered in her ear: "I finally got you all to myself. The tent doesn't count… I was too tired…" Elizabeth grinned a little at the last comment and felt a sudden need to turn her head as much as possible. She swung her one arm over his shoulder, pulling his hood down in the progress.

"You look a lot prettier without that hood." She grinned in a low voice. They sat there, in the mercy of the light the bonfire gave them and looked at each other as Elizabeth stroked Altaïr's cheek and he placed his arm around her back and the other one on her thigh. Elizabeth rested her head in the crock of his neck as she hummed the little melody she so often before had hummed in his present, but this time in a slower version where the whispering of the wind in the trees around them became the voice of the song.

Altaïr closed his eyes and leaned his cheek against her head. "I ones had a dream like this."

"Really?" she asked and looked at him, placing her free hand on his chest. His heart was racing like a horse in gallop and the way he looked at her told her that he didn't believe reality. "Altaïr…" she whispered as he leaned forward, kissed her and she accepted it without questioning. Without realizing it before was too late Elizabeth noticed a few moments later that Altaïr's hand had travelled from her ankles to her hip, but under her dress. He started to touch her bottom with the face of his palm and she could clearly feel that he was missing a finger, but she didn't think that much about it. Not until his hand travelled further thigh and in between her legs. "Altaïr…!" she gasped as she felt him touching her private parts gently through her underwear with his index finger. "Ahh..!" she panted in a low voice which made him smile. "No… Altaïr… The others… They will hear us..!"

"Let them… You are so wet Elizabeth…." He whispered as he seemed satisfied with his activities. The small strokes made her body completely paralyzed and as he kissed her neck she couldn't do anything but to clench her fist around the loose fabric of his clothes. There was still no sign of their travelling companies but Elizabeth could almost figure out that Altaïr would be hard to stop once he got started.

"Altaïr… The others…! They might hear us…!" she gasped poorly into hid ear, almost without air in her lungs.

"Elizabeth…?" a whisper sounded.

She smiled gently. "Yes…? Altaïr…?"

"Tell me that this isn't a dream…"

"It is not a dream my dearest…" she whispered as she grabbed his head and kissed him on his forehead. His existent was so strong. She felt his small strokes becoming more powerful by the second and she felt something that she had never felt before on that kind of scale. To be so close to someone like that.

"Does it feel good…?" he asked as he licked her ear. She nodded with clenched teeth then gasped, almost hissed when Altaïr entered her with a finger using his other hand to massage her breast. She tried to control her moans as much as she could and realized that she couldn't resist him. He licked down her jawline and reached her ear again. "There hasn't been a day where I hadn't thought of you. Longing for you… needed you... wanting you my love." Altaïr whispered as he moved his finger inside of her.

"Altaïr…!" she gasped as he made one powerful thrust inside of her and he hissed when she pierced his neck with her finger nails. It felt like he wanted to split her in two but as the two lovers suddenly heard some noise from the tents Altaïr smirked to Elizabeth and withdrew his finger. "You were always on my mind…" Elizabeth panted as the feeling of having him inside of her stayed even after he had left. She kissed his cheek as Altaïr took the finger he had had inside of her into his mouth and started to lick it completely.

"You taste so good Elizabeth…" he moaned in a low voice and Elizabeth started to blush at his actions but there was something very erotic about it. "You make me hungry for you…" he whispered as he placed his hand on her thigh.

"Altaïr…" she whispered as she pulled her dress down her legs and the first person came out of the tents.

Kazim yawned as he came out from his tent. "Good evening…"

"Good evening…" Elizabeth responded as she sat on Altaïr's lap. "Did you sleep well?"

"Like a stone… Even if you had kicked me I would still have been asleep." Kazim said as he rubbed his eyes to wake up and Elizabeth grinned a little. "Are we the only one up?" Elizabeth nodded and Kazim looked around. "I will go and wake the others. We have to be on our way soon."

"Thank you Kazim." Altaïr said with a clear sign of gratitude in his voice. As Kazim started to wake the others Elizabeth stood up, followed by Altaïr as they started to turn off the bonfire with sand and dirt. About an hour later sat everyone on their horses and ones again were they on their way home to Masyaf. The night was cold, but compared to the warmness of the day this was more comfortable to travel in. Not long after taking off Elizabeth adjusted the way she sat on Altaïr's stallion so she became closer to him. She then grinned a little and asked:

"Altaïr?"

"Yes?"

"Is that your sword I feel in my back?" she asked with a cheeky smirk on her lips well knowing it was his manhood that had responded to their little game. He raised an eyebrow and shocked his head when he heard her grin. "Because if that is the case…" she whispered as her hand travelled down her back and further to his crotch. She grabbed as much as she could of his member and he hissed as he realized her actions. "You really didn't think that I didn't know how to tease you back did you?" she whispered teasingly.

"Elizabeth… If you don't want me to do anything stupid in front of the others then…" he whispered back with sense of ice falling down his back as he tried to act cool.

"Then what my love?" she grinned like she didn't know what he meant and started to massage his member. "I might as well return the favor, wouldn't you agreed?" She clearly couldn't stop smiling.

"Oww Elizabeth… I could take you right now… and you know it…" he hissed in a low but sweet voice and kissed the back of her neck.

"Well you started… But yes I know but you just have to control yourself and learn what happens if you tease your woman." She whispered in a sexy voice.

"My woman…? He whispered smiling and kissed her neck gently again as he enjoyed her touching him. "I really like the sound of that."

"You should… because it is the truth…" she turned her face and kissed him deeply. "I belong to you now Altaïr… and in a way… I have always belonged to you."

"I'm glad…" he whispered and kissed her ear. They small talked all the way through the night about absolutely nothing but they were together and that was that fact that mattered to them. Little did Altaïr know that Elizabeth hid her doubt very well and as they reached the gates of Masyaf some days later she felt that something terrifying was about to happen.

_To have a spiritual continue..._

* * *

><p><strong>Don't ever forget to drink if you are travelling in a dessert... I have tried it, and it is close to hell. See you guys soon :)<strong>


End file.
